


Ordinary World

by WildBlueSonderling



Series: Celestial Warriors [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 131,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBlueSonderling/pseuds/WildBlueSonderling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find. And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world, I will learn to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Jan 2018 update: a revision has occurred! Some of the lore aspects have changed so I recommend rereading from the beginning!  
> Of course, Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko and not me.

Tsukino Usagi was not a morning person. Never in a million years would she wake up at the crack of dawn to go jogging along the waterfront with Makoto, no matter how many cute guys she claimed to pass every day. Saturday morning was sacred; Usagi stayed up late the night before getting all her homework done and  _deserved_  to sleep in. She had seven hours of classes every day so she wanted to spend her weekends relaxing, not exercising.

Makoto told her that eating so much without burning off the calories was going to make her fat. She’d been saying this since their second year of middle school but Usagi’s metabolism hadn’t gotten the memo, so Makoto spited it by using her culinary skills to only make healthy food. Once she finished her jog and returned to the apartment overlooking Elliott Bay, she took a shower, got dressed, and began concocting a batch of gourmet waffles for her roommates. She didn’t have to wait long for their scent to summon someone. Michiru drifted into the kitchen, and although her dark, wavy hair was a tangled mess she still radiated elegance in silk pajamas. She poured coffee into a mug reading ‘my violin gives me superpowers’ before sitting down to enjoy a stack of three waffles with homemade syrup.

Michiru sighed after the first bite. “These are  _divine_ , Mako-chan. How do you do it?”

“It’s just a simple scratch recipe, but my secret ingredients are vanilla bean, almond oil and nutmeg.”

She nodded in satisfaction as Makoto returned to the griddle to make many more waffles for Usagi, but even the smell of rich blackberry syrup didn’t rouse the blonde. Once Michiru finished her breakfast she went into the bedroom her friends shared. Makoto’s half was extremely clean and well-organized. Usagi’s side of the room featured clothes strewn across floor and a bookshelf cluttered with manga, video games, and action figures. Cords belonging to four different Nintendo consoles snaked around her bed and there were empty containers from her midnight snacking tucked beneath it.

“Good morning, Usa-chan!” Michiru said cheerfully. Her amber eyes glittered with the hope that Usagi would wake peacefully, but she didn’t even stir. The brunette then gently shook her shoulder. Again there was no reaction and she pursed her lips. Usagi was in fact awake and smirking into her pillow as she pictured her friend’s vexation. She was not expecting the pillow to suddenly be yanked out from beneath her head, eliciting a surprised squeak. “Oh good, you’re up,” Michiru said sweetly before leaving.

“Breakfast is ready!” Makoto called. Usagi glanced at her clock; it read 10:07 and she groaned loudly before abandoning the warmth of her comforter. She shuffled to the kitchen, plopped into a chair, and opened her mouth widely. “I’m not going to  _feed_  you,” Makoto said disdainfully. “You’re supposed to be an adult.”

“It’s too early for motor skills,” Usagi yawned. Michiru reached over to pinch her arm and she swatted at the manicured hand.

“It certainly looks like you’re capable of using a fork.” The morning dreariness fell off Michiru as soon as she finished her coffee, revealing the vigor in her eyes. “Thank you for breakfast, Mako-chan. I’ll pick up something for dinner on my way home so you don’t have to cook again.”

“I vote for pizza!” Usagi shouted, suddenly perky. But her friends shook their heads and she pouted. Michiru then left the younger girls to their routine, retreating to her master suite. They ate in silence with occasional sighs of delight coming from Usagi, who downed six waffles to Makoto’s two. “You’re going to waste away if you keep working out so much and eating so little,” the blonde said while gathering their dishes.

Makoto crossed her arms defensively. “It’s only ten-thirty. If you’re really so worried about me, I’ll have a big lunch.” Her countenance softened. “What should we do today? We haven’t ridden the Great Wheel yet, or the carousel at Westlake.”

“Actually, I was thinking about giving this place some personality.” Usagi moved her hands in a big arch to indicate the whole apartment. Since Michiru had moved to Seattle to attend Cornish College of the Arts, she’d been too busy with her job as a music tutor to really decorate. When Usagi and Makoto came to live with her in June they’d found jobs right away, but because they were now both students at the Art Institute their hours had been reduced and their weekends could be spent doing some serious shopping in the Emerald City.

Using the black leather furniture and moonlight-white walls as a blank canvas, Usagi and Makoto browsed galleries and antique stores looking for décor to make their apartment feel less like a doctor’s office. They purchased cheap vintage furniture and quirky modern artwork that fit the bill, arranging for most of it to be delivered to the apartment on Monday since neither girl had a car.

While taking a break in Pioneer Square, a poster caught Makoto’s attention. “There’s a horticulture fair at Bastyr University,” she read aloud.

Usagi smiled, knowing her friend had an affinity for house plants. “Where’s that? Should we check it out?”

“Ooh, they’re also hosting a community lunch featuring locally-grown ingredients!” That definitely meant they were going. After consulting a map app they hopped on a bus to the University District, then transferred to another bus to Kenmore at the north end of Lake Washington. When they arrived at the beautifully wooded campus and saw rows upon rows of plants and flowers, Makoto could barely contain her excitement.

“Now Mako-chan, don’t—” Usagi didn’t get the chance to finish before the bus doors opened and her best friend flew down the steps. “—go overboard…” she sighed, following less energetically. She perked up, however, upon realizing how many cute guys were wandering around, and donned her signature flirty smile. She received a lot of double-takes since no one was accustomed to seeing a typical Japanese girl with such atypical true-blue eyes and corn silk hair.

At the opposite end of the fair, Makoto was in botanical heaven. She reaffirmed that she would return home with just two plants instead of enough to start her own nursery. Right away she fell in love with a bright red bromeliad in an attractive pot. The boy at the table locked eyes with her, summoning her with a megawatt smile. “How much?” Makoto asked.

“For you? Let me see…”

She wasn’t about to let this random boy make a decision for her. In high school guys were always trying to tell her what to do, so she hadn’t dated much. She was briefly involved with the young man who worked at her and Usagi’s favorite arcade, which was nice because he was a mature university student, but they broke up because they both knew a long-distance relationship wouldn’t work out.

Makoto opened her wallet and winced. She had just gotten paid on Friday and had plenty of cash, but there was nothing wrong with trying to make it last. “Does forty work?” the boy suggested.

That was already far less than the bromeliad’s worth. Someone had obviously taken good care of it; its leaves were deep green without any evidence of rot and the flower itself was over a foot tall. “Forty,” she agreed, surrendering the bills. The planter pot matched the décor she and Usagi had chosen, too. What a score!

With one of her long arms wrapped around the bromeliad, Makoto carefully perused the rest of the fair. Most people stepped out of her way but there were a few kids running amok; luckily she was tall enough to hold her treasure above their heads. Eventually she spied a shelf of orchids in a dizzying array of varieties and colors, but she decided to contrast the bromeliad and only looked at cool-hued ones. She ended up choosing a violet moth orchid and a beautiful blue Vanda, which was quite rare. She quickly realized it was impossible to carry the large bromeliad and both orchids so she moved all three plants to a vacant table and stared at them, perplexed. Where was Usagi when she could make herself useful?

“Pardon, do you want some help with those?”

She turned around to find a broad, muscular chest. The man’s sculpted pecs strained against his purple t-shirt reading ‘Fear the Dawgs’. Makoto, while considered Amazonian back home in Tokyo and tall for a woman in general, had to crane her neck to view his face. She saw he was around her age; not a man at all, just some guy. He had auburn hair, deep brown eyes, and smooth bronze skin that people who artificially tanned would never achieve. His strong jawline was devoid of facial hair, but he probably looked quite handsome with a little stubble.

“Sure, thanks,” Makoto answered after her assessment. “You can carry these orchids for me.” The guy faltered for an instant and she smirked, knowing he had expected the heavier bromeliad. She was no fragile maiden; her outfit simply concealed her muscle tone.

“Where to?” he asked, holding the delicate flowers out of harm’s way.

“I need to find my friend,” Makoto said. “She’s a short blonde wearing a pink sundress.” As an afterthought she added, “Her name is Usagi.”

He nodded and glanced from side to side while following her through the crowd. “And what’s your name?”

“Makoto Kino,” she replied.

“That’s Japanese, right?” She grunted as a confirmation, not quite in the mood for small talk. Thankfully the guy got the hint and trailed her in silence until they arrived at the main lawn. “I didn’t see her,” he said. “Did she go into the school?” Makoto  _had_  made that comment about lunch… and Usagi had a black hole for a stomach. Before she could suggest they head inside he took a deep breath and bellowed, “Usagi, where are you?!”

Within moments she emerged from the perennial booths, cautiously approaching the giant boy standing beside her friend. “ _There_  you are!” she said to Makoto, “I had no idea where you ran off to! Um, who’s this?”

“Just an oke trying to help,” he answered, grinning.

“I  _love_  your accent!” Usagi exclaimed. “Where are you from?”

“Usa-chan,  _we_  have accents. Don’t be rude.”

He shrugged. “It’s all right. I’m from Johannesburg.”

“Where’s that?” Makoto face-palmed; her BFF was terrible at geography.

“South Africa. And my name’s Nicholas.” His hand completely enveloped Usagi’s as they shook.

“Great, good, terrific,” Makoto said. “It was nice meeting you, Nicholas, but we need to go. There’s a bus we have to catch.”

Usagi gave her friend a very specific look. It said:  _“This guy is cute! I bet you have a lot in common! You should give him your number.”_

Makoto’s return look said:  _“Hell no.”_

Usagi narrowed her eyes and donned a small, devious smile. “So Nicholas, do you have a family name?”

“Meyer,” he answered.

“Do you live around here?”

He glanced down at his shirt in astonishment. “You don’t know the Dawgs, the Huskies? I go to UW.”

She giggled airily. “Sorry, I should have realized! We’re kind of new to the area.”

“I see. Well, here comes your bus.” Nicholas surrendered the orchids to Usagi and smiled amicably. “It was nice meeting you both. Enjoy the sun while you can, it’s rare this time of year.” The blonde nodded her thanks and watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Makoto scowled at her.

“What was all that for? I just needed him to carry my plants.”

Usagi rolled her eyes as they boarded the bus. “You can be such an ice queen sometimes! You didn’t even know his name until I came along!”

“You made everything  _awkward_  when you came along. So what if he had an accent? What if he’s self-conscious about it? Who cares where he’s from or what school he goes to? We’re never going to see him again.”

Her last sentence was so pointed that Usagi knew it would be futile to keep discussing why Nicholas Meyer seemed like good boyfriend material. He was tall, he was muscular, he was ruggedly handsome, he likely played sports and he was totally selfless. Makoto hadn’t even given him a chance to grow on her! But Usagi would give her another one. She knew his full name and that he went to the University of Washington. She could find him in the student directory, get his email address, and hopefully provide an opportunity for another interaction.

_‘Some day Mako-chan will thank me for this!’_

* * *

Chiba Mamoru liked eating at Amabie. It was a sushi bar-café that served a variety of tea instead of coffee like most places in Seattle, and he always ordered green tea with honey while doing homework. One wall of the café was an aquarium full of tropical fish and the others were decorated with nautical items and classical Japanese artwork, including woodblock paintings. Beach glass mobiles and glass float balls hung from the ceiling like precious treasures in a sea cave, providing a serene environment. He had the misfortune of moving into an apartment complex with neighbors who liked to throw parties and blast annoying music every weekend.

Amabie was south of the U District in a neighborhood called Montlake. Mamoru discovered the eatery by complete accident after someone in his research group told him about the Japanese garden in Washington Park and, desperate for some semblance of home, he went to check it out only to become rather lost. He ended up crossing an entire golf course and walked into the café to ask for directions, but had lunch before returning to campus. He’d been a regular ever since.

At 2:30 Mamoru was seated at his usual table and working on his dissertation when the bells on the door jingled. He surreptitiously admired the girl wearing a dark blue cook’s uniform. She crafted the desserts in the cold case, miniature morsels that were works of art in their own right. Mamoru thought the girl looked more alluring than the edible pieces she created, deducing that she was only half Japanese. Her skin had pink undertones instead of beige, she had softly flowing golden brown hair, and her eyes were bright green in addition to lacking an epicanthic fold. She was also very tall, so Mamoru assumed that one of her parents were northern European.

Genetics were an important aspect of Mamoru’s program at UW, and it helped that he’d been interested since childhood. He liked guessing the heritages of those around him, always observing in silence. Seattle offered a very diverse range of people to study yet allowed him to remain incognito. He didn’t stand out at all but the dessert chef did, and every day he tried working up the courage to talk to her. He just didn’t want to come off as creepy.

 _“Forget about her and get back to work,”_  the logical part of his mind demanded. He obliged by continuing to compile arguments for and against vaccinations, a tiresome subject since everyone had evidence to support both sides. Researching research was sometimes a task of its own because studies were supported by statistics and statistics could be manipulated to produce certain results. So far Mamoru had concluded that American studies tended not to be as trustworthy as those from Asia and Europe, and he made sure to include plenty of evidence when it came to discrediting them.

“Whatcha reading?” someone asked from beyond his shoulder. Mamoru jumped in surprise and rotated to find one of the pretty waitresses smiling at him. “You gonna have something besides tea today?”

“I don’t think so…” he answered, blushing when his stomach rumbled in protest. The waitress laughed and held up her notepad expectantly while Mamoru skimmed the menu. “I’d like the number five combo and another pot of tea, please.”

“Combo number five,” the girl repeated. After putting in his order the kitchen staff cheered and ‘Mambo No. 5’ came through the dining room speakers.

 _‘At least they know how to have fun.’_  Mamoru smiled ruefully to himself and resumed his studying. Sometime later his food arrived and he ate absentmindedly, engrossed by an article claiming the H1N1 virus had been artificially engineered for population control. Then he caught someone in his peripheral vision and turned from his laptop. The dessert chef was walking by! Mamoru straightened and locked his eyes on her, following her to a booth across the room. She sat down opposite a girl with blonde, curled, shoulder-length hair. His gaze slipped to this other girl, tracing the clingy fabric of her blue dress down her narrow torso to equally slender legs beneath the table. He wondered if she was a model. Then, in slight disappointment, he wondered if she was the dessert chef’s girlfriend.

He checked the time and balked. It was past six o’clock already and he hadn’t left his seat in three hours. Mamoru stood up and was unable to suppress a groan as his joints unlocked. They were loud enough to draw the girls’ attention, and he froze. The brunette wore an expression that clearly said it was his fault for being a workaholic while the blonde looked sympathetic. Mamoru went to the restroom before meandering outside for some fresh air. It was late September and dusk was just about to surrender to full night. He returned inside and was surprised to see the blonde girl sitting at his table, approaching her cautiously.

“My friend says you’re a regular here and thinks you need a study aid.” She gestured for him to sit down, smiling warmly. “I ordered mocha mochi ice cream.”

“Uh, thanks…” Mamoru managed, a bit dumbfounded. The girl was texting instead of looking at him. “But how can there be mochas when they don’t serve coffee?”

“It’s just mocha-flavored. My friend makes it herself and it’s way better than Starbucks.” She put her phone away and flashed a set of perfect teeth. “So what’s your name? Everyone’s dying to know.”

“Everyone?” Mamoru repeated in confusion. The girl’s eyes flicked passed him and he turned around, seeing the three female servers clustered behind the counter. They giggled and started whispering to each other as Mamoru faced forward again, reddening. “I’m, uh, Chiba Mamoru,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Chiba-san,” she chirped. “I’m Tsukino Usagi. For future reference, the girls who work here are Rachel, Cammy, Jessica and Makoto.”

“Makoto… Is she your friend, the dessert chef?”

Usagi’s eyes widened before she laughed, the sound a fairy would make. “How’d you know that? She’s not a pastry chef  _yet_ , but that’s why she’s going to the Art Institute. I go there too– I’m studying fashion merchandising.” She leaned forward expectantly. “So what are you working on?”

“Oh, this? It’s my dissertation, PhD research. I’m in my fifth year of the medical scientist training program at UW.”

“Ooh, so you’re a doctor?”

Mamoru smiled a little at her impressed tone. “More of a lab technician, but I’d still be useful in the event of triage.” They chatted for a while about their respective areas of study, with many more questions coming from Usagi about biology which Mamoru was glad to expound upon. Eventually the server named Rachel delivered their ice cream. There wasn’t really anything mochi about it other than the fact that Makoto used rice milk to make it. “This is good,” Mamoru commented after a few bites. “The consistency is like gelato but lighter.”

“I’ve never tried that,” Usagi said, turning the spoon upside-down in her mouth.

“You’ve never had  _gelato?_ ” He was aghast; gelato was one of his only vices. “I have to take you to this Italian bistro downtown. Their gelato is the best and they also make really good spumoni.”

Usagi grinned around her spoon. “Okay, it’s a date.” She abruptly blanched. “I don’t mean a  _date_ -date, I just met you!” She tittered as Mamoru regarded the table bashfully.  _‘Way to embarrass yourself in front of a cute guy!’_

He focused on scraping up every bit of ice cream. “So, how long has Makoto been working here?”

“Since June. As soon as we moved in with our other friend we went job hunting. This place was a little further than Mako-chan wanted to commute, but the owners were really impressed with her skills. They hired her on the spot!”

June, huh? Too bad he only discovered Amabie last month. “Where do you work?”

Usagi looked extremely pleased with herself. “ _I_  got hired at Nordstrom. My employee discount is so awesome and I’m, like, right in the middle of the fashion center. There’s Macy's nearby, Juicy Couture, H&M, Nordstrom Rack of course…” She stopped upon noticing Mamoru’s blank expression and examined his attire. He wore an unlabeled black jacket over a grey shirt, blander than bland. Usagi glanced at her phone to check the time and realized it was almost seven, when Makoto’s shift ended. “Well it was nice talking with you, Chiba-san. I’m glad I ran into you here.”

He sat there for a moment. On the one hand it saddened Mamoru that he hadn’t shared a single word with Makoto, but on the other Usagi had been very easy to converse with. He generally tried not to interact with complete strangers yet had easily opened up to her. “It was nice meeting you too, Tsukino-san. I won’t forget about our gelato date.” The corner of his lips turned up in hopes that she’d laugh. Her cheeks flushed instead and her bright blue eyes lowered to the floor. That bubbly exterior had dimmed a little; was Usagi embarrassed by the thought of hanging out with him? Or, maybe, was she blushing because he’d made a good first impression for once and she actually looked forward to going out with him?

There was nothing physically remarkable about Mamoru. He was a tall but spindly, and a few peers jokingly called him manorexic because he tended to work right through the standard three meals a day. He didn’t consider himself handsome by any means although he was proud of his unusual eyes. They were deep blue in color, dark and enigmatic. Usagi met them when Makoto tugged her arm, anxious to get home. “I can’t wait for it,” she said shyly. After they left Mamoru fell back into his seat, unaware that he’d been sitting on the edge. He glanced around and saw he was the only customer left in the café, so he gathered his things and headed home.

His classes began early but he couldn’t sleep. He paced his apartment in Radford Court, replaying his interaction with Usagi dozens of times. He hadn’t gotten her number so he couldn’t call and work out the details of their date. The more he internally said that word the more anxious he became. He barely had any experience in the dating department having gone out with approximately one girl in high school. That relationship lasted for five months before she got fed up with the fact that Mamoru wanted to study instead of spend time with her. Only a total loser like him would choose homework over ‘hanging out’ while her parents were on vacation.

He was older but hardly wiser when it came to this ritual. What should he wear? Fashion was important to Usagi but Mamoru thought it was trivial. He couldn’t drive her around because he didn’t own a car, thus forcing them to depend on public transportation. Did she expect him to hold doors and pay for everything? What if she wanted to hold his hand while they walked around? Should he kiss her at the end of it all?

Mamoru was interrupted by a knock at his door, opening it to discover a shirtless young man who put his physique to shame. He tried glaring at Mamoru but his eyes were too laden with slumber. “Dude, it’s two in the morning. I’ve been listening to you walk around through my ceiling for  _hours_. Could you go to sleep already?”

“I’m really sorry,” Mamoru sputtered, “I’m just really nervous about a date I have with a really pretty girl.” He didn’t care how pathetic that made him sound.

The guy actually grinned. “Oh, I see. Just ignore what they say about the dating league and go for it! Try to get some rest, okay?” Mamoru nodded and closed the door, feeling guilty that he’d disturbed someone. He was just as bad as his next-door neighbors.

It was times like this he wished for an older brother to give him advice, or even a father figure. He’d been orphaned at the age of eight after his parents died in a car accident, and he couldn't remember them or his own name upon waking up in the hospital. Doctors and police officers kept repeating things until he accepted them as the truth but deep down he always wondered if he really was Chiba Mamoru. No extended family members had shown up to become his guardian so he lived in an orphanage for a few years until being adopted by a wealthy old man.

This man was the Benefactor; he didn’t want to be called ‘Dad’ or ‘Father’. He wasn’t really involved in Mamoru’s life at all besides paying for absolutely everything he needed. The Benefactor bought whatever he wanted –mostly books and toys in his youth– then sent him to a prestigious middle school even though he had mediocre test scores. The Benefactor paid for cram school courses so Mamoru could test into an even more exclusive high school. People on the streets had stared at his uniform, admiring his presumable genius from afar.

Mamoru  _was_  very knowledgeable regarding mental medical matters due to his obsession with trying to reverse his amnesia. He had read everything on the subject and even flew around the world to meet with experts. The last doctor he visited regarded him rather pityingly and said that if his mind wanted to regain its lost memories, it would do so of its own accord; there was nothing he could do to force them to come back. Therapy hadn’t worked. Hypnosis hadn’t worked. Mamoru had even gone on spiritual journeys with the help of questionable substances, none of which freed his mind like they promised, so he gave up after high school. He realized that if he kept trying to obtain the impossible he’d end up in a sanatorium. Even though he was now pursuing a doctorate he didn’t desire it as much as he wanted to cure his amnesia. Hopefully he could put his accumulated knowledge to good use and develop a cure for some debilitating mental disease.

 _‘I’m a complete basket case,’_  Mamoru thought as he attempted to get comfortable in bed.  _‘I have no business trying to go on dates like an average guy. I should just forget everything about Usagi.’_  But try as he might he couldn’t dismiss the way she had smiled at him. That smile seemed to light up his entire life, banishing the shadows that usually encroached upon his mind when he slept. For the first time in a long while, he dreamed peacefully.


	2. I Found You

Joe needed a new place to live. Since moving into Radford Court Apartments he’d been subjected to aural torment every weekend, though it was far worse during the summer months when subwoofer-powered EDM made his walls vibrate. Much to his chagrin most of the building’s tenants attended these legendary parties so the landlord paid his single complaint no mind.

One Saturday in September, Joe paused from writing his sustainability report to look up at the ceiling. The fourth floor remained utterly silent. He worked until eleven and tentatively went to bed, keeping an ear open for any sounds of an impending party. But nothing came; instead a slight yet persistent creaking woke him an hour later. He listened for a while, realizing the occupant above him was pacing. With an annoyed grunt he got out of bed and didn’t bother putting on a shirt before heading up the stairwell and knocking on the door.

A skinny Asian guy answered, and when Joe chastised him about his pacing he explained that he was nervous for a date. Joe understood that anxiety; he’d been awkward too… at age twelve. Thanks to his Slavic genetics he became a very attractive young man when puberty struck. During the last few years at his Catholic school girls had practically thrown their panties at him. There had been pressure from his parents to attend university in his hometown so he might earn the affection of an administrator’s daughter, but Joe hated politics. He wanted to do something meaningful instead. Because of his love for nature he decided to study environmental science at the University of Washington. The culture of Seattle was a lot different but the scenery ensured he didn’t get too homesick.

He spent Sunday morning browsing housing ads, expanding his search to nearby communities because everything in the U District was overpriced. A tiny ad eventually caught his eye, reading: _Roommates wanted for home in Shoreline. $500/month rent includes all utilities & TV/internet. Call to schedule an interview._

Shoreline was a ways north of campus, but Joe owned a vehicle and didn’t mind commuting. He dialed the provided number and was disappointed to get an answering machine. “Hi, my name is Josef Levin and I saw your rental ad online. I’m a senior at the University of Washington, I have a job, and I’m trying to escape the party scene. If you decide to consider me, give me a call at this number…” After showering, shaving, and getting dressed Joe returned to his kitchenette and found a message on his phone.  _“Mr. Levin? Sorry I missed you. I’d like to meet today if you have the time.”_  He jammed the receiver into his ear while writing down the address; it was a bit hard to hear because the speaker had a thick Irish accent. Afterward he grinned at his hurried handwriting. The house in Shoreline could very well be his salvation.

Joe felt bad when he roared onto Cherry Loop in his Suzuki Samurai, a small old SUV that also served as the environmental class’ exploration rig.  _‘The ad couldn't possibly be for one of these houses…’_ But the GPS confirmed he was in the right area. He parked in front of a three bay garage and apprehensively walked up the front steps. When he rang the doorbell he heard it echo through the interior and grew nervous, wondering what kind of person lived here. The guy on the phone hadn’t sounded very old. Maybe this was his parents’ vacation home and they wanted to make extra money by renting it out. Had he read the ad correctly? Was it really only going to cost him 500 dollars a month to live in this mansion?

The door opened, revealing a man who immediately held out his hand. “Mr. Levin?” he asked.

They shook firmly. “Yeah, Josef. Please call me Joe.” It sounded weird for someone his age to address him as ‘mister’.

“Joe, then. I’m Kaelan Burke. Come on in.”

He stepped inside, instantly feeling dwarfed by the vast, empty mansion. The walls were bare and skylights illuminated vaulted ceilings. Straight ahead of the entry was what looked like the living room; old leather couches sat around a huge fireplace, and off to the left was a staircase with a carved wooden railing. The floors were all hardwood, probably oak, and appeared recently refinished. Joe stopped taking in his surroundings to focus on the owner. “Did you say Burke? As in the museum?”

“Yes. Thomas Burke was my great-great-grandfather.” Joe regarded him skeptically, noting that Kaelan looked nothing like the museum’s founder due to his pale skin, cool grey eyes, and platinum hair. His lashes and brows were silvery as well but he had to be around Joe’s age, no older than 24. “I have a melanin deficiency,” Kaelan explained with a slight sigh. “You were expecting freckles, red hair and green eyes, yeah?”

Guilt washed over him. “Err, well, that _is_ the stereotype…” Joe apologized, hoping he hadn’t sabotaged his chances of moving in. “So the interview?”

“Right. This way, please.” Kaelan led him from the foyer to the kitchen, which was as impressive as expected. There were new stainless appliances, granite countertops, maple cabinets, and a breakfast nook with a bay window overlooking the woods and rocky beach beyond. An opening on the opposite side of the kitchen connected to the dining room, but the table and chairs were covered with moving blankets.

“How long have you lived here?” Joe asked.

“A couple weeks,” Kaelan answered, earning a look of surprise. “My granddad left me this house in his will.”

“Oh… I’m sorry for your loss.” The words were automatic but Kaelan shrugged off the condolence.

“I didn’t really know him,” he said. “He was my dad’s dad, and  _he_  didn’t stick around after I was born. It was just me and Mum until a month ago. One day I’m up to my elbows in fish guts and the next I get this letter saying I’ve got to come to America to claim an inheritance.” He paused, smirking. “This house isn’t even the best part. The old man left me a big chunk of the family fortune so now I’m stupidly wealthy.”

Joe shook his head at the impossibility of unexpectedly inheriting millions of dollars and briefly wondered if he had any estranged relatives. “Why do you want roommates, then? You’d no longer have this place all to yourself.”

Kaelan shrugged at the question but his answer belied his indifference. “It would be too easy to go wild with this money. I can’t take it back to Ireland, something about taxes. If I have to stay here I figured I should try making some friends… and it’s odd hearing my voice echo in every room. So I thought if I gave some people a nice place to stay, they could help me figure out how to spend my millions in ways that benefit even more people. That way I can do right by my granddad.”

Joe beamed; he liked the fact that Kaelan had integrity. And there was something else about the Irishman he couldn’t quite figure out. It was like he knew Kaelan from somewhere, but Ireland and Russia were a few thousand kilometers apart. Joe tried to suppress his feeling of déjà vu while answering questions about his degree and final project, his hobbies and interests, his job and his future plans. When Kaelan finished he leaned back on a bar stool, smiling a little. “I’ve only got one question left– when would you like to move in?”

* * *

Mina had a pretty sweet job on campus. She was only a secretary in the sports medicine center, but there was an upside to sitting in front of a computer and filing paperwork: she got to check out all the sexy athletes as they came in for physicals, and it was football season. Some of the potential players loitered without their shirts on and tossed intrigued glances her way, wondering if she wanted what they were offering.

She really,  _really_  did, but Ami would kill her. Getting distracted by boys was the reason why she’d almost flunked high school. Mina would never admit it, but without Ami to keep her on track she definitely wouldn’t have gotten into college.  _‘I probably would have become a dead-eyed stripper without her,’_  she thought, sighing. She was thankful that Ami’s strict tutoring had raised her grades enough to earn a scholarship for the University of Washington. They were even roommates, which was nice because Mina didn’t know if she could handle the stress of freshman year without her best friend at her side.

Mina averted her gaze from the male specimen at the water fountain to focus on a sheaf of exam results. Before she could get up to deposit them into the Husky coach mailboxes another tall, muscular guy walked in and came to a stop before the front desk. Her eyes flicked up to find him staring at her in bewilderment. “Usagi?” he asked.

“Uh, no…” Mina pointed at her name tag.

He shook his head and smiled apologetically. “You look just like someone I met last week. Are you from Japan too?”

“Yeah, Tokyo,” Mina answered, wondering if the boy had run into a  _gyaru_  somewhere. She didn’t identify with that subculture since her blonde hair and tan skin were natural due to years spent on beaches and in chlorinated pools. “So are you here for a physical?”

“Yeah, I think it’s at twelve-thirty. Name’s Nicholas Meyer.”

She consulted the day’s scheduled appointments. “Sorry, you’re early. It’s at one-fifteen.”

Nicholas dragged a hand down his face and groaned. “I was hoping to avoid my roommate for a bit, he’s in such a mood. Theater major.”

Mina gave a short laugh. “I’m rooming with my best friend and she gets that way before a test. Pre-med.”

“That at least makes sense since she’s under lots of stress. Mine freaked out because I was humming.” Nicholas rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter, directing an easy smile at the girl. Clearly he wanted to stay and chat, and since he wasn’t bad-looking Mina obliged.

“So what position do you play? I’m assuming you’re on the football team.”

“Yeah, I’m an outside linebacker. Do they even play football in Japan?”

“Some schools have teams, it’s catching on slowly. We usually call it ‘American football’ because football means soccer—”

“Isn’t that annoying?” Nicholas interjected, slapping the desk with his large palm. “Americans are always inventing words for things that already have perfectly good names! Where I’m from, football is rugby and soccer is diski. They don’t even spell ‘racquet’ the right way here.” He shook his head in mock disdain while Mina laughed, then he leaned in conspiratorially. “If I ask you something will you promise not to call me ignorant?”

She also moved forward until their noses almost touched, narrowing her light blue eyes to scrutinize his very deep brown ones. “That depends on your question.”

“Why do all you Japanese girls speak such good English?”

Mina covered her laugh with one hand. “How many Japanese girls do you know, Mister Meyer?”

“Three, including you.”

“I see. Well, we start learning English in primary school and study all the way through high school. Some people end up becoming teachers themselves or interpreters and translators for big companies. Speaking good English can also get you a job as a tour guide, which is good for people who like traveling.”

“Lekker,” Nicholas grinned. His cheeks grew warm as Mina raised both eyebrows in confusion. Upon arriving in the USA he had quickly discovered that very few people could understand his colloquialisms, such as one’s best friend being china. “Err, sorry…” he mumbled.

“You don’t have to apologize, I got the gist of it.” She glanced at the clock and was happy to see that it was time for her lunch break. “Want to grab something to eat with me? You have forty minutes until your physical.” Nicholas agreed but had to retrieve his wallet from his room, much to his annoyance. They trekked northwest across campus and entered Elm Hall.

Mina had not yet been in a boy’s room so she was curious as to what it would look like, standing behind Nicholas while he knocked rhythmically upon the door. “Come on in,” someone answered, and he pushed it open. The scent of Old Spice greeted her nostrils right away, but Nicholas was an Axe-wearer so it must have belonged to the room’s other occupant. He rotated to face them, giving Mina an intrigued once-over before turning to his roommate. “Who’s this?” he inquired.

“Minako Aino,” she provided, “but call me Mina.”

He held out a hand and said, “Zacharie le Blanc, but I prefer Zach. Enchanté.”

When Mina clasped it he swept her knuckles to his lips, captivating her with hazel eyes of the light brown and blue variety containing more than a trace of wolfish hunger. He had a masculine voice and haircut offset by rather androgynous facial features; it was easy to picture him rocking a contour. She didn’t think the French was fake given his name and aristocratic air. As if reading her mind Nicholas said, “Don’t let him fool you. Zach’s from New Orleans, not France.” Her would-be suitor glared daggers as she stifled a snicker and reclaimed her hand. Nicholas then sighed in annoyance. “Where’s that dang wallet? I know I left it right here…” He began unmaking his bed.

Mina inched further into the room. Nicholas’ half was very tidy and monochromatic except for a tower of brightly-colored CDs with African names she had no hope of pronouncing. On his desk was an outdated laptop-drawing tablet combo and miniature world landmarks that appeared to be constructed from pieces of metal. Above his bed was a poster of Nelson Mandela and the quote,  _“Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world.”_ Oddly she didn’t see a single thing related to football. Zach’s side of the room was basically a tiny arts & crafts store. No two things were the same color or texture and he had a tall shelf packed with knick-knacks, art supplies, tools, and books both new and vintage. If someone asked Mina to describe this boy she would say he lived in controlled chaos. She peered over his shoulder and saw that he was constructing a diorama, a miniature stage complete with fabric scrap curtains and tiny actors. “What’s that for?” Mina asked.

Zach beamed pridefully. “It’s my stage lighting project. Check it out.” He flicked a switch on the side of the box and LED bulbs shone down on the cardboard, then he turned a dial and the bulbs cycled through different colors. “Lighting plays a big part in setting the tone of a scene. This baby will earn me extra credit for sure.” Nicholas cleared his throat and Zach shot him an annoyed look. “Thanks to you, I guess. Perk of having an engineer for a roommate.”

Mina was temporarily taken aback. “I thought you were a football player?”

“I’m actually majoring in civil engineering, but I made it on the team this season.” Nicholas flashed a modest half-smile. “I know I don’t look like someone who’s good at math and science.”

Mina bowed deeply. “I’m sorry. I guess it really is true that you can’t judge a boy by his muscles.”

* * *

In order not to inconvenience Mina during her lunch break, Zach surrendered Nicholas’ wallet and watched him walk out the door with envy in his heart. Mina was beyond gorgeous, a real catch, but Nicholas was such a clod that he had no idea how to handle a girl like her. They were much better suited to being friends. If Mina started coming around more often, Zach could work his magic on her without seeming too obvious.

Now that his diorama was complete he had to write up the paper that went with it. Zach was a fabulous procrastinator but still received good grades since he worked better under pressure. He made his way to the library where he was unsurprised to see hundreds of freshmen fueled by coffee and desperation working to get their homework finished by tomorrow. He smiled knowingly; he had been just like them last year. As soon as he got to college all he wanted to do was live it up. No parents, no more high school drama or two-faced friends, just parties with booze and a never-ending supply of girls. Because he was charming and non-intimidating most of the girls at UW were willing to give him the time of day… except the library assistant.

He knew from asking around that she was a freshman but she was as serious and focused as a senior, maybe because she was pre-med, something to do with the brain. Zach didn’t really care what she was studying unless it happened to be him, which it never was. Even as he sat down on the front desk she didn’t look up from her notebook. “Bonjour, Amy.”

“It’s Ami,” the girl stated, “ _Ah-mee_. Why are you incapable of saying my name correctly?”

Zach grinned; he loved teasing her. “Mademoiselle Ami, are you ready to do me the honor of having dinner with me?”

“Only in your dreams,” she answered. “On second thought, I don’t want you harassing me there, either.”

“One could hardly call this harassment,” Zach said with a flippant wave. “We’re just having a conversation, right?” He shifted forward, catching her perfume of osmanthus and magnolia. The latter scent stirred recollections of home: outdoor holiday parties, chasing fireflies, sunlit morning mist between willow trees… He shook his head before bad memories could ruin the moment. “You’d be surprised at what you do in my dreams, Ami.”

“No doubt I’m naked in some Kama Sutra position.” She said this in a monotone that made him laugh.

“Not at all! But now I know what’s on  _your_  mind.” Ami finally released her pencil and locked her almond-shaped eyes on the boy, their dark intensity sending a shiver down his spine. She was very aesthetically pleasing and he loved the moment when anger banished her otherwise impassive mask. Zach grinned in her face. “No, Ami. All we do in  _my_ dreams is walk through gardens and share very sweet kisses.”

“Whatever,” she muttered, returning to her notebook. Zach sighed dramatically and hopped off the desk, tossing a wave to some theater students from last year’s production. He started toward them but paused and spun around.

“Hey Ami, how many other Asians do you know?” She groaned in exasperation. “Have you met this girl named Mina Aino? Sort of a strawberry blonde?”

Ami folded her arms and scowled. “As a matter of fact I do know Mina. She’s my best friend and also happens to be my roommate, but she’s definitely not your type.”

“All beautiful people are my type,” Zach said with a wink, sauntering away.

Ami really wanted to strangle him, anything to wipe that smug look off his face. Her hatred for the boy she hardly knew was quickly replaced by concern for her truest friend in the entire world. How did Zach even know about Mina? Had they met somewhere? He certainly didn’t look like an athlete so he wouldn’t have any reason to go to the sports clinic. Maybe he had a friend who scouted for girls he could seduce. How nefarious.

Thanks to Zach she could no longer focus on her homework. With a sigh she stood up and grabbed the cart of books to be shelved, thanking the other assistant for organizing them. Hardly anyone glanced away from their papers or computers as she skirted the tables. Ami was silent and invisible to them, which she preferred, but Zach saw her for some reason. He flirted with her almost every day even though she’d made it clear she wasn’t interested. He was probably one of those boys who grew up believing harassment equaled affection, but to Ami that just made him a jerk. As she slipped dictionaries and thesauruses into their spaces she thought of a few choice adjectives for him, muttering them to her own ears.

She rounded a corner and gasped. Zach was sitting right before her! Ami froze and waited for him to turn around with that arrogant smirk on his face… but he didn’t move. He must not have heard her. She released her breath and cautiously resumed her task, glaring at her nemesis all the while. He was hunched over a touch-screen laptop, the stylus in his hand working furiously. She managed to glimpse a sliver of screen and saw what appeared to be a fashion sketch. She moved closer, hovering by his shoulder to watch the growing amalgamation of lines.

Zach’s model was more petite and realistic than most croquis; Ami hated to admit that he was a decent artist. The dress he sketched had a sweetheart neckline, cold shoulders, and ended mid-thigh. It appeared trendy and sleek, like something Mina would wear. He drew a pair of cage heels on the croquis’ feet and began coloring, but a cough from someone sitting across from him halted the stylus. The girl looked from Ami to Zach a few times and lifted her eyebrows, prompting him to spin in his chair as Ami retreated. He nonchalantly presented the sketch to her. “What do you think? Is it worthy of Paris?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Ami flatly replied. Fashion wasn’t really her forte much less haute couture. “Aren’t you supposed to be a theatrical director, not a fashion designer?”

Zach shrugged. “I want to do it all. Writing, casting, costume and set design… It’s like that saying ‘too many cooks spoil the broth’. I don’t want a bunch of people ruining my production.” Ami just stood there, a little stunned by the fact that he hadn’t yet contaminated their conversation with innuendo. “Do you want help with those?” He pointed at the cart and smiled kindly, though it still resembled a smirk, and grabbed some books before she could articulate a response. “I know exactly where these go. Seven-ninety, performing arts.”

 _‘He knows the Dewey Decimal System?’_  Ami shook her head and resumed the task at hand. She replaced texts on painting, photography, architecture and music, then pushed on to history. Zach jogged to catch up and grabbed another stack of books, but she stepped in his way. “What are you doing?” she demanded.

He blinked in surprise. “I thought I was helping you.”

“I didn’t ask for it.”

“I know, but you didn’t answer when I asked.”

Ami crossed her arms and glared. “You shouldn’t presume silence to be a confirmation.”

Neither gave an inch; Zach didn’t put the books down nor did Ami move aside. She didn’t feel bad for confronting him since it was perfectly reasonable for her to be suspicious of this sudden personality shift. He couldn’t make suggestive remarks every time he came into the library and expect her to disregard them just because he was acting nice now. She’d seen Mina fall for that trick more than once.

Eventually Zach sighed. “Fine, I’ll get out of your hair.”

 _‘And stay out!’_  Ami wanted to say, holding her tongue. He surrendered the books, held up his hands and walked backwards out of the aisle as she smirked triumphantly; however, once he was gone she released an irritated breath. If she wasn’t already certain that Zach was pursuing Mina, Ami would have asked her best friend if his change in tactic meant he was genuinely interested in  _her_.


	3. Let the Light Shine In

Rei was known as ‘that girl with the glasses’ on campus. Sunglasses, not reading glasses. They were really stylish Oakley’s, the lenses coated with thin layers of clear paint containing crystal particles in multiple colors. She was rather proud of herself for coming up with this solution to her vision problem since doctors had been unable to diagnose what was wrong with her eyes. As a child she would burst into tears upon the sight of any other human being, including her own parents. To this day she still felt a twinge of guilt that she never gave her mother a day of peace even when she was dying from leukemia.

Upon entering middle school she stopped seeing optometrists and started researching her illness on her own only to discover she possessed what occultists called an open third eye, supposedly enlightening her with the ability to see auras. When she took her eyes off the ground and really started looking at people, this explanation made sense because everyone around her radiated an intense color, hence the glasses. To offset the constant chromatic assault Rei owned mostly black things; her secondary identifier was ‘that goth chick’ even though there was nothing gothic about her lifestyle.

She made her way into downtown Seattle for some winter shopping. Rei’s last splurge had been on furnishing her apartment one year ago, but before moving to America her father had said she should feel free to buy anything she needed. Apparently Hino Takashi’s politician salary was so great he had no qualms about giving his daughter a limitless credit card, not that Rei really took advantage of it despite their strained relationship. They had been slightly closer before her mother’s death; Takashi had no idea how to raise a child and admitted he hadn’t even planned on having one, which was definitely not what Rei wanted to hear after losing her mother. At least the man also admitted he truly loved Risa and was unlikely to remarry or have any more accidental offspring.

Rei breezed through all the high-end department stores. Although she found Nordstrom to be sparsely populated (probably because it was lunch time) she didn’t dare remove her glasses because sales associates had a tendency to appear out of thin air. One tried to sneak up on her as she lingered in the perfume section but she went up the escalator before the woman could attack with a sales pitch. In the denim department she was happy to discover black jeans as an autumn trend, and apparently she wasn’t the only one. A tall girl exited a dressing room to examine herself in the mirrors, judging a flared pair. “Those look good on you,” Rei commented. The girl turned and eyed her all-black ensemble.

“I guess you would know,” she said, smiling. “I just wish they weren’t so expensive. This is one of the only places I can get long-inseam jeans.”

“I’m sorry. I bet it’s nice being tall, though. No one can look down on you.” The girl’s eyes widened. She’d probably never thought about that before, but Rei’s perspective was a lot different than most. She lowered her glasses a little, catching a burst of lush, grassy green. Green people tended to be honest, level-headed and energetic. “Levi’s has long lengths– you could check there,” she suggested.

“Thanks, but my friend is letting me use her employee discount since she’s working right now. And I kind of felt like treating myself with something high-end.” She then bowed. “I’m Kino Makoto.”

“Hino Rei,” she replied. “I like your earrings.”

Makoto brushed one of the pink roses with a diamond in the center, a birthday gift from her late parents. “Thanks. I like your sunglasses.”

She didn’t ask why Rei was wearing them indoors which made her happy. She could already tell Makoto was a very straightforward person who didn’t like frills. There were a lot of people like that at her school. “You don’t go to Bastyr, do you?” she inquired.

“Nope, the Art Institute. But I was just there for the horticulture fair. I got this massive bromeliad and a couple orchids.” Rei nodded politely as Makoto rolled her eyes. “And I also met this guy who my friend wants me to marry.”

“Oh really?” Rei smiled. “What does he look like? Maybe I know him.”

“I doubt it, he was visiting from UW. At least that’s what he said.” She shrugged and entered the changing room, talking loudly through the door. “Bastyr sounds really cool, though. If I’d known about it I might have applied there. They have an organic cooking program, right?”

“Yes, there are bachelor’s and master’s in nutrition and culinary arts. Do you like to cook?”

“Yeah, but I’m more into baking. I’m going to the Art Institute to become a pastry chef. What do you do?” Makoto reemerged, looking genuinely curious.

“I’m studying acupuncture and Chinese medicine,” Rei answered.

She shuddered. “That thing with the needles? I _hate_ needles. Hey, I bet these skinny jeans would look great on you.”

They spent half an hour shooting the breeze and not once did Rei feel like Makoto was waiting around for something better to do. She  _did_  ask if Rei was into visual kei or lolita fashion, making her laugh. Maybe if they actually became friends she’d explain why she wore so much black. When they had wasted enough time and only picked out one pair of jeans each they headed down to the first-floor checkout. Rei followed dutifully until she was halted by an arm being flung across her face. “What the hell is  _he_ doing here?” Makoto hissed.

“Who?” Rei asked. She ducked beneath the arm and saw a cute blonde cashier talking to a rather plain-looking boy, and she wondered how Makoto knew who it was.

“That guy is _always_ studying at the restaurant where I work. Last week Usagi came by so we could go home together but she ended up talking to him until my shift ended, and she said he wanted to take her out for gelato. He’s never said a word to anyone besides the waitresses before.” Rei frowned and looked at the boy without her glasses. His aura was gold, a highly unusual color. The only other person she knew with a gold aura was her father. And she saw something else that gave her an involuntary shiver. “See, isn’t he creepy? I definitely do  _not_  want him hanging around my best friend.”

“Wait, it’s not that!” But Makoto was already marching toward him.

Usagi couldn’t believe it when Mamoru walked up to her checkout stand. The fact that he came all the way from UW to see her filled her stomach with butterflies. For a full minute after saying “hi” they just stood there smiling at one another. Truthfully, Mamoru wasn’t sure what to do next. He didn’t even know when Usagi had a break or what time she got off work. Also truthfully, he was quite enamored with the cold-shoulder top she wore, wondering why those little patches of skin were so alluring. Eventually he found some words. “So when do you have a break? The bistro is only a few blocks from here.”

Usagi glanced at her watch. “I’ll actually be off in twenty minutes. You have really good timing.”

“I try,” Mamoru chuckled, even though he thanked his lucky stars at the coincidence. “And just so we’re clear, I’ll be paying.” He prided himself for being assertive.

“Okay. Well, why don’t you look around in the meantime? If you find something you want to buy I can give you my discount.”

If adding designer names to his wardrobe would bring them closer, so be it. Mamoru turned to ascend the escalator only to nearly run into Makoto and another girl he didn’t recognize. “Are you stalking Usagi?” the brunette demanded, hands on her hips in a power stance.

Mamoru reflexively stepped back. “No, of course not!”

“Then why are you always at Amabie? Do you just sit around waiting for her to show up?”

His mouth opened and closed a few times. He definitely wasn’t about to admit that he kept going back to see  _her_ , not Usagi. He hadn't even been aware of her existence until this month! “I really like the tea…” Mamoru said meekly, “and the atmosphere. It helps me focus.”

Makoto deflated a little, eyeing him suspiciously, and the girl in black gently tried pulling her out of his path. She yielded but still glared. She had no idea what was up this guy’s sleeve if he was interested in  _Usagi_. Not that her best friend wasn’t totally awesome, but she was kind of an airhead who didn’t take anything very seriously. If Mamoru really was as intellectual as Usagi said, being a medical researcher and all, then she suspected he was only after one thing. The boy slunk away and she lifted her chin, smirking. He was right to be afraid of her. “What was that all about?” Rei asked.

“I just have a feeling he’s up to no good,” Makoto answered. She then let out a huffy breath. “Come on, let’s pay before Usa-chan goes skipping off with him.”

* * *

Usagi’s manager suggested she wear heels in order to make herself taller and less susceptible to customer bullying, but heels weren’t exactly the best shoes for walking around downtown. “It’s really not far,” Mamoru assured her for the third time, “just another block.” They headed west toward the waterfront, stopping at a red light. Her feet were killing her; usually she went straight home after work to take a shower and nap.

“Are we really getting close or are you just leading me into unfamiliar territory?” she joked. Mamoru cringed, however, at the second mention of him being a creep within the same hour. “And what’s the name of this place? I’ll look it up on my phone.”

“No need, I know exactly where it is. It’s Italian and I can’t really pronounce it.” He flashed a smile and crossed the street when the light turned green, Usagi’s shoes clacking as she tried to keep pace. With every step her Marc Jacobs pinched and rubbed. Why did she suffer in the name of fashion? If her ankles gave out, maybe Mamoru would carry her. “See, there it is!” He pointed at a storefront with green trim and tall windows. An Italian flag was painted on the glass and the name was indeed something long and unwieldy. A bell on the door jingled when they walked in, and all of Usagi’s complaints vanished as the scents of freshly-baked bread, rich tomato sauce, fresh herbs and melted cheeses wafted up her nose. She gratefully leaned on the cold case to admire the cartons of glistening ice cream. After she requested strawberry cheesecake and Mamoru ordered plain vanilla, they went to a corner table and were treated to a panoramic view of Puget Sound.

Usagi closed her eyes and groaned in delight upon first bite. Having sampled every flavor in the bistro, Mamoru knew her selection was made from pureed strawberries and chunks of actual cheesecake. It was quite decadent. “How’s yours?” she asked.

“Very smooth. Here, have a taste.” He offered the spoon under the assumption that she’d take it from him, but she just ate the speckled glob right off it. Mamoru gave his empty utensil a perplexed look.  _‘Her lips were on this spoon. It’s like indirectly kissing her.’_

 _“Don’t be stupid,”_  his logical mind returned. He listened, banishing the silly thought.

“That’s _really_ good. Is it made with actual vanilla bean? It tastes so much better than the fake stuff.” She had a sudden epiphany and began laughing, making Mamoru tilt his head. “Sorry, that must have seemed really random. It’s just that Mako-chan is always nagging me about eating healthy. She only cooks with natural ingredients and I’m beginning to understand why.”

“You should consider yourself lucky to have her. I basically subsist on ramen, rice, miso and fruit leather.” He laughed, but Usagi’s lower lip slid forward in a sympathetic pout.

“All you do is study, huh?” She stared at her gelato, already knowing the answer. “How do you discover places like this if you don’t have time for it?”

Mamoru sucked in breath. He was a little miffed that she made such a negative assumption about him… but it was true, so he couldn’t exactly refute it. “It was during the summer,” he answered. “I’m at UW year-round so during breaks I walk wherever I can. I don’t have much of a family to visit in Japan.” He shrugged and took another bite, but it was bitter.

“Oh, I see,” Usagi said softly. “I’ve only been away from mine for four months. I’m saving up to visit them during Christmas break. They’ll have a new house by then.”

Although she didn’t elaborate Mamoru knew exactly what she was talking about. Last year a huge explosion decimated a substantial portion of Tokyo. Millions of people were displaced and a large percentage of them fled the country entirely. The United States opened its arms to the Japanese refugees and many of them settled in Hawaii and along the west coast. After a few more months, the Japanese government’s investigation traced the explosion to a research company called Tomoe Laboratories, but the CEO and head scientist perished in the blast. Further investigation had yet to reveal the exact cause of the incident. “Where did they relocate to?” Mamoru asked.

“Tokushima. My dad always wanted to live near the beach.” Usagi lifted a shoulder and all the negativity of their conversation seemingly slid off her. Silence still reigned for a few minutes until Mamoru asked what she liked to do for fun. Usagi tossed her empty gelato cup in the garbage and grinned. “C’mon, I’ll show you. This time it’s on me.”

“Where—” was all Mamoru got out before she grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat. She didn’t let go as they ran down the cobblestone street to Pike Place, pausing beneath the Alaskan Way viaduct to wait for a lull in traffic. Mamoru wondered if she was leading him to the ferry, but then Usagi turned into Pier 57. They passed a seafood restaurant, a few curio shops, and finally arrived at her favorite destination: the arcade.

“So what are you good at?” She was beaming and Mamoru couldn’t help but smile back. “Candy claw? Gadget grab? Racing? Shooting? How about DDR?”

“Absolutely not,” he laughed, “I have two left feet.” He glanced around, taking in all the lights and noises. They were the only people in the arcade which felt weirdly intimate, but he realized Usagi was trying to get him to have fun for once in his life.  _‘Why not?’_  Part of him began to protest but he stifled his misgivings. “I don’t think I know how to play any of these games.”

“No problem, I’ll teach you!”

After an hour Mamoru learned how to kill aliens and race through a city. He managed to hit most of the quarter notes of fast-paced bemani songs but could only watch in awe as Usagi kicked off her heels and sprinted her way through tracks laden with eighth and sixteenth notes. “Makoto is even better than me,” she panted. “She’s good at actual dancing.” She stepped off the stage and stared rather resentfully at her shoes. The thought of even walking up the sidewalk to her apartment made her feet ache. With an indolent shrug Usagi left them on the floor and headed into a small alcove with old game cabinets. “Do you know how to joust?” she asked, tossing a grin over her shoulder.

“Only in theory.” Mamoru stood beside her as she fed quarters into the machine.

“Well, this version is super easy. I’m the ostrich and you’re the stork.” Mamoru raised a skeptical eyebrow, unable to discern which pixelated bird was which. “You press this button to flap and fly around with the joystick. To kill the green guys you sort of land on their head. Don’t let them land on you. If you run right into them you bounce off. Got it?”

Mamoru wanted more details but Usagi suddenly shouted at him to get off the ground and start lancing green birds. He pressed the button furiously, already feeling his hand cramp up after the first wave, but he quickly figured out that it was easiest to sit on the topmost pixelated ledges and let the green birds come to him. His strategy worked well until the fifth level. “Egg wave! Egg wave!” Usagi yelled. “Get them before they hatch!” In his haste Mamoru descended to the first platform and ran to a green pixel on the edge, but a hand came out of the fire and killed him.

“Dammit!” he spat, immediately blushing at the curse. Usagi thought it was hilarious. She grabbed all the eggs before he regenerated, then they went on as normal until wave eight, when a message appeared. “Beware the unbeatable pterodactyl?” Mamoru repeated.

“Oh crap, I forgot about that. Just stay away from it.” The alcove echoed with their combined button-mashing. Mamoru actually had to fly around because the enemies were getting smarter; some of them bounced off ledges and killed him, but Usagi’s ostrich was always there to avenge him. The pterodactyl finally appeared, flapping incessantly toward Mamoru and releasing a terrifying eight-bit screech. “Go on the middle platform, the one with the crack,” the girl commanded. He landed his stork and the pterodactyl (it should have been called a pterosaur, he noted) slowly descended from the top of the screen. Usagi landed behind him as the pterodactyl lunged across the platform right into the lance. The game released five notes of victory. “Owned!” she exclaimed.

“I think my hand is going numb,” Mamoru said, and much to his surprise Usagi just walked away from the game. She retrieved her shoes but didn’t put them on until they had exited onto the sidewalk, where he checked his watch. They had spent a substantial amount of time in the arcade and ferry traffic now dominated the streets. Mamoru could either hop on a bus or grab a taxi to take him back to campus, but either way he’d be trapped in a vehicle for much longer than he wanted.  _“Good job, now you’re stuck downtown for at least three hours,”_  his logic chided.

 _‘Spending time with her was worth it,’_  he returned. But he  _did_  have some lab work to prepare for tomorrow. “Usagi-san, could I please use your phone to call a taxi?”

“You’re so polite,” she smiled, batting at him playfully. “But sorry, it’s dead.” She giggled as his expression fell to despair. “Hey, don’t look so glum! My apartment is, like, right there. You can use our house phone.” She began walking north and Mamoru followed a moment later. He had never been invited to someone’s home before.

* * *

Mamoru assumed the girl in black was the third roommate Usagi mentioned, but when he entered their apartment he was introduced to someone he actually recognized. “I’m a huge fan of yours,” he gushed after bowing to Michiru. He then gave Usagi a look that asked if this was really happening right now.

The virtuoso smiled and returned the greeting. “It’s always a pleasure to meet my fans. I wasn’t expecting there to be so many of them in this city. I get recognized almost every time I go out.”

“It isn’t because you’re totally gorgeous or anything,” Usagi said from the fridge. There were usually leftovers from Michiru’s gourmet lunches. “Guys are  _always_  hitting on you when we go somewhere together.”

Mamoru understood why that would happen. Michiru carried herself with the elegance of a mature, self-assured woman, and she was very intellectual as anyone who followed her musical career knew. Usagi was pretty too because she had such a unique look, and she was definitely more approachable than Michiru and Makoto. “How did the three of you become friends?” he asked.

Michiru rolled her eyes a little as Usagi turned to grin at him. “Funny story, actually. I met Makoto in junior high. She transferred into my class and was all grumpy because people started spreading rumors about her. One day we were playing dodge ball in P.E. and some jerk threw one right at my head, but Mako-chan jumped in the way and caught it. She threw it back at him and knocked him out!” Mamoru could picture it easily. “She sort of became my bodyguard and we bonded over our love of food. She likes to cook, I like to eat! Then we met Michiru in high school. She performed at our school’s cultural festival and afterward got something to eat from mine and Mako-chan’s booth—”

“And I exclaimed that it was the best yakiniku I’d ever had,” Michiru finished. “But that’s just the story Usagi likes to tell. I  _actually_  met them because they both had dismal exam scores and started coming to the same night school where I studied.”

Mamoru smiled but it was far from genuine; he wished he had connections like that. He wished he had friends who wanted to stay in his life no matter where he went. Ever since his parents’ death he’d only been able to rely on himself, his own best friend. Maybe that was why he seemed magnetically attracted to Usagi– she was so inviting, so non-discriminating. She knew he had terrible fashion sense. She knew he was socially awkward. She knew he was a newbie at video games. But the fact that she spent the whole day with him  _and_  invited him to her home meant she didn’t care about any of those things… or she was just being way too nice. However, he had a feeling that having Makoto for a friend would erase any doormat-like tendencies.

They spent a couple hours in Usagi’s room, Mamoru forgetting all about calling a cab. First she showed off her anime and game collectibles, then she got down to the business of teaching him how to play Kirby Air Ride. There were so many secrets to unlock that Mamoru got totally sucked into the game. Michiru listened to their banter while working on a composition, glad Usagi had made a handsome and gentle new friend.

Makoto returned around five p.m. with several shopping bags in hand, dumping them on the living room sofa and heading straight to the shower. Since Usagi hadn’t shown up at Westlake like she said she would, Rei had taken her place. On the way to her room Makoto saw three people sitting at the kitchen table. She halted, rotating slowly to face the boy casually sipping tea from her favorite mug. “What is  _he_  doing here?” she frigidly inquired.

“This is Chiba Mamoru,” Michiru answered. “He’s a medical scientist at the UW hospital.”

“I don’t care who he is or what school he goes to. Why is he in  _my_  kitchen?” Michiru began to elaborate but Makoto erupted. “It’s bad enough that he  _stalks_  me and Usagi where we work! You said you would meet me at Westlake because you wanted to go to Sephora, so I waited there for a whole hour. You never replied to any of my texts and I had no idea where _he_ took you!”

Usagi frowned slightly. “We went to get gelato as planned, then I took Mamoru to the arcade. My phone died while we were there, then we came here.”

“Chiba-san needed to call a taxi,” Michiru added.

Makoto scoffed. “What, you don’t have a cell phone?” Her eyes flicked over him judgmentally. “I guess you can’t afford one if the way you dress is any indication.”

Mamoru felt an angry prickle in his chest. What the hell was this girl’s issue with him? Was she a raging misandrist or something? He always left a big tip for his servers at Amabie. He had been nothing but courteous to Usagi. Why was she attacking him like this?

Usagi positioned herself in front of Mamoru to protect him. “Leave him alone, Mako-chan. You of all people know you can’t judge others based on what they wear.” This statement made Makoto glare at the floor in defeat. “Mamoru is a nice guy, okay? You don’t have to worry about me with him. We’re not in high school anymore.”

Makoto abruptly transitioned from angry to guilty. “I’m sorry, Usa-chan…” she uttered, then she straightened and looked at Mamoru. “I’m sorry for insulting you.” Although curt she sounded honest enough and he nodded in acceptance. Makoto then spun on her heel and retreated to her room, Usagi following a moment later.

Mamoru sat in the kitchen chair like a statue, unsure of what to do. He could go stand out in the cold until the taxi arrived, but he didn’t really want to leave even though Makoto thought of him as some kind of bad guy. But Usagi wanted to smooth things over, so she led Mamoru down to the front of the building after removing her glamour. They sat on a bench beneath a streetlight, listening to traffic trickle across the viaduct until she sighed. “Makoto was just being protective,” she said softly. “She saw how bad I was with guys during high school, but I’m not that girl any more. I thought she knew that.”

“I see,” Mamoru said. “She seems… ruthless.”

Usagi gave a slight laugh. “Yeah, that’s how she chased away some of my boyfriends. They couldn’t handle her constantly attacking their egos.”

“Luckily I don’t have much of an ego to destroy.” This earned a small smile from the girl. “I really don’t want to come between you and your friends, so we probably shouldn’t hang out again.”

Usagi stared blankly before her lips separated into a grin. “Are you kidding? It’s not every day I meet a guy who can keep up with me at Joust!”

“It was actually kind of fun,” Mamoru admitted.

“Then we _have_ to play again– I have it on this arcade pack for my Super NES! We could have a marathon gaming session, or watch movies and order pizza! And I can teach you how to play Mario Kart!”

Mamoru smiled at the suggestions. “That all sounds great. We can do whatever you want as long as I’m able to catch a bus next time.” A light blue taxi pulled up to the curb. He opened the door but didn’t get in yet.

“Yeah, next time…” Usagi stepped a little closer to him. “I have classes every day of the week. Today I had a short shift but I usually work nine to three on Saturday and Sunday. If you drop by after I’m off we can get dinner and hang out, or whatever you feel like doing. You’d be my guest.” She directed a blush at the ground.

Mamoru stood with one foot in the cab and the other on the sidewalk, smiling like a fool. This  _definitely_  meant there was something between them. It didn’t matter if it led from friendship to romance, he was just grateful to finally connect with someone else.


	4. Falling into Place

“So who was that girl you were with yesterday?” Usagi inquired upon finishing her morning routine. “The one wearing all black?”

“Her name is Hino Rei,” Makoto answered, flipping an omelet before sliding it onto Usagi’s plate. “She goes to Bastyr, that school we visited. We’re going to hang out this weekend.”

“Oh, cool.” A pause. “Why was she wearing sunglasses inside?”

“I don’t know, maybe she’s light-sensitive or something.” Makoto sat down across from the blonde, lacing her fingers beneath her chin. “Listen, I’m sorry I was so bitchy last night. I know you can take care of yourself now.” Usagi tilted her head. “It’s just… you’re perfectly awesome the way you are, and I don’t want to see you change for anyone.” She flashed a look of concern before heading to their room to change out of her jogging clothes. “You’d better eat that whole omelet!” she called.

“I will!” Usagi replied, grabbing it and her book bag as she left for class. She knew she should be more thankful she had a friend as attentive as Makoto, but deep down it annoyed her to be treated like a princess in need of constant rescue. One of the reasons they both came to America was so they could have fresh starts. Usagi just wanted to put the past behind her but Makoto seemed intent on dredging it up whenever possible.

In high school Usagi had been a serial dater. Most of her boyfriends were actually guys she knew, one she’d grown up with who developed their own varied interests. And yeah, she had sex with a fair amount of them, but was it wrong for her to crave attention and intimacy? She knew that wasn’t quite where Makoto’s concerns stemmed from. Usagi had a tendency to transform into the girl her boyfriends wanted her to be, abandoning most semblances of her true self while in the relationship. But she wasn’t like that any more and never would be again.

Makoto had personal hang-ups when it came to men and dating, too; she wasn’t just crusading on behalf of her best friend. When she transferred to Usagi’s high school and had to don a new uniform, it didn’t look the same on her as it did the other girls because of her tall, toned physique. Her skirt was shorter, her blouse was tighter, and most of their male peers thought she purposely wore it that way to entice them. She had to deal with lewd comments almost every day in addition to being harassed by total strangers during her commute. Usagi always wondered if Makoto’s devotion to karate was so she could defend herself in the event of an unwarranted physical advance.

Usagi knew she would inevitably meet some new, interesting men to flirt with and date in Seattle, but this time she wasn’t going to let anyone walk all over her or tone down her personality for their sake. No, everyone she encountered quickly found out exactly who she was: an easygoing nerd girl whose idea of fun was staying in on the weekends, ingesting copious amounts of junk food, and having marathon sessions of her favorite video games with someone worthy of being her player two. Mamoru had the current distinction of claiming that honor.

Makoto needed her own player two. There had to be a way to prove that not every male was out to get her, that involving men in her life wouldn’t be as dramatic as Usagi unintentionally made it seem. _‘Lead by example, I guess.’_ She had to spend more time with Mamoru so Makoto could see what a healthy relationship looked like, a notion she definitely wasn’t opposed to.

* * *

When Mamoru exited his apartment building he was somewhat amused to see a bed frame and sofa awkwardly sticking out of a tiny SUV in the parking lot. Clattering resounded in the stairwell and he rotated to see the blond guy who lived below him hefting a box of small appliances. “Where are you moving?” he asked.

“Shoreline!” the guy cheerily replied, throwing the box into his rig. “It’s a little ways north of here but it’s so much quieter. Can’t beat the rent either, only five-hundred bucks a month.

“Five-hundred?” Mamoru repeated in awe. That was less than what he was paying for Radford Court. He couldn’t move out of the U District, though, because he didn’t have a car to commute with. “Well good luck to you. Are you moving because of the people next door to me?”

“Yeah, I really need to focus on my graduate project.” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you telling me you hate them too? I’m not the only one?”

“I really do hate them,” he laughed, and held out his hand. “Mamoru Chiba.”

“A protector, eh? Hajimemashite.” His grip was strong and his hands were calloused from hard work. “I’m Joe Levin… Hey! The place I’m moving has three other rooms for rent. I can give you the landlord’s number if you want to get out of here.”

“Thank you, that would be great.”

Joe scribbled it on a piece of scrap paper and slapped it into Mamoru’s palm. “Take it easy, dude!” The dark-haired boy felt a twinge of jealousy. He’d lived on campus for five years and was ready for a change of scenery, but there was no sense getting his hopes up when he couldn’t travel back and forth from school.

Once again he spent all day at Amabie but actually ordered a substantial amount of food to fuel his intense research. At three he realized Makoto hadn’t come in for work and waved at the server of Vietnamese descent named Camille, who glided over with a smile. “She only works Tuesdays, Thursdays and weekends because she has classes the rest of the week,” she explained.

“Oh… I’m actually trying to get a hold of her friend, Usagi. Do you know her number by chance?”

Cammy put a manicured fingernail to her lips. “I think Ryo might have it. I’ll get it for you.”

Mamoru smiled and thanked her. Now that he’d done it a few times, talking to strangers wasn’t so daunting. Cammy delivered the number on a post-it note along with his teriyaki, which he devoured before editing his bibliography. He left a few hours later, heading into Montlake to look for a cell phone. There was no sense having Usagi’s number if he was unable to communicate with her.

* * *

Mina and Ami only had two early classes on Thursday, and neither desired to hang out where the other worked on campus. “We can’t just sit here and rot in our room,” Mina declared. “We need to get out and do something! We need to meet hot guys!”

Ami waved away the notion. “You can go meet boys, I’ll stay here and read.”

“What are you reading, anyway?” She leaned down to examine the cover and tittered. “ _The Last Unicorn_? Isn’t that a little too fantastical for your taste?”

“It’s actually a decent representation of tropes that are now common in the fantasy genre.”

“Boring!” Mina said airily. “Okay, fine. You stay here and I’ll go scope out the deli for hotties. I wouldn’t want you cramping my style, anyway.”

“That’s me, the style-cramper.”

She laughed at Ami’s monotone, grabbed her trench coat and left, immediately texting Nicholas. With guys like him she typically established a whirlwind relationship based on mutual physical attraction, but he said he considered her a friend.  **“Nikko-kun, I’m bored! Wanna get something to eat with me?”**

**“Zach and I are just leaving to try out this sushi place nearby. I have a promo thing.”**

**“Oh. Well Ami and I know all about sushi, you know! Can we tag along if we chip in?”**

**“I just told Zach you two wanted to come and he says be outside your dorm in five.”**

**“Can do!”**

Mina spun around and ran back to the room, earning a raised eyebrow from Ami when she burst through the door. “You found a hot boy already? It’s only been two minutes.”

“You know that guy Nicholas I’ve been telling you about? He wants us to get sushi with him.”

Ami lowered her book. “I suppose it might be nice to go out for dinner…” She gave Mina a sidelong glance while putting on a few more layers. “Am I going to end up being the third wheel?”

Mina waved it off. “Not at all, Nicholas and I are just friends. But he’s _so_ hot, Ami-chan. If you end up being the kind of girl he goes for and you don’t even flirt with him, I’m going to be bitter toward you ‘til the end of our days.”

“Don’t worry,” Ami laughed dryly, “it’s been my experience that I’m nobody’s type.” They navigated the maze of hallways and staircases leading out of Hansee Hall and discovered a silver BMW sedan waiting to pick them up, but when Ami saw Zach in the passenger seat she froze in place. “Minako! You didn’t tell me that  _he_  was coming with us!”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “You know Zach? He's Nicholas’ roommate.”

“Do I  _know_  him?! He’s the jerk who’s been harassing me in the library since the quarter began!”

Mina frowned, glancing between her best friend and the blond boy as he lowered the window. “Come on ladies, it’s starting to rain.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Ami spat.

Zach left the car and she recoiled when he approached wearing an amiable smile. “Mademoiselle Ami, I apologize for the wrong foot we started off on. I never meant any harm. If you come with us to dinner I promise to be a perfect gentleman.”

She glared. “I don’t trust you.”

The boy inched closer. “Come on, it’d be a good chance to get to know one another. I even learned something about you today. Your hobbies include reading classical literature and swimming, right?” The sound of disbelief she made confirmed it. “See? I’m not _that_ self-absorbed.” The smile shifted to a slight smirk without malice, his default expression. “The place we’re going has tons of tea combinations, and Mina told me you really like tea.”

Ami _loved_ tea, especially citrus varieties. She released a groan of resignation and settled into the backseat since Mina had stolen the front, positioning herself as far from Zach as possible. The rain fell harder as they drove south, turning the roads reflective black. “You didn’t tell me you had a car,” Mina remarked as they skirted Washington Park.

“It’s Zach’s,” Nicholas said.

“Oh.” She twisted around to face him. “Then why aren’t you driving?”

Zach set his chin in one hand while staring out the window. “I received some really overwhelming news earlier. It’s nothing bad, I’m just too jittery to focus on anything else right now.”

Ami was curious but held her tongue. She fumed all the way to Amabie, hoping her aura would convey to everyone else in the car how unhappy she was with this situation. Thankfully Mina and not Zach sat beside her in the booth they were shown to. They ordered three different kinds of tea: honey green, vanilla chai, and white peach with orange blossom for Ami. She glowered as Zach poured himself a cup.

“Wow, this is way better than the liquid sugar they drink where I’m from.” He chuckled when everyone looked at him in alarm. “Not literally. Southern sweet tea just lives up to its name.”

“In  _my_  hometown we drink rooibos.” Mina smiled at the way Nicholas rolled the R’s; even if he didn’t like-like her she still thought he had a sexy accent. She reached for the stack of menus but his giant hand fell upon it. “I’ve got it covered,” he grinned. When the server returned he handed her the promotional coupon he’d printed several days ago.

Her attention flicked between the flyer and their group. “So which of our employees are you friends or family of? They get a little bonus when you order this.”

Everyone stared at Nicholas. “Employee? Uhh…” The server narrowed her eyes in suspicion just as the kitchen door swung open and a girl holding a small tray of mochi appeared. “Her!” Nicholas exclaimed, more in awe than relief.

The server relaxed. “Oh, are you Makoto’s friends from AI?” They all nodded in what they hoped was a convincing manner. “All right, one matsuri special coming up!”

After she left Nicholas blew out his nervous breath. “Eish, that was close. What’s a matsuri anyway?"

“It means festival,” Ami supplied. He hummed absently, distracted by the girl shaping the mochi into little cups. Was it really the same Makoto he’d met at the horticulture fair? Her hair was in a neat bun instead of a messy ponytail, but there was no mistaking those vibrant green eyes. She looked kind of cute in her chef’s blues.

Ami watched Zach while Mina gave a lesson on Japanese dining etiquette. He listened intently, like he would take this bit of cultural advice to heart. Was he just hoping to impress Mina? She wished she had more to go on other than what she’d overheard in the library. He was earning an MFA in theatrical directing, a perfect fit for his overbearing personality. ‘Charismatic’ was the word Ami often heard other drama students use to describe him but ‘arrogant’ seemed more appropriate. Compared to Nicholas he appeared much less traditionally masculine yet had all kinds of girls fawning over him; self-confidence was the key in his case. It didn’t really seem like anything could faze him, so what had overwhelmed him so much as to impede his driving ability? “Zach…” Ami spoke, and he instantly faced her with a hopeful glimmer in his eye. “How did you get your car?”

“Ah, it was a Sweet Sixteen present.” He grumbled a little while trying to get a grip on his chopsticks. “My family is very wealthy so I had a huge birthday party. A bunch of people from my school and the neighborhood showed up. It was crazy.”

Mina jumped into the conversation by asking, “If you’re from New Orleans how come you don’t have one of those funny accents?”

“You’re probably thinking of Cajun, easily the most renowned dialect from Louisiana. I’m French Creole and I grew up in the Garden District, so I have an Uptown accent which sounds like proper English to non-natives.” He flashed his signature smile-smirk. “Ah kin talk that way if y'all really want me tuh.”

Ami shook her head as the others laughed. “How did you get into theater? What made you want to be a director?”

“You might find this hard to believe, but I like being the center of attention.” Nicholas snorted. “As a kid I was always singing, dancing, and making up stories for my parents. They started taking me to operas, plays and musicals, and I fell in love with the idea of being on stage. I acted throughout middle and high school but then I became more interested in writing and design.”

“So why did you come all the way to UW to pursue theater? Why not Tulane or Juilliard?”

Any enjoyment Zach had been deriving from the conversation was instantly replaced by cold indifference. He folded his arms atop the table and narrowly gazed at Ami, unnerving her with his multicolored eyes, and his words contained a note of harshness. “Does it matter? Why did _you_ come all the way here from Japan?”

“Mina and I both qualified for medical scholarships. I’m studying neurogenetics and she wants to become a physical therapist.” Ami stoically met Zach’s stare in order to let him know that she didn’t find him intimidating. What was so offensive about her innocent question? Surely it would have made more sense for him to pursue theater at prestigious Tulane since it was in his hometown.

“Not to mention that Todai is closed for repairs,” Mina put in. “We were going to try testing into it but then everything blew up.” She went back to describing all the different kinds of sushi to Nicholas.

“So that’s our reason,” Ami said. “How come you moved twenty-five hundred miles to attend a school that probably won’t give you the recognition you want?”

Much to her surprise Zach grinned. “You wound me, Ami. It’s like you don’t have any faith in my ability to become famous.”

“I can see you becoming _in_ famous,” she muttered.

“Mhm, that’s why I left home,” Zach retorted in a blasé manner. It pleased him to see curiosity flood Ami’s visage. He knew she was trying to figure him out but he really didn’t want to let her, not yet anyway. “That story is better told when there’s no polite company present.”

* * *

Rei drove around the city when she was bored. Her Acura got decent mileage and there were still many areas she had yet to explore, but as she returned from Ballard she recalled that Makoto told her to stop by the restaurant where she worked if she wanted a taste of home. She entered Amabie into her GPS and followed the new route east, speeding along rain-slicked roads. Once seated at the bar she ordered shrimp and veggie tempura with a Ramune. There were a few other people in the bistro including a rowdy table of four; apparently the two boys had never experienced nigiri or sashimi before much to the amusement of their dates.

“I  _am_  going home! I just have to empty the case!” someone shouted. The doors to the kitchen swung open, dispensing Makoto with a large tray balanced over her shoulder. Rei waved her fingers and she wandered over, setting it on the counter. “Hey! I thought we were going to hang out on Saturday!”

Rei’s sweater-covered shoulders rose and fell. “I was hungry, and you were right. This food reminds me of a little place in Omotesando.”

She grinned; that was high praise for a simple mom-and-pop eatery. The boy who had prepared Rei’s dinner began his cleaning routine, whipping Makoto with his towel as she bent over to remove everything from the dessert case. “I _will_ hurt you, Ryo. Don’t think your grandparents can save you from me.” He chuckled and disappeared around the corner. “I think he likes me,” Makoto tutted. “He’s so annoying.”

Rei stopped her when she began piling fruity daifuku on the tray. “How much are those? Do you have kiwi?”

“You bet! They’re only a dollar. How many do you want?”

“Just one…” Rei bit her lip as she examined the more decadent treats. “And that slice of chocolate cheesecake.” After receiving the desserts she was remiss to cut into the cheesecake; it just looked so  _pretty_ , but her sweet tooth won out. The first bite simply dissolved and she made a sound of pleasure. “This is the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

Makoto ducked her head in gratitude. “I’m glad you like it. The secret is fair-trade Venezuelan cacao. That way you can feel good about eating it.”

“I think I’d feel good regardless of—” Rei was interrupted by a clamor from the entrance. She turned to see Makoto’s roommate and the skinny dark-haired boy. They were both dripping wet.

“What the heck, you guys?” Makoto asked as she rounded the counter. “Did you fall into the lake or something?”

"We missed the bus here and had to walk a few blocks," Usagi answered. Her denim jacket and white pants were thoroughly drenched.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “You missed the bus? What were you doing that made you miss the bus?”

Usagi gulped at her accusatory tone. “We were playing Smash Bros! It’s easy to get sucked into that game!” Her friend’s expression didn’t change. “Honestly! Michiru was there the whole time. We weren’t  _alone_  or anything.”

Mamoru briskly nodded in agreement, but Makoto’s lips just curled into a sly grin. “It’s okay, I believe you. I just think it’s funny that you were really trying to convince me.” That comment earned her a light slap on the arm before the new arrivals sat down beside Rei.

“Hi!” the blonde chirped. “I’m Usagi.”

“I know, I saw you at Nordstrom,” she coolly replied.

“And this is Mamo-chan! I mean, Chiba Mamoru.”

Rei tittered at the cute nickname. Ryo, the sushi chef, amalgamated some leftovers into a few interesting varieties of maki with generous amounts of soy sauce for Mamoru. Usagi forsake the offering for a hot bowl of gyudon. They chatted about their respective schools until it was officially closing time. As they gathered purses and shrugged on jackets Rei noticed the table of four hadn’t left yet, though they successfully cleared the huge platter. The pretty blonde girl looked very familiar for some reason…

She suddenly lowered her classes to examine Usagi, brow furrowed. Usagi frowned at the intensity of her russet eyes. “What? Is there something in my teeth?”

“No, it’s just that you look eerily similar to that girl.” Rei pointed at the blonde putting on her long coat. Mamoru faced her as well, eyes widening in surprise.

“You’re right, Hino-san, unless she’s using contacts and hair dye.”

“Is she your sibling, or a relative of some sort?” Rei queried.

Usagi stared too and slowly shook her head. “No way, I’m an only child. And I have a cousin around my age but he lives in Kyoto.” The three of them looked away as the quartet headed for the exit, but then the boy in a Huskies hoodie made a detour to the dessert case and a huge grin split Usagi’s lips. Her scheme had worked.

“Hi, Makoto. I thought it was you back there.” Nicholas smiled at her but she only blinked in astonishment before fixating her best friend with a glare.

“Usagi! You told him where I work?!”

“How would I have done that, Mako-chan?” she asked.

“I don’t know, maybe you got Chiba-san to find him for you! I can’t believe you’d do something so… so… sneaky!” Usagi’s smug little grin made her temper flare, which she directed toward Nicholas. “So  _your_  group was the one who ordered the matsuri special? I could have Jessica revoke that deal, you know. I don’t know any of you!”

Nicholas raised his hands in alarm. “Hey, I didn’t even know you worked here. Someone emailed that promo to me. Utsukino at…” He trailed off and looked at Usagi, everything suddenly clicking. She just stood there beaming innocently, and Mamoru felt a twinge of jealousy that someone way more attractive than him was interested in Makoto.

Zach came up behind his roommate. “Did I hear there’s something wrong with the coupon he used?” He flashed a credit card and frowned at Nicholas. “I told you to just let me pay.”

“No, it’s fine…” Makoto sighed. She was mad at Usagi, not these patrons. “I hope you enjoyed everything. Have a nice night.” Without a further word to her friends she disappeared into the back of the kitchen.

Zach stowed his wallet and gave the trio standing nearby a quick once-over, rubbing his eyes upon seeing a short-haired version of Mina who was supposed to be outside. Her outfit was different, too. “Whoa…” he breathed in awe, stepping closer to Usagi. “Are you her twin?”

“I’m nobody’s twin!” she exclaimed. “That girl you were with looks nothing like me!”

“Yes she does,” Zach, Mamoru and Rei chorused. “Hang on, I’ll get her,” the first added. He jogged out the door and came back with Mina.

She froze at the sight of her doppelganger. Usagi stared right back, the close-up view confirming that they indeed looked very similar. “Well this is freaky,” Mina muttered after several silent minutes.

“I know,” Usagi said. “What’s your name?”

“Aino Minako.”

“I’m Tsukino Usagi. I moved here from Tokyo to go to school.”

“Me too… How strange.”

“Yeah…” Usagi examined her trendy outfit. “Do you like fashion?”

“Oh yeah,” Mina smiled. “What kind of music do you like?”

“Bemani, eurobeat, that sort of stuff.”

“Omigod, me too!” They grinned at one another. “Do you play any sports?”

“Not unless DDR counts as a sport.” Well, it would have been _really_ weird if they turned out to be exactly the same. Mina felt herself glowing on the inside, like she’d encountered a long-lost friend.

In order to become acquainted the group of eight went for a walk in Washington Park even though it was closed; Nicholas gladly helped a few of the girls scale the high fence. Rei stuck with Ami at the rear so she could examine everyone’s spiritual energies. Mina’s vibrant yellow aura reflected her playful, outgoing personality. Zach’s orange aura indicated his pursuit of perfection in creative endeavors. Nicholas’ rich maroon aura told Rei that he was a grounded, strong-willed person. Ami’s blue aura was tinged with darkness, suggesting she currently harbored repressed thoughts or feelings.

“This is so strange… I never thought I’d meet another girl similar to Mina. She always seemed like one in a million.”

“The universe must have pushed us together for a reason,” Rei stated. “What could it be if not some kind of divine intervention?”

Ami didn’t want to be disrespectful of Rei’s beliefs but she laughed a little. “When you consider how many people were displaced from Tokyo and ended up in this area, the odds of running into someone you might know are favorable. But it’s Usagi and Mina’s genetics that have me astounded. Blue eyes are already very rare for Japanese people. When you factor in the chance of being born with blonde hair as well, the odds become astronomical. They very well may share a common ancestor.”

“I take it you study genetics, like Chiba-san?”

“I’m actually planning to major in neurogenetics,” Ami explained. “I’m fascinated by degenerative diseases like Alzheimer’s and dementia.” One of Rei’s slim eyebrows rose above her sunglasses, making her blush. “My mother is a neurosurgeon so I was exposed to such things at an early age. It doesn’t make sense to me why either disease can suddenly appear in people who didn’t inherit it and were otherwise perfectly healthy. There _must_ be environmental factors to consider, and there are too many research groups receiving funding from questionable sources for me to simply accept their results on the subject.” She nodded matter-of-factly as Rei smiled kindly.

“I’m studying holistic medicine at Bastyr University. If you like, I can research the history of natural remedies regarding the treatment of Alzheimer’s and send you my findings. I assume that will be the subject of your dissertation?” Ami nodded again. “Most people are quick to dismiss the merits of homeopathy in this modern age, but they forget that convenient little capsules haven’t been around for the majority of human history. The right blend of plants and herbs can work wonders, and they won’t leave you with debilitating side effects. Well, unless you ingest something poisonous like belladonna or hemlock.” This information piqued Ami’s interest and she asked Rei to expound on the subject of flora Mother Nature never intended for humans to consume.

Makoto walked in a line with Mamoru, Zach and Nicholas, listening to the nonstop chatter from the blondes ahead and wondering if she had anything in common with the boys. She sighed, breaking the silence, and said what was bothering her before she regretted it. “Sorry I threatened you about revoking that promo.” Nicholas angled his head toward her. “It’s just that Amabie is a family business, you know? And the matsuri special is a lot of high-quality food for forty bucks.”

“I get it,” Nicholas replied. “You’d go out of business if everyone used it.”

She smirked. “You’re pretty smart for a jock.”

“He’s not just a jock,” Zach cut in, “he’s going to become an engineer.” He sounded so proud as he said it, earning a surprised look from Nicholas.

“What kind of engineer?” Makoto questioned.

“Um, civil. Buildings, bridges, highways, things like that.” Zach again gesticulated for him to keep talking. “After getting my degree I want to return home and contribute to the mining clean-up. There was this gold rush in the eighteen hundreds, you see…”

Mamoru found himself clinging to the story Nicholas told. He knew nothing of South Africa, much less Johannesburg itself, but had heard of Apartheid which was a major reason why some of the rural black communities were in danger of the mine’s residue. Thanks to erosion, heavy metals brought to the surface along with gold were contaminating streams people on the outskirts drew water from, and there was growing concern that toxic elements would poison the rest of the city’s water supply sooner rather than later.

“So how are you going to stop the leaching?” Makoto asked when the history lesson was finished.

Nicholas answered with a question of his own. “Do you know anything about nanotech?” Everyone shook their heads. “Picture a chain link fence, like the one we climbed over, only measured on the nanoscale and made of carbon. When you use one of these things as a filter it only allows water molecules to pass through, like the world’s most discerning net. Simply installing nanocarbon in Jozi’s water treatment facilities would make a huge difference. And don’t even get me started on what I could do with an industrial 3D printer…”

“Seriously, don’t,” Zach commented. “It’s so boring.”

“Not as boring as your play,” Nicholas countered, eliciting an indignant gasp. “Anyway, if I never get funding for a filtration project there’s always infrastructure to improve.”

“Something tells me you’ll accomplish that goal,” Mamoru said kindly. “Amadare ishi wo ugatsu.”

“What?” the other boys asked in unison.

Makoto laughed. “It means ‘drops of water will wear down a stone’, as in don’t give up.”

“Ah, right,” Zach scoffed. “You Asian people are just full of wisdom, aren’t you?” He released an undignified squawk as Nicholas shoved him sideways and told him to quit being such an ass. Mamoru wondered how on earth these sophomores had managed to tolerate one another for two whole years.

After returning to Amabie where the cars were parked, Rei offered to take Usagi and Makoto to their apartment and Mina suggested Mamoru ride in the BMW since they were all going to UW. Several phone numbers, smiles and waves were exchanged, and there was a mutual, inexplicable feeling that they had been drawn together to fulfill some greater purpose.


	5. Full Focus

Mamoru anxiously paced his living room while staring at the screen of his new phone, at the Benefactor’s number to be precise. He needed to call the man to discuss purchasing a vehicle and potentially moving out of Radford Court, but he feared having his propositions shot down right away. Usagi’s voice came through to him: _‘You won’t know until you try. Just go for it!’_ Her invisible presence gave him the courage to press the green icon.

“It’s nice to hear from you, Mamoru,” was the first thing the man said. “How have you been?”

“Well, thank you,” he answered.

“I see that you’re calling me from a new number.”

“Yes, I bought a cell phone the other day.”

“I’m not at all upset that you finally decided to join the modern world.” Most of the tension left Mamoru’s body just then. “Are there any other significant life changes you want to tell me about?”

He couldn’t have asked for a better opening. “Onjin-san, there are actually a couple things I wanted to discuss with you. The first is acquiring a vehicle—” He heard the man start to sigh and rushed on. “—which I would use to commute to the hospital from a new place of residence.”

“And where exactly are you thinking of moving?”

Good, he sounded curious instead of angry. “I have the opportunity to live off campus in a quiet neighborhood. I believe I told you about my neighbors during our last conversation?” Hopefully he could garner some sympathy. “This place would be much better for working on my dissertation. The rent is also less than Radford Court by three-hundred dollars.”

“All very valid points Mamoru-kun, but any reduction in rent would simply go toward your car payment.”

“I could get a job and cover it myself—”

“No, I want you to stay focused on earning your PhD. You don’t need any distractions now.” The Benefactor released a somewhat resigned breath. “Having a car would be an excellent way to start building your credit, but you need to earn your license first. I’d also like you to do some research and send me a list of vehicles you’re interested in. If moving away from the school is something you feel is necessary, I hope it works out. I trust you to handle everything efficiently.”

Mamoru could barely contain his giddiness. “Thank you very much, Onjin-san.” As soon as he hung up he let out a whoop, and after his excitement ebbed he dug through the papers on his counter for the phone number from Joe.

“Ello?” asked a voice he didn’t recognize.

“Uh, hi. Is Joe Levin there?”

“One sec.” Mamoru cringed as the man bellowed not far from the receiver. “Joe! Some bloke on the phone fer ya!” He caught the accent, wondering if the man was Irish or Scottish.

“Hello?”

“Hi Joe, it’s Mamoru Chiba. You gave me this number just before you moved.”

“So I did. What’s up?”

“I was hoping you might be free to help me out today.”

“With what?” he asked nervously.

“I need some lessons on car maintenance and driving. You seemed fairly knowledgeable.”

Joe made a sound of superiority. “I am– I grew up helping my dad in his auto repair shop. Are you telling me you don’t know how to drive?”

“I don’t,” Mamoru admitted, “I’ve never even sat behind a steering wheel.” This statement elicited some noises of disbelief and despair. “Can you teach me what I need to know to get my license?”

“Damn right I can,” he declared. “I’ll swing by the apartments to pick you up and we’ll go somewhere you can practice. What time is it, ten? I bet it’ll only take you a couple hours to get a good handle on my Zuk.”

Mamoru glanced at the clock. “I have to meet a couple girls for lunch at noon so that works perfectly for me.”

“Well aren’t you the player,” Joe remarked. There was a pause as the Scottish-or-Irish person said something in the background. “Hey, would it be okay if Kaelan tags along with us? He’s a car guy too, he can give you advice about what to shop for.”

“That’s fine. The more the merrier, they say.” Once the call ended Mamoru went to take a shower and get dressed, pausing when he caught his reflection in the mirror. There was something different about it, a little spark in his eye he’d never seen before. It had to be a glimmer of self-confidence.

* * *

Ami glanced at her watch and sighed irritably. “Will you stop that?” Mina chided. “He’s only five minutes late.”

She pursed her lips; Mina knew punctuality was important to her. Ami assumed Mamoru was also the type who placed a high value on time, but perhaps she had misjudged him during their initial encounter at Amabie. She rested her chin in one hand while browsing the menu, debating between various combinations of soups, salads and sandwiches. Her attention was diverted outside when a loud vehicle pulled into a space, its rumbling exhaust making the windows vibrate. Ami was shocked to see Mamoru exit the driver’s side and even more confused as two boys followed him into the bistro, all three of them claiming stools at the table she shared with Mina.

“Hi girls, sorry I kept you waiting. We were across town,” Mamoru said.

“Did you drive here?” Ami inquired. “I thought you didn’t have a car. Or is that a truck?”

“Technically it’s an SUV,” he replied, “and I suppose some introductions are in order. Ami, Mina, this is Joe Levin. He’s from Russia and is in his final year at UW. He’s been kind enough to let me drive his rig around today.”

Joe smiled warmly as he reached across the table to shake their hands. “Hajimemashite.”

“You speak Japanese?” Mina gasped.

“Quite well,” he answered. “I hope you weren’t thinking of gossiping about us.”

“We would never!” To test his claim she turned to Ami and stage-whispered, “He’s pretty cute, don’t you think?” which made Joe’s cheeks turn noticeably pink.

Mamoru next indicated the stoic young man a couple years his senior. “Kaelan Burke is an Irish expatriate who owns the place I’m moving into next month. He’s probably the wealthiest person you’ll ever meet.”

“Thanks for that, Mamoru.” Kaelan rolled his eyes before nodding politely at the girls, then he looked away as an embarrassed smile quirked his lips.

Mina wondered how rich he really was. Were they talking half-millionaire, millionaire, or even billionaire? Where had the money come from? Kaelan’s silence throughout the conversation only continued to intrigue her; finally her curiosity came to a head when their food arrived. She asked him to pass the pepper, holding his gaze and brushing his hand with her fingertips as it slid her way. “Are you in the Irish mob?” she lowly inquired, but not quietly enough because Ami dropped both her jaw and her fork.

“Minako!” she scolded, “What kind of question is that to ask someone you just met?”

Joe thought it was hilarious and covered his mouth to prevent bits of French fry from falling out while Mamoru peered at them from behind his teacup. Kaelan simply shook his head in mild amusement. “I can assure you I am not a member of any criminal organizations. My money was inherited, not acquired by illegal means.”

“So how wealthy are you?” Mina pressed, receiving an instant reprimand from her friend. But Kaelan only gave her a prolonged once-over, making her stomach do a little flip-flop as it dawned on her that this mature, sexy man might actually give her the opportunity to unravel his mysteries.

“Maybe you’ll find out some day,” was all he said.

When the waiter arrived to take their empty dishes and asked if they wanted to split the check, Kaelan answered “no” before anyone could say otherwise and surrendered a card. “You didn’t have to do that,” Mamoru said, slightly miffed that _his_ credit card had a daily spending limit.

Kaelan only shrugged. “It’s my way of being thankful for meeting you.” He looked at Mamoru, Ami and Mina in turn. “I’m still the new guy in town so I don’t have any friends yet. It would be nice if I could count you as such.”

The sentiment made Ami blush. “Sure… I think we’d like that.” Mina and Mamoru nodded sincerely. “In that case, why don’t we spend the rest of the day together? We could go to the science center, or Pike Place…”

“How about the Burke Museum?” Joe suggested. “It was named in honor of Kaelan’s great-great grandfather, you know.” Ami was thrilled by this information and began questioning the young man about his family history as everyone but Mina piled into the small SUV.

“I hope you guys have fun. I have to help out a friend at the theater.” Ami gave her a questioning look but she didn’t want to admit it was Zach she was blowing them off for. He had been texting her all morning, plying her with flattery before outright begging her to come fill in for a sick actor. In high school Mina dreamed of becoming a teenage idol –a singer, actress and model– but no agency would hire her. Most called her a ‘risky asset’ even though her tanned skin and coppery locks were from natural exposure, not artificial enhancement. The more polite agencies said she didn’t have ‘the look’ they were going for.

She opened the theater’s heavy main door and was presented with a lush, dimly lit forest scene. There were three actors on stage and Zach sat in the front row beside a balding older man. “Hey, thanks for coming,” he greeted, hazel eyes conveying relief as he handed Mina a script. “Hop on stage, we’re about to start the scene.” She read that she was filling in for the role of Mommy Fortuna the Witch and would be killed by the Harpy at the end.

The actors quietly introduced themselves as Zach and their professor conferred. “I’m Schmendrick the Magician,” said a baby-faced boy. He gave off a class clown vibe that likely made him perfect for the role.

“I’m Amalthea the Unicorn,” said a girl with striking features and a melodious voice.

“And I’m Ruhk the Henchman,” said a muscular boy who loomed over them all. He seemed more suited for athletics than theater.

Mina had a fair amount of dialogue with each of them and there was a note in her script to gesticulate pointedly a lot. Ruhk dutifully followed her around the stage as she presented the Midnight Carnival and its illusionary mythological creatures save the Harpy (the prop was currently a stuffed owl) and the Unicorn, who begged for freedom so she could resume her quest to locate her brethren. Schmendrick’s spells to save the Unicorn all backfired, providing a comedic element to the otherwise serious scene. The message conveyed was that people no longer believed in magic and didn’t need unicorns in the world, so Amalthea might as well stay with someone who appreciated her. But she and the Harpy were of the same force that couldn’t be contained and controlled; Celaeno killed Ruhk and Mommy Fortuna as soon as Amalthea freed her.

Once Zach was satisfied with the scene’s progression he dismissed everyone, asking Mina to accompany him to the nearest provider of good coffee. “What happened to the actual Mommy Fortuna?" she inquired as they trekked across campus.

“She caught the flu. I told her to stay home because I didn’t want her infecting the rest of the cast, not to mention me or Professor Sinclair. It’s a shame because she has a great croaky-old-lady voice. I asked you to take her place since she doesn’t have an understudy.” Mina hummed in comprehension. “I have the prop department designing puppets for the Harpy and the Red Bull. It’s going to be so great at the end of that scene when Mommy Fortuna stands at one end of the stage and it comes swooping down on her as the lights dim and the curtain closes.  _I held you!_ ” Zach shouted, flinging his arms wide.

She giggled at his exuberance. “When is the presentation date?”

“I’m hoping for January. It might be sooner if I weren’t including all the elements of _Two Hearts_ , which is the novella sequel to _The Last Unicorn_ , but I never do anything half-assed. I couldn’t just leave out a huge chunk of the story.”

“Is that really your decision to make?”

Zach nodded. “This whole thing is my idea. It’s not just some little project, it’s the entire drama department’s winter production and I’m the lead director. I couldn’t believe it when Sinclair announced that he’d chosen my script.” Mina raised an eyebrow. “High fantasy is really difficult to bring to the stage. It can’t be too out-there or the audience won’t be able to empathize with the characters. If you don’t have relatability you don’t have a successful play.”

“You said you received overwhelming news the night we went out for sushi…” The realization made her gasp. “Ami was reading _The Last Unicorn_ just before we met up with you!”

“I’m not surprised. She reads a lot.” Although Zach sounded blasé he was inwardly preening. According to his source on all things Ami, (a fellow sophomore who shared several of her advanced classes), she didn’t like the high fantasy genre to which _The Last Unicorn_ belonged. For her to have read it meant she either wanted to critique the accuracy of the play when it came out or she was genuinely interested in his project, which meant she had a modicum of interest in him. The notion that Zach successfully earned her attention provided a swagger to his step as he and Mina headed west to a tiny café called Lavender. The place served artisanal caffeine creations and baked goods, and the smell of freshly-ground coffee beans permeated the air. “Do you want anything?” he inquired, dangling his debit card in front of the cashier while Mina decided.

What was it with rich boys showing off their wealth today? “Sure… Can I get a medium caramel apple frappuccino and one of those white chocolate cherry galettes?”

“Ooh, I’ll take a chocolate hazelnut one,” Zach added. Mina pretended not to notice the thirty dollar charge as she claimed a seat near a window, her phone chiming a minute later.

“Would you be interested in going to Old Spaghetti Factory for dinner?” she relayed. “This guy Ami and I had lunch with is offering. He wants to meet people so I don’t think he’d mind if you joined us.”

Zach quirked a slim eyebrow. “How do you know him? Did Mamoru ditch you two and a random guy just took his place?”

“It’s not like that at all!” Mina tittered. “Mamoru showed up at the deli with these guys Kaelan and Joe. They’re roommates now but Joe used to live below Mamoru’s apartment.”

“Wow, the lab rat has friends,” he dryly remarked. “Who knew?”

She whacked his arm. “Don’t call Mamoru a lab rat! He’s researching a cure for breast cancer, you know!”

“Of course he is. That’s the only hands-on experience he’ll have with them.”

Mina barked a laugh before mentally apologizing to Mamoru and giving Zach a stern look. “What do you have against him? He’s so nice and _super_ smart.” The boy muttered something into his cappuccino. “Oh, I get it– you’re jealous!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he admitted. “Mamoru is the dorkiest guy I’ve ever met but he was surrounded by hot girls at Amabie. When I saw Usagi, for a moment I honestly thought it was you flirting with him. And Ami asked him to _tutor_ her.” Whoops, he sounded a little resentful just then, earning a confused yet curious look from Mina. Zach sighed airily, waving it off. “You might as well ask Nicholas to tag along, too. The poor guy could use a full meal.”

“That’s a great idea!” Mina promptly texted him as Zach sipped serenely.

* * *

Usagi leaped off her bed and sprinted to the front door when someone rang the bell, but as usual Makoto beat her to it since she was working on an elaborate dessert in the kitchen. “Mamo-chan!” Her enthusiasm never failed to put a smile on his face. “How was dinner with everyone last night?”

“I thought it went well, but Joe kept saying he felt bad that you two couldn’t join us.” After hanging up his coat he followed Usagi into her room, taking up his gaming position at the foot of her bed while she flopped onto it.

“Did you tell him we were out with Michiru? She took us to a nice place near her school.”

“I did, but Kaelan wanted to meet you, too.”

“He’s that guy you’re moving in with?”

Mamoru nodded. “It seems I’ve started a trend because Nicholas and Zach are claiming the last two rooms he had available. That reminds me…” He got up and went into the living area to look around, Usagi following interestedly. “The mansion is… barren, to put it politely, and none of us really have an eye for interior design. You two managed to bring this place to life with only a few pieces, so I was wondering if you could help Kaelan with his décor.”

Makoto paused her frosting rosettes and faced him. “You want us to outfit a _mansion?_ What’s the style? What’s the budget?”

“I’m pretty sure the budget is infinite,” Mamoru answered, prompting sounds of awe, “and I think the style is… classic European?” He honestly had no clue. “I’ll ask him for some pictures of the rooms.”

They only had to wait a few minutes for the photos to arrive. “Ooh, look at all that space and gorgeous cherry wood! Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Mako-chan?”

“Yeah, we can definitely work with this,” she confirmed. “Are you seeing as much Michael Amini in there as me?”

“Who’s that?” Mamoru asked.

“An upscale furniture designer,” Usagi answered. “Although, if Kaelan’s budget really _is_ unlimited, he could spring for some Bernadette Livingston pieces. That’s like estate and palace-level furniture.” She whipped up the website and flicked through a gallery of seating options. Mamoru thought any of them would look good in the mansion, but ultimately Kaelan had the final say.

“You know, we should all just go shopping together,” he suggested. “Joe and I have stuff from our apartments so we just need a few things, but Zach and Nicholas have nothing. There’s also a guest room on the third floor Kaelan wants to furnish.” The girls agreed that a group shopping trip would be most efficient.

The next day, Saturday, Usagi and Makoto eagerly awaited their clients. “It kind of sucks that we’re not getting paid to do this,” the latter stated, but honestly she couldn’t think of anything else she’d rather be doing.

“At least we get free food out of it,” Usagi said, receiving a laugh. It was always a good day in her book when she could hang out with new friends _and_ eat without having to cook something. One would think Makoto’s culinary skills had rubbed off on her after several years, but they would be sorely mistaken.

Once the five boys arrived they all went to Seattle Lighting so Kaelan could pick out a chandelier for the foyer. Although Mamoru and Joe insisted they didn’t need anything and they were just tagging along for moral support because Nicholas _hated_ shopping unless it was for groceries, they both ended up with little luxuries including new pillows, high thread-count linens, bachelor’s chests which were a step up from ordinary nightstands (according to Usagi), and some actual artwork instead of cheap posters to decorate their walls. Zach kept commenting that Kaelan was _nouveau riche_ and didn’t know what he was doing, so he finally broke down and asked the girls to take him to premium distributor. After a two-hour consultation they’d ordered furniture for literally every room in the house. “Are you happy now?” he said, waving the invoice in Zach’s face. “I just spent two-hundred grand on stuff I’ve never even heard of, like _divans_ and _sconces_.”

Zach simply nodded his approval. Unlike Kaelan he’d been born into wealth and grew up knowing that one needed to spend their money in order to be respected in society. Otherwise what was the point of a vast fortune?

A few days later several trucks arrived at the Burke Mansion to drop off its new furnishings. The boys rolled up their sleeves and began the arduous process of unboxing, assembling and situating everything starting with the guest bedroom on the third floor. On the second floor were the four bedrooms plus the master bed and bath in addition to a huge study complete with bookshelves built into the walls. Since the house had been built by Kaelan’s great-grandfather John Matthew Burke before the turn of the 20th century, most of the books were from the Victorian and Edwardian eras and worth a bit of money to collectors. When Kaelan’s grandfather John Thomas Burke inherited the mansion in 1955 he had it slightly remodeled to accommodate more modern technologies, but it had been over half a century since then and the house was due for some 21st century upgrades such as solar power and water recycling, which it would receive from Nicholas in lieu of him being able to pay actual rent.

They finished hauling glass tables and lounge chairs to the pool and collapsed into them, draining water bottles as quickly as they were opened. “Everything looks good,” Mamoru said to break the long silence that followed. “I’m glad you agreed to let Usagi and Makoto help you.”

“Me too,” Kaelan replied. “Now it feels like people actually live here.” On that note he groaned, got up, and returned to the ballroom, a massive circular space with a marble floor and painted ceiling. At one side was a long, curved bar in which Kaelan had discovered a few very old bottles of whisky. He opened one of them and poured its remains into five crystal glasses, handing them to his housemates. “Welcome home, lads.” They drank simultaneously and Mamoru stifled a cough; it was strong stuff so Kaelan couldn’t blame him. “Alright, next order of business… What do you think about throwing a Halloween party?”

“Here?” Nicholas asked.

“In this very room– I think it’d be perfect. We put up some lights, some fog machines, hire a DJ and someone to cater the food…” He trailed off, hoping they would chime in with ideas.

“Who are you thinking of inviting?” Joe queried next.

Kaelan traced his mustache as he considered it. “I thought it could be just us and the girls… if they want to come, of course.”

“You should probably invite them before other people get around to it,” Mamoru suggested. “And do we want to do costumes or…?”

Zach nodded vigorously. “Of course we have to wear costumes, that’s the best part about Halloween! I’ve been planning mine since last year. And I know a guy who’s an in-house DJ at one of the clubs downtown.”

“Well alright then,” Kaelan chuckled. “It looks like our little soiree is already going to be a huge success.”

* * *

Makoto glanced over her shoulder every twenty seconds so she wouldn’t miss Rei’s arrival. The raven-tressed beauty always showed up at Amabie when she was working so they could have sushi made from leftovers and gab over Ramune and cheesecake, and tonight they potentially had a lot to discuss. Or maybe not; it all depended on how Rei regarded her invitation to the party at Kaelan’s house.

The door’s bell jingled and Makoto all but flew to the lunch counter, barely managing to wait until Rei took off her coat and sat down before proffering the invitation. “What’s this?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at the giddy look on her friend’s face. Rei peeled the wax seal with its monogram stamp (she didn’t know anyone with the initials KTB) and unfolded the cardstock. Once she had read its contents she lowered her glasses to meet Makoto’s anxious gaze. “I’m not sure how I feel about being invited to a party by someone I don’t even know.”

“You’ll get to meet him if you decide to come,” Makoto said. “Please say you’ll be there, Rei-chan. Me, Usagi, Ami and Mina are all going, and it’s a costume party! Plus the actual house is _amazing_. It has a ballroom and a pool and a conservatory!” She withdrew most of her enthusiasm, smiling kindly. “I know you don’t really like socializing but it’ll only be the ten of us. That shouldn’t be too much for you, right?”

“I suppose not.” Rei sighed and slipped the invite into her purse. “I haven’t done anything to celebrate Halloween since grade school, and I have absolutely no idea what kind of costume I’d wear…”

Much to her surprise Makoto laughed. “Isn’t it obvious? Witch!” Although Rei went “hmm” the notion of dressing like a modern, classy enchantress greatly resonated with her. Some of her peers already described her aesthetic as witchy, and she’d seen an amazing black gown for sale in one of the downtown boutiques. Perhaps with some black opera gloves, a mask and an elegant hairstyle, she could turn herself into the belle of the ball.


	6. Creatures of the Night

“Guys, I have great news!” Mamoru announced during breakfast. His housemates all eyed him sleepily having stayed up until two in the morning finishing the party decorations. Joe was especially tired since he’d been awake since eight a.m. the previous day on an expedition in the Cascade foothills. Kaelan’s silk bathrobe was askew, Zach’s hair resembled a bird’s nest, and Nicholas seemed ready to fall asleep beside his cereal at any moment. Unlike the rest of them, Mamoru didn’t depend on coffee to function.

Joe glared at him, then glared at the Keurig. “Spit it out,” he grumbled.

“The girls all said they would be here tonight.” Everyone instantly perked up. “Are there any last-minute preparations?”

“We’re all good on the décor, but…” Zach flapped his arm feebly. “Costumes.”

“Shit…” Joe muttered, though no one heard him over Mamoru’s groan. Evidently they’d both forgotten one of the most important aspects of Halloween.

“I got mine yesterday,” Kaelan said. “I’m going to be Robin Hood.”

“Isn’t he English?”

He crossed his arms. “Don’t remind me. It’s the best I could do since everything else was sold out. At least the outfit makes me look like a dashing rogue.” He thumbed his scruffy beard, smirking. “I’ll definitely be getting some tonight.”

“Some of what?” Mamoru asked.

Everyone looked at him in shock and began laughing the next instant, making him frown. Kaelan came over to sling an arm around his neck while continuing to sip his coffee. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Err… yes,” Mamoru answered, a bit miffed by the expressions Zach and Nicholas directed at him. Joe had his back to them as he stared out the bay window.

“And you seem to have grown up fairly sheltered, so I’ll lay it out for you. ‘Getting some’ means having sex.” Mamoru flushed scarlet at that. “Knocking boots, bumping uglies, tapping ass, getting your dick wet, doing the horizontal mambo…” Kaelan gestured for more examples.

“Paddling the pink canoe,” Zach provided.

“Putting a bun in the oven,” Nicholas said.

“…Going heels to Jesus,” Joe finished with a sigh.

Kaelan nodded his approval. “Hasn’t there ever been anyone you simply wanted to fuck, Mamoru? It can be a guy, I don’t judge.”

“I… _no_ ,” he declared. “I had a girlfriend once, in high school, but we didn’t… do anything sexual.” Now his ears were turning red. “Why are we even talking about this?”

“Yeah, let’s get back to figuring out costumes,” Joe proclaimed before Kaelan could hijack the conversation again. “Zach, you said you planned yours last year?”

“Indeed,” he replied, “I’m going to be Jareth from _Labyrinth_. I even figured out how to achieve his hairstyle.”

“ _I_ got a gladiator costume,” Nicholas said proudly. “The girl at the store swooned when she saw me in it.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “So what do you want to be, Mamoru?”

He couldn’t answer because he honestly had no idea. Halloween wasn’t really celebrated in Japan, and even since coming to UW he’d always spent the holiday studying.

Zach suddenly snapped his fingers. “Hey, you know what? You kind of have that mysterious-dark-brooding vibe going on. How about the Phantom of the Opera? I can borrow a mask and cane from the prop department at school.”

“And I have a tuxedo that will probably fit you since we’re almost the same build. Brilliant, Zacharie.” He beamed at the praise from Kaelan.

Mamoru only shrugged. “I guess I don’t have a choice since it’s too late to go buy something.”

Halloween fell on a Saturday and there were still some things to be done in the ballroom, namely helping the DJ set up once he arrived. Nicholas handled the wiring while Joe and Mamoru crafted a playlist. The latter may have been considered quirky by his housemates but he had surprisingly good taste in music, owing it to the varied compilations he listened to while reading or wandering. That left Kaelan and Zach with the bar; one stocked the shelves with brand-new bottles of liquor and the other ran a rag through the crystal drinkware. “So why the Goblin King?” Kaelan inquired out of the blue. “Are you a Henson fan?”

“I’m a bigger fan of Brian Froud,” Zach explained. “I’ve had a bunch of his art books since I was a kid. But yeah, I love _Labyrinth_ , _The Dark Crystal_ , and other fantasy movies like that. Even though I mostly write now I still design and make costumes.”

Kaelan turned to gape at him. “You _made_ Jareth’s costume by yourself?” Zach nodded slowly. “Damn. Guess I don’t really have a chance against a crafty guy like you.”

“Sure you do! _You’re_ the one with the nice house, the rest of us just live here. And you can take me out of the running for getting laid since the girl I like hates my guts.”

“It’s not exactly a competition,” Kaelan said sheepishly, “I’m just slagging you all, testing your boundaries. I’ve never lived with anyone besides me mum.”

Zach snorted. “I’m sorry, how old are you?”

“You’d better shut your gob right quick if you know what’s good for you,” Kaelan warned, pointing a strict finger at the blond boy. He was smiling a little, though. “Maybe you can impress this girl by pouring her a nice drink.”

“Tch, the only thing I know how to do is pour my old man’s bourbon.” Kaelan examined the bottles he had just finished arranging and removed Blanton’s Single Barrel for Zach’s consideration. He also eyed bottles of Knob Creek, Eagle Rare, and a trio of authentic Irish whiskeys. “I don’t even want to know how much you spent on all this booze.”

“Hey!” Nicholas shouted from the top of a ladder where he was affixing speakers to half-columns along the wall, “Don’t open that unless you know what you’re gonna do with it!”

“Yeah? Why don’t you come down here and show us how it’s done?” Kaelan shouted back. Nicholas did exactly that, grabbing a small tumbler off the lower shelf, dropping two ice cubes into it, and pouring the bourbon without losing a single drop. He placed it on a coaster before sliding it to Kaelan, who huffily crossed his arms for the second time that day. “Where’d you learn that?”

“Mom’s a bartender,” Nicholas answered, also folding his arms. “Know why you should drink high-quality stuff like this on the rocks? When you put a cold drink in your mouth, it gradually warms to your body temperature which allows you to experience all the different notes.”

Kaelan wore a tiny smile while shaking his head, then he spread his arms as if to hug Nicholas. “Lord, thank you for bringing this man into my household. I have truly been blessed to have his knowledge of alcohol at my beck and call. Please make me a White Russian.”

Zach balked. “Wha… It’s not even noon yet.”

“There’s coffee liqueur in it. That’s part of a good breakfast.”

* * *

Usagi and Makoto hopped on a bus to the U District, meeting with Ami and Mina so Rei could pick them all up at once. The UW girls were loitering near the bus stop and Mina released a fangirl squeal when she saw Usagi’s costume. “You look positively adorable!”

“Thanks,” Usagi beamed, “I made it myself.”

“No way!” She circled her eagerly, praising the excellent construction and detailing of her Dark Magician Girl costume. They were slightly color coordinated as Mina wore a white and pink rhinestone cowgirl outfit. “You should really be doing fashion design instead of merchandising!”

Usagi and Makoto shared a look. “We were talking about that on the way here, actually. I’ve decided to switch majors. It’s only the middle of the quarter and all the credits for the classes I’m already in will transfer to the design degree.”

“That’s great! I can just picture you with a boutique in Harajuku or Akihabara. You can have a bunny logo because of your name!”

“First I have to pass all the business math courses.” Usagi laughed sheepishly as they dove into a discussion about the best autumn trends, Mina asserting that arm warmers were totally in this year.

Makoto sighed, crossed her arms and tapped her foot, hoping Rei’s blue Acura would show up soon. She glared at a pack of boys that whistled at them while Usagi and Mina waved and giggled. She had a feeling the copper blonde could become a negative influence on her friend; Mina clearly wasn’t shy about attracting attention with her body.

”You look just like Lara Croft,” Ami said, startling the taller girl with her silent approach. “Sorry, I thought you heard me.”

“I was just a little lost in thought, but thanks. I’m sure there’s going to be alcohol at this party and I don’t want Usagi going overboard. She’s a total lightweight.” Ami nodded in understanding. “We don’t  _really_  know any of the guys there so I want to make sure none of them take advantage of her… of any of us. I’ll throw a punch if I have to.”

Ami could see that she had the physique to put significant force behind such an action. “Do you work out a lot?” she asked.

“I jog every day and go to a karate studio sometimes, but I’m only a green belt. The dojo I used to train at back home got demolished.”

“Oh no, that’s terrible. Was your sensei all right?”

Makoto nodded. “He’s fine, but to my knowledge he hasn't had the money to open another dojo.” She turned to better see Ami, noting how modest her Greek goddess costume was. She was quite pale but had some freckles dotting her nose. “Do you play volleyball like Minako?”

“I can play the game, but I’m definitely not on her level,” Ami laughed. “She was almost scouted for the Olympic team! She chose to become a physical therapist instead.” She tapped her lips thoughtfully. “I think it may have had something to do with her mother, who became a professional tennis player right after high school. She suffered a lot of minor injuries before she had Mina, and developed sciatica after her pregnancy.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Makoto said. “I don’t want to wear myself out before I get old, but I hate just lazing around. I can’t play video games or read for hours on end like Usagi.” Ami pursed her lips at that. She didn’t regard reading as lazing around, she considered it brain exercise.

Night had just about fallen when Rei arrived, the awaiting girls jumping into her car to escape a cold breeze. “Sorry it took so long. Can you believe there’s so much traffic on Halloween?”

“People probably have awesome parties to go to, like us!” Mina said. She tried to get a good look at Rei’s costume but it was too dark; all she could discern was a feathered black mask and matching dress. Her nail polish and lips were black as well. And come to think of it, hadn’t Rei been wearing black when they met at Amabie? Mina thought she pulled off the goth look rather elegantly.

Upon arriving at the Burke Mansion they made some last-minute adjustments to their costumes before forming a nervous cluster on the front step. Makoto lifted the brass knocker and let it fall. Mamoru opened the door, his cape flaring dramatically and making Usagi yelp. He almost laughed, which would have ruined his character’s sinister air, but withheld it and stepped aside, bowing low to welcome them in. Zach then showed them to the ballroom where Nicholas was situated at the bar. “Who’s ready for a drink?” he asked, smiling broadly.

Everyone spent the first hour talking and getting to know one another. Much to Usagi’s chagrin only Mamoru was familiar with the character she portrayed; the other boys thought she was some kind of fairy. They were more intrigued by Makoto’s perfect representation of the Tomb Raider heroine anyway and took turns dancing with her until Mina barged onto the scene, stealing some of the spotlight with her overtly sensual moves. A buzzed Ami turned out to be quite giggly. She didn’t stop laughing as Zach spun her around and around, their costumes in perfect contrast.

Rei omitted herself from the dancing crowd, though not entirely by choice. The downside to her tight-fitting gown was that she didn’t have a great range of motion. She was stuck sipping the fruity cocktail Nicholas made her until one of the boys extricated himself from the mob, stumbling over Mamoru’s cape. Joe hadn’t drawn attention to the fact that he didn’t have a costume, he just donned his nicest pair of jeans and called himself a Calvin Klein model. Rei surreptitiously admired his abdominals and broad shoulders while he downed several cups of water. After taking a swig of vodka straight from the bottle he leaned against the bar and exuded a long sigh. “Why aren’t you out there with us?” he asked.

“Honestly, I can’t move very well in this dress. It certainly looks like everyone is having a good time, though.”

Joe nodded idly and gave her another once-over. “I hate to ask, but just who or what are you dressed as? I first thought ‘witch’ but that didn’t seem quite right. You’re too elegant.”

Rei drew herself up. “I’m the Morrígan, the Celtic goddess of death.”

“I see! That makes your costume the most appropriate!” She thought so, too. “You might not be able to shake your ass like everyone else, but I bet you can waltz just fine.” Joe smiled, holding out his hand. Rei looked slightly stunned by the gesture. “Come on. If you don’t know how, just follow my lead.”

“I can waltz,” she declared, placing her fingers in his palm. After assuming the stance, they began moving to a beat the boy tapped out with his index finger against her waist. It didn’t match the music everyone else was dancing to, but Rei no longer heard it as she focused on his gorgeous green eyes. She felt nothing but the connection of their hands and the way his muscles shifted with every sweeping turn.

“Where did you learn this?” Joe wanted to know.

Rei smiled wryly. “I used to dance with my father and the members of his cabinet during formal events. After my mother passed away I became his designated partner.”

“He taught you well,” the boy remarked. “I was forced to ballroom dance at my Catholic school.”

“What was that like?”

Joe sucked his teeth. “Brutal. You know how people like to joke about being beat by nuns? It wasn’t a joke at my school. You’d get paddled for even mentioning drugs or sex, unless it was a promise to never engage in such sinful behavior.” He smiled at her laughter.

“Where did you learn to speak Japanese?” she then inquired.

“I picked it up from one of the mechanics at my dad’s auto shop. I’m actually fluent in several languages.” Rei tilted her head, looking every bit a curious raven. “I was raised on Russian and Czech. I then learned English, Korean and Japanese. I also speak German and Mandarin.”

“So you’re a polyglot. What made you want to learn all those languages?”

“Well, China neighbors Vladivostok, my hometown. Korean and Japanese are derived from Chinese so those were fairly easy to pick up. I chose German for my language class in school, and my mother forced me to study English for when I became a big-shot politician.” Rei tensed up at that, making their rhythm falter, and he raised an eyebrow. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, sorry… I’m just feeling a little dizzy now. I think it’s the fog.”

“We can go outside for some fresh air,” he offered. “There’s a gazebo that overlooks the Sound.”

“That sounds nice,” Rei smiled, and placed her hand on his offered arm. She hadn’t been expecting to encounter such a gentleman at a silly Halloween party.

* * *

It seemed that the more inebriated everyone got the more they reverted to their native tongues. The DJ was glad they were having fun but he just had to shake his head at the senseless babble of Japanese, English, French, Gaelic and Afrikaans. He felt a bit relieved when the last song on the playlist, ‘Thriller’, came on because he’d been standing for four hours and wanted to meet up with his own friends before the night ended. At least these kids had paid well and gave him a couple drinks.

Kaelan knew the Thriller dance because his mum liked Michael Jackson’s music, and Zach knew it because it was one of those things that every American picked up in school or from their friends at some point, but much to their surprise Usagi, Mina and Makoto performed with them in perfect synch. “You are _awesome_ ,” Kaelan said to Mina once it was over and the DJ began packing up his equipment. He had a hand on her waist as they stood at the bar receiving drinks from Nicholas. “D’they teach that in Japan?”

“Not exactly,” she giggled, unbothered by the physical contact since he was so handsome. “We have something called para-para, dancing to fast-paced songs with preset choreography. I’ve been doing it forever.”

“Me too!” Usagi added, piña colada in hand. “I started dragging Mako-chan to events with me, so she had no choice but to learn!”

The blondes exchanged a high-five. “Anyway, where’d Rei ‘n Joe go?” Mina giggled at her rhyme.

“If they’re around somewhere it’s best just to let them be. They could be getting up to anything.” Although slurred, Kaelan’s advice was sound enough.

“I guess you’re right. Hey, where’s this pool I’ve heard so much about? I want to cool off!”

“Yeah!” Makoto cheered, “We can play some games, girls versus guys!”

It appeared everyone was on board with the idea of a late-night pool party. Kaelan made a grand sweeping gesture toward the double doors opposite the room. “Right this way… and someone bring the booze!”

“Oui monsieur!” Zach saluted, gathering random bottles into his arms and following dutifully.

Mamoru was the last to leave the ballroom, but by the time he got to the pool almost everyone had already undressed and jumped in. He shielded his eyes only to realize that he couldn’t see anything below the water because of the dark blue tiling. _‘Normal boys would be excited to see half-naked girls splashing around.’_  He made himself useful by gathering abandoned costume components and setting them on the patio table. Then he sighed and lay back in a lounge chair, staring at the winking stars visible through the dusty glass ceiling.

He became lost in thought until water splashed his leg. “You’re not coming in?” Usagi asked. Her makeup had smudged in such a way that she seemed to have stepped out of a watercolor painting.

Mamoru shook his head. “I figured I’d stay here in case someone needs rescuing.”

“What do you think could happen?”

“Well…” A quick survey showed that Nicholas, Zach, Makoto and Ami were having a chicken fight with more tickling involved than shoving. On the far side of the pool Mina had her arms wrapped around Kaelan’s neck as they made out in a surprisingly refined manner. “You never know what could happen. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Usagi laughed at him. “I got banished ‘cause I can’t reach the bottom or support Ami-chan, so the least you could do is come over here and keep me company, Mister Lifeguard. I promise I won’t splash you.”

“You already did,” Mamoru pointed out, but he got up and sat down beside her anyway.

She rested her chin on her forearms. “I meant to tell you earlier that your costume looks really great. And it seems that playing DDR with me taught you some decent moves!”

Mamoru smiled shyly. “I was just going along with you… I really am a bad dancer.”

“Well it didn’t look bad to me,” Usagi returned. “Why are you always putting yourself down?” His mouth opened but the words were halted by her hand falling on his. “You’re great, Mamo-chan. You’re nice and generous and smart… and something tells me you don’t want to swim with us ‘cause you’re intimidated by the other guys.”

“That’s not…” he faltered. Joe hadn’t hesitated to show off his physique. Kaelan possessed lean muscle, Nicholas had bulk, and Zach was more confident than all of them even though he had a slim, androgynous figure. Mamoru’s body was just kind of _there_ and he knew his glow-in-the-dark skin wasn’t something people found attractive.

“You shouldn’t care what anyone else thinks,” Usagi said as if reading his mind. “Just remember that at least your body is  _healthy_. You don’t have any scary diseases like the ones you and Ami-chan study.” She smiled and kicked off the wall to rejoin the others, leaving him silenced.

Before he could second-guess his actions, Mamoru returned to the table and carefully removed the borrowed tux. He then stood at the edge of the pool in nothing but his dark blue underwear. “Do it, Mamoru!” Nicholas called. Everyone else began yelling encouragement, too. After catching Usagi’s eye and giving her a smile, he dove into the water.


	7. The Morning After

Ami woke up suddenly after it felt like she had swallowed her own tongue. She blinked rapidly to focus her vision, then she realized her throat was extremely dry. There was a convenient glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand.  _‘Whose bed is this?’_ she wondered. She turned and saw long black hair strewn over the other pillow. “Rei-chan?”

Rei rolled over and opened her eyes, smiling. “Good morning, Ami-chan.”

“What happened? I know I didn’t drink  _that_  much last night.”

The other girl laughed a little. “You didn’t. I was outside talking with Joe and by the time we came back, everyone was asleep. I figured we could share this bed since it’s so huge.”

“Someone brought me here?” Rei nodded and Ami breathed in relief. “What happened to Minako, Usagi and Makoto?”

“I saw them downstairs. I’m assuming the boys are in their rooms.”

Ami groaned since she had no memory of even leaving the pool, and when she stood up she was confused by the fact that she wore clean, plain pajamas. “I suppose we’d better check on them,” she said, beginning a shaky descent down a set of narrow stairs. They deposited her in the main hall of the second story, a long, wide space with several doors on either side. Whoever built the mansion must have anticipated having a large family if there were enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own.

Near the end of the hall was another, wider staircase leading directly to a great room with a vaulted ceiling. Three long couches formed a U shape around the fireplace, and two of them held sleeping female forms. Makoto’s hair hung over the arm of one couch and Usagi’s head was sandwiched between two pillows on another. The brunette groaned like a zombie when Ami patted her shoulder, her eyes opening laboriously. “Ugh… What time is it?” A throbbing headache answered as she brought a hand to her temple.

Ami fished the aspirin from her pocket; she hadn’t drank enough to have a hangover. “Take this,” she said, handing Makoto the water from a side table. She wondered who had been considerate enough to leave it. The green-eyed girl downed the whole glass before forcing herself to sit up. All she recalled was drinking whatever Nicholas handed her because it always tasted good. He had serious cocktail-crafting skills.

Usagi fought to keep Rei in focus. “You’re not wearing those contacts you had last night… or your sunglasses. I’ve never seen you without them.”

“It doesn’t hurt my eyes to look at you,” she said kindly.

“What do you mean?”

“Later,” Rei answered. “First, let’s find out where everyone’s clothes went.”

The blonde extricated herself from the blankets and swayed once on her feet. “I think there’s a laundry room off the kitchen. Maybe they got washed.”

Ami didn’t follow them just yet, frowning as she counted on her fingers. “One, two, three… Where’s Mina-chan?”

* * *

Kaelan awoke because he was on fire. He sat bolt upright in bed, flinging the down comforter away and kicking off the sheets while gasping for breath. He could feel sweat beginning to dry on his skin but the room was still incredibly warm. He got up and stumbled over to the window, lifting it to blast himself with November air. Only then did he realize he was stark naked.

“A cold shower might be more effective,” said a feminine voice. Kaelan whirled around to find Mina wearing one of his bathrobes and dabbing at her hair with a towel. Her eyes drifted south before returning to his face, and she smirked.

“Why is it so damn hot in here?” he demanded while retrieving another silk robe from his closet.

“You lit a fire before we went to bed,” she answered.

“Before  _we_ …?” He glanced at the hearth to see the smoldering remains, then a smug smile turned his lips. “I could get used to waking up with you.”

“Oh please…” the girl said, rolling her eyes. “We both know this was a one-time thing that only happened because we were completely wasted.”

Ouch. Kaelan thought she’d really been interested in him last night, but maybe that was wishful thinking. “We could get back in bed to make it a recurring thing.”

Mina scoffed at the suggestion. “No thank you. Once was quite enough.”

His expression fell. Did that mean he had performed badly? He could barely remember bringing Mina up to his room much less the actual sex. What if it really  _was_  bad? She was the first girl he’d slept with since coming to the States. “I guess I'm a little… out of practice,” he muttered.

“It’s not that,” she stated. “We were both so drunk we didn’t think to use protection.”

“Oh shit…” Kaelan felt his heartbeat increase drastically. Jesus, what had he been thinking? He didn’t even have condoms in his nightstand. “You’re not on the pill or anything?”

“I usually get a Depo shot, but I’ve been so busy with school that I missed this month’s. Don’t worry, I’ll go get Plan B today.”

Kaelan nodded slowly, a little stunned by how calmly she was handling this. What if Mina wasn’t aware of her options and just went straight home only to find out in a few months that she was pregnant? Would she have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption? If she kept it, would she ask him for support or attempt to raise the baby on her own? Would she drop out of school? Thinking about each potential future caused a feeling of dread to well up inside him. He’d never been so reckless back home. He  _always_  used protection because he wasn’t ready to become a father just yet. The party last night was just supposed to be a celebration of his favorite holiday, not an excuse to let all his good sense fly out the window when it came to satisfying his libido. “I’m terribly sorry,” he said in earnest.

Mina shrugged and gave him a half-smile. “Don’t worry about it. I never expect guys to think about contraception in the heat of the moment.”

 _‘That doesn’t absolve of us responsibility,’_  he thought. But since Mina clearly had a plan to deal with the consequences of their act of lust, he allowed himself to relax. “I'd better check out the damage.”

“Yeah, speaking of damage…” Mina indicated his entire bedroom. “What happened to my lingerie? It was expensive.”

Kaelan pressed a hand to his head, forcing himself to remember. “You had it on in the pool, right? Then I think we showered off down there…”

“Let’s just go ask.” She stepped into the hall and Kaelan followed a moment later. As he closed the door behind them Zach exited the bathroom and offered a thumbs-up, which Kaelan accepted sheepishly. This was the first instance where he didn’t feel proud of himself for getting laid.

Something tantalizing reached his nose. Nicholas was the only one of his tenants who really cooked, but he was definitely still asleep since he’d made extremely boozy drinks for himself. Cinnamon and nutmeg lured Kaelan to the kitchen where he found Makoto and Ami standing at the stove as Rei sliced fruit on the counter. “Ohayo,” she said to Mina, then greeted the boy in English. He wasn’t at all mad that they’d raided the fridge.

“You should go wake up your friends,” Usagi said from the cushioned nook. “An epic party deserves an epic breakfast!”

Kaelan simply nodded and trudged back upstairs, barging into Nicholas’ room first since Zach was already awake and yelling at him to get up. “Whazzat smell?”

“The girls are making breakfast.” Nicholas rumbled happily, stood up, and gave a mighty yawn. Kaelan entered Joe’s room next and shook his exposed foot. “Wake up, breakfast time!”

“Go away,” Joe growled.

“You’re not hungry?”

He shifted slightly to glare at his landlord. “I’ve only gotten ten hours of sleep in three days. So fuck off.”

Kaelan retreated into the hall, wondering if Mamoru would be just as cranky, but when he knocked on his door he answered it fully dressed. “There’s food downstairs if you want it,” Kaelan said. He felt like shit and returned to his master suite to shower.

Mamoru was the second least-rested person in the house. After everyone finished messing around in the pool they’d rinsed off, then Zach donated some of his pajamas for the girls to wear. They all sat around drinking even more until passing out in the lounge chairs. When Joe finally reappeared, he and Mamoru worked to get everyone somewhere comfortable. Because Nicholas was so heavy they only managed to drag him to a couch in the great room, but he must have woken up at some point and made it to his actual bed. “Where did Rei go?” Mamoru inquired.

“She ran home to get something,” Joe explained while carrying Ami up to the guest room. He was so exhausted that Mamoru told him to go to sleep while he stayed up to gather all the soaked undergarments and leave aspirin and water on the side tables. He doubted anyone would thank him in the morning.

When Mamoru entered the kitchen he was surprised to find a buffet of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and fruit waiting on the island. The girls were all standing around in their borrowed pajamas but they looked significantly more attractive in the morning than his housemates of which Zach and Nicholas were the only ones present. “Was it you who washed the ladies’ unmentionables?” the former asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“Thanks for that,” Mina said, “but for future reference you should always dry lingerie on low heat.”

Mamoru blushed, feeling guilty that he’d even handled so much lingerie. He blushed even harder as he imagined which garments belonged to each girl.

“I guess after this we’ll head home, freshen up, and give your PJs back,” Usagi said.

“Or you can change here,” Rei replied. “I went to my apartment to get clothes for you all. Everything should fit well enough.”

“That was considerate of you, Rei-chan,” Ami smiled, then gazed at Mamoru. “And thank you for attending to us. To be honest I was a little nervous about spending the night with five boys.”

Zach looked up from his plate. “What do you think this is, a house of miscreants? We’re perfect gentlemen.” As if on cue a belch escaped Nicholas, earning surprised expressions all around. Then Usagi started giggling, her laughter contagious.

“Compliments to the chef,” Nicholas said. His face turned beet red but a glance at Makoto revealed that a tiny smile had turned her lips. Zach then patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

After the girls changed, returned Zach’s sleepwear, thanked them and headed out, Kaelan finally reappeared looking his usual polished self. “Where’d everyone go?” he inquired.

“The girls just left,” Mamoru answered, washing dishes.

“Damn, I wanted Mina’s number.”

“Why do you need to call her when you already nailed her?” Zach asked. Mamoru and Nicholas dropped their jaws.

“Because… reasons,” Kaelan answered. He ate a piece of toast while staring at the floor. Was Planned Parenthood even open on Sunday? What if Mina couldn’t get any emergency contraception and ended up being pregnant? They were both good-looking people so they’d probably make a good-looking kid. Shaking his head to clear such thoughts, he turned to the calendar and saw a starred date. “Hey Mamoru, what’d you do with my tux?”

“It’s folded in my room. I can have it dry cleaned if you want.”

“It’s probably fine. You wore it for, what, five hours? I need it for a charity auction next week.”

Nicholas snorted into his orange juice. “Since when do  _you_  go to charity auctions?”

“Since I want to contribute to this community,” Kaelan declared. “It’s an auction for old weapons from around the world. I could end up with a sword that once belonged to a Viking!”

* * *

Kaelan spent several hours getting ready for the auction; however, when he got to the tie he stared helplessly at his reflection. It was a weekday and he thought his housemates were attending classes, but when he passed Zach’s room he heard papers shuffling and peered through the cracked door. “Hello?”

“Merde!” Zach shouted, spinning in his chair. “Why are you sneaking up on me like that?”

“I didn’t think you were here,” Kaelan answered, “but to be honest I could use your help. Can you tie a tie?” He held up the silken emerald green accessory.

“Can  _I_  tie a tie?” Zach deadpanned. “I wear at least three a week. What style do you want– Windsor, Pratt, Prince Albert?” Kaelan stared at him blankly and he groaned. “Every man should know how to tie a tie. I’ll teach you a really fancy method called the Trinity. Watch carefully…” After a five minute tutorial Kaelan admired the knot in Zach’s full-length mirror. It definitely gave him a regal air and doubled as a nod to his heritage.

His Maserati brought him to the Westin Hotel a half hour before the auction was to start, meaning he had to mingle. He wasn’t worried about talking to anyone as much as being ridiculed for his age. Now that his selfish spending was over he wanted to make a name for himself as a philanthropist. Anyone who read the  _Seattle Times_  article about him probably thought he was just an irresponsible twenty-three year-old millionaire.

The room contained just over fifty people. The person closest his age was an archaeologist who earned money by selling her finds to museums and collected masks for her personal collection. Kaelan met a man who hoped to win a 16th century katana and another who was interested in Ottoman and Qajar dynasty weaponry. He learned a great deal about most of the items before they even appeared and was consequently excited when the first sword appeared.

Kaelan got into an intense bidding war for a Scottish dirk with a stag antler handle from the Renaissance era, but gave up when it reached a hundred-thousand dollars. “Next we have a sword of unknown origin recently excavated from the Yonaguni ruins off the southern coast of Japan…” People murmured their disapproval, but one look at the sword and Kaelan knew he had to have it. The blade itself was the most unique thing he’d ever seen; the auctioneer said it had been carved from a single chunk of ilmenite, whatever that was. The sword’s composition attracted a few buyers but they quit when it reached twenty-thousand. “Do we have any more offers? Mr. Burke has the high bid. Twenty-thousand going once… going twice…” He banged the gavel. “Sold to Mr. Burke for the price of just twenty-thousand dollars! Young man, your personal vehicle would have been a greater contribution to this auction than this item.” A few people chuckled at the remark and Kaelan gave his best indifferent shrug before leaving his seat to claim the antique.

He wrote a check, accepted some paperwork for tax purposes, then clung to the wooden case while a valet retrieved his car. During the drive he kept glancing at the rearview mirror to make sure the case was in the backseat, thinking it would vanish by the time he got home. His heart pounded in anticipation; he very much wanted to feel the blade in his hand, to heft its weight and see if the ancient crystal edges had been rendered harmless by time.

“Kaelan got a sword!” Zach hollered when he entered the foyer, and as he went to the great room he heard footsteps tromping down the stairs. Joe and Nicholas crowded him while he gingerly set the case on a couch.

“This thing is a bit unusual,” he said. “It was found in some underwater Japanese ruins and its age is undetermined. It doesn’t match anything from Japanese history or other neighboring cultures.”

“Who cares? Just show us!”

Kaelan took a deep breath, unfastened the locks, and lifted the lid.

Mamoru was almost ready to earn his license, but until then Joe picked him up at UW and let him drive home. He was so focused on the road that it didn’t occur to him Joe had remained silent the whole way, and when Mamoru glanced at him he was staring straight ahead as if in a trance. “Are you all right?”

“Kaelan won a sword at the auction,” he answered quietly.

“Oh, that’s great! What kind of sword? Where did it come from?”

“No one knows. It’s sort of a mystery. I’ve been searching for info online all day but never found anything. Kaelan received a page of research notes but they weren’t very helpful.”

Now Mamoru was excited to take a look at it. He parked the Samurai in Joe’s bay of the garage and found his other three housemates seated in the kitchen. They all had cups of hot tea and were bundled up in blankets even though a fire was lit in the great room’s hearth. “Where’s the sword?” he asked. An odd thing happened then: Kaelan, Nicholas and Zach faced him at the exact same time, their eyes wide with fear, and his expression dimmed. “What’s wrong? Did someone get hurt?” No one answered; the three of them just stared at the ripples of tea made by their trembling hands. Now Mamoru was certain there was something very wrong. “Take off those blankets,” he demanded. They obliged, but he was only slightly relieved to see that they looked fine. No bruises, no cuts, no slashed clothes… then he noticed it. Mamoru grabbed Kaelan’s wrists to bring his hands into the light. On both of his palms were white patches of blistered flesh. Zach’s were exactly the same but only one of Nicholas’ hands was affected. “How did you get frostnip? It’s not cold enough outside for that.”

“It happened when they held the sword,” Joe replied, leaning in the door frame. He spread his hands for inspection. “I didn’t touch it.”

“The handle would have to be far below freezing to affect the blood so quickly.” Mamoru examined their palms again and a shiver went down his spine, like their fear of what had occurred was being transferred to him. He felt their foreheads, backs and chests, but their temperatures were completely normal. At a loss for explanations, Mamoru asked to see the sword. Joe led him into the great room and pointed at the blade lying on the carpet where Nicholas had dropped it. He knelt beside it and held his hand over the ancient leather-wrapped handle. Just above the crossguard was an enameled upward-facing crescent, the tips curving inward until they met at the fuller. Mamoru became transfixed by the unblemished black crystal blade, his vision tunneling as he stared into its endless facets. The elegant design belied its true power, power he wanted to wield for himself…

A strong grip suddenly prevented him from taking up the sword and with a gasp Mamoru looked into Joe’s face. His expression was a mixture of anger and concern. “Don’t they have folktales in Japan, Mamoru? Aren’t there legends of objects possessed by evil spirits?”

Rational thoughts returned quickly. “You think Kaelan bought a possessed sword?” The idea sounded ludicrous.

“Maybe not, but there’s definitely something weird about it.” Joe released him with a sigh. “You couldn’t feel any cold radiating off the handle, could you? But somehow the others received ice burns.”

Mamoru nodded and backed away from the glimmering blade, but not before grabbing the research notes. “Discovered among the Yonaguni ruins…” he read aloud, “The blade is made from… ilmenite?”

“Yes, ilmenite. It’s a weakly magnetic iron-titanium-oxide mineral similar to hematite. Ore is typically ground down and refined for titanium-based applications.”

“But the blade looks like it was cut from a single crystal.”

“That wouldn’t have been difficult. It only has a hardness of five to six Mohs, same as feldspar.”

Mamoru gazed at him narrowly. “Now you’re a botanist  _and_  a geologist?”

Joe gave a small laugh. “Well, yeah– I took two years of geology. I’m familiar with ilmenite for a few reasons. One, it was first discovered in Russia. Two, it’s a mineral found on the Moon. Three, it can be refined on the lunar surface to provide oxygen for cosmonauts.”

Mamoru sat down to absorb this information. His head spun with theories but none of them were logical. The sword certainly didn’t  _look_  Japanese so why had it been in Yonaguni? Some scientists believed the ruins were the site of an ancient, technologically advanced culture due to the construction of the pyramid, which was similar to Egyptian and Mesoamerican styles. Some believed Yonaguni to be the real Atlantis. Others said it had simply been a structure on an island that sunk into the seabed.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Joe returning the sword to the case until he sucked in a breath and shook his hand. Mamoru jumped up and watched in morbid fascination as a thin white line appeared on his calloused palm and slowly spread outward, claiming every skin cell that had touched the handle and turning his fingers porcelain. “Ah, that hurts…” Joe furrowed his brow. “You study virology. You know that primordial, dormant viruses get trapped in ice and things they dredge up from the ocean.”

“I don’t think this is some kind of virus,” Mamoru refuted. “There would likely be an indication of sepsis, but this just looks like common frostbite. Did the handle feel cold to the touch?”

“Not at all,” Joe answered, “it’s just leather and wire. There has to be bacteria or something living in the material that’s reacting to our skin temperature. It doesn’t make sense otherwise.”

“I can analyze it at the lab tomorrow,” Mamoru offered.

His friend nodded. “Do that. I’d rather not have my cause of death be Kaelan’s pretentiousness.”

* * *

Usagi’s dream of showcasing her latest designs at New York Fashion Week was interrupted by a meow. She thought it was part of her dream until she heard a slight thumping. “Mako-chan, is that you?” she whispered. An incomprehensible response came from the other side of the room. After a few minutes she caught another meow followed by the shrill noise of claws on glass. Usagi got out of bed and shuffled through the living room, pausing to turn on a light near the door to the balcony.

A pair of bright yellow eyes stared up at her. Usagi squinted and was able to discern the form of a black cat sitting right outside the door.  _‘It must belong to one of our neighbors,’_  she reasoned, and lifted the lock to let it inside. The cat immediately wound around her legs. “Well aren’t you friendly? What’s your name, kitty?” It didn’t have a collar or tag. “I guess your owner will know.”

The cat laid its ears back at that. It wandered around sniffing the coffee table, Makoto’s plants and the sofa, and proceeded to rub its face on everything. Usagi noticed that in place of a tail it only had a short tuft of fur. “What happened to your tail, kitty? Is it supposed to be like that?” The cat looked at her, winked, and trotted around the corner. She followed and gasped as it jumped into Makoto’s bed. “Bad kitty!” she whispered, plucking the cat off her comforter. But she had moved too slowly. Makoto mumbled something and sat up, blinking wearily.

“Usa-chan? What was that?” The cat mewed as an answer and she drew back. “Where did that thing come from?”

“It’s not a  _thing_ ,” Usagi chastised, “it’s a kitty, and it was on the balcony.”

Makoto switched on her table lamp to examine the feline in her friend’s arms. It purred as she scratched its chin, and she noticed it was jet black except for a patch of white fur on its head. It appeared healthy, meaning it likely wasn’t a stray, but how had it gotten to the balcony? Their apartment was on the third floor and there was a four-foot gap between railings. She groaned when she checked the time– it was three in the morning. “We can return it to its rightful owner before we go to class tomorrow. It must live around here somewhere.”

The cat gave Usagi a rather imploring look that tugged at her heartstrings. “What if it doesn’t, Mako-chan? What if it wants  _us_  to be its owners?”

“Then you get to buy the food, toys and litter ‘cause I’m too busy to take care of any pets.”

“Yay!” Usagi quietly cheered. She knew Michiru would approve of the cat; it was too sweet not to like. When she got back into bed the cat curled up between her arm and the wall, and she pondered a name while stroking its soft fur. “Kuroko? Kage? Hoshi?” The white patch looked more like a crescent moon than a star. “Maybe just… Luna.” Yes, that sounded right. “Good night, Luna-chan.”

The cat purred contentedly as a response.


	8. Under the Sky

“Usagi!” The blonde awakened instantly upon hearing Michiru’s tone of voice. “What is this cat doing here?”

“Why are you asking me?” she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Michiru raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one with the biggest weakness for animals.” She directed her pursed lips at the feline winding around her ankles. “You’re lucky she’s friendly.”

“And cute! I think she looks like a mini bobcat.”

“That’s because she’s a Japanese bobtail, which means she probably belongs to someone nearby. You should ask around to see if anyone lost a cat recently.” That was all Michiru had to say on the matter. She grabbed her violin case and left.

Since Usagi couldn’t go back to sleep she made herself some toast with jam and ate it while Luna watched from another chair. When Makoto returned from her jog she tilted her head at how at-ease the cat looked, as if she owned the place already. “Lucky you,” she said to Usagi, “I checked the classifieds while I was out and there were no ads for lost cats.”

“Oh, that’s great! You know I’ve always wanted a pet, Mako-chan. My mom is allergic to cats and dogs so I only ever had boring fish.”

“I don’t think fish count as pets,” Makoto said while pulling ingredients from the fridge. “They’re more like decoration.”

“So we should totally keep Luna! She’ll be our shared pet.”

“I’m fine with her as long as she doesn’t jump on me when I’m asleep.” Luna apologetically lowered her head, earning a kindly pat. “What did Michiru say?”

“She said I should still ask around…” Usagi’s eyes widened abruptly. “But what if someone lies about owning Luna and they end up abusing her?”

Makoto sighed even though it was a reasonable concern. “We could ask people to describe her. We’ll just put her breed, gender, and where we found her. If they don’t mention that moon marking we’ll tell them to waste someone else’s time.”

Usagi grinned at the prospect of telling off people with bad intentions. After getting dressed she went to the nearest store to pick up supplies for Luna, even grabbing all-natural cat food to appease Makoto who believed animals deserved to eat healthy too. She set up the litter box in the bathroom, the food dish at the base of the kitchen counter, and sprinkled a few toys around the living room. Luna only sniffed them before staring up at the girl. “You have to behave today, kitty. You have to make a good impression on Michiru, so no shredding the furniture. Mako-chan will be back before me to keep you company.”

Luna meowed as she left, causing a pang of sadness. Usagi just wanted to cuddle her all day even though the cat seemed rather stoic and probably wouldn’t appreciate the attention. She hoped that Luna really was a stray; she didn’t want her to end up being someone else’s cat. She felt Luna  _belonged_  with her.

* * *

Midterms were greeted with abhorrence. Nicholas had testing all day and Mamoru was undergoing an evaluation, but Joe and Zach were free since they were both working on big projects. Kaelan found them in the conservatory that was now full of exotic fruit-bearing trees, tropical flowers, and water fountains connected to a complex irrigation system. “I think it’s time for another party,” he declared.

“Don’t tell me you want to celebrate Thanksgiving,” Zach said. “I’m the only American around here.”

Kaelan shook his head. “No, I want to have a star party. The Leonid meteor shower peaks tomorrow night. I thought we could invite the girls again.”

“As long as no one passes out by the pool this time. You guys aren’t exactly lightweight.” Joe set his pruners down and smiled. “We could throw some pillows and blankets in the gazebo. It has a perfect view of the Olympic skyline.”

“Brilliant! This is why I let you live here. Someone text the others so they can spread the word.”

Mamoru’s phone chimed just as he peeled off his latex gloves. His attending physician raised an eyebrow as he scrambled to silence it. “You’re very lucky, Chiba. If that had gone off five minutes ago I would’ve made you start over.”

“Sorry, Doctor.” Mamoru bowed and the woman waved him away; he was free for the rest of the day. He checked his phone as soon as he entered the hall.

**“Hey dude, apparently we’re having a party tomorrow to celebrate some falling space rocks! Can you pass it on to the girls? And Kaelan says us guys have to cook dinner, so get your chef hat on.”**

He wasn’t sure if Zach was being serious and consulted a celestial events app. Sure enough, the Leonids were ongoing. Now that he was no longer stressed out about the evaluation he thought it would be nice to spend some quality time with Usagi. He also couldn’t wait to show her his new car.

 **“Hey, Usako!”** he texted. **“Would you and Makoto be interested in coming over tomorrow to watch a meteor shower? I understand if you want to rest after all your midterms.”**

**“I still have one left, but that sounds fun! I bet you guys have a great view since you’re away from all the city lights. Should we bring food or anything?”**

**“We have it covered. Just be sure to dress warm. Oh, and I’ll be picking you up this time.”** Mamoru stowed his phone and began the rather long walk to the library. He had to turn up the collar of his jacket to keep a persistent chill off his neck and shoved his hands deep into woolen pockets.  _‘It might even snow before December,’_  he thought, and wondered if Joe could teach him how to drive safely on ice.

The temperature inside the library was a nice 75 degrees Fahrenheit, but he wouldn’t be staying long enough to enjoy it. He spied Ami at the front desk and she looked up when he approached, flashing a smile. “How did your evaluation go?” she asked.

“It went well. I almost got in trouble because my phone went off right when I finished.” Mamoru noticed that she was coloring several brain diagrams. “Is that your midterm?”

“Yes. Pretty silly, isn’t it? I have to label all the lobes and functions without using notes.”

“Well there’s the challenge,” he said, but he knew it was a piece of cake for her. “We’re having a Leonid-viewing party at the mansion tomorrow night. Do you want to come?”

Ami grinned delightedly. “Yes I do! I was just wondering where I could go to watch them since it’s much too bright around here. I even convinced Mina to come with me if I found a place.” Her expression suddenly hardened, making Mamoru recoil a little. “I don’t think she should be around Kaelan, though.”

“Why not? We all know they hooked up.”

“Yes, but I had to go with her to get Plan B. Mina told me she hadn’t gotten her birth control shot and they didn’t use protection.” Ami practically glared at him. “Your landlord could have gotten my best friend pregnant.”

Mamoru held up his hand. “He doesn’t deserve all the blame. They were both inebriated. They both made the decision not to be safe.” Now he knew why Kaelan had wanted Mina’s number: to see if she followed up on getting emergency contraception.

“Yes, but if Mina  _had_  gotten pregnant,  _she_  would be the one living with the consequences. Kaelan is five years older than her. He knows better.”

“I understand your point of view,” Mamoru said calmly, “but I think you should let Mina make her own decision. This is like when…” He didn’t finish saying “when Makoto wanted to keep me away from Usagi”. It was clear Ami accepted the fact that her best friend had casual sex, and her concern was valid, but Mina was responsible enough to take care of herself. “I’m sure the guys will agree to an alcohol-free evening if it means you’ll both join us.”

Ami sighed, then gave a tiny smile. “They can drink if they want, but if anyone tries getting frisky with me I’ll have Makoto beat them up.”

“Deal,” Mamoru laughed. “See you tomorrow, then!”

* * *

The next night, Michiru answered the door when Mamoru knocked. “Usagi is in the shower so you’ll have to wait a few minutes.”

“Help yourself to some cookies!” Makoto called from her room.

Mamoru eyed the platter and wasn’t sure which one to pick because they all looked delectable. He ended up choosing pumpkin chocolate chip, but as soon as he bit into it something nudged his leg and he jumped back from the table. Glancing down revealed a black cat with wide yellow eyes staring up at him.

“Oh, that’s Luna-chan,” Michiru said while pouring a cup of tea. “She showed up earlier this week and  _someone_  begged me to keep her. She behaves well enough so I can’t be upset.”

The boy held out his hand for Luna to sniff. Her little black nose wiggled slightly, then a pink tongue darted out to lick his fingertip. “I probably taste like leather steering wheel,” he chuckled, for the cat’s ears flattened and she retreated beneath the table.

“Usagi did tell me you have a car now,” Michiru remarked. “What did you get?”

“A Mercedes E-Class coupe,” he answered. “The guys wanted me to get something really sporty, but I feel comfortable in it.”

“That’s what matters,” she smiled. “When I was still in high school I met someone who taught me how to drive high-end cars like Lamborghinis, Ferraris and Porsches. She said if I ever beat her in a race she would buy me any car I wanted.” The smile almost faded to nothing. “It’s been a few years since I’ve seen her. Since I don’t need to drive here, I doubt I’d win if we ever did get the chance to race. I’m out of practice.”

Makoto had been listening to the story from her room and entered the kitchen once Michiru fell silent. “Sure you don’t want to come with us tonight? I feel bad leaving you here all alone.”

“I’ll be fine as long as I have my violin. Maybe Luna can help me practice. If she cringes I’ll know I have the wrong note.” The cat’s meow of agreement elicited a warm look from Michiru, then she rinsed out her teacup and went around the corner to knock on the bathroom door. “Usagi! It’s very rude to keep your guests waiting, especially when they offer to chauffeur you!”

“I’m drying off now!” Usagi shouted back.

Makoto sighed, knowing her friend would be at least another fifteen minutes, and began cleaning the kitchen even though it was already tidy. Mamoru slowly ate another cookie, wondering if he should make small-talk. He almost choked on the first bite of his third one because Usagi stuck her damp head around the corner, her shy expression making him laugh.

Makoto planted a hand on her hip. “He’s already seen you in your underwear. A towel isn’t anything to get excited about.” Mamoru still turned around so she could slink past the kitchen. He heard drawers sliding open and closed, then she returned in skinny jeans, short boots, and a white sweater. “About time,” the pastry chef grumbled.

“It’s only eight. We still have plenty of time to catch the meteors,” Mamoru said.

“Well I’m hungry,” Usagi stated. “We didn’t make dinner 'cause you said there was food.”

Mamoru nodded. “There is. Nicholas was putting steaks on the grill when I left and Joe made apple cider to keep us warm.” They exited the stairwell and stood on the sidewalk for a moment. “It’s this one,” he smiled, placing his hand on the hood of his car.

Usagi’s face lit up. “Ooh, it’s so stylish!”

“Now you just need the wardrobe to match,” Makoto muttered as she settled into the roomy backseat, but she wasn’t quiet enough.

“Well, about that…” Mamoru pushed a button to start the vehicle. “Usako, I was wondering if you could go shopping with me before Christmas since you’ll be visiting your family. I want to give myself a new style for the new year.” He glanced at the blonde sidelong and found her staring at him in awe. “I guess that’s a yes?”

Makoto scoffed lightly. “You have no idea what you’re in for.”

The two girls bounced fashion ideas off one another during the drive, mentioning many designers Mamoru had never heard of. Once home he parked in the Samurai’s old garage space, then led the girls along a path curving around the house. Joe had done a great deal of landscaping to the backyard, transforming the patch of dead grass and bark into a soft carpet of moss. He’d planted winter flowers and shrubs around the gazebo and hung up lanterns of all colors, creating a very mystical environment.

Nicholas stood before a grill on the deck wearing an apron that barely fit. He heard footsteps approach but wasn’t expecting Makoto to suddenly appear over his shoulder. “Smells good,” she commented. “I love peppercorns on steak.”

He nodded and began flipping them over the low flame. “The marinade is a super-secret family recipe so I can’t tell you what’s in it. I  _will_  say that the peppercorns are for flavor contrast.”

Makoto put a finger on her nose. “I bet I can guess what’s in it. I smell orange zest, cardamom, maybe a splash of sherry—”

“Keep it down!” he said, nudging her with his elbow. “This recipe wins my dad a ribbon every year at the annual barbeque competition in Jozi. It has to stay secret!”

“Well I’m not going to South Africa any time soon, so you don’t have to worry about me stealing his ribbons.” She gave him a return bump with her hip. “Is there anything I can eat right now?”

He pointed at the screen door with his spatula. “Everything’s inside staying warm. Help yourself.”

She and Usagi discovered a few platters of finger foods including fried zucchini and mushrooms, Panko-breaded oysters, and gorgonzola cheese spread with crackers. “Have at it!” Zach said, startling them. They hadn’t even noticed him cooking at the stove. “You two are the first ones here, and Joe and Kaelan are on a mission to collect all the spare bedding in the house. No one’s eaten a bite!”

He didn’t have to tell them twice. “Wha're you making?” Usagi asked after cramming food into her mouth.

“This is fettuccine with scallops in a white wine sauce.” He grinned as the girls practically drooled. “We’re also having veggie salad and fresh rye bread.”

“That sounds  _amazing_ ,” Usagi gushed. Makoto agreed wholeheartedly, uncaring of how many calories she was consuming right now. They both stood at the island picking things off the trays until Zach offered them each a mug of apple cider, which they happily accepted.

“Are there cloves in this?” Makoto asked.

“Sure are,” Joe answered, startling both girls. He was hidden behind a mound of pillows as Kaelan followed him with down comforters and fleece throws. “That’s my mom’s recipe. I hope you enjoy it.”

Makoto gave a half-smile and set her cup down. “I’ll have to savor it, then– cloves make me sleepy. Need a hand?” She helped carry some of the bedding down to the gazebo, spreading it over the hardwood floor. From the outside it looked like a great bird’s nest.

“Hello!” someone called. Kaelan looked up to see Rei, Ami and Mina enter the backyard. “Wow, this place looks like a fairy garden!” the blonde girl remarked. She smiled broadly at everyone, but when her eyes fell on Kaelan it faded. “Hey.”

“I’m glad you could make it,” he politely returned. “There’s food and drink inside, or you can sit by the fire if  _Mamoru_  ever gets it going.”

“The wood is damp! You should have covered it up.”

“The weatherman said we’d have clear skies tonight.” Kaelan turned his palms up. “Looks like he was right for once.”

“There’s still moisture in the air…” Mamoru muttered. He managed to arrange the driest logs into a pyramid.

Rei knelt beside him and placed her glasses on her head. “You forgot the kindling,” she said softly. Mamoru groaned as she stuffed newspaper between the logs, then struck a match and blew on the flame.

Everyone sat in chairs around the fire once it came to crackling life, their stomachs growling in anticipation as the scent of grilled beef filled the air. “It’s ready!” Nicholas called, and they all but stampeded inside, forks clashing for the largest cuts. Plates were loaded with scallop fettuccine, Mamoru’s contribution of chikuzenni, and rye bread Kaelan had baked himself.

Usagi was the first to sample the steak. “It’s sweet!” she exclaimed.

“But the charring and pepper make it savory,” Rei commented. Everyone else nodded since their mouths were full.

Nicholas grinned. “So it’s damn good is what I’m hearing. I’m glad I got to cook something fancy for a change.”

Usagi then raised her eyebrows at her best friend. Makoto shook her head slightly and stared at her plate, prompting the blonde to begin meddling. “Hey Nicholas…” He looked up expectantly. “Remember when we first met? What were you doing at the plant sale?”

“Oh, that…” He pointed his fork at Zach. “He sent me to find something.”

“What was it?”

“Some flowers to remind me of home,” Zach answered. “Indian pink, hibiscus, rain lily, things like that.”

“In this climate those plants would only survive in a greenhouse,” Makoto remarked, “but luckily you have one of those now.”

“I’d like to see the conservatory after dinner, if that’s okay.” Ami’s request was seconded by Rei. Joe and Zach shared a look, more than happy to show off everything they’d cultivated to pretty girls.

* * *

Mamoru, Rei and Joe were the last three to finish eating. Since everyone else had gotten comfortable in the gazebo they handled the leftovers and dishes before joining them. “That was the best meal I’ve had in a while,” Rei said. “I don’t do much cooking in my apartment and although the food at Bastyr is good, it’s very…”

“Boring?” Joe supplied.

She smiled. “Yes, and it’s nice to have a meal with diverse flavors.” She blew on her cup of cider, dispersing the steam before taking a sip. “I love the nutmeg in this.”

“Yeah?” The green-eyed boy scooted a little closer to her. “I’m glad everyone likes my mom’s recipe. It’s one of the few things I remember how to make.” He suddenly turned bashful. “My dad said cooking wasn’t manly. I was always with him in the shop instead of helping my mom in the kitchen. But every Christmas I’d stay inside all day and cook with her. We made ham, bread, and enough dessert to feed the neighborhood. Her cider always smelled the best, though. It got me out of bed on Christmas morning.”

“Are you going to see your family during winter break?” Rei asked.

Joe sighed. “Maybe. They’ve been saving up to fly me home since last month, but it’s also insurance against horrible winter storms. Last year part of the roof collapsed on us, but me and Dad and the shop guys patched it up.”

Rei’s hand rose consolingly to his shoulder. Until that evening she had been under the assumption that Joe was just another rich boy rebelling against strict parents. She thought his decision to study environmental science was to spite the people who wanted him to become a politician, but now she knew better. They weren’t wealthy and haughty at all, just a hard-working couple who’d raised a very down-to-earth son.

Mamoru saw the look they were sharing and turned his attention to the blue-black skies above. Orion and Taurus shone brightly while Leo sparkled near the horizon, and after a few minutes of staring he caught the faint flicker of a shooting star. He wondered why they were called that when they weren’t actually stars, just space debris burning up in the atmosphere. Yet only when one was firmly on the ground did the fragments of comet Tempel-Tuttle become something to marvel at.

Usagi sidled up to Mamoru. “I didn’t realize how close this place was to the beach. We should walk down there later.” Her suggestion earned a nod.

Nicholas lay on his stomach, supporting Makoto draped across his shoulders. Ami sat between her and Zach, who kept swatting at Mina’s toes as she tickled his lower back. Eventually she gave up and leaned sideways to rest her head against Kaelan’s chest. His pulse increased for a minute, then he wrapped an arm around her, running his fingertips just under the hem of her shirt and making her smile.

The sky gave an unspoken command for them to remain silent. Nobody said a word for the first hour, but then the shooting stars started coming more frequently. Breaths of awe were punctuated by shouts of excitement when a particularly bright meteoroid lanced through the heavens. “I guess this would be a good time to make a wish!” Usagi hopped to her feet. “C’mon, Mamo-chan!” She led him down the overgrown path to the beach, holding his hand tightly in case she tripped on a tree root. The path reached a steep cliff and became a set of stairs slick with moss, but Usagi raced down them anyway. She picked her way across the rocky shore and finally came to a stop at the water’s edge, letting waves brush her shoes while she stared upward. The meteoroids fell at a rate of at least ten every few seconds, a celestial downpour across the northern hemisphere.

“Usako, look at the water!” Mamoru squeezed her fingers as she gasped at the magnified reflection of the sky. The meteor shower seemed just beyond her reach. If she took a step forward it would be like standing in a field of starlight…

Mamoru escaped the mesmerizing sight just in time to prevent Usagi from entering the water. He pulled back with unintentional strength, causing her to release a surprised squeak and fall against him. He caught her in his arms and for a moment they were still, Mamoru taking deep breaths to quell his surge of fear and Usagi blinking slowly to bring her surroundings into focus. She craned her neck to look up at his face. “What was that for, Mamo-chan?”

“You were about to… You almost…” He shook his head. “That water is ice cold, Usako! What were you thinking?”

“I… I don’t know.” Her brow furrowed as she rotated in his arms. “For a second I thought it’d be like floating in space with all the stars around me.” She also shook her head. “That’s crazy, isn’t it?”

“Completely crazy. You would have gotten hypothermia in no time at all.”

Usagi laughed at her own stupidity before gazing out at the Sound again. There weren’t as many shooting stars now, but a mere minute ago the sky had blazed with streaks of white light. She sighed, wondering if she was a little out of it due to stressing about midterms, and abruptly realized how tightly Mamoru was holding her. She flattened her palm against his chest, feeling his adrenaline-fueled heart beginning to calm. His arms relaxed but he didn’t let her go just yet. She wasn’t sure if she wanted him to.

“Usako, don’t move,” Mamoru suddenly said.

“Why? What is it?” Her eyes darted around the beach in search of a bear or cougar or some other ferocious animal, but she saw nothing. “What is it, Mamo-chan?”

He grinned at her. “Just hang on to me.” She raised an eyebrow as he went to the water’s edge, rolled up a jacket sleeve, and plunged his hand into the waves.

“What are you doing?” When he didn’t answer she grabbed onto the waistband of his black pants, finding she actually had to hold him back as he stretched even further over the water. “What are you looking for?” she demanded.

He suddenly straightened, making them both stagger. “This!” He shook off the saltwater and his fingers unfurled to reveal a shiny round object. Usagi’s eyes widened as he frowned. “Oh, I thought it was a shell.”

She laughed at how disappointed he sounded. “It’s beautiful, Mamo-chan! The prettiest makeup compact I’ve ever seen!” She gingerly took it from his hand and wiped away the remaining granules of sand. “It’s so smooth and shiny. I can’t remember what this material is.”

“Nacre, better known as mother-of-pearl,” Mamoru provided. The compact glistened with a mixture of ivory, ecru and silver hues, and he had only spotted it because it was buried in the sand about four feet from where they stood.

Usagi ran a finger over the compact’s slight lip. She knew it was an antique and wondered how it had washed ashore. Perhaps it was a family heirloom someone lost while sailing out to the ocean, in which case she wanted to return it to its rightful owner.  _‘But Luna came to me just as mysteriously, and she didn’t have an owner…’ _Her thumb unconsciously slipped beneath the edge of the lid and popped it open, eliciting a gasp of awe.

A shimmering moonstone sat in the center of the compact. The lid was lined with reflective silver, like a natural mirror, and something fell out a split second after Usagi opened it. She pinched a delicate silver chain and held it at eye-level. The pendant was a thin conical moonstone, a matching set if she ever saw one. With great effort she tore her eyes from the bauble to give Mamoru an incredulous look. “Do you really want me to have this? It’s probably worth hundreds of dollars.”

“I don’t need hundreds of dollars.” He took the necklace from her fingers and fastened it around her neck. Even against her snow-white sweater the stone stood out, and he thought the hint of blue was the exact same shade as her eyes. “I would rather see you smile.”

“Mamo-chan…” Usagi blushed and turned from his intense gaze. His eyes were as dark as the waves lapping at the shore and just as compelling, making her nervous about what might happen if she kept staring into them. So many odd things were occurring lately that she wondered if she were experiencing a very realistic, drawn-out dream.

Mamoru seemed to be changing into someone much different than the boy she’d met at Amabie. He held his head a little higher and his shoulders back. He no longer stumbled over his words or looked at the ground when he spoke. Usagi reasoned that he wanted the makeover to project his new confidence. She had to transform his exterior to match the self-assured young man he was on the inside, leaving the awkward boy behind.

The young man in question seriously considered kissing Usagi.  _She_  was the one who had fostered his newfound self-acceptance, the one who taught him that he had to love himself before loving others. He wasn’t sure if his feelings for her were that profound yet, but his heart always skipped a beat when he saw her. Her smile made him glow and the slightest touch lingered on his skin like a ghostly breath. He was beginning to desire something more tangible.

Mamoru became aware that Usagi was shivering and quickly dismissed all notions of romantic gestures. “Let’s go back,” he said, gently tugging her hand. “You can warm up by the fire.” She simply nodded and fell into step beside him. As they approached the gazebo she noticed there were only two people nestled among the blankets, where Nicholas appeared to be asleep.

“Where did everyone go?” Usagi inquired.

Makoto pushed herself into a sitting position. “Oh, let’s see… Mina and Kaelan went to go bang as soon as you two left, Rei and Joe went to the conservatory to talk about medicinal plants, and I’m not sure where Ami and Zach disappeared to.”

“And you didn’t want to get out of the cold?” Usagi refrained from making a joke about Nicholas keeping her warm.

“I figured it’d be mean to leave this guy all alone outside, so I was waiting for you to come back.” She shook him between the shoulder blades. “Time to wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Nicholas gave a deep groan and rolled over, rubbing his eyes. “Agh, I didn’t mean to pass out on every…” He lifted his head to look around. “Where is everybody?”

“They left,” Makoto answered, “and I don’t blame them ‘cause it’s freezing out here!” She shivered slightly in the absence of his body heat.

“Help me up,” he said, holding an arm in the air. Makoto wrapped her long fingers around his wrist and pulled with a surprising amount of force, bringing him to his feet. Nicholas yawned and stretched, then the quartet gathered the blankets and pillows and returned to the warm interior of the mansion.

* * *

“Do you ever get angry with Mina?” Zach asked. He flopped onto his canopy bed to admire the fabric while Ami stood next to his computer desk. They had come to his room so she could read some of the script for his play, which she had expressed more than a little interest in.

Her sepia eyes flicked from the paper to him. “Angry about what?”

“This can’t be the first time she’s gone off with some guy and left you alone.” Zach watched her reaction carefully, but to his surprise she just smiled.

“You’re right, it’s not. But for once I’m not alone. I have more friends, so there’s nothing to be upset about.” She paused, almost smirking. “I wonder what she’d think if she knew I was in your room.”

Zach flashed his smile-smirk. “Probably that we’re up to no good… Or rather, up to something  _very_  good.” Ami actually laughed, hiding her pink cheeks behind the sheaf of papers. This was the first time she'd found his innuendo amusing. He got up, opened his door an inch, and cleared his throat. “Oh Ami!” he shouted down the hall, “You are the light of my life, the fire of my loins!” He looked at her expectantly.

“Oh Zach, you have bewitched me, body and soul! I never wish to be parted from you from this day on!”

“Nice job,” he whispered, and abruptly closed his door when Mina stepped out of Kaelan’s room. “She actually heard us!” he snickered.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. “Ami-chan? Are you okay in there?”

“I’m fine! Just looking at Zach’s collection of classic literature,” she answered.

“Oh, okay. For a second I thought…” Ami giggled as she trailed off. “Never mind, I know you’re not interested in him.”

“You are absolutely right about that.” She heard Mina’s footsteps retreat back down the hall and gave Zach a look of triumph.

“What did she say?” he asked, since their exchange was in Japanese.

“She wondered if you had seduced me. That could _never_ happen.” Ami even turned her nose in the air at such an absurd notion.

Her smugness abruptly shifted to apprehension as something dark flickered across Zach’s visage. Although he was half a foot taller than her, his eyes became shadowed when he lowered his head and were as cold as the smile that graced his lips. He crossed the room quickly and silently, like a graceful predator, and even though Ami told herself not to be afraid of him she reflexively stepped back, but the desk prevented her retreat. “What makes you believe that, exactly?” He came to a stop once the buttons of their jeans were touching. “Do you mean to say that I don’t have the ability to seduce you, or that you are simply repulsed by me?”

“I don’t mean either of those things,” Ami said evenly, “I’m just not like Mina. I’m not really interested in hooking up.”

“But it’s not hooking up if there’s a connection,” he returned. “And we have one.”

“Sorry, but I don’t feel it.”

“You’re still a  _passionate_  person, Ami. That’s all you really need to have a good time.”

“Well I don’t want to have it with you!” Now she lifted her hands to push Zach away, but he caught them and held them against his chest. She was surprised to feel how steady his heart was beating.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Because you’re so… two-faced!” His eyes widened as she said it and Ami knew she was in control of the situation now. “I don’t even know who you are, Zach! One minute we’re having an intelligent discussion and the next you’re trying to coerce me into sleeping with you! I don’t know if you’re bipolar or hypersexual or what, but I’m  _not_  attracted to it. And I’m tired of playing these immature head games with you!”

Ami shoved him aside and marched out the door, feeling the tiniest bit of remorse for resorting to name-calling. She was much more eloquent than that, but his audacity enraged her. The evening had been perfectly enjoyable until that moment. At least she remembered how to get to the pool.


	9. Fake Awake

Ami stripped down to her undergarments and drove into the pool. It was only about 75 degrees but it felt like a sauna compared to the temperature outside. She left all the lights off in order to shield her presence, instead navigating by LEDs along the rim. When she reached the shallow end she flipped around and pushed off the tiled wall, traveling a few yards before breaking the surface again. After several laps she was no longer angry and slowly drifted to the stairs. A dark figure near them made her stop suddenly and wipe the droplets from her eyes.

“Why didn’t you try out for the team at UW?” Zach asked, standing with his hands in his pockets.

Ami inched forward until she was no longer treading water. “I knew my course load would be too intense for me to make time for practice and meets.”

“That’s a real shame. You would have been a champion.”

“I already proved myself in high school. I still hold a national record for the two-hundred meter breaststroke.” Zach nodded, impressed. “A lot of people said I could go on to the Olympics, but I chose academics instead. I knew I could only achieve perfection at one or the other.”

“The Virgo prerogative,” he chuckled.

Ami scowled. “And what are you, a Gemini?”

“Scorpio, actually. I’m a true Scorpio.”

“What’s the difference?”

Zach sat down near the edge. “Kaelan schooled me in astrology the other day. I didn’t know there are actually thirteen signs in the Zodiac and Ophiuchus is the one between Scorpio and Sagittarius.” Ami knew that, of course. “The sun is only in Scorpio for about a week and my birthday is right in the middle on November twenty-sixth. I don’t really believe that a bunch of stars determine my personality, though.” He tilted his head slightly. “Just so you know, my mother is a psychiatrist and never diagnosed me with bipolar or hypersexuality disorder.”

Ami lowered her eyes. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

He shrugged it off. “You weren’t entirely wrong– I  _am_  two-faced. At first it was just an act of necessity, but I guess it became a mask I forgot how to remove.”

“But which side of you _is_ the mask, Zach? I never know exactly who I’m dealing with. Sometimes you’re a talented artist and other times you’re a conceded jerk who can’t take no for an answer!”

“I’m… complicated,” he sighed. “I’m not saying that to be dramatic, and I’m trying to stop being that two-faced guy. I know I don’t have to hide aspects of myself any longer because the people here are a lot more accepting than where I came from.” Ami’s gaze narrowed slightly. This had to mean Zach’s changeable personality was a method of self-preservation. The scientist in her now wanted to dissect him further and get to the roots of his issues. “There is one thing I’m not afraid to admit, though– you’re definitely my type.”

“I thought you said beautiful people… oh.” Zach grinned and Ami blushed before berating herself for experiencing a surge of giddiness. She had decided long ago that others’ opinions of her appearance didn’t matter. She wanted to be appreciated for her inner qualities.

“Beautiful, intelligent, kind… Can you really blame me for being attracted to you?” Zach rose to his feet with a sigh. “I promise to tone it down if it means we can be friends. You foster my imagination, Ami. I can’t just let that go. I _need_ sparks of creativity in my life. I can’t function without them.”

While somewhat flattering, Ami didn’t want to be pressured into hanging around Zach so he wouldn’t fall into a depressive episode or something. His mental state was not her responsibility… but the thought of studying him up close was so tempting and her mind was ravenous for answers. “Okay,” she finally said. “We can be friends if you stop hitting on me all the time.”

“So once in a while is okay?” he asked, smile-smirking. Ami only rolled her eyes in acquiescence.

* * *

“Wow, it’s three in the morning,” Makoto remarked upon glancing at the clock on the mantle. “Can we just call it quits?”

“No way, I’m totally winning!” Usagi stared at the Upwords board for a minute. She only had four tiles left and had given up consulting the dictionary as their words evolved to take up the entire ten-by-ten space. At the beginning of the last round, Makoto had turned ‘macro’ into ‘hydro’, which Nicholas had made into ‘hydraulic’, which Mamoru had changed into ‘xylophone’. Usagi now placed her remaining tiles atop his to spell…

“Cellophane?!” Nicholas wailed. He banged a fist on the rug and slumped forward in defeat. “I’m done.”

Mamoru quickly calculated her score. “Good job, Usako. You really did win. I’m second, Nicholas is third. Sorry, Makoto-chan.”

She waved off her loss. “I’m tired, I wasn’t expecting to do well at this game. Oyasumi.” She crawled over to the same couch she’d slept on last time and dragged herself up onto the cushions, sighing contentedly.

Usagi settled onto the other couch as Mamoru put the game away and Nicholas threw a few more logs on the fire. Since the house was insulated with aerogel a little heat went a long way. They all bid each other good night, Usagi focusing on the boys’ footsteps. Mamoru’s almost faded to nothing as he went to his room at the very end of the hall and she heard Nicholas shuffling around for a few minutes before the mansion became completely still. She felt wide awake despite having been up since seven in the morning for her midterms. She had then spent most of the day at a seminar on textile innovations that were going to be implemented into the fashion design curriculum. After that she attended a workshop and created a doll-sized outfit from the many fabric samples available, then finally went home to prepare for the star party. She definitely should have been unconscious by now, but her thoughts were unusually rampant.

The nacre compact helped assuage her. She held it in her dominant left hand and rubbed the smooth ridges with her thumb, like a worry stone. The cool exterior seeped into her fingertips, clearing her mind with the sensation of standing beneath a waterfall. Firelight danced across the opaque stone when Usagi opened the compact, mesmerizing her for a moment, and then something fell out. Her free hand instantly flew to the pendant on her chest, finding it still in place, and she picked up the new one in confusion. It was a marquise-cut topaz on a silvery chain.

Makoto suddenly stirred. “Hm? What’d you say, Usa-chan?”

“I didn’t say anything,” she whispered.

“You didn’t? I thought I heard… something about a storm.”

Usagi glanced between her friend and the necklace a few times, inexplicably knowing it belonged to her. She got up and poked Makoto awake. “Here, this is for you.”

Makoto sat up blearily. “What is it?”

“An early present, since I’ll be gone during your birthday.”

“Oh wow, Usa-chan…” Makoto fastened it around her neck and smiled at the yellow gem. “When did you get this? We always shop together.”

“I got it… a long time ago,” Usagi answered. “I forgot I had it until recently.” Even though she pulled the lie out of thin air it sounded true enough. She felt oddly nostalgic as she examined her moonstone pendant again. Did it resemble costume jewelry she used to play with? Had she seen similar pieces on the Home Shopping Network or in Nordstrom’s fine jewelry department? No, it seemed more familiar than that. The weight of her necklace was ingrained upon her skin as if she had always worn it. The clarity provided by the compact was something she had sought quite often, especially after a disagreement with her parents.

In frustration she let the compact fall to the floor, where it rattled. Usagi’s first thought was that the moonstone had come loose but popping it open revealed yet another necklace, a square ruby on a gold chain. She hastily closed and opened it several more times, utterly stunned when she ended up with approximately nine more precious gemstone pendants in her hands. Where had they come from… and who were they for? She couldn’t even remember what some of the gems were called, but Mamoru had mentioned that Joe had knowledge of minerals. Usagi gathered up the necklaces and went in search of him.

* * *

Rei brushed the petals of an enormous flower before turning to face Joe. “I love lilies, especially these white ones.  _Lilium casa blanca_.”

“Do you want me to cut some for you?” he offered. He stepped closer as that section’s sprinkler system turned on, misting the aisle in addition to his clothes.

“No, you should let them keep growing.” Rei moved on to tiger and calla lilies, touching all the waxy petals with two fingers. The veins of plants were just like the energy channels within humans which was why she didn’t believe that chaos was the primary force of the universe. There was too much symmetry between humans, nature, and the cosmos for it not to be the grand design of some omnipotent being.

Joe fiddled with the training stakes of a young tree. “We’ve been here for quite a while. I’m sure we missed the rest of the meteor shower.”

“It was a bit too cold for me,” Rei answered. “I like it in here.”

"You don’t think it’s too humid? This is a  _tropical_  greenhouse.”

“Japan gets very humid during the summer.”

“So it reminds you of home?” he deduced, smiling. “It seems like all of us are missing our families lately.”

“Except for those who don’t have any…” Rei sighed. “Mamoru and Makoto are orphans.”

“Then I guess it’d be better for them to stay where their friends are.” Joe felt a wave of relief when she nodded in agreement. He still didn’t know Rei that well so he didn’t want to offend her by making more ignorant comments. Earlier that night she had asked if he was going home for the holidays, and judging by the way she sighed just now he thought family might be a sensitive issue for her. Plants were a safe subject for the time being. “So… why do you like Casablanca lilies so much?”

Rei took off her glasses but didn’t look at him, examining some orchids instead. “They’re beautiful in a simple way. As a girl I wanted to walk down the aisle on my wedding day in a red kimono with a bouquet of pure white lilies.”

“Ah, wedding fantasies…” Joe chuckled slightly. “Where I’m from it isn’t only little girls who dream them up.”

Now Rei turned to view him sidelong. “Do you have one?”

“It’s not too elaborate, but I’m determined to get married outside. Maybe the bride and I will stand beneath a nice arbor. Maybe it will be at night, near a river, with lanterns floating downstream and hanging from trees. I think I want to wear a white tuxedo instead of black. I want our first newlywed dance to be to Antonin Dvorak's ‘Silent Woods’.”

She raised a slim eyebrow. “That’s many more details than I have planned for my wedding.”

Joe laughed, embarrassed. “Well, I only started thinking about it so much because my parents kept bothering me about finding the ‘right girl’. If they really forced me to marry for money the least they could do is indulge the setting I want.”

Rei went “hmm” and returned to the flowers before her, but she didn’t see any of them beyond a veil of tears.  _Her_  parents had married for social standing. What if her mother’s loveless union had aggravated her sickness? She always had to appear a certain way for the media and was always stressing about what people would think. If she had married someone she really loved, she would have been happy. She could have fought harder to live because her life would have been worth it. Rei wasn’t so selfish as to believe she was a reason worth living for. She was an accident, after all; she hadn’t been born of love despite what her father claimed. She knew she was nothing more than an inconvenience, but now she was on her own. As soon as she earned her degree she would be completely cut off from her old life and everyone in it. She could fill it with new people who really cared about her, people like Makoto and Ami and Josef…

Her tears were abruptly blinked away as something soft and warm landed on her forehead. Rei looked up into Joe’s face as he stood right in front of her, arms loosely wrapped around her shoulders in a hug. “Did you just… kiss me?” she softly inquired.

His fair complexion immediately reddened. “Ah, yes. I saw you crying and that was all I could think to do to help…” He trailed off upon noticing that Rei’s russet eyes were staring right through his chest. She didn’t _seem_ particularly upset, but it was so hard to tell with her.

“Hey Joe! Are you in here?”

They separated and turned toward the door to see Usagi waving. She approached with a smile on her face and a glimmer of hope in her eyes. “Jou-kun, I’m trying to figure out which of these necklaces to give to each of my friends. Can you tell me what these gems are?”

He leaned down for a closer look, noting the flawless faceting and precious metal chains. “Where did you get these, Usagi? They must have cost you a fortune.”

“They’re early presents!” she answered, avoiding the question. “I forgot I brought them until going through my bag. I wanted to make sure everyone got one before I left for Christmas break.”

Joe regarded her narrowly. There was still a month and a half until Christmas vacation and he was suspicious as to how she’d been able to afford such fine jewelry on Nordstrom cashier’s pay. Still, he accepted the necklaces dangling off her wrist and named each gemstone while handing them back. “These four are ruby, emerald, diamond and sapphire. These three are amethyst, aquamarine and peridot, they’re pretty common. This is sunstone from Oregon.” He almost didn’t want to surrender the last one. “I’m not an expert on opals but I think this is an Indonesian black. I’ve never seen color streaks like this, though. It looks rare.” Joe also noted that Usagi was wearing a moonstone pendant on the same style of chain as all the other necklaces. Had she bought them as a set or something?

“Thanks a lot, Jou-kun.” She selected the ruby necklace and proffered it. “This would look good on you, Rei-chan.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, wide-eyed. Usagi nodded and smiled encouragingly. “Thank you very much, Usagi. It’s beautiful.”

“Just like you!” the blonde praised. “Do you know where I can find Ami?”

“I don’t, but it’s so late she’s likely asleep already.” Usagi considered this for a moment, thanked Joe again, and ran off.

He dragged a hand down his face with a groan. “I don’t understand how she has so much energy.”

“If you were tired then you should have gone to bed earlier,” Rei chastised as they left the conservatory.

“You needed someone to stop those tears from falling,” he returned. “I hope I didn’t cause them, and I’m sorry if I did.”

She shook her head. “I started thinking about things better left forgotten.”

Joe’s gait faltered. “Rei… If you ever want someone to talk to, I’ll listen.” An expression of surprised relief greeted this apprehensive statement. She was so stoic it was difficult for him to tell where her boundaries began. Perhaps giving her a reassuring kiss had been too bold, but evidently wanting to hear her out was not.

“Thank you for the offer,” Rei said simply. They climbed the stairs and paused simultaneously at the landing. She should just talk to him right now and get everything that had been tormenting her for years off her chest, but it was so late and they were both so tired. She also feared being judged. If she told Joe about her family and childhood he’d realize they shared few of the same values. And if he realized who her father was he’d probably hate her. “Good night, Josef. Thank you for showing me the flowers… and for everything else.”

“Oh, you’re welcome. You can call me Joe, you know.” He winced at the rhyme.

“I like Josef better.” She smiled, bowed her head, and made her way to the guest room at the end of the hall. Joe stood there for a minute, trying and failing to repress a genuinely happy grin. His full name had an attractive ring to it coming from Rei.

* * *

Mina opened her eyes to see that Kaelan’s grey gaze was directed at the brocade canopy above. His brow was furrowed slightly but the hand on her shoulder wasn’t tense at all; he appeared to be lost in thought. After staring at him for a minute, he turned onto his side and smiled wearily. “You didn’t sleep?” she asked.

“No. Ever since I was a kid I haven’t been able to sleep through celestial events. Meteor showers, auroras, weird full moons… Eclipses are the worst. During those I get really anxious and can’t focus on anything.”

“That’s kind of strange,” Mina lightly remarked.

“What’s strange is that you were talking in your sleep,” Kaelan returned. “You said you had to save a princess but you weren’t strong enough because you lost the heart.”

Mina gave a short laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever spoken a dream out loud before. Ami would have let me know.” She rolled over and pressed her back against Kaelan’s chest, smiling as his arm automatically went around her waist. His bare, toned body felt nice and he smelled like fresh evergreen. His breath on her neck was warm and his steady heartbeat soon lulled her back to sleep, allowing her to experience her dream with absolute clarity this time.

Mina looked down to see pale yellow fabric billowing in a gentle breeze. At her feet was a carpet of small white flowers stretching several miles in every direction. Off to her left was a domed white building glistening in the light of the dying sun. She craned her neck to examine the sky, but instead of familiar clouds dotting a blue canvas she saw a dark grey veil with winking stars beyond, seemingly close enough to touch. Upon facing forward she drew in a breath of awe. She had presumed the sun was setting on Earth but Earth loomed at the edge of the flower field, rising from the horizon like a giant blue marble covered in nebulous whorls.

 _“Cordie…”_ someone apprehensively spoke from behind. Mina rotated to find a woman she instinctively recognized as Ami despite her completely different appearance. _“Are you still leading your forces to Terra?”_

 _“That is the only way to bring Selene back where she belongs, Pronoia,”_ she answered. _“Do your people still refuse to stand us?”_

The blue-eyed woman nodded. _“We are thinkers, not fighters. We do not belong in battle.”_ She looked down at an opaque orb hanging off her belt. _“This does not mean I have turned my back on the Inner Alliance. If it were any other action, I would gladly stand at your side. I hope you will see things clearly from Terra, for Luna is covered in nothing but shadows of late.”_

Everything went black like Mina had fallen asleep within her own dream, and when she opened her eyes she was quickly descending through the atmosphere. Vertigo hit her in waves but she otherwise felt at ease. There was something heavy weighing her down, a round shield strapped to her right arm. There was also a sword in her left hand, a helmet on her head, and a breastplate over the same yellow dress from before. She stood among other men and women in armor, their bronze, silver and gold armaments glittering in the dim lighting of the capsule carrying them into battle with the planet called Terra.

A single blink placed her in the middle of the fight. Metallic clangs, battle orders and death cries surrounded her. There was blood on her sword and dress. Wooden shafts stuck out of her shield where a few steel arrowheads had pierced it. Mina paused for a moment to survey the field; her allies in red, green and white appeared to be driving back their foe in dark blue. She led her unit toward high ground in hopes of finding an enemy commander and was not disappointed. A heavily-armored man came forward to meet her, ordering his guards to stand down. Mina told her unit to do the same before striding right up to him, nearly touching his nose with her own.  _“Verticordia,”_ he stated, omitting her title, _“I am honored to see you here. I was under the assumption that Venerians considered themselves above such base actions.”_

 _“I will gladly soil my own hands if it means rescuing a dear friend,”_ she replied.

_“Oh? Who is it that you feel the need to save?”_

_“Selene!”_ she shouted, nearly slapping the indolence off his face. _“Selene has been held hostage by your abominable rulers for a week! This is the result of being unable to reach a diplomatic solution, which you know is foolish!”_ She breathed deeply to quell her anger. _“Your armor informs me that you are a general of the army. Take me to wherever Selene is being held and this bloodshed will cease. Terra cannot win against the might of four kingdoms.”_

The man lowered his gaze. _“And what if she does not wish to go with you?”_

 _“Your question is asinine,”_ she returned. _“Captives do not willingly remain at their abductor’s sides. Take me to her or I will cut you down where you stand.”_

 _“As you wish, Princess.”_ The man spun on his heel and led her through a sea of Terran soldiers, rows upon rows of them waiting their turn to fall before the forces of Venus, Mars, Luna and Jupiter. None of these men and women would have to die if King Aitolos simply surrendered Selene to her parents, but evidently he thought he could use her as some kind of bargaining chip. Well, he would realize the folly of his arrogance when the Grand Council put him to death.

The general named Kunz led Mina to a teleportation pad in the middle of a field, an area of lush green grass that hadn’t yet been trampled by boots or spattered with blood. _“Your retinue cannot come where we are going,”_ he said. Mina looked back at her senior officer and nodded, then stepped onto the transport device. If Kunz betrayed her, their orders were to return to Venus and inform the crown of her death. Hopefully that would prompt Mercury into action since the kingdoms had close ties. _“Take hold of my hand and do not let go.”_ She did so warily, his gauntleted fingers enveloping her own. All of sudden the platform plunged straight down, making Mina gasp and cling to the general, but the vertigo only lasted a few seconds before they came to a soft stop.

 _“Where… What is this place?”_ It was the most beautiful location she’d ever seen, an obvious sanctuary of some sort. The colors were brighter, the air cleaner, and animals paid them no mind as they walked ever forward. The plain of grass was broken by tree stands here and there, nothing large enough to be considered a forest, and small temples became visible the further they went. There were no paths of dirt or gravel but Kunz knew exactly how to get where he was going, leading her through flower patches and over babbling streams until a gazebo came into focus before them. It was completely covered in wisteria, clusters of violet flowers hanging through the ceiling over a couple enjoying each other’s company. The general approached them as Mina halted in her tracks. _“Selene?”_

 _“C-Cordie!”_ the Lunar princess exclaimed, blushing at the fact that she’d been caught in the midst of receiving passionate kisses from the shirtless young man above her. They hastily made themselves presentable.

 _“What is the meaning of this?”_ Mina demanded. _“You and Endymion are involved?”_ Things were beginning to fall into place.

 _“I’ve been coming to see him for a long time now,”_ Selene explained, twining a strand of snow-white hair around her finger. The action reminded Mina of Usagi. _“I love him with all my heart and soul. We’re going to be unified today.”_

 _“Unified?!”_ Mina gasped. _“Selene, are you aware of what transpires above us?!”_ The pale princess frowned slightly. _“Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Luna– all of their armies are fighting to bring you home! Fighting and dying for you!”_

Selene covered her mouth with one hand and fell to the floor weeping, Endymion kneeling beside her. _“Cordie, forgive me, I didn’t know… Gods, my father has finally started the war he always wanted.”_ She dried her eyes, got up, and firmly gripped Mina’s hands. _“My father wants to claim Terra for himself. He knows I am here, with Endymion, and my mother does too. She believes our unity will bring peace to the Inner Alliance.”_

 _“Then Hyperion lied about you being taken by the Terrans. All of this is a ploy. Aitolos has done nothing wrong.”_ Selene nodded in agreement and Mina’s gaze traveled to Prince Endymion, a handsome young man with compelling eyes not unlike Mamoru’s. _“What is this place? Is there a way to contact my comrades on the surface?”_

 _“There is no way to enter or leave Elysium on your own– that is why Kunz brought you. Think of it as the spiritual heart of Terra, our most holy place. If you wish to return to the world above, General Kunz must escort you.”_ Mina nodded and held out her hand imploringly, then the two of them ran back to the transport pad (though she still couldn’t fathom how he knew where he was going) and reentered the field of grass. She quickly removed a flare from her belt, lit it, and hurled it into the sky. It went off a moment later, streaks of golden light telling her forces to cease their assault. Red, green and white flares also appeared, and the din of battle finally faded.

She met with the allied commanders: Princess Enyo of Mars, Princess Nemesis of Jupiter, and General Mani of Luna. _“We have been deceived,”_ she informed them. _“Selene is here willingly, in fact the lover of Prince Endymion. Hyperion opposes their union. He wants us to devastate the Terran crown so there will be none left to challenge his claim over this planet.”_

 _“That bastard…”_ Enyo hissed, punching the wooden table and leaving a scorch mark upon it. She had the same long raven hair as Rei. _“He thinks he can use my people to do his dirty work?! I will turn my armies upon Luna right now and leave nothing but ashes for him to rule!”_ General Mani gulped at this proclamation.

Nemesis raised a hand for peace; she was tall and dignified just like Makoto. _“He will be judged by the Grand Council, which we must convene immediately.”_

Mina reached for the departing woman. _“Wait, Nemesis. If Selene and Endymion are unified, Endymion can become a representative at the Grand Council– surely there will be no way for Hyperion to escape judgement then. With the three of us overseeing the unification ceremony, plus Pronoia, we can induct Terra into the Inner Alliance right away. What say you?”_

* * *

So it was that the princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter gathered in Elysium alongside Selene, escorting her to a beautiful arbor beneath which stood Endymion. His cortege consisted of two generals, Kunz and Jaden, a spiritual advisor named Nephriticus, and his personal artificer Zois. Besides Endymion there were many priestesses residing in Elysium, women whose duty it was to gather the spiritual essence of flora and fauna. Some of it went directly to the prince, the source of his power, and the rest went to the surface world in an endless cycle of renewal and rebirth. _“Such a beautiful place,”_ Pronoia remarked. _“I feel blessed to see it with my own eyes.”_

 _“Elysium is certainly a wonder to behold,”_ said Zois, _“as is the sight of you all gathered here. Thank you for supporting this union.”_

 _“I will do whatever it takes to ensure Hyperion is dethroned and punished for his treachery,”_ Enyo said harshly. _“I will even ask the Grand Council for the pleasure of removing his head myself.”_

General Jaden examined her up and down. _“You are a truly savage goddess, Enyo. Is it possible to tame your bloodlust?”_

 _“Not by the likes of you,”_ she spat, drawing a laugh from the man. _“And you are a hypocrite, Jaden.”_ He raised an eyebrow at that. _“You became the ruler of your domain the same way I did– by slaughtering all who opposed you, all who believed they had the strength to conquer you.”_

 _“Yes, you are right,”_ he replied, and gave her a look both enraging and thrilling. _“If you were to stand at my side, I feel we would have the strength to conquer the entire solar system.”_ All of their allies exchanged nervous glances, awaiting the Martian’s response.

Enyo only scoffed. _“I do not stand behind or beside any man. He would only get in the way of my bow.”_ A collective breath of relief filled the air, but Enyo was impressed the general even had the audacity to make such a proposition.

A priestess named Khamyne arrived to officiate the ceremony. She had nut-brown skin and eyes bluer than the clearest sky, a color that artists could spend their entire lives attempting to emulate and never get quite right. She filled a golden chalice with water from a fountain behind her, holding it up between Selene and Endymion. _“For so long have the kingdoms of Terra and Luna been separated by trivial distance. Now, finally, they shall be united by the love between these two people.”_ She lowered the chalice so the couple could grasp it together. _“This water provides life to everything residing on Terra’s surface, her people, plants and creatures. Luna presides over the movements of her tides, her oceans that are the source of this blessing. As these two celestial bodies work together in harmony to support existence, so must you two maintain harmony in your union. Selene, drink the life water of Terra. Endymion, drink the watery life from Luna.”_ They did so, repressing laughter while trying not to empty the chalice onto one another. _“And so, with this celestial blessing shared between you two, the unification ceremony is complete.”_ Khamyne regarded them kindly. _“Are there any vows you wish to exchange?”_

Endymion nodded and drew in a breath, but a shout rang out before he could speak. It was nothing more than an inarticulate call from another priestess who wildly ran right up to him and threw herself upon him. _“I love you, my Lord!”_ the redheaded woman proclaimed. Before anyone could move or say a word, she whirled around while drawing a dagger from her sleeve and plunged it into Selene’s throat.

 _“Nooo!”_ Pronoia shrieked, catching the Lunar princess as she fell with wide-open eyes. A split second later Enyo bellowed a war cry and summoned her bow to her hands, a wicked weapon burning so hot that all the plant life around her simply disintegrated. She aimed an arrow at Endymion, missing her mark as Khamyne jumped in the way and landed on the ground as a pile of ash. Before Enyo could ready another shot one of Jaden’s crossbow bolts punched through her shoulder. She pulled twin short blades from the folds of her jagged gown, leaping on him while he quickly nocked another bolt. Enyo buried her blades up to their hilts in his eye sockets, both of them screaming rage and hate as he squeezed the trigger, impaling her vital organs.

They perished in the short time it took Verticordia to draw her sword and cut down the deranged priestess. Advisor Nephriticus assumed she was attacking Endymion and removed the giant two-handed blade from his back, swinging to slice her in two. But Verticordia was saved by Nemesis’ staff intersecting the strike, sparks shooting out as the metals clashed. Nephriticus and Nemesis were both dedicated warriors who traded blows of equal force, neither able to gain the upper hand, and in their short duel they developed mutual respect for one another. Resorting to violence was something they wanted to avoid whenever possible, but once engaged in combat they would keep fighting until victory was achieved or they died trying. In order to uphold this ideal Nemesis drew on every ounce of elemental power she inherently possessed as a daughter of Jupiter, the planet of storms, and channeled it into Nephriticus as she let it consume her. They were vaporized in the blink of an eye, charred armor and weapons clattering to the ground.

Pronoia surrendered Selene’s corpse to Verticordia and shakily made her way into Zois’ arms. _“All has gone as was foreseen,”_ she murmured, _“but I am in such pain to have witnessed it.”_

 _“As am I, Princess…”_ Zois said, trying and failing to withhold tears of despair. _“I can only hope they find happiness with each other in their next life.”_ He placed a hand on her cheek, smiling. _“We must follow them into the Void. When we are reborn we will have forgotten this heartbreak.”_ Pronoia nodded, steeling her visage as her fingers splayed across his chest. Zois felt a tiny lance of pain in his lungs, then his breath came short, then he couldn’t breathe at all as ice spread throughout his veins. Pronoia passed in the same manner, the pair of them freezing to death in a shared embrace.

Verticordia just stood there with her black-crystal sword in hand. She had received it from Selene herself when Venus joined the Inner Alliance… but now Selene was dead, as were the rest of the leaders of the Inner Alliance. Only she, Endymion, and General Kunz remained beneath the arbor, their tranquil surroundings utterly contrasted by the tragedy that just took place. Birds still sang, the fountain still burbled, and the breeze carried the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Kunz sank to his knees. _“It is hopeless,”_ he said, voice devoid of emotion. _“All is undone now. There will be no peace for Terra.”_

 _“No, that cannot be…”_ Verticordia tried pulling him up by his spaulders but the man was too heavy. _“We are still alive. We can explain this!”_

Kunz shook his head. _“Two priestesses are dead– their loss will be felt across the whole planet. Endymion and I will be killed by the allied forces as soon as we show our faces on the surface. No, it is better I die at your hands, surrounded by my brethren. This place that was once a sanctuary has become our tomb.”_

_“What are you talking about? I am not going to kill you!”_

_“Then I shall do it myself.”_ He snatched the sword from Verticordia’s grasp and transfixed himself before she could move to stop him. She watched in horror as his lifeblood spread across the ground, a dark stain defacing the beauty of Elysium.

Her attention snapped to Endymion when he drew in a shuddering sob, anguish etched on every feature. _“My men are dead, the woman I love is gone, your allies fallen, priestesses murdered…”_ He reached for the knife embedded in Selene’s neck and yanked it out, bright red droplets falling upon her silver gown. _“I have nothing left to live for.”_

Verticordia wanted to yell at him to stop despite knowing her words would be just as futile to his ears as they were to Kunz. So she said nothing, turning away as the once noble prince shoved the dagger into his heart.


	10. Strong

Nicholas was the first one to wake Saturday morning. His alarm clock informed him it was actually closer to noon which made him groan; he never slept in so late. A craving for waffles and bacon lured him out of bed and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, opened the fridge… and was heartbroken to see that there was no bacon. He searched for suitable alternatives –anything savory would do– but there was no sausage, eggs, milk or butter! And he couldn’t have toast with one slice of bread. “Guess it’s time to go grocery shopping,” he muttered. He went upstairs to Zach's room and shook him. “Hey, I need your keys! It’s a bacon emergency.”

The blond mumbled incoherently and flapped his arm in the direction of the desk where Nicholas found the keys beneath a stack of costume designs. He then spent a few minutes on a grocery list. If there was one thing he had learned since being in college it was to make every dollar count, and shopping while hungry usually resulted in unnecessary expenditure. When Nicholas returned to the kitchen a second time he found Makoto standing in front of the open fridge. Her hair was all over the place and her shirt was halfway up her midsection. She shot him a narrow look, making him freeze. “You don’t have any fruit,” she grumbled.

“I’ll put it on the list…” he said, distracted by her lacy lavender camisole and flower-print boy shorts. They were just as good if not better than lingerie.

“You guys don’t have  _any_  food.” Makoto spotted the slip of paper in his hand. “Are you going to the store?”

“Yeah… Wanna come?”

“Sure.” She glanced down at herself. “I should probably get dressed first.” Nicholas cleared his throat and stepped aside, trying not to stare while she shuffled back into the living room. After pulling on her jeans and warm hoodie, Makoto frowned as something poked her in the chest. She fished out the necklace Usagi gifted her last night and instantly felt invigorated by the yellow topaz, tucking the zesty gem back into her shirt. Nicholas proffered her sneakers which she quickly tied before following him out to the garage. “How come you don’t have a car?” she asked once they were on the road.

“They’re expensive,” he answered simply. “Gas, insurance, maintenance… I haven’t been able to find a job on or around campus. ‘Civil engineer-in-training’ doesn’t look too great on my resumé because it’s not very applicable.”

Makoto thought for a moment. “I bet you could advertise yourself as a handy-man. You’re good at fixing things, right? And you know all about green technology. You installed the aerogel insulation, the water recycling system, the solar panels and energy storage… People will want to hire you when you tell them you worked on the Burke Mansion.”

Nicholas smiled at the idea. “You think so?” She nodded decisively. “I guess I’ll give it a try.” They listened to the radio spew news until arriving at the grocery store. “You’ll like this place. They mostly sell local and organic food.”

“Perfect!” Makoto grinned. She entered the market with a spring in her step, breathing in the scent of fresh produce. The first thing she put in the cart was a carton of strawberries followed by blueberries, raspberries, bananas, cocoa powder and finally almond milk. “That’s all I need for my smoothie.”

“No kale?” Nicholas teased, making her wrinkle her nose. He briskly navigated the aisles, tossing everything but the eggs and milk into the cart. His stomach rumbled incessantly; the cashier’s eyes widened when it growled like a beast, prompting her to bag the food faster. Nicholas was in no mood to argue when Makoto insisted on paying for the fruit herself, saving him twenty dollars. He sped on the way back home, taking turns like a Grand Prix driver. Makoto faced the window to hide her delight.

“Why the rush?” she asked once they had returned to the mansion. Both of them carried as many bags as possible on their arms which made opening the front door a rather difficult task. They rustled into the kitchen, then Makoto heard a yawn from the living room.  _‘Trust Usa-chan to wake up when the food arrives.’_

“I’m a bit hypoglycemic, and I was trying not to pass out on you,” Nicholas answered sheepishly. “I didn’t eat much last night ‘cause I wanted everyone else to have their fill.”

“Hypoglycemic people are supposed to avoid empty carbs, bad fats and fake sugar.” Makoto paused from slicing her fruit to scrutinize his breakfast ingredients. “Isn’t that the foundation of waffles and bacon?”

“I’ll have you know I always make my waffles from scratch,” he said, and Makoto remarked that they had this in common. “As for the bacon, any fat I consume just gets turned into muscle. When I first joined the football team I spoke with a dietitian who put bacon on a list of banned foods. I didn’t eat it for a whole year.”

“How tragic,” she smirked.

“It was!” Nicholas insisted. “All freshman year this food Nazi kept telling me what I should and couldn’t eat, and a guy can only handle so much wheat bread and eggs before he goes crazy. This year I went to Bastyr to get another opinion, to see if I could go back to eating food I actually like.” He paused from mixing the waffle batter. “That was the same day I browsed the plant sale for Zach, when I met you.”

Makoto dumped her fruit chunks into the blender and added a dollop of yogurt. “And who could have guessed that in a few months we’d be making breakfast together in the gourmet kitchen of an Irish millionaire?” The blender’s buzz drowned out her laughter as Nicholas grinned and slapped some batter onto the waffle iron. Surely no one could have guessed  _that_ , but he was thankful for the circumstances that had led to this moment.

* * *

“Thanks for the ride, Rei-chan!” Usagi and Makoto waved at the retreating Acura before climbing the stairs to their apartment. “That was a really good breakfast you and Nikko made for us,” the blonde said cheerily. “He should consider cooking instead of engineering, and then he can work for you when you open your bakery!”

Despite Makoto’s scoff Usagi caught a hint of red in her cheeks. “I know you really want to play matchmaker with us, but it’s not going to happen. I still barely know him.”

“That just means you need to spend some quality time with him! C’mon Mako-chan, he’s like the  _perfect_  guy for you!” Makoto ignored her while slipping the key into the lock. “Nicholas is in great shape, he’s smart, he has that ruggedly-handsome look going on… and he can  _cook!_ ”

“Forget it!” Makoto returned, pushing the door open. She would have continued had she not dropped the keys and her jaw at the sight of their home. Usagi stepped around her, the clever comeback dissolving into a cry of confusion.

Their apartment was completely trashed.

Makoto looked down at the remains of dishes scattered throughout the kitchen. The circular wooden table was upended with one leg snapped off and the chairs had been reduced to kindling. In the living room she could see that the décor had been smashed against the walls; the carpet was too plush to shatter anything, although glass was everywhere. The coffee table was in a thousand pieces, the antique vases had been obliterated, and the sliding door to the balcony was just a frame now. “What happened, Mako-chan?” Usagi looked at her friend through watery eyes, hoping she could magically explain everything.

“I have no idea, but you should call the police. And try not to disturb anything in case there’s evidence.” Usagi nodded and returned to the landing, dialing 911 with a trembling finger. Ten minutes later two officers showed up, a young man named Danner whistling at the damage.

“I’m sorry for you girls. This was a nice place.”

“Yes, it was…” Usagi sniffled. Her head snapped up a second later as she looked at Makoto in horror. “Where’s Michiru?”

Her expression fell. "What if she was here when they broke in? What if they kidnapped her?!” Makoto immediately tried calling the older girl.

“What’s the matter, ladies?” asked Morrison, an older officer with a Southern drawl.

“Our other roommate isn’t here!” Usagi shouted in English. “She doesn’t teach today and she doesn’t usually go out for lunch!”

“And she didn’t answer her phone!” Makoto wailed.

Officer Danner held up his hands. “Let’s calm down for a second. What’s the name of this girl?”

“Michiru Kaiou!” they answered together. Danner nodded and returned to his vehicle.

Morrison continued poking around their apartment, jotting things down on a notepad until his radio crackled. The girls couldn’t hear what Danner said to him, but the older man sighed deeply. “I hope she’s okay,” he uttered, then stepped onto the landing where the girls were waiting. “The rookie just finished calling all the hospitals around here. Your friend was admitted to Swedish Medical Center this morning. Another unit picked her up from Magnolia Park around seven.”

“Magnolia Park?” Usagi repeated, mirroring her friend’s quizzical expression. “Isn’t that, like, three miles away?”

“Michiru doesn’t jog,” Makoto mused. “There’s no reason why she would have been there so early. Maybe the vandals dumped her there.”

Usagi’s mouth opened and closed a few times as the connotations of that statement ran rampant through her mind. Officer Danner drove them to the hospital while Morrison waited at their apartment for a forensics team. He tried to reassure the girls by saying someone had most likely broken in to steal something, not kidnap Michiru. “I hope Luna got away safely…” Usagi muttered as Danner turned into the hospital parking lot.

“Maybe  _she_  was what they wanted to steal,” Makoto said, earning a fearful look. “Sorry, but purebred dogs get stolen all the time. I bet the same thing happens to cats.”

“Gee thanks, that makes me feel so much better,” Usagi returned. She kept quiet while the young officer led them to Michiru’s room. Much to their relief she was sitting up in bed and didn’t appear overtly traumatized. They both hugged her and battered her with questions until she held up a hand.

“I’m glad you found me,” was the first thing Michiru said. “I lost my phone and wasn’t sure how to contact you since I haven’t memorized your numbers.” A large bandage on her cheek hindered her regretful smile. “Nobody caused these injuries, I earned them myself. Apparently I went for a hike in my pajamas.”

“What do you mean ‘apparently’?” Makoto demanded. “Don’t you remember doing it?”

Michiru shook her head. “I have no idea how I got to that park. One doctor suggested I sleepwalked, and nobody stopped me or thought anything of it because I appeared to be awake. I told him I didn’t have a history of somnambulism but they want to keep me overnight to see if it happens again.”

“So you don’t know what happened to our apartment?” Usagi asked.

Her amber eyes narrowed. “What happened to our apartment?”

“Someone broke in and wrecked everything,” Makoto answered. Michiru’s shock quickly turned to denial. She refuted the claim by saying they lived in a nice area, that someone had to be really gutsy or really stupid to break in with so many people around. She asked if her friends were joking, but their somber expressions finally convinced her.

“It’s okay…” Michiru said after calming down, “I have renter’s insurance. We’ll get everything replaced.” She glanced between them. “Were any of your valuables taken?”

“I don’t think so,” Usagi answered. “My figures and manga were knocked off the shelves but they were all there.” Even though she was being completely serious the brunettes started laughing.

“I think if someone wanted to steal a bunch of action figures and comics they would break into Uwajimaya, not our room,” Makoto teased. At that the trio knew everything would be all right. Danner came in to gather a report from Michiru, then they bid her goodbye. Usagi faltered at the door and turned back, digging in her purse for the necklaces. The aquamarine teardrop pendant would look beautiful against Michiru’s ivory skin and dark hair.

“I don’t know what to say, Usa-chan. Thank you so much.” After fastening it Michiru gently took hold of Usagi’s hand. “Has anyone told you that you’re very selfless? That’s such a rare quality to find in people these days.”

The compliment made Usagi glow and she felt guilty that neither she nor Makoto could drive Michiru home when she was released… if their apartment could still be called ‘home’ since it was now a crime scene. Officer Danner confirmed her deduction when he asked if they had somewhere to stay while repairs were made, prompting an argument.

“We’re not staying with  _them_ ,” Makoto stated. “It’s one thing to spend the night on their couch, but I’m  _not_  living with five guys for a whole week!”

“Where else can we go, Mako-chan?” Usagi countered. “We can’t afford a hotel and we don’t really know anyone from school. Plus they have cars so they can drive us around.”

“Yeah, in exchange for gas money.” Makoto crossed her arms tightly. “I’ll stay in a homeless shelter before living with those five for an undetermined amount of time!”

“No you won’t.” Usagi’s tone was firm enough to make her friend yield. She then called Mamoru and explained the situation to him, maintaining a cheerful tone while his became fraught with worry. He was finally placated by the knowledge that Michiru had insurance.

“What about Luna?” the boy inquired. “Did you find her?”

“No, not yet…” Usagi sighed, “but I have a feeling she’ll turn up. She found me once before.”

When Usagi and Makoto returned to the mansion with several suitcases of clothing and personal items, Zach greeted them with a beaming smile. “You couldn’t get enough of this place, huh?” The tall girl rolled her eyes and strode by him, stopping in the great room where the other four boys were gathered. She noticed they all wore expressions of genuine concern.

“I can’t believe this happened to you,” Kaelan said. “Someone really wanted to ruin your sense of security. Do either of you have any enemies? Someone jealous of how deadly you are?” Usagi smiled weakly at his attempt and shook her head. “Well, make yourselves at home here. Don’t hesitate to ask for anything.”

“We’ll need rides to school and our jobs. We should probably work out a schedule, but we need to wash our clothes first.” Makoto held up her favorite bolero jacket with black smudges all over it. “The cops dusted everything for fingerprints.”

“Even your  _unmentionables?_ ” Zach gasped. He shook his head disdainfully when the girls nodded. “What kind of freak would break into a place just to plunder your panties?”

Nicholas shrugged. “Probably some loser who can’t get laid.”

“That makes  _you_  a suspect, then,” said Joe, grinning mischievously.

“You’re one to talk!” the engineer shot back. Usagi giggled while they argued for a minute about who had the best sex life. Kaelan was the only one who’d gotten some in the last three months.

Makoto just sighed and carried her clothes to the laundry room. Usagi appeared a few minutes later, still smiling. “See, Mako-chan? It won’t be so bad here.”

“I’m going to break something if I have to hear more details about what Kaelan has done with Mina, and by ‘something’ I mean his face.” Her own wore a look of disgust. “She’s our  _friend_ , Usa-chan. You can’t expect me to be okay with listening to that stupid rich boy talk about her like an object.”

The smile faded slightly. “Kaelan’s just exaggerating. That’s what guys do!”

“Well you would know since you’ve been with so many of them.”

Something deep within Usagi broke open and filled her with a hot mixture of ire and shame. She knew her best friend didn’t really mean that; Makoto was just hiding her true feelings behind harshness. Whoever vandalized their apartment  _had_  ruined their sense of security, but it was worse for Makoto since she already lost her family once. Usagi and Michiru were her new one, and she was terrified of what could have happened to them. She was mad at herself for being helpless in this situation. It was her duty to protect the people she cared about, but she had failed to defend the castle. Usagi needed to tell her that none of this was her fault. No one could have predicted a break-in so there was nothing Makoto could have done to prevent it. She easily pictured the scene if they had actually all been there: Makoto would have marched out to meet the intruder and unleashed her karate prowess on them. But what if they had a weapon? What if she got shot or stabbed trying to protect her friends? She was bold enough to face mortal danger without considering the consequences.

The image of Makoto dying replaced Usagi’s anger. Tears began sliding down her cheeks while her nails dug into her palms. “I know you don’t mean that…” she said tremulously. “I know you’re blaming yourself for what happened.” Regret flickered in Makoto’s eyes. “And I know I made a lot of stupid decisions in high school, but I really wish you would stop using them to attack me. I didn’t want to come here to be surrounded by boys.” She felt a shred of satisfaction as guilt flooded the brunette’s countenance. “Can’t you just admit that we’ll be safe here?”

Makoto’s lips parted in denial, but it was futile. Her friend saw right through her. “I’m sorry, Usa-chan…” Now she was the one crying as she gave Usagi the tightest hug possible. “I’m sorry I’m such a bad friend. I know you didn’t want to come here just for attention. You trust them so I will, too. I’m so sorry…”

Usagi felt Makoto’s cheek on her crown and clung to her until she ran out of tears. They separated, dried their eyes and waited for their complexions to clear up, then they returned to the great room. Zach held the t-shirt he’d been wearing out to them and asked, imploringly, if the girls could include it in their wash. “What’s happened to it?” Makoto asked.

“This asshole spit soda on me!” Zach jerked his thumb at Nicholas, who shook from the effort of withholding his bellowing laughter. Joe covered his face with one hand and Mamoru was also trying not to laugh.

Kaelan finished removing the pillow covers from one of the sofas. Usagi tilted her head in question and he straightened with a sigh, gesturing to their suitcases. “Zach, being a nosy fecker, started going through your stuff. He found your lady products and presented them like a world cup trophy. The way Joe freaked out was honestly hilarious.” He turned to Zach, thrusting the soiled covers at him. “So since  _you_  were acting the maggot, you can clean up.”

Usagi stared at the innocent box of tampons on the floor. The boys followed her gaze, Joe’s neck and face immediately turning cherry red. Nicholas and Mamoru exuded peals of laughter as Kaelan pinched the bridge of his nose and Zach stomped off to the laundry room.

Makoto just sighed. These were the kinds of shenanigans she had to look forward to.

* * *

It was easy for the three girls to get into the swing of things. Michiru was well-acquainted with many people in her program at Cornish and got driven around by a talented pianist named Samuel. She was rarely seen by anyone, even her best friends, since her social calendar was always full. If she wasn’t teaching young violin students or practicing with Sam, she was having dinner at fancy eateries and rubbing elbows with local talent managers. Usagi sighed as she flopped onto her designated couch-bed. “Michiru is  _always_  going out to have fun. Why don’t we do that?”

“Because we have classes and jobs and no friends besides each other?” Makoto offered. The blonde stuck out her bottom lip at how lame that made them sound.

Joe, who had picked them up from school, paused with one foot on the stairs. “You don’t consider us friends?"

Makoto floundered for a moment having forgotten that he was fluent in Japanese. “We do… but, I mean, you guys are all older than us. We couldn’t go to a bar with you or anything.”

“There are lots of things to do around here besides bar hopping. There are museums, the aquarium, the Pacific Science Center and IMAX, theater shows, outdoor activities…” He looked to his housemates for more suggestions.

“We’d even go shopping with you if you asked,” Nicholas supplied, like it would be a great sacrifice of their time. Makoto intended to hold him to his word. For now she had to prepare for work at Amabie. While she went to take a shower Usagi helped Joe trim some plants in the conservatory.

“I’ve noticed that Makoto doesn’t have much of a filter,” he stated.

“No, not really… but at least you know she’s never lying to you.”

“She didn’t want to stay with us, did she? Mamoru told me about your apartment. I can tell she hates being uprooted.”

Usagi gave a small nod. “Yeah. Michiru put on a brave face, too. She was so proud of that place.”

“Have you heard anything from the police? Do they have any leads or suspects?”

She started to answer but Kaelan’s voice entered the greenhouse and drowned it out. “Usagi! There’s someone here for you!” She looked at Joe like he’d predicted the future before making her way to the front entrance. Once Kaelan finished greeting the guest and stepped aside, her hand flew to her mouth in utter disbelief.

Luna was in the arms of the visitor.

It was a young woman with deep brown skin and even darker eyes. She wore relaxed cargo jeans, a white halter top, and stacks of white and gold bangles on each arm. “This cat belongs to you,” she said with a rich accent.

“Th-thank you…” Usagi stammered. The girl lowered Luna into her arms, towering over her by at least ten inches. She wasn’t much shorter than Nicholas who stood at six-foot-three.

“Where are you from?” he blurted.

“Originally Ghana, but I have traveled the globe. My name is Nia.” She refocused on the blonde girl. “Keep her close from now on. Do not let her go wandering.”

Usagi nodded several times. “I promise I will. Where did you find her?”

“ _She_  came to me. She is a very good cat, but I knew someone missed her.” Nia ducked her head and smiled at the contrasting pair before gracefully taking her leave. The sudden absence of her presence left everyone without words for a few minutes, and in that time Zach came home.

“Who was that incredibly  _fine_  lady? She looked like a supermodel.” He smirked at Nicholas. “She’s your girlfriend, isn’t she? You’re both African.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” He gave Zach a not-so-gentle push and went into the kitchen, Kaelan following a moment later.

Joe scratched Luna’s chin while Zach hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Only after that did he notice the black feline. “Is that a baby bobcat?”

“Of course not!” Usagi chided. “This is Luna. I lost her when our apartment was vandalized. That supermodel-girl found her and brought her here.”

He blinked a few times as a response, then asked, “How did she know where you were?”

“I wondered that as well,” Joe added.

Usagi started to say they were being paranoid when her phone interrupted by blaring ‘Sunkiss Drop’ from DDR Supernova 2. She didn’t recognize the number and gave a cautious “hello?”

“Miss Tsukino? This is Andrew Danner from Seattle PD.”

“Oh, hi. Are you calling about the investigation?”

“Partially. A young lady contacted our animal department about a cat she found. I realized it was yours based on the picture you provided, so I gave her your temporary address.”

“Thanks, Officer Danner. She dropped off Luna a few minutes ago.”

“That’s great to hear. I also wanted to let you know that forensics managed to lift a few prints from the furniture in your apartment, namely the kitchen table, and got a match for them. I was wondering if you and your friends could take a look at a few photos to see if you recognize anyone from the places you frequent.”

 _‘Finally, some suspects!’_  Usagi thought. “We’d be glad to. Oh, but Makoto is about to leave for work and Michiru is out with friends. Should we come by the station tomorrow?”

“I can email you the photos so you can show your friends when they have time. If you’re able to identify anyone you can come to the station then.”

Usagi agreed, ended the call and opened her laptop, refreshing her inbox every five seconds. Joe and Zach hovered over her shoulder so they could be part of the action. Usagi downloaded the six attachments and opened the first one, a white male named Adrien Levesque. “Sounds French,” Zach muttered. The next portrait was of a teenage Chinese girl named Wen Xuezhi. The next three people –Pakistani, Brazilian, and Australian– were teenagers as well.

“None of these people are from here,” Usagi said. “Why would they be suspects?” The answer came when she opened the final photo. She gasped, recoiling from the monitor while the boys leaned forward in disbelief. Zach snatched up her phone to redial the police.

“This is Danner,” he answered.

“Yeah hi. Listen, we need a K-9 unit or something up in here like right now.”

“Who is this? This number is for Miss Tsukino, not some kid trying to make a prank call.”

“You don’t understand,” Zach said disjointedly. “That girl? That…” He squinted at the screen to read her name. “Nia Baffour? She was just at our house.”


	11. Mirage

Makoto heard sirens off in the distance as she dried her hair. She didn’t realize they were steadily drawing closer until the dull murmuring of a crowd reached her ears. She hurriedly donned her work uniform and left the bathroom, stopping dead in her tracks upon seeing a swarm of Seattle police officers, a SWAT team, and a man and woman in matching FBI jackets. “What’s going on?” she dared to ask.

Usagi paused her conversion with Morrison and Danner to answer. “Someone found Luna,” she answered, presenting the black cat with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Too bad that someone turned out to be a member of a crime syndicate,” Zach added. “We might have to enter a witness protection program.”

“That won’t be necessary,” said the female FBI agent, offering Makoto her hand to shake. “Carla Fisher. This is my partner, Luke Bedford. Did you witness this woman today?” She proffered a photo but Makoto didn’t recognize the girl in it.

“No, I’ve been getting ready for work,” she explained. “What’s all this about? Are we in danger or something?”

“We believe the woman who returned Miss Tsukino’s cat was the one who broke into your apartment, or was an accomplice at the very least. She goes by the alias Nia Baffour but her real name is Nyamékye Silasi. She’s affiliated with an international organization of jewelry thieves.” Carla withdrew more photos from her file. “These are some of her known associates. Do any of them look familiar? Maybe you’ve seen them loitering near your apartment building or other places you frequent?”

“I haven’t, sorry,” Makoto said regretfully. Agent Fisher didn’t seem daunted by her lack of helpfulness. “Why would an organization like that go after  _us?_  The most valuable thing in our apartment was Michiru’s violin, but she usually leaves it locked in storage at Cornish. They’d know that if they had an eye on us.”

“What about those necklaces?” Joe chimed in. “Usagi had a bunch of them.” Carla raised a curious eyebrow as Makoto felt her stomach lurch. Her hand automatically went to the topaz hidden beneath her shirt. She wouldn’t tell anyone about it, couldn’t let them take it from her. She stole away to the conservatory as everyone focused on Usagi.

After Kaelan finished speaking with Agent Bedford about security measures, it was decided that two units would remain on patrol in case Nia returned to his property. In addition to being a beauty pageant winner since age five she had degrees in cultural and religious studies as well as a Master’s in psychology. “She’s a genius sociopath,” Bedford explained, “so she’s very good at manipulating people. Some of her affiliates back in the UK said they couldn’t resist her magnetic personality. She made it seem like they were the most important people in the world before disappearing from their lives.”

“I see,” Kaelan said dismissively. “If she’s really as smart as you say I doubt she’ll come back here since she knows you're hot on her trail.”

One of the Seattle officers cleared his throat behind the agent. “Speaking of trails, the dogs didn’t pick up anything.”

Bedford grunted his thanks before giving the giving everyone a stern look. “You should all try to memorize those faces. If you see somebody who even bears a vague resemblance to one of Nia’s associates, contact us right away.”

“Right, we’ll keep a lookout.” Kaelan ushered the remaining personnel out the front door, closed it, and stared at the intricately carved wood for a few seconds. When he turned around he crossed his arms and scrutinized Usagi. “You said you had no idea why anyone would want to steal from you. I’d bet money that Silasi was after your hoard of jewelry!”

She scowled back at him. “It’s not a  _hoard_ , and the police just took all but the ones I already gave away.”

“But where did you get them, Usagi?” Joe felt like he’d thrown her under the bus, but if it would prevent criminals from robbing  _them_ … “I don’t mean to offend you, but there’s no way you could afford all those necklaces working at Nordstrom. Those gemstones had to be at least twenty carats each!”

She couldn’t provide an answer, at least not one that made sense. Who would believe the necklaces came from a compact Mamoru found on the beach? Usagi absently rolled the moonstone pendent between her fingers while staring at the carpet. It wasn’t a rational thought, but what if this situation really was somehow all her fault?

Kaelan tutted at her silence and went upstairs to his room, closing the door rather forcefully. Everyone knew he was worried about the bad press the police-turned-FBI investigation might generate. “I’m going to make cider,” Joe declared in an attempt to diffuse tension. Zach returned to his room as well and Nicholas left to track down Makoto, leaving Usagi alone in front of the hearth. The isolation made her shiver, so she lit a fire and climbed into her blanket fort.

Mamoru arrived not long after everyone had wound down, entering the kitchen with a perplexed look on his face. “Why are there police cars outside?”

“They’re for our protection,” Joe explained. “The cops think this girl named Nyamékye Silasi is the one who broke into Usagi and Makoto’s apartment. Apparently she’s an international jewelry thief who was last active in London. Now here’s the crazy part– Nia showed up here about forty minutes ago with Usagi’s cat! The police think she’s going to target this house next, hence the security detail.”

That was a lot of information for Mamoru to absorb. He went in search of Usagi, discovering a blanket stretched over two of the couches in the living room. She was wrapped in her pink comforter with a Hello Kitty pillow bunched beneath her chin. “Can I come in?” he gently inquired.

“Sure,” she mumbled. She scooted over so he had room to lie down, though it was still a snug fit. “I’m pretty sure everyone hates me now.”

“I don’t think it’s humanly possible to hate you,” Mamoru reassured.

“Well Kaelan does, and Joe’s on his side. They think those necklaces are at the root of all these problems.”

“Necklaces?” Mamoru repeated, emphasizing the plural. “You mean there’s more than one?”

Usagi nodded. “After the moonstone there were ten more. I gave one to Makoto, one to Rei, and one to Michiru. The police took the other seven as evidence.” She sighed despondently. “They just kept coming out of the compact, one after the other. I don’t know how it happened but I feel like I’m supposed to give them to the right people. Joe says they’re worth a ton of money and Kaelan thinks Nia is after them.”

Mamoru hummed thoughtfully. “That doesn’t work though because there’s no way Nia could know about the necklaces. It wasn’t as if you bought them at a store and she started stalking you. They came out of a compact I found on the beach.” He wrapped an arm around her narrow shoulders. “These events are just weirdly circumstantial. None of this is your fault, Usako.”

She sighed again and leaned into him, staring at the dancing flames for answers. Why was she even here right now? So many coincidences had occurred over the last few months to push her into contact with Mamoru, Kaelan, Rei and the others… but was it really just happenstance? Usagi began considering the possibility that some higher power had a plan for her, though it would be nice to know what the end goal was supposed to be.

Nobody went to sleep in a timely manner, but even so Usagi was the last to doze off well after midnight. She didn’t dream so much as constantly replay Nia handing Luna to her. She seemed genuinely happy to reunite them; Usagi hadn’t gotten the sense that Nia had an ulterior motive. She also didn’t seem like the kind of person who could have destroyed their apartment. Nia came across as calm and collected, always in control of her actions, yet the person who trashed the apartment seemed to have done so in a rage.

All the stress and anxiety Usagi had suppressed since the break-in manifested as an unusually lucid dream. She wandered through a maze of white marble corridors, constantly glancing over her shoulder to ensure no one followed, and came upon a room containing a metallic arch with intricately carved designs and a control panel with runed buttons. Apparently her dream-self knew how to read the myriad symbols because she entered a sequence that made the arch crackle to life. After shielding her eyes against an intense wave of energy, she stood facing a lush green meadow dotted with flowers, none of which were species she could name. The image wavered slightly and wispy tendrils reached toward her when she approached the pastoral scene. She experienced a sudden head rush, and then she was standing in the meadow. She could see individual dewdrops lingering on blades of grass and feel creatures both small and large churning the dirt beneath her feet. She looked toward the bright blue sky, hearing a hawk cry as it ascended on a thermal.

Yes, this place made Usagi feel truly alive. She was almost overwhelmed by her senses the first time she came here, but she quickly realized that her domain was what had diminished them so severely. She lived in a cold, stark place with selfish people, chief among them her father. He wanted to claim this planet in his name without regard for the plants, animals, or the people who tended them. He didn’t understand that they all depended on one another for survival, and eradicating the people would transform the planet into a barren wasteland. That horrible imagery almost made Usagi turn back, but her newly-keen ears caught a word on the wind and her magnified vision saw a figure approaching.  _“Selene!”_  the young man called; just hearing his voice made her heart flutter. They ran to one another and shared a kiss. She hadn’t realized how much she desired be in his embrace, to be loved by the prince and protector of this planet, Endymion.  _“I missed you,”_  he murmured.

 _“And I you,”_  she replied. How was it that his heart beat so steadily while hers resounded like a war drum?  _“My father is very determined to keep us apart.”_

 _“Yet you managed to escape his guards again.”_  Endymion looked both impressed and concerned. _“I fear he may resort to locking you away.”_

Selene accepted his hand and began the lengthy walk from the portal to the royal palace.  _“Pronoia offered to help me elude him. She’s seen our relationship unfold in the Eye.”_

_“Oh? I hope she hasn’t seen us in a position that will make it impossible to face her with dignity.”_

She laughed at the implication, blushing slightly. _“I hope so, too. But she and my mother are the ones who made it possible for me to come here today, so you must thank them.”_ Endymion proclaimed his gratitude to the sky, then Selene’s smile faded. _“There are other things the Eye has revealed to her as well. She has seen recent activity among the Dark Cloud.”_

 _“…What sort of activity?”_ the prince queried.

_“All of the hidden kingdoms are mobilizing forces on Tartarus. It looks as if they’re preparing for an invasion.”_

_“Would they be bold enough to attack Mar Serenitatis?”_

_“With the current state of relations between our kingdoms, perhaps so.”_ Selene's grip tightened. _“My father has openly declared his desire to rule Terra, speaking of the resources we could gain. He calls your people greedy, selfish, and antiquated in your beliefs.”_ Endymion scoffed at such slander. _“My mother isn't as vocal in her opinions, but she told me that if we were to unify we may be able to usher in a new era of peace. Terra could finally join the Inner Alliance and you could sit among the Grand Council.”_

 _“The idea of having a voice in matters affecting the entire solar system is very appealing, I’ll admit…”_ Endymion came to a stop, facing her while taking up her hands in his own. _“But if we were to unify, it would be for the sole reason that I love you, Selene. I wouldn’t pledge the remainder of my life to you for any other reason. Not political gain, not to claim ownership over you, not to secure an heir to the throne…”_ He gave her fingers the gentlest of kisses. _“There is a side of me you have not seen. I will show it to you, then you can decide if you still wish to be with me.”_

Selene’s brow furrowed at that. She thought she knew Endymion quite well, so what secret had he kept hidden all this time? He led her to a teleportation pad in the middle of the field, not too far from the galactic portal itself. _“Don’t let go of my hand, or you will become trapped between the physical and spiritual planes of Terra.”_ She certainly didn’t want that and held him firmly, gasping as the pad suddenly fell out from under her feet. It was as if she were being pulled down into an abyss so pervasively dark that not a single point of light was strong enough to reach her eyes. But then she opened them to a sight more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. _“Welcome to Elysium,”_ Endymion said. _“This is my true domain, not the world you know above.”_

Everything was so much _more_ here. Sights, sounds, scents, sensations all so intense Selene started crying from the wondrous magnitude of her surroundings. _“Endymion, this place…”_ She couldn’t even find the words to describe it, but maybe she didn’t have to. Elysium was him, moving, breathing, feeling in perfect synch with every fiber of his being. So if Selene unified with Endymion in the corporeal sense, felt him with every fiber of _her_ being… she could become part of Elysium, too.

* * *

Usagi awoke abruptly, yearning for something she had no knowledge of with all her heart and soul. She had no clue whether it was a person, place or object, she just felt totally empty and knew this thing would fill her with bliss. The fact that she was slightly aroused made her wonder if she’d been having some kind of sex dream. She reached for a glass of water on the side table and was promptly scared out of her skin when her hand landed on a piece of icy metal. Makoto stirred on the opposite couch as Usagi felt around for her phone to illuminate the mysterious object.

It was a necklace, but not hers. She wore the moonstone at all times. As her mind was pulled from its sleepy haze she saw that there were actually multiple necklaces on the side table. They were in fact the ones she had surrendered to Seattle PD earlier that day. Everything about the dream vanished, replaced by complete and utter terror. The light of her phone fell upon a small piece of paper.

_I can explain if you come out to the gazebo._

It wasn’t signed, but Usagi was certain that Nia Silasi had penned the note since the handwriting didn’t belong to anyone in the house. Did this mean she was waiting in the backyard right now? Usagi put on a hoodie and went to the deck exit, noting frost on the glass door. Should she really be meeting a complete stranger in the middle of a cold night? Luna placed her paws on the glass, ears alert, and Usagi steeled herself as she opened the door and stepped outside. “Nia?” she whispered from the stone path, “Are you there?” Something moved within the shadows of the gazebo and sent her heart into a beating frenzy, but as if by magic the clouds parted and a half moon bathed the area in pale luminescence. Usagi was still frightened to see the tall, darkly-dressed girl regarding her impassively, the whites of her eyes the only thing visible. “What do you want from me?”

“I need one of those amulets,” Nia answered quietly. “Someone is after me and I won’t survive much longer without its power.”

“Why didn’t you just keep one when you stole them back from the police?” Usagi asked.

Nia knelt to pet Luna, who had went “mrrp” and trotted right up to her. “I wish that hadn’t been necessary, but please listen when I say the amulets cannot be given to just anyone. There are very specific people to whom they belong.”

“How can I tell who deserves them?”

Nia left the darkness to approach Usagi, holding out a hand until her palm splayed across the shorter girl’s chest. “The connections you forge with people are all felt in your heart, but there are some that resonate even deeper, in your very soul. It’s true that we are strangers and this is only our second meeting, but can you not feel something for me?”

“I… trust you,” Usagi breathed. “Nothing you’ve said to me is false. And why do I feel like I _know_ you?”

Nia smiled kindly and withdrew something from her back pocket, eliciting a little gasp. It was a copper twin of her nacre compact. In place of a moonstone there was a jade cabochon and around it were smaller faceted gems of red, blue, white and green. “These are talismans, Usagi. The power within them is what drew us together, and this same power also protects you in conjunction with your amulet.” Her dark eyes darted to the moonstone necklace. “It is imperative you locate the other guardians now that the awakening process has begun. They need protection too, and all will be lost if they never remember.”

Usagi shook her head at this onslaught of cryptic information. “Wait, guardians? Awakening? What are you talking about?”

“You must look to your dreams for answers. It’s my understanding that we all see different things because of who we used to be, and I haven’t been able to piece everything together yet. As each guardian awakens more of the past is revealed, and I know there is one who can unite all of our minds.” She closed her eyes and frowned. “I used to be so close to her, but I cannot remember her name or her face… She is a central guardian like us, so I’m searching for her. Please search for the others, Usagi. I know they have all been drawn to this area, to you. It's why I came here in the first place.” Nia smiled. “From now on, don’t dismiss your encounters as random. Sense the world with your soul. Give protection to the guardians you find.”

“Well, since you’re here now…” Usagi looked at the cluster of gemstones in her hand and gave Nia the oval peridot on a gold chain.

“Thank you,” she said, visibly invigorated. “Now that I have this, hopefully I can divert the dark ones’ attention while you track down the guardians. Their true nature is beyond my sight as well, but I know they want to hurt us.”

Usagi’s eyes widened. “Is that what happened to our apartment? You went there to find me and one of these ‘dark ones’ attacked you?”

“That’s exactly what happened,” Nia answered, “and I am so sorry for it. But you and your friends are safe here. Something is drawing strength from the Earth and forming a barrier of sorts, a haven…” She shrugged it off. “Consider it a small blessing, I suppose. Good night and sleep well, Usagi.”

“Bye, Nia,” she muttered, watching her disappear down the path to the beach. Usagi looked at the necklaces again. _‘Six guardians left.’_ There were two with whom she had already formed bonds but the last four were a complete mystery. The sooner she found them, the sooner she’d receive a definitive explanation for all this.

* * *

Kaelan had nothing to do on Thursday. Zach had flown home to New Orleans for Thanksgiving and the rest of his housemates had turned the simple task of grocery shopping into a group expedition. Since Michiru, Makoto and Usagi would be returning to their apartment in two days, they wanted to make a nice dinner as thanks for hosting them. Although he’d initially been indifferent about it Kaelan now realized he was going to miss them. Things were always cleaner and more organized with women around.

He idly flipped through cable channels until reaching a local news station, catching a headline that made him sit up in bed:  _Visitor prevents shooter from opening fire on UW campus_. Kaelan ignored the reporter, focusing on the sea of students behind her. They were talking a mile a minute, gesticulating wildly, crying, holding one another, speaking into cell phones or to cops and security officers. Everyone looked visibly shaken except the visitor who had saved the day.

It was Nyamékye Silasi.

“Holy Christ…” Kaelan breathed, dialing Mina’s number as fast as humanly possible. “Mina! What the fuck is going on over there?!”

“I guess you saw the news,” she said weakly. “Don’t worry, everyone’s fine. The shooter didn’t get the chance to kill anyone.”

“Do you know who that girl is, the one who stopped him?”

“Uh, yeah. I think her name’s Nia?” She asked around before returning the phone to her mouth. “Yeah, Nia Silasi.”

“She’s a fucking criminal!” Kaelan shouted.

“How dare you say that? She’s a hero!”

He could tell by the affronted tone of her voice that she was about to hang up on him. “No, Mina, she’s the person who destroyed Usagi and Makoto’s place!” That had to have gotten her attention. “She was at my house yesterday, too! The FBI is investigating her and she’s wanted for grand larceny in England!”

The other line was silent for a moment. “The police are cuffing her… Oh my god Kaelan, what’s going on? She  _saved_  everyone! Ami and I were right there when it happened!”

“I’m coming to get you two,” he declared, and was dressed and out the door in just under a minute. There was a neighborhood cop on patrol but he didn't have a chance in hell at catching the Maserati. Kaelan skillfully wove between highway traffic and screeched to a crooked halt upon arriving at the parking lot nearest the library. “Mina! Mina!” he called while shoving past people. It was times like this he was thankful for his rugby-toned physique.

When he reached the lawn he ran into a mob shouting at the police for arresting Nia. “Hero” was being said liberally, but if they only knew… Kaelan heard his name and spun around in time to catch the blonde as she flung herself against him. She sobbed hysterically, her arms squeezing tight enough to break a rib. Ami approached in a calmer manner, but she visibly shook. “Mina just realized that we could have died today,” she stated.

“I want every detail,” Kaelan said.

“We were coming back from the library, talking about what to get for lunch, when this man in a long jacket stepped out in front of us. We were right about there, at that lamp post.” She pointed across the lawn to a wide path. “The man asked if we could help him find one of the buildings, and we asked which one, but then he pulled out a gun and we froze up. I didn’t even think about grabbing my pepper spray.”

“Th-th-then Nia came up behind him,” Mina stammered, “and whacked him on the back.”

“It was a good kick,” Ami added. “I bet she knows some kind of martial art.”

“So he dropped the gun and fell to his knees, and we screamed, and he picked it back up and aimed at Nia…”

“She lashed out again and broke his arm. I heard the bone snap. Then she stood on it so he couldn’t move, and I called the police. A few security guards arrived to make sure he didn’t get away. That’s all that really happened.” Ami shrugged as if she weren’t relaying such a harrowing experience.

Now Kaelan was even more conflicted. Nia Silasi belonged to a criminal organization and she had trashed Michiru’s apartment. She had also brought back Usagi’s cat and saved hundreds of lives just now. He was jarred from his thoughts when someone behind him asked “Mr. Burke?” It was a cop who garnered an automatic glare. “How does it feel knowing your home is safe from Silasi?”

“Good, I suppose.”

“Great,” the cop nodded. “Listen, the FBI would like you and your friends to make some public statements about how you were victimized by Silasi. You’re not the first people to suffer because of her crimes.”

“What other crimes is she accused of, Officer?” Ami asked.

“Well, they’re so numerous, but the money she makes from selling stuff on the black market funds African extremist groups.”

The three young adults shared a look. “That doesn’t sound like the kind of person who would stop a campus shooter,” Ami remarked. Kaelan grunted in agreement.

“I don’t want to make a statement. I’m not one of her victims,” he said.

The cop narrowed his eyes at the trio “Well, your  _girl_  friends don’t have a choice since they’re the primary witnesses in this investigation. Would  _you_  like to drive them to the station, or should I?”

“We’ll see you there,” Kaelan answered. Mina shivered at his icy tone.

* * *

“What were you doing on campus Thanksgiving weekend?” Agent Fisher inquired of Ami and Mina.

“It’s an American holiday. We’re Japanese,” the former placidly replied. “We’re both medical students with a lot of homework. That’s why we were in the library.”

Mina had not uncrossed her arms since sitting down in the interrogation room. “Are you saying it would have been  _our_  fault for being there if we got shot?”

Fisher looked alarmed. “That’s not what I’m saying at all! I was just curious. I think you two are incredibly lucky– usually these kinds of events end with at least one body in the morgue.”

“Yeah, well, that didn’t happen because of Nia,” Mina said pointedly. “When can we talk to her? We haven’t been able to thank her for saving our lives.”

The woman leaned across the table to give them a stern look. “You girls need to realize that one act of heroism does not undo a lifetime of crime, especially on an international scale. Nia Silasi is a dangerous person.”

“Allegedly,” Ami said.

Agent Fisher pursed her lips, sighed, and stood up. “If it will make you more receptive to future inquiries regarding this case, I’ll allow you to speak to her very briefly.”

The girls nodded and followed her into another room where Nia was handcuffed to the table. Ami noted that she didn’t look at all surprised to see them, nor did her expression change when Mina threw her arms around her. “Please do not make physical contact with the suspect,” said a male voice through the intercom.

“Sorry!” Mina waved it off and grinned at Nia. “Thank you so much for being there today.”

“It was no trouble,” she said, returning the smile. “I was just in the right place at the right time.”

“But you’re not a UW student,” Ami said. “Why were you there?”

“I had an appointment for a polysomnography.” One of her eyebrows rose while Ami’s furrowed. “I don’t find much solace during the day now, either.” Nia’s gaze darted to the door just before Agent Fisher opened it, their cue to leave. “Stay with your friends,” was the last thing they heard.

On the other side of the two-way glass, Agent Bedford chewed on a pencil. “What was that word? Policy-graphy? Do you know what that is?”

“Not a clue,” Mina said, emphasizing her cluelessness. “Thanks for letting us talk to her.” Bedford waved them away but they didn’t have anywhere to go except out to the parking lot where Kaelan waited; as promised they had arrived before the rude cop. Mina saw their driver speaking to Mamoru and jogged up to him. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

“Usagi, Makoto and Michiru had to come in for a routine follow-up.” At that both girls spun around and went back inside the station. “Did I miss something?” he gaped. Kaelan only shrugged.

Ami and Mina found the distinctive trio in yet another interrogation room, this one large enough to feature a long table. There were a few officers, including Agent Bedford, listening in on the conversation. “Are you sure about this?” Officer Danner asked as they eavesdropped.

“Yes, we don’t want to press charges against Nyamékye Silasi,” Michiru answered.

“She just saved our friends’ lives,” Makoto said.

“And we don’t believe she did the damage to our apartment,” Usagi added.

Officer Danner squinted at them. “Are you  _certain_  you want to ignore the blatant evidence we have against her? Her fingerprints were all over your stuff.”

Makoto rolled her eyes. “Just the kitchen table, right? How do you know she didn’t go to our apartment to return Luna and walked in on the actual vandals? How do you know she didn’t shield herself behind the table?” Usagi looked at her friend like she was a genius.

“Okay, fine, it’s your decision. Just know that the prosecuting attorney can subpoena you to testify against her. We’ll inform you if it gets to that point.”

Ami and Mina backed around a corner, the latter frowning. “I don’t get it. Why are the police so certain Nia committed all these crimes?”

“I don’t think they are,” Ami postulated. “I think they have very little evidence linking her to them and want to use our testimonies to build the case against her. She’s guilty by reputation alone, but that will hold up better in court if her victims can sway a jury with their sob stories. The authorities wouldn’t sound so desperate if there really were victims in the other cities Nia supposedly heisted in.”

Mina nodded, admiring Ami’s logic. “What was that word she said to you, the poly one?”

“Polysomnography. It’s a test that monitors certain functions during sleep, like brain and muscle activity, to diagnose sleep disorders.”

“So Nia was at school for a sleep test? Maybe she has really bad nightmares or something…” A door opened, depositing their friends. “She said we should stick close to them. I guess we’d better take her advice.”

Everyone gathered before the large TV in the den, watching the news channels for any information regarding Nia. They kept playing a snippet of security footage that showed the UW intruder approach Ami and Mina before pulling a shotgun on them; all the networks withheld their names at the behest of the police. Finally, around seven o’clock, channel four flashed a ‘breaking news’ banner before presenting several police officers gathered in front of the station. “Nyamékye Silasi has been acquitted of all charges made against her in the United States and abroad,” said Agent Fisher.

“How can you just let her go?” someone off camera shouted. “She funds terrorist groups!”

“Miss Silasi has provided compelling evidence against members of the organization she was suspected to belong to.” Agent Bedford glanced at his partner. “The FBI is about to begin a cooperative investigation with various agencies from around the globe, including Interpol, to track down these people and bring them to justice. Now, we’ll take your questions one at a time…”

“So they decide she’s innocent all of a sudden?” Nicholas asked once Kaelan muted the TV.

“She probably told them where to find all the important people in the syndicate in exchange for her freedom,” Joe mused.

“That’s exactly what I did,” said a voice from behind. There stood Nia, leaning against the door frame and wearing the ghost of a smirk. “I owe those people nothing.”

“I think you owe  _us_  some explanations,” Kaelan demanded. “First, how the fuck did you get in my house?”


	12. Bounce Back

Nia stood in front of the fireplace with everyone situated around her, shifting her weight from one foot to the other while considering how to condense her life story. “I was born in Kpandu, Ghana, and grew up thinking I’d live the simple life of a farmer like my parents. They struggled to send me to school, even trading their harvest for tuition and supplies at times. For my fifteenth birthday they saved up to take me to Accra, the capital, where I was discovered by a talent agent at a bazaar. I modeled for a while until entering a pageant, Miss Teen Africa, where I placed second. I used the winnings to polish my appearance a little, then I won Miss Teen Africa the next year. It was like a dream come true– suddenly I was receiving scholarships from universities all over the continent. But when I finished high school I ambitiously applied to Oxford and got in.”

“That’s quite an accomplishment,” Ami remarked.

Nia nodded. “I thought so as well, but my first year there was very difficult. I was a simple farm girl from West Africa who had been accepted to one of the most elite universities in the world. Many people called me a charity case or thought I was involved with someone influential, but I stayed focused on my studies.” She lowered her eyes with a sigh. “As soon as I earned my Master’s, Adrien Levesque recruited me for his company. I honestly didn’t know they were thieves until after they had subverted the security protocols I established for a wealthy client. I was angry, of course, but I couldn’t turn away from the money– I sent it all back to my hometown. And the younger team members looked up to me, admired how I’d risen from rags to riches in only a few years. They became like family to me.”

“And these are the people you’ve betrayed?” Nicholas asked with an edge to his tone.

“Enough was enough,” Nia softly replied. “After we left London and came to the States, I found out that Adrien had ties to various extremist groups around the world, including ones in Africa. He may have been robbing the rich but he certainly wasn’t distributing wealth to the poor.” She lifted her head proudly. “So I began setting up a paper trail to help Interpol and the like track him down. The rest of the team scattered when they found out I was being interrogated by the FBI, but I know exactly where they’re hiding. Because most of them are minors their sentences won’t be very harsh, and when they reenter society I hope they will pursue legal applications for their talents. I hope they never fall in with someone like Adrien ever again.”

“So what exactly have you been doing with your ill-gotten gains?” Zach inquired.

“I put them into a charity fund managed by my parents. The money is donated to people wishing to enhance infrastructure or build schools, recreational centers, modern housing and hospitals. I’m also a sponsor of the same pageant that provided my stepping stone to success.”

“Well that’s pretty selfless…” he muttered, folding his arms. “I guess we can’t really be mad at you then.”

Kaelan raised a hand. “Uh, I can. I still want to know how the hell you got in here when all the doors are locked.”

“Oh,” Nia smirked, “there’s a loose glass panel above your conservatory.”

“Then how did you get on the roof?!” But she left without a further word, and Kaelan sighed in defeat. He motioned for Nicholas and Joe to follow him to the conservatory so they could repair the ceiling, leaving Mamoru and the five girls to their own devices. During the brief silence he noticed something different about Ami and Mina.

“Where did you get those necklaces?” he asked. His gaze slowly slid to Usagi before either of them actually answered. Hadn’t she said they’d been taken by the Seattle police as evidence?

“Usagi gave them to us!” Mina happily answered. Her pendent was a heart-shaped diamond and Ami’s was a radiant emerald.

Mamoru indicated for Usagi to follow him, leading her into the dining room where their conversation wouldn’t be overheard. “How did you get them back, Usako?”

“Nia brought them the night all the police were here,” she admitted. “I didn’t know until I woke up and found them on the table. She said I can’t let just anyone have them, so…” She shrugged, unsure how to explain her quest.

Mamoru placed the tip of his thumb between his teeth, a mannerism Usagi found really cute. Much to her surprise he didn’t berate her for subverting the authorities. “Have you been having weird dreams lately? No, that’s the wrong word… Vivid dreams, since the night of the meteor shower?”

“Mamo-chan…” she started to say, but her tone confirmed it.

He leaned against the arched doorway and sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. “What’s going on around here, Usako?”

“Something about guardians and awakening and answers in our dreams…” Usagi also sighed. “Nia’s involved, too. She told me that I’m supposed to give these amulets to guardians so they’ll be protected from ‘dark ones’. She said everything will become clear once we’re all awake.”

“So you, Nia, Michiru, Makoto, Rei, Ami and Mina are all guardians,” Mamoru stated. He didn’t sound dubious, just matter-of-fact. “Guardians of what?”

Usagi scoffed. “The galaxy? I have no clue. I don’t know how to find them either– Nia just told me to feel people with my soul.” She groaned a little. “This is like an RPG without a tutorial. I don’t know what to do!”

“Maybe I can help you.” Mamoru half-smiled at her expression of relief and curiosity. “I know this doesn’t make much sense, but I feel like all the people I’ve seen in my dreams exist in the real world right now. I feel kind of… connected to them, like there are strings leading right to them. I think I can follow the strings, Usako.”

* * *

Joe hopped out of the Samurai and surveyed Bastyr University. Huge evergreens dwarfed the campus and muffled the surrounding metro, providing a serene environment for students to better connect with nature. He wished he had transferred to Bastyr after his first two years at UW, but it was unlike him to finish what he started; he had to see his horticulture degree through to completion. That didn’t mean he couldn’t augment it with knowledge from someplace else. He followed the most direct path to the herb garden, which was divided into culinary and medicinal applications. Rei mostly worked with the latter but today they were packing an herb-infused lunch for their excursion among the Cascade foothills. Joe wanted to show her where his class’ conservation efforts had been directed for the past four years and Rei wanted to get away from civilization for a while. Although the weather had granted them a bright cloudless day, winter’s chill still permeated the air.

When Joe came upon the garden it took him a moment to recognize Rei. Her hair was up in a high bun and she had opted for olive green and taupe instead of typical black. She turned, saw him and smiled, a hint of color staining her porcelain cheeks. “I decided on something a little more heavy-duty than jeans and a sweatshirt,” she explained.

“The wilderness does tend to punish impracticality,” he smiled back. “If you’re ready to go I’ll just clip a sprig of rosemary… and this lemon thyme… Is that dill?”

Eventually they got on the highway heading northeast into the mountains. Since Rei had never seen the interior of Joe’s rig she was a little stunned by its contents. He seemed prepared to survive nuclear fallout; there were a couple gallons of water and a filtration system, MREs, a large medical kit, a tent, blankets, a fire extinguisher, a solar-powered radio, and a set of utility knives. “My goodness, Josef. The only thing you’re missing is a gun,” she jokingly remarked.

“I have one, actually,” Joe said carefully, making her eyes widen. “It’s in the box on the roof. It’s a 30-06 rifle.”

“Oh… What do you do with it?” Rei wondered how Ami and Mina would feel about this since they had just been threatened with a shotgun.

“It’s a hunting rifle, but I’ve met my share of crazy people in the woods so it’s an intimidation factor too. You know that saying– I’d rather have a firearm and not need to use it than need it and not have one.”

She smiled in jest. “You are such a boy scout. ‘Be prepared’ and all that.”

“Well, I did receive a few years of military and survival training when I was younger. I’m the kind of guy you want to stick with during the apocalypse.” Rei gave a small laugh at the notion, but now she had complete faith in his ability to keep her safe. After passing several trailheads Joe turned onto a logging road following the edge of a ravine. Rei looked out the window and felt her stomach sink; it was a very long way to the ribbon of water at the bottom. “My professor thinks an arm of the Skykomish River carved out this little valley. We found remnants of a mining settlement but there was never much gold in these mountains. Silver, lead and copper deposits are more common.”

Rei felt a little better once they parked. She got out, stretched, and inhaled a breath of fresh air. It seemed like they were the only two people in the world right now; there wasn’t another soul around for miles. She shrugged on her backpack and followed Joe into a small clearing. He informed her that his class had been coming to this area to keep an eye on things for four years, but it appeared not a single blade of grass had borne the weight of a human foot. “Why is this place so important?”

Joe’s eyes instantly lit up. “There are a few species of rare flowers we discovered here, and it’s my duty as an environmental horticulturalist to protect, observe, and possibly propagate them. One is  _swertia perennis_ , which we found down in the ravine. Another is  _fritillaria camschatcensis_ , the chocolate lily, discovered near a bog to the south. And the last is in here.”

Rei raised one of her thin eyebrows at the cave’s dark maw. It wasn’t pitch black; there were shafts of sunlight beaming into it, illuminating a long, narrow tunnel. It looked too precise to be natural. “What is that?”

“A lava tube,” he answered, grinning. He then plunged into the gloom and Rei hurried to catch up. She wasn’t very fond of dark, enclosed spaces, so she followed very closely behind him. After a few minutes of silence Joe took hold of her hand. “You feel a little clammy.”

“I like being able to feel the sun,” she uttered.

“We won’t stay long, then.” He squeezed her fingers as reassurance but Rei hardly relaxed. Joe turned on a flashlight and she was only mildly relieved not to see any massive spiders dangling from the ceiling. There was, however, a fuzzy substance growing along the walls and floor, and a dull roar filled her ears.

“Moss…” she remarked after brushing the stone with her free hand. “There’s moisture down here?”

“That noise is an underground river,” Joe explained. “We think the source is a glacier on one of the neighboring peaks.” They emerged from the tunnel into a circular cavern perhaps ten feet high. Rei thrust her sweaty hands into the water.

“It’s warm!” she exclaimed, looking to her guide for an answer.

"We haven’t quite figured out why that is. It could be because it never reaches the outside atmosphere, or that there’s a lot of vegetation in the riverbed. Certain plants, especially freshwater varieties, help keep water warm. It could also be that volcanic heat upriver is strong enough to reach this particular spot before dissipating downstream. But the river isn’t exactly what I wanted to show you– have a look at _this_.”

Rei followed the flashlight beam to an odd specimen growing from a mass of moss, tree roots and detritus. There was a hole to the outside world directly above it, but any sunlight, at least during this time of day, was blocked by thick evergreen boughs. The specimen was tiny with pink and white petals, a pale red stem, and no leaves. “That’s a flower?”

“Not just any flower.” Rei could feel Joe’s aura blooming in excitement. “This is  _epipogium aphyllum_ , the ghost orchid, one of the rarest plants in the entire world.” Her brow rose with intrigue. “It’s been found in the Pyrenees and Himalayan mountains, Siberia, Crimea, northern Europe, and very sporadically in the UK.”

“So it only grows in cold climates,” she reasoned.

“It doesn’t have leaves, as you probably noticed, and it doesn’t produce chlorophyll which is what most plants use to perform photosynthesis. It gets nutrients from this species of lichen or possibly decayed organic matter. Scientists don’t actually know how it eats because it’s too rare to study.”

Rei scrutinized him. “You’ve really been researching this flower for four years and haven’t told anyone important about it?”

Joe scoffed. “Who’s important, the Department of Natural Resources? If people in the plant world heard about this they’d flock here and ruin the whole micro ecosystem. There’d be people poking around the lava tube and trying to map the river. This place is a UW environmental science class secret.”

“And now my secret as well,” Rei deduced. Joe nodded somberly. “All right, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks. How about we eat lunch here?” She agreed to the suggestion despite her claustrophobia. As Joe sprinkled some herbs onto their sandwiches Rei became entranced by the roar of the river. “Bon appetite,” he said, walking up behind her. She turned her head so quickly that her glasses flew off and clattered upon the stone floor. She and Joe reached for them at the same time, her fingertips landing on his swifter hand. “Let me get that,” he started to say, but the words were cut off when they locked eyes.

It wasn’t that this was the first time he had actually seen them; Rei took off her glasses around Joe more than anyone else. What shocked him was the fact that her pupils were dilated to the point where there was almost no color left, but the influx of light should have made them constrict. Joe stared into the visage of a predator and his brain fired off commands for him to  _get away from this dangerous creature right now_. He could feel adrenaline surging through his veins, giving him strength to run, but his body would not obey. He was paralyzed with fear.

Suddenly Rei blinked and looked away, freeing Joe from stasis as she hurriedly put her glasses back on. “Josef, I’m so sorry. Are you all right? Did I hurt you?”

He sat on the floor in a daze. “I’m not sure. What  _was_  that?”

“It’s my fault. You scared me, so I… I attacked you with my aura.”

He stared at her in evident confusion. “Your aura? How does that work?”

“Well, I…” Rei had never told anyone about her odd abilities and wasn’t quite sure how to explain them, but she owed it to him. “My aura flared and overcame yours. That’s why you were stunned.” She faced the river to hide her embarrassment as Joe slowly rose to his feet.

He dusted himself off, rearranged Rei’s sandwich which he had clung to in sheer terror, and proffered it. “So you can control and sense auras?”

She nodded briefly. “I don’t sense them, I  _see_  them. Almost every person on the planet has one. They used to overwhelm me until I made these glasses. And I can’t control anyone’s aura, not even my own. Influence is a better word.”

“Then I guess your aura just scared the crap out of mine,” he laughed. “It must be really weak.”

“It’s not,” Rei refuted, “it’s quite bold… and an interesting color. Turquoise.”

Joe looked intrigued by this information. “What do you do with a skill like that? Do you judge people based on the colors of their auras?”

His tone was teasing rather than accusatory. “Only a little. For instance, when I first saw Mina I knew she was energetic and outgoing because she had a yellow aura. I try not to make assumptions about people before I get to know them.”

“Don’t we all?” He stuffed a handful of almonds into his mouth, speaking around them. “It doesn’t seem fair that you have to dampen the rest of the world in order to not see everyone’s auras. I wonder if there’s a way to turn it off or something.”

Rei smiled gently. “It’s been nineteen years. I’m used to it by now.”

* * *

Zach tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for one of his roommates to pick him up from the SeaTac Light Rail station in the International District. He practically jumped into Mamoru’s Mercedes once it arrived, grateful to get out of the wind and rain. When he flipped down the visor to fix his hair he was not expecting a magnified pair of dark brown eyes to be staring back. “Jesus!” Zach yelled, and Ami smirked a little as he twisted around to face her. “I didn’t even see you there!”

“I’m a ninja,” she said.

He crossed his arms and glared out the window. “I survived a week with my family only for you to nearly give me a heart attack. Thanks a lot.”

Mamoru cleared his throat. “How was Thanksgiving? Was everyone happy to see you?”

“More or less,” Zach shrugged. “My mom iced me out but that’s nothing new. I went golfing with my dad and failed miserably because golf is stupid.” Ami tittered at that. “My Aunt Vivi brought her new husband along. She’s fifty and he’s practically my age, so that was gross. Uncle Philippe wouldn’t shut up about how great life in New York is, and two of my cousins decided to go vegan which pissed off my mom since they wouldn’t eat her cooking.” Zach sighed. “Just another episode of ‘My Big Dysfunctional American Family’.”

“How big is it?” Ami asked. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Your  _family_.”

“Philippe is my dad’s only brother, unmarried, no kids. Everyone else is from my mom’s side. She has two sisters and three brothers, and she’s the youngest so it’s really important that she one-up’s them all at life. This time of year is for her to show off how great everything is, but I threw a wrench into that plan a lot time ago.” Ami added ‘mother issues’ to her list of Zach diagnostics.

“You don’t have any siblings?” Mamoru inquired. The blond boy shook his head. “That means we’re all only-children. What an odd coincidence.”

“Who’s ‘we’?” Zach returned.

“All of us, the ten of us. You, me, Kaelan, Usagi…”

Zach rubbed his chin. “Huh. That could be a family-feels show of some kind.”

“You shouldn’t be writing something else when you’re still working on your play,” Ami said.

“The writing’s been done,” he countered, “I’m just directing now. And we are  _so close_  to perfection. If only Lir would get his act together.”

She was curious. “What’s wrong with Lir?”

Zach began gesticulating pointedly. “This kid Jackson is so great at everything except intimacy. He has to convince the audience of his love for Amalthea, but he tenses up during every romantic scene. The part where Amalthea saves him from the griffin is supposed to be this huge moment when they’re finally reunited. The whole premise of the first book is that Amalthea regrets turning back into a unicorn because she loves him, so this one scene reveals that she never forgot about Lir, never stopped loving him even as a beast.” He growled in frustration. “It’s the most important scene in the whole play, and Jackson keeps fucking it up!”

Everyone fell silent for a minute. “I’m sorry I asked,” Ami nearly whispered. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, this is a good thing. You reminded me that I have a lot of work to do with that kid. I bet he thought he’d get to rest on his laurels during break– ha!” Zach whipped out his cell phone and left a rather courteous message for the freshman actor. When they got to the mansion, however, he muttered a constant stream of expletives at his luggage while hefting it up the stairs, letting everyone know what kind of mood he was in.

Zach was placated by the dinner Michiru, Usagi and Makoto provided. It was comfort food of the Japanese variety, simple dishes that warmed everyone to the core. There was sake as well, and various sweets from Usagi’s private stash including chocolate-covered macadamia nuts, pocky, melon chews and fruit gummies. Zach had a difficult time opening his bottle of Ramune, but Ami intervened before his temper erupted again. “Why’re being s’nice to me?” he slurred, having downed several shots of rice liquor.

“I don’t want you to throw the bottle against the wall.” His expression agreed that was indeed a viable outcome. Zach swung the Ramune back and forth, tracking the trapped marble as Ami settled beside him. “I want to know more about your family,” she said.

“Why? They’re boring.”

“Then tell me about _you_. What is Creole? Do they all speak French? What’s the Garden District?” _‘I want to know why you hate it there.’_

Zach released a long groan and righted himself as best he could. “It’s called the Garden District ‘cause there’s a shit-ton o’ plants in front o' every house. The whole neighborhood is groomed for terrorists… I mean tourists.” He shook his head in an attempt to banish the alcoholic haze. “It’s right next to the French Quarter so the mansions are all that style. There’s lots o’ fancy boutiques ‘n restaurants too.”

“So you have to keep up a certain appearance?”

“Yeah. It’s a lotta work but my mom likes doing it for the prestige.” Zach sighed deeply. “So Creole refers to people descended from the original French and Spanish immigrants who settled in Louisiana. Not every person who identifies as Creole speaks the dialect of French that arose there ‘cause it’s dying out pretty quickly. My family is just really snobby and has been speaking modern French for the last three generations. My grandparents hardly use English simply because they don’t want to.”

“I see…” Ami thought it would be most prudent if she could simply go to New Orleans and experience the culture firsthand, but she likely wouldn’t get the opportunity until finishing school. And that might have been going a _little_ too far just to figure out what made Zach tick. “You said your mother is a psychiatrist, right? What does your father do?”

“He’s a lawyer, a pretty good one I guess. My parents assumed I’d graduate high school and go to Harvard like him, then come back to join his firm. I really threw them for a loop by sticking with theater.” He chuckled smugly, downing the Ramune.

Ami wondered if what she was doing could be considered following her mother’s footsteps even though Mizuno Saeko was a neurosurgeon and not a geneticist. She just wanted to make her mother proud and form one more positive bond. They had been forced to rely on one another when her father decided to shirk his parental responsibilities by ‘following his heart’ or whatever nonsense he’d spouted upon walking out the door. Ami knew he was a traditional artist residing in the mountains, but she hadn’t sought him out in over a decade. He could be dead for all she knew.

Zach’s phone chimed, pulling Ami from her reminiscence. Most of her inebriated friends were watching Wheel of Fortune on the large TV, making inappropriate guesses as to the word or phrase. Zach hummed at the text he received. “Looks like everyone will be at the theater for practice tomorrow. You can swing by to meet the cast if you want.”

Ami  _was_  curious about his interpretation of Peter Beagle’s work. “I’ll do that,” she said, and his countenance brightened. “I can bring you another Ramune.”

“These things aren’t half bad.” He clinked his bottle against the one in Ami’s hand, then regarded her quizzically. “Y’know, it seems like we’re becoming actual friends.”

She flashed her most disarming smile. “It does. You haven’t antagonized me this month.”

“And you came with Mamoru to pick me up.”

“So I did.” Ami wasn’t about to tell him that she had simply been along for the ride because she had a few things to buy at Uwajimaya.

A commercial interrupted Wheel of Fortune. Joe slapped his palm over Nicholas’ loud mouth and shushed everyone else, intently watching the TV while cars zoomed along dirt roads. When it was over he simply stared agape. “They do rallycross here?”

Michiru nodded sagely. “The Cascade Rally is a stage of the North Fire Rally. I believe this is the second year it’s been held here– it was previously in Namu, British Columbia. Drivers come from all around the Pacific to compete.”

“That is so awesome!” Joe yelled. “Where is it? When is it?”

“The commercial was just on, baka!” Makoto chided. “It’s this weekend in Sultan.”

He practically vibrated with excitement. “Why didn’t anyone tell me about this last year? I love rallycross!”

“Calm down before you piss on something,” Kaelan said, rolling his eyes. “It’s just sanctioned speeding, big deal.” This earned a glare from Joe and they began arguing about what was truly awesome in the world of motorsport.

Usagi gave her roommate an intrigued look. “How do you know about this, Michiru-chan?”

“I  _do_  have other interests besides music,” she answered, tossing her hair.

“How can you go wrong with hot guys in fast cars?” Mina added, earning giggles. “We should all go check it out!”

Everyone but Ami, Zach and Mamoru agreed to spectate the rally. “I have to keep up my PhD research,” Mamoru explained.

“I want to study for finals,” Ami said.

“And  _I_  don’t have time to waste if I want this play to be ready by January. Half my cast will be going home for winter break.”

Mina pouted. “You guys are totally lame, choosing to do school stuff instead of appreciating nature and cars.” She shook her head in disappointment as Ami gently pushed her off the couch.

Zach waved it off. “I’m a southern boy, I don’t belong in freezing cold mountains anyway. I’m going to park my ass in front of the fireplace and laugh as you all spend the whole day getting frostbite.” He faced Ami with a hopeful glimmer in his eye. “That reminds me, could you help with my English homework?”

“I can try. They say two heads are better than one.”

Mina and Nicholas shared a look. Since when was Ami voluntarily agreeing to help Zach? She’d made it more than clear that she disliked him, and Zach had only been after one thing from her since the beginning. It was almost impossible to think that their dynamic had shifted so profoundly in about three months… but they weren’t the only ones with new feelings rising to the surface.


	13. Talk in Grey

Although Ami had offered to bring Zach a Ramune during practice she could not in good conscience deny everyone else refreshments, so she crammed as many bottles as possible into her bag before heading to the theater. She used a side entrance to avoid disrupting the actors and cautiously skirted the stage, sighting Zach in the front row. He looked more irritated than anyone she’d seen in her life. Ami claimed an aisle seat to watch Prince Lir deliver a monologue. He questioned his manliness; it was so easy to face monsters in mortal combat but he couldn’t find the courage to tell Amalthea how he felt. Letters, poems and lyrics all failed him. He spoke aloud what he wished to say to her, but unbeknownst to him Amalthea was situated on the balcony just above him. She heard every word and called out. Lir went to profess his love in person.

The change in Jackson’s acting was definitely noticeable; he had no confidence in what he was saying and stumbled through his lines. It was the last straw for Zach. “God dammit, Jackson!” he yelled, the acoustics amplifying his voice. “Lir was just there, so where the fuck did he go?” The freshman only stared at the floor.

“I’m so tired of doing this scene over and over again!” said the Amalthea actress. “Will you just bring out his understudy already?”

“No!” Jackson pleaded, “I can do it, I swear!”

“I really don’t think you can,” Zach disdainfully returned. “You’re holding back the whole goddamn production!” As he rose to his feet his volume increased as well. “Do you get off on this kind of shit? Do you feel powerful knowing the entire show is at your mercy? You think you’re too good to act alongside Aubrey? Are you  _racist_  or something?!”

“Settle down, man,” said one of the stagehands, but his words were drowned out as Jackson shouted back.

“I’m not! It’s not because of her!”

“Then what the fuck is your problem?!” Zach bellowed.

A well-dressed woman appeared from backstage. “That’s enough, le Blanc. You need to go outside and calm down. Everyone take a fifteen-minute break!” Zach obeyed her by slamming open the nearest side door. Jackson was on his heels and Ami followed a moment later.

“I swear to god, Jackson…” she immediately heard, “if you don’t get over whatever hang-ups you have  _today_ , you’re out. I’m so done with this.”

“Wait, Zach, please…” Ami kept her distance, loitering behind a dumpster full of wood and construction materials as Jackson grabbed his arm. Zach rounded on him with fury in his eyes but the actor stood his ground. “I’m sorry, I really am. In those scenes it just… it feels like I’m betraying you.”

“I told you it was going to be this way. You have to treat this like a job. I’m your boss. I need Prince Lir to come to work, not you, and Lir loves Amalthea.” His tone softened. “I cast you because I knew you could make Lir real, give him life outside the book and movie. He’s a passionate man just like you.” Ami’s brow furrowed; that didn’t sound like Zach at all. She peeked around the corner and saw the two of them standing with their backs against the wall in contemplation.

Jackson scoffed. “I can’t believe you called me racist in front of everyone. I bet Aubrey hates me now.”

“She’s mad because you’re delaying the show, not because you refuse to be intimate with her. Here, maybe this will tide you over.”

Ami’s breath hitched as Zach turned to kiss Jackson. Not an air kiss or a mere peck on the cheek, but a no-one-else-on-earth-at-this-moment type of kiss. After the initial shock her brain went into overdrive processing this development.  _‘Oh my goodness, Zach is gay. He just acts like a womanizer to hide it. It makes perfect sense!’_ She recalled him saying beautiful _people_ were his type, not women specifically. He hated his hometown because they were less accepting of his sexuality there, and there was tension with his mother because she couldn’t have the perfect life with a gay son. _‘Everything makes sense now.’_

She caught one last exchange while retreating for the door. “You have to forget about us for the time being,” Zach said kindly. “I’m your director, not your boyfriend.”

Jackson sighed airily. “I’ll try my best. Maybe I can pretend Amalthea is you.”

They both laughed a little and Ami felt her face turn scarlet, then the door swung open and almost knocked her down. “Oh!” exclaimed Aubrey, the lead actress, “I’m so sorry! Are those two out here?” Ami just ducked her head and scurried inside before the boys realized she overheard them. Still her mind was racing.

 _‘If Zach is gay, why did he hit on me for so long? Was it just the attention he wanted? Why did he say I’m his type and that he’s attracted to me?’_ She thought back to their conversation in the pool. _‘I wonder just how much I inspire him. Maybe he’ll show me more of his art.’_ Should she tell him she knew the truth? Zach could finally be himself around her and she could get to know the real him.

Ami glanced up as Zach greeted her with a smile. “Hey, you made it. Please tell me you brought something to drink. I’ve been yelling way too much.”

“One Ramune, as promised,” she said, surrendering a lemon-flavored soda.

Zach heard the glass clinking and raised an eyebrow. “Just one?”

“I brought enough for everyone, at least I hope so. How many people are there?”

“Eight, I think. Did Andrew leave?” The crew nodded. “Is it possible to get a keg of this stuff?” Ami gave an honest laugh and Zach flashed his smile-smirk, feeling more optimistic now that he’d dealt with Jackson. In the actor’s mind he was professing his love to Zach, and Zach was content to let him do so. Whatever it took for his show to achieve perfection. As he left the auditorium with Ami at the end of the day he noticed a jaunty spring in her step. “What are you so peppy about?”

“I really can’t wait to see the play. I don’t think I’ll come to any more practices, if that’s okay. I want to see how well it progressed. Zach, I just have to tell you… I really love your work!”

He was a bit stunned by how amicable she sounded. “Well thank you, Ami. I’m glad you think I’m doing Beagle’s story justice.”

“The movie is excellent, of course,” she went on, “but there’s just something so real about bringing it to the stage. I mean it  _is_  real, obviously,” she giggled, “but it feels like the actors are the embodiment of the characters. Aubrey, Jackson, David, Lauren… They’re all so amazing!”

Zach walked in silence with a bemused expression on his face. What on earth had caused this change of heart? Where had Ami’s barrier gone, that layer of ice? She was being so friendly, babbling away like they discussed such things all the time. She was  _praising_  him! This was not the girl he had grown accustomed to, so he proceeded with caution. “I’m famished, Ami. Do you want to get teriyaki or something?”

“That sounds great,” she replied, and Zach managed to repress his shock. When they reached his car he held the door for her, earning a beatific smile, but then she didn’t say a word while he drove to the tiny eatery. Only after they had ordered, sat down, and split their chopsticks did Ami regard him shyly. Zach chewed slowly, preparing for whatever she was about to say. “So, um, how long have you been with him?”

“With who?”

“Jackson.” Zach had expected anything but that and coughed up a few grains of rice. He looked dumbfounded while Ami sat there wearing the most non-judgmental expression ever. “I saw you kiss him,” she explained. “I got to the theater as you were storming out, so I followed you. I didn’t mean to see you. But does anyone know? I mean, are you out?”

Zach’s features remained passive as he made the connection.  _‘Oh my god, Ami thinks I’m gay. She heard me call Jackson my boyfriend.’_  She had no idea that he just did what was necessary to ensure his play went off without a hitch. He couldn’t stand the fact that Jackson’s little crush –which he’d been aware of since the very beginning– was now actually poised to ruin all his hard work. _The Last Heart_ was a magnum opus and he certainly wasn’t going to give it up to satisfy the desires of a naïve freshman actor. That kiss had just been to manipulate Jackson into behaving the way he wanted.

So the reason why Ami opened up all of a sudden was because she believed his interest in her was some kind of ruse. It really wasn’t; Zach fantasized about being her first in numerous senses of the word. Lately his lust had given way to contentment at simply being in her presence. He still wanted her, just not as all-consumingly as he had when he first laid eyes on her. But in order to get even closer to Ami it might be beneficial to play off her assumptions for a while. Zach lowered his chopsticks and laced his fingers beneath his chin, summoning a humble smile. “I’ve been seeing Jackson since his audition, and yes, our relationship needs to stay secret. People would accuse me of favoritism if they knew we were together.”

Much to his delight Ami promised not to tell anyone, not even Mina. And she had no reservations whatsoever when it came to working out the details of their study date that weekend, when they would have the mansion all to themselves.

* * *

The metamorphosis happened surreptitiously. One day Mamoru came downstairs for breakfast in one of his usual boring outfits and the next none of his roommates recognized him. Kaelan even lowered his newspaper and almost asked “who the hell is this guy?” before it dawned on him. Nicholas did a double-take as Mamoru held out his plate for some eggs and sausage, smiling broadly. Joe didn’t even notice since he required a few cups of coffee to actually wake up. When Zach joined them after his shower he regarded Mamoru appraisingly. “Nice jeans. Did Usagi pick them out?”

“She helped me buy a whole new wardrobe,” Mamoru answered.

“I bet that cost an arm and a leg,” Nicholas commented. “You get everything at Nordstrom?”

He shook his head. “We went to all kinds of stores from high-end to low. I had no idea there was so much shopping downtown.”

“That’s cute,” Zach said in mild condescension. “You seriously never noticed all the clothes on your way to visit Usagi?”

“Well, no…” Mamoru said, “I’m usually only focused on her.”

Everyone went “aww” and began teasing him about his crush on Usagi, which his darkening blush did nothing to refute. “All kidding aside, maybe she shouldn’t be the sole focus of your affections now that you’re rocking a new style.” Zach gesticulated with his cereal spoon in hand. “I mean now that you’re putting yourself out there, you’ll probably get hit on a lot. You look _way_ more approachable than you did before.”

Joe had perked up enough to roll his eyes. “Or maybe people will notice that he has more self-confidence. That’s more attractive than any outfit.”

“The first time you meet someone you judge their appearance. No one’s going to realize how confident Mamoru is until they get to know him, and they’ll want to do that based on how he looks.”

“It’ll be because of the way he carries himself,” Joe countered.

“The clothes make the man,” Zach said.

“The  _man_  makes the clothes.”

“Will you two shut it?!” Kaelan’s outburst silenced the kitchen. “No one cares _what_ you wear and _why_ you wear it so long as they can’t see your naked arse.” He went back to his newspaper while Nicholas cleared his throat and resumed cooking. It seemed like they were all arguing over petty things lately.

Joe helped tidy up the kitchen after Mamoru and Zach left for school. He had bags under his eyes despite having downed three cups of coffee. “You don’t look so good, bru,” Nicholas remarked. “You sick or something?”

“No, just tired…” He unintentionally yawned then. “I stay up late to work on my research paper, but then my sleep gets interrupted by these crazy dreams. Even though I only have a couple classes my hours changed for the holidays so now I work from two to ten.”

“That’s rough,” Nicholas said, giving him a pat on the back, “but at least you have a job. I still can’t find anything.”

Joe smiled sympathetically. “The only reason Napa hired me was because I know how to drive manuals. Keep an eye out for jobs like that, ones requiring skills you might not consider useful.”

Nicholas considered the advice as he set out for a midmorning jog. He hated running but it was the best way to fend off flab since he could no longer simply walk across campus to spend a few hours at the gym. Two of his classes had been cancelled today and Kaelan was at a shareholder meeting for a startup company he’d invested in, leaving him alone at the mansion. He slowed as he approached a bus stop and snagged a schedule, finding a route to downtown Seattle. Then he texted Makoto. **“Hey, you don’t have school today, right?”**

**“Right, but I’m experimenting with syrups since there’s no one here to complain about the smell of burnt sugar.”**

**“Do you wanna go on a run to the Ballard locks?”**

**“It’s supposed to rain today.”**

Nicholas wasn’t sure if that was a dismissive statement or not.  **“I’ll bring one of Zach’s jackets for you to wear.”**

**“Thanks for offering to commandeer stuff for me, but I have my own coat. Do you want to meet somewhere?”**

**“I’m headed your way now. Be there soon.”**

Although Nicholas had never been to the girls’ apartment he knew it was close to Pike Place and got off the bus there, making his way down to the waterfront and finding Makoto waiting out front of the complex. She wore a wrap hoodie and ombre leggings, and Nicholas thought she looked positively gorgeous even though she wasn’t even trying. “So what brought on this idea?” she asked.

“I thought it would be fun to go on an adventure with you,” he replied with a grin. “I haven’t been to the locks yet, and I remembered that you didn’t have classes on Tuesday or Thursday.”

“I do have work at three, though. It’s ten miles to the locks and back.” She raised an eyebrow. “Can you handle that distance?”

“Of course. I work out all the time.”

Makoto smirked. “Lifting weights doesn’t give you endurance. I hope you can keep up with me.” She set off at a brisk pace but Nicholas’ long strides kept him at her side. The trail was almost abandoned except for the odd roller blader or cyclist who rushed by. While skirting the train yard Makoto took a swig from her water bottle, something Nicholas had neglected to bring because he was only supposed to go on a two-mile run.

“Care to share?” he asked hopefully.

“I don’t want your germs,” she replied. He honestly couldn’t tell if she was joking or not; she was very good at ambiguity. This time Makoto just sighed and surrendered the bottle. After another mile Nicholas started to feel the burn in his legs, but by then they were close enough to the locks to see a few ships lined up. Opposite the canal was a visitor center and botanical garden that wasn’t very picturesque this time of year.

Makoto refilled her water at a fountain, then she and Nicholas stood on the bridge watching boats come and go. She could hear Usagi’s voice in her head telling her that this was an excellent opportunity to get personal, but she couldn’t think of a conversation starter. Nicholas did it for her by making a casual comment. “This is neat. I wish my parents could see it.”

“How are they?” she asked.

He sighed deeply. “I’m not sure, really. Every time I call they end up bothering  _me_  with questions. ‘How are classes? How’s the chow? Do you like your housemates? Do you have an American girlfriend yet?’ They always ask if I’m going with someone.”

“I’m sure they don’t want you to feel lonely or anything. You’re a long way from home, after all.”

“It’s not quite that– they really wanna become grandparents.” Makoto raised an eyebrow. “They tried having another kid after me but it never happened.  _They’re_  the lonely ones. I felt guilty for coming here even though they insisted on it. I’d feel better if I had a little brother or sister to watch over them.” He shook his head a little. “So yeah, they’re waiting for the day I call to say I knocked up a gal and she’s having my baby.” Makoto just had to laugh. Nicholas’ parents seemed like quirky people; his mother was a bartender at a popular nightclub and his father was a hotel chef. All his culinary knowledge came from them but Nicholas had deliberately channeled his energy into sports, because what teenager wants to be exactly like their parents? She asked how he went from playing diski and scrum to studying civil engineering.

“I dunno why but I’ve always been good at math and science,” Nicholas explained. “Geometry and physics were my best subjects in school– I nearly flunked everything else. Most teachers gave up on me since I was such an underachiever, but not Mr. Mitcham, my physics teacher. He convinced me to apply for scholarships even though I knew I’d never get into uni. My rents just couldn’t afford it. But Mr. Mitcham wrote me a letter of recommendation, and I explained why I wanted to earn a degree in engineering, and I qualified for a bunch of scholarships in America. I chose UW because it seemed cool, even though I was nervous about being so far from my rents.”

Makoto nodded idly. She was numb to the subject of family by now but a stupid thought wriggled into her mind and didn’t leave: what would the Meyers think of her? Would they still want their son to give them grandchildren if she was the one carrying them? A child between her and Nicholas would be severely mixed-raced –Japanese, Welsh, Dutch and Zulu– but the unique combination might end up giving them the most beautiful baby imaginable. _‘Oh god, why am I thinking about having kids with Nicholas? I don’t even like him that much!’_ That was a lie. Makoto was very attracted to him yet highly adept at not acknowledging it ever. _‘Why did he have to come here? Why did he have to be at the horticulture fair? Why couldn’t he have helped some other girl carry her plants?!’_

Makoto whirled around to start the long jog home, running up a small hill covered in exposed tree roots. “Hey, wait up!” Nicholas called, and that only prompted her to run faster. She wasn’t really paying attention to the terrain until one of her feet wedged itself beneath an arched root, transferring all her moment toward the ground with a single gasp. But Makoto landed on an arm instead, a strong, muscular arm attached to the rest of Nicholas. “That was close. You okay?”

“I think so. My foot just…” She dislodged it and instantly felt a sharp pain travel up her leg, informing her that she had most likely twisted her ankle. Nicholas saw her wince and carefully lowered her sock, seeing the area already beginning to swell.

“Guess who’s not walking back?”

Makoto groaned. “Whittle me a crutch or something, but please don’t carry me. I’m not a baby.”

Nicholas scoffed a little. Before she could protest he flexed and gathered her up, and she clung to his neck at the sudden height difference. “I know you’re not a baby, but I’m not going to let you hurt yourself even more.”

“Fine…” she grumbled. This was turning out to be one stupid day. If she hadn’t answered his text message she wouldn’t be in this position right now. Stupid Nicholas. Stupid Ballard locks. Stupid tree. Makoto felt a drop of water on her forehead. “That better not be  _rain!_ ” she pleaded. “Could this day get any worse?!”

“It’s not that bad. I’m still having fun.” Nicholas moved his fingers near her underarm and she released a shriek of laughter before attempting to fling herself from his grasp.

“You jerk! Put me down right now!”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “I didn’t know you were so ticklish. I won’t do it again, promise.”

Makoto fumed internally before sighing in resignation. Upon arriving at the bus stop near the entrance to the garden they learned it only ran during the summer. She said nothing while Nicholas gently lowered her, then withdrew his phone to ask Kaelan for a ride. The Maserati arrived and quickly brought Makoto home; she didn’t protest as Nicholas carried her up the stairs. She hobbled into the bathroom for a gauze wrap, which the boy promptly plucked from her hand. “I can handle my own wounds. You’ve done enough for me already.” She didn’t mean to sound scathing but he looked guilty nonetheless.

“Please, let me. I know this is all my fault. I should’ve done my typical route and gone home, not roped you into an excursion.” Makoto said nothing as he removed her shoes and socks. He secured the end of the wrap and tested her foot for flexibility; it had to be rigid but not immovable. Satisfied, Nicholas watched while she stood up and limped around the living room. “You’re still going to work?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I can’t afford not to.”

“I see.” He took in his posh surroundings. The only thing that made this apartment so expensive was the view, otherwise Makoto could afford to rest. He didn’t want her to take the bus since she could trip on the steps or someone’s luggage, but if he voiced these concerns she’d think he was babying her. She wasn’t weak, not by any means, but Makoto just didn’t know when to ask for help. Nicholas wished she knew she could depend on him.

* * *

Zach had been right; several people Mamoru didn’t even know made passes at him throughout the day. The first was a girl from his lab group. The second was a girl training to become an RN. At lunch a boy channeling his inner K-pop star came up to Mamoru’s table with a few friends in tow and made a rather bold proposition. With his face aflame Mamoru explained that he wasn’t attracted to men, hoping not to offend. The boys only shrugged and left. At the end of the day a senior girl approached him in the parking garage and asked about his car, leaving him with a business card for a European performance shop and her number.

 _‘Was it really because of the way I looked?’_ Mamoru wondered during the drive home. No, it had to of been his countenance and body language. People could dress exuberantly and still be introverted; they weren’t calling attention to themselves, they just wore what they found comfortable. Mamoru felt assured in his own skin and now the world could see it as well.

He greeted Nicholas and Kaelan before heading up to his room and was struck by its starkness for the first time.  _‘Usagi would hate it,’_  was his immediate thought. His old apartment in Radford Court had been just as sparse, completely lacking personality. Mamoru suddenly detested his monochromatic surroundings. He dropped his bag by the door and pulled the bedding off his mattress with a ferocity he hadn’t known he possessed. He emptied his nightstand, a steel box with wheels, and pushed it into the hall. After clearing the bookshelf he banished it from his room as well. Now it  _really_  looked empty. He didn’t have any posters or art on the walls, no silly knick-knacks or personal treasures, nothing that indicated Chiba Mamoru lived here. Like he didn’t live at all.

“Hey,” said a voice that startled him. Kaelan stood at the threshold. “If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?” Mamoru blinked away his anger and nodded. “Are you changing for yourself or for Usagi?”

“What do you mean?”

Kaelan folded his arms. “I mean what I say. Are you making all these changes because you want them to happen or because you think it’s what Usagi wants?”

Mamoru was struck with a slight sinking feeling. “I… I don’t know.” What _had_ compelled Usagi to talk to him at Amabie? Did she view him as a pet project, a doll to play dress-up with? All she had to do was flash that pretty smile and bat those pretty eyes, and it worked on him because he was a pathetic loser who just wanted to feel like he mattered to someone for any reason. “Do you think she’s just using me?” he muttered.

“Do you feel used?” Kaelan returned.

Generally people who manipulated others did it to crush their spirit, but Mamoru felt so strong now. He shook his head. “No, I don’t. I think she wanted me to better myself. She gave me the confidence to go after what I want.”

Kaelan nodded in acceptance. “Then maybe I was wrong about her. I just don’t want to watch you get hurt. You guys are like the little brothers I never had. I care about you.” He smiled, a little embarrassed, before slapping Mamoru on the arm and leaving, then the blue-eyed boy refocused on his room.

 _‘This isn’t me,’_  he thought.  _‘I hate it.’_


	14. These Silent Hearts

“Well, it’s a good thing we dressed warmly.” Joe turned his head every-which-way so as not to run into any of the people trudging up the snowy road. “I didn’t think this many Americans were into rally.”

“They’re not, to be fair," Michiru said from the passenger seat. “Most of these people are the drivers’ team members and hardcore fans.”

Joe felt like such a novice compared to Michiru. She’d given their fellow passengers Makoto and Nicholas a brief overview of the event, teaching him a few things in the process. The Cascade Run was the antepenultimate stage in the North Fire Rally, which consisted of eleven courses in various countries. The regional competition was only open to residents of Washington, Idaho, Oregon and California as means to appeal to more American drivers. The international competition was much more cutthroat since teams could earn sponsorships from many auto-related companies if they were skilled enough. Michiru said the fiercest rivalry existed between Subaru and Mitsubishi, and the teams representing them occupied first and second place overall.

They came upon various pockets of tents and trailers as they continued up the mountain to the main site. There were no parking spaces to be found so Joe drove the Samurai onto a snow pile and his passengers hopped out. He directed Rei, who had also driven, onto another mound her Acura couldn’t have handled without tire chains. They loaded up on hot beverages and food before perusing all the vendor and team booths, a source of much geeking-out. “I thought you said this was nothing to get excited about,” Mina teased, nudging Kaelan. “You said it was just sanctioned speeding.”

“Yeah, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her gaze. “I appreciate well-built machines. My car wasn’t made for this kind of thing.”

“And what car would that be?” asked a voice no one recognized. It belonged to a tall, thin man in a driver’s jumpsuit. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sleek sunglasses and his hair was very pale blond in color, like tropical sand. He leaned on the Mitsubishi Evolution they’d been admiring, tilting his head inquiringly.

Kaelan audibly gulped. “I have… a… Maserati MC Stradale.”

The racer nodded his approval. “You’re right, a car like that is more suited for GT than rally.” He smiled a little, then raised his glasses. “Hello, Michiru.”

Everyone gasped and looked to the violinist as she visibly tensed. “Haruka. I see you’re doing well.”

“Haruka?” Usagi repeated in disbelief. “You mean he’s a  _girl?_ ”

Michiru only nodded. Haruka smirked before approaching her, the group instinctively parting. She was even more androgynous than Zach; not even her tone of voice belied her gender, and her nearly six-foot stature was enhanced by her willowy frame. Her smile turned frosty as she looked down on Michiru with a hint of contempt in her steel blue eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“My friends wanted to watch the rally.”

“But not you,” she said scathingly.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you in person.”

Haruka glared and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. “I wasn’t expecting to see you  _ever again_.” She began to say more, but someone called her name through a megaphone and she left with a scoff.

Nicholas waited a few seconds before asking “what was that about?” since their exchange had been in Japanese.

Makoto made the connection. “High-end cars… Is she the one who taught you to drive?” Michiru gave a tiny nod. “You knew her in high school?”

She sighed deeply. “Haruka was a track and field star at Mugen Academy. She was a natural given her build, and she broke a lot of records. We became friends in music class because she also played piano, but after school she’d head to a garage to work on cars. She loved racing more than anything. During our second year she was approached by a company who wanted to sponsor her. She said I should support her if I loved her, but I couldn’t bear the thought of losing her in a wreck. I told her that if she really loved _me_ , she wouldn’t do it because it was too dangerous.” Michiru’s gaze fell to the ground.

“I guess she chose racing over you,” Mina remarked.

“I understood why– it was so selfish of me to give her an ultimatum. Haruka dropped out of high school to focus on racing. She won three Junior World Rally Championships in a row and she’s moving up to the main event next year. A lot of people are watching her in North Fire to see if she really has a chance at a WRC trophy.”

“And you know all this because you’ve been following her career,” Joe deduced. Michiru ducked her chin again. “We don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

She tutted at that. “I’m not going to make all of you leave just because I have history with one of the competitors. Let’s go find a good vantage point.” The eight of them returned to their vehicles and proceeded upward to a scenic pull-off. They could see about half the course winding through the little valley. Cars disappeared at the top of the foothill, followed a logging road down through the forest, then crossed a shallow flooded section of the Skykomish River. Although that segment was out of sight, they heard cheering mixed with exhaust rumbles and engine roars before the cars came hurtling by.

It only took about fifteen minutes for a driver in the amateur division to lose control after drifting around the corner. He slid off the road and his rear bumper was ripped off by a tree, sending chunks of fiberglass everywhere. “Eina!” Nicholas exclaimed, “That was brutal!” Michiru gave him a look that said he hadn’t seen anything yet. A few more cars lost fenders and front bumpers to the trees near the road, but then came a little Volkswagen that overcorrected and ended up rolling twice before coming to a stop on its roof. Joe hopped the guardrail and ran down to help. Kaelan, Nicholas and Makoto followed, the four of them managing to flip the car over. The team was perfectly fine and their VW even started again. The men gave them a thumbs-up before speeding off to the finish line as if the crash hadn’t happened.

Rei regarded Joe admiringly when he returned. “How can they just keep going after wrecking like that?”

“Old cars have a lot more structural integrity than new ones. Steel is better than aluminum in terms of rigidity,” he explained. “With some reinforcements you can roll and be okay as long as you didn’t have too much momentum.”

“Now I understand what Michiru was worried about,” she muttered. Joe put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. They were unlikely to witness any horrific accidents today, especially not with the professional heats beginning. The person in last place got to go first, doing three laps and contributing the best time toward his overall score. There were only a few female drivers, Haruka included, but many teams had female navigators. More people migrated to their viewpoint, team members on standby or fans who came from all over the Pacific: Malaysia, the Philippines, China, Russia, Canada, Mexico, and as far as Santiago, Chile, host of the final stage. Even though it was called the ‘North Fire Rally’ the southern hemisphere was properly included.

Via portable TVs they were able to see the action on the opposite side of the mountain, thus they witnessed the driver in fifth place leave the road as he whipped around the corner at the summit. There was a moment of collective stillness followed by exclamations as the car began sliding down the hillside. Luckily it didn’t roll and the descent was halted by a stately tree about fifty feet down.  _“What a harrowing experience for driver Justin Rivera! He isn’t used to this kind of terrain!”_  the announcer said.  _“It’s going to be tricky getting the winch down there to pull him back up.”_

“They should use your rig,” said a fellow Russian, a man from Magadan.

“If I’d known about the rally beforehand I would have signed up as a volunteer,” Joe replied. Although she had no idea what they were discussing Rei listened to their conversation. It was such a useful skill, being a polyglot. Joe could have easily become a translator, or perhaps even an ambassador, yet he had chosen to commune with nature instead of people.

As the contestants in fourth and third completed their laps the crowd grew increasingly excited, breaking into a loud cheer when the video feed showed Haruka putting on her helmet and settling into the driver’s seat. The Evolution had a white and light blue color scheme and was peppered with sponsor stickers including a red triple diamond graphic to let the world know which manufacturer she represented. “What’s that symbol on her helmet mean?” Nicholas inquired.

“It’s the kanji for ‘sky’,” Michiru answered. “Her family name, Tenou, means ‘sky king’.”

That sounded pretty auspicious to him. He wanted to ask what the other girls’ names meant but everyone was focused on Haruka. She tore up the mountain, making it look easy as she effortlessly drifted each corner to maintain her speed. “How is she doing so good when so many others had issues?” Usagi wondered.

Michiru turned to reply. “Each driver gets a couple practice runs. They usually go slow to look for problematic areas of the course such as hard turns, dips, and abrupt shoulders while the navigator makes notes and speed recommendations. The faster you go during practice, the faster you can go during the actual time attack.”

A great cheer arose when Haruka splashed through the river and another greeted her on the straightaway as she entered fifth gear, the Evo sending up enough powdery snow to dust the spectators. “She just did that lap in a little over five minutes!” someone shouted, prompting a fresh round of applause.

Upon crossing the river a second time Haruka’s lips curved into a confident smile. She was going to knock Team Subaru out of first place; there was no way they’d be able to match her times. She _owned_ this course. “Let her fly,” said her navigator, a man several years her senior. By the third lap Haruka was virtually on auto-pilot, handling her Evo with muscle memory. She traversed the river for the final time, devouring the long straightaway as she ascended through the gears. 130 kph… 137… She hit 145 when the unthinkable happened.

Most of the spectators were looking off to the right toward Haruka, but a glint from the tree line drew Usagi’s attention. The Evo’s rumble almost drowned out the loud crack that followed. She only heard it because the moonstone sent a brief surge of energy through her body, amplifying all her senses for just one second. Time seemed to slow down as she watched a crack spread across the trunk, then the tree began falling toward her. It was going to land across the road right in Haruka’s path and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The huge evergreen came crashing down a mere twenty feet from the front of the Evo. Without really thinking Haruka practically stood on the clutch and brake pedals, shifted into neutral, and wrenched the steering wheel hard to the left. Thick branches acted like a ramp that carried the car up and over the main bulk of the tree, limbs snapping as the Evo crashed through them with its impressive momentum. At some point the car began to invert, rolling in air a couple times until landing on its tires, bouncing, skidding, finally coming to a stop as smoke billowed from the hood and warped metal groaned.

Nobody moved. They were in shock of what they just witnessed: a freak accident that had to have claimed the lives of Tenou Haruka and her navigator Sasaki Katsuro. The wail of a siren drew near, prompting most of the spectators into action; they raced down to the car, finding Katsuro conscious. He tried getting the seat harness off Haruka while her team members tugged on the door. It was her side that hit the branches, shattering the windows in the process. The roof had collapsed around her helmet and a section of reinforcement tubing had broken at the weld and impaled her leg just above the knee.

Usagi and Kaelan stood like statues, taking no notice of the clamor surrounding them. Mina began sobbing, positive she’d just seen someone die. Rei managed to start breathing again and saw that Haruka’s indigo aura hadn’t disappeared but was tinged with black and flickered weakly, meaning she was deeply unconscious and in tremendous pain. But at least she was alive.

Michiru couldn’t bring herself to move, to neither climb over the guardrail for one last glimpse of Haruka nor turn away from the horrible scene altogether. She just held the barrier in a death grip, her knuckles and visage as white as the snow beneath her feet.

* * *

“So basically the  _Divine Comedy_  is a self-insert fanfic. Dante gets to hang out in heaven with his favorite poet and ideal woman while all his flamers are trapped in purgatory or hell.”

“It’s simply his thoughts on religion of the time,” Ami said with a sigh.

Zach scoffed. “It’s way less profound than that. Dante probably pissed off someone in the church and then wrote this to tell everyone how awesome he is, ‘cause even God forgives him in the end. He probably couldn’t handle the critique.”

“I suppose you could make a case for him lusting over Beatrice. She was a real person, you know.” Zach nodded vigorously, making notes out of their discussion. “Perhaps he felt he would be condemned for his covetousness unless someone thought his soul was worth saving.”

“See? Dante was totally trying to talk himself up. He just wrote all that allegorical crap to convince them how devoted he was with all his philosophizing.”

“It’s your paper so you can argue whatever you want. You just have to be able to support it.” A pause. “Is ‘philosophizing’ even proper English?”

“Yes, it’s the verb form.” After saving his notes and closing the laptop, Zach spun in his chair to face Ami. “Now that the work is done, I think it’s time for play.” His suggestive eyebrow-waggle earned a laugh as they headed downstairs to the kitchen. Zach took it upon himself to make lunch.

“What are we having?” Ami asked. She claimed one of the bar stools and folded her hands politely.

“Muffulettas!” he exclaimed, pulling exotic-looking ingredients from the fridge. “These are a true New Orleans original invented by Italian immigrants. We have Genoa salami, capicola ham, mozzarella, olive salad and herbed mayo on focaccia bread.”

Ami had never heard of most of those things and was somewhat apprehensive about how the sandwich would taste. After setting it before her Zach smiled expectantly.  _‘It would be rude not to sample his culture,’_  she thought, taking a dainty bite. Her face lit up as the savory ingredients danced across her tongue, and Zach nodded his satisfaction before digging into his own meal.

After lunch they went swimming at Ami’s behest. “I think you’re the only one who really uses this thing,” Zach said while retracting the pool cover. “If you need to change afterward I  _suppose_  I can loan you something of mine again.” Not that he really minded Ami wearing his clothes.

She smiled. “That’s okay, I came prepared this time.”

Zach watched in fascination as she pulled off the baggy sweater to reveal her sylphlike body crisscrossed with white straps, and he actually held his breath while she stepped out of her jeans. “A-Ami…” he stuttered, “You’re wearing an Herve Leger bandage monokini.”

She briefly examined herself. “Oh, it’s designer? I had no idea. Last year Minako gave it to me at school when we were invited to a pool party. She said I couldn’t wear my swim team suit.”

 _‘Thank God for Mina.’_ “You really look like a model.”

Ami waved off the compliment. “I do not, I’m too petite. Makoto is much better suited for modeling.”

“I don’t know about that.” She looked at him shyly over her shoulder before diving gracefully into the deep end.

Zach freed his bottom lip from his teeth while releasing a whoosh of air and some pent-up desire with it. If he wanted to maintain the charade he had to act like he wasn’t sexually attracted to Ami, like he didn’t want to strip off all his clothes, jump in, pin her against the wall and kiss her senseless. But it was _so_ difficult not to go to her when she kept doing things he found endearing and attractive, especially since she was simply being herself. _‘She's perfect for me.’_ Zach sighed and fetched his sketchbook, doodling more costume concepts for _The Last Heart_. He managed to stay focused on the paper until realizing his croquis had grown to resemble Ami; evidently he’d been using her likeness since September. “Shit…” he groaned, “I’m hopeless.”

“What’s wrong?” Ami inquired. Zach popped up to find her resting on the edge of the pool. With her hair swept back, water droplets clinging to her skin and eyes wide with curiosity, she seemed like a mermaid.

“Ooh, don’t move!” He snatched up his materials and began sketching before Ami even furrowed her brow. “Don’t frown,” he said, “give me that questioning look again, like you’ve never seen a human before. Study me. Philosophize.”

She scoffed slightly. “Are you  _drawing_  me?” Zach only nodded so she sighed and rested her chin on her forearms, her head listing to one side. Several minutes went by before she spoke again. “Do I get to see my portrait?”

“No,” he answered non-antagonistically, “this is reference material. This is the expression I want Amalthea to have when she becomes a human, when she realizes she has hands instead of hooves.”

“Anything for the show, I suppose.” Ami only had to wait another few minutes for Zach to close his sketchbook triumphantly. He then stood, stretched, and put his hands on his hips as she pushed off the wall and drifted to the center of the pool. “Are you coming in?”

Oh god, now she was inviting him into the water with her. _‘Stay strong, Zacharie!’_ “Mm, not today. My delicate skin doesn’t like the new treatment Kaelan got.” Ami quirked an amused eyebrow. “If you dry off we can watch this sixties French film I found called _La Mariée Était en Noir_. I think you’ll like it.”

“Well, you do have somewhat good taste.” Ami practically saw his ego inflate. She got out, grabbed a towel and made her way to the guest bathroom, Zach following with her dry clothes in hand. She turned on the shower and pawed through a basket of travel-sized soaps and conditioners, casting a glance at the boy who leaned in the doorway with an expression on his face that made her heart skip a beat. Did he really think she had that much artistic merit? “A lady needs her privacy, Zacharie.”

He blinked in surprise. “Oh, sorry. I’ll be going.” He started to, but stopped and turned back. “Should we watch the movie in the den or in my room?”

“Your bed is little more comfy than the couch,” Ami answered.

Zach let slip a sly grin at that. “I’m glad you think so.”

* * *

Kaelan paused with his hand on the door to look back at the procession of his ashen-faced friends. He could hardly blame them; having a front-row view of someone’s life potentially being snuffed out by a freak accident was justifiably traumatic. Usagi and Michiru had gone to the hospital to look after Haruka so it was just the six of them returning. He was flattered that the girls thought of his home as a safe haven and didn’t object when they asked to spend the rest of the day there. “We’re back!” he called out as they removed coats and boots, receiving no answer.

Joe, Nicholas, Rei and Makoto went into the kitchen for tea while Kaelan and Mina headed upstairs. The former paused at the landing, staring at the closed door to Zach’s bedroom as Mina grabbed his arm. “Did I just hear what I think I heard?” she asked.

“If it was your best friend giggling in my depraved tenant’s lair, then yes.” Kaelan barged into the room upon receiving a nod from Mina.

He first noticed that they lay beside one another on the bed, a four-post canopy with sheer curtains. Zach shot an irritated scowl over his shoulder. “Can I help you?”

“What are you getting up to in here?” Kaelan demanded.

He held out a hand toward his TV. “Watching a movie, obviously.” Zach’s hazel eyes darted to Mina as she folded her arms, then his annoyed expression transformed into a semi-lurid one. “Ami and I were very productive today. After we had lunch she got a little wet in the pool, then we moved things to the bedroom.”

The innuendo went right over Ami’s head. “We’ve been watching foreign films for the past few hours! Some of them were really good.”

“Why didn’t you watch them downstairs?” Mina asked in Japanese.

Ami shrugged. “I didn’t really want to.” Her head tilted owlishly. “Why do you sound so worried?”

“Um, hello!” Mina waved, “You’re alone with  _Zach_ on his _bed!_ Last time I checked you hated him for constantly trying to get in your pants!”

Ami laughed off her concern. “That was before I—” She stopped abruptly. “He’s not going to try anything with me, Mina-chan.”

Dumbfounded, the blonde simply spun around and went down the hall to Kaelan’s room. He unlocked the door and she fell onto his bed in a daze. “Was I just hallucinating the past three months? Have they always been getting along and I never noticed it before?”

“No, something has certainly changed between them,” he replied while shedding layers of clothes.

“I have no idea what happened! Ami has never even been interested in _anyone_. I thought she was asexual!” She threw an arm over her face and sighed in exasperation. “After everything that’s happened today this is almost too much. What if Zach, like, brainwashed her?” A few hangers clanked before footsteps came to a stop in front of her. Mina smiled as her socks were pulled off and her jeans unbuttoned.

“Zach is clever, I’ll admit, but Ami is much too smart to fall for any tricks of his.” Kaelan’s lips alighted below her navel.

“Are you trying to distract me from everything?” Mina asked.

“Yeah. Is it working?” He kissed a little lower, just above her lacy blue panties.

“Mmm… not yet.”

“Then I think you need to join me in the shower.”

Mina didn’t object. By now Kaelan knew exactly what it took to push her over the edge into ecstasy, and he usually did it laconically so she could get there multiple times a night, but for some reason he was being very slow and gentle. He pushed her up against the tiled wall, letting hot water run down his back while kissing nothing but her lips and neck. She moaned his name in the tone that meant “take me now” but he still didn’t give her anything more than soft kisses. When the heat began to fade he turned off the shower, leaving her aching with want while he dried and returned to the bedroom. _‘Why is he being so weird?’_ Mina wondered. She toweled off and vaulted the bed just before he reached the closet, barring access. “You’re not getting dressed any time soon, Kaelan Burke,” she declared.

“And you’re going to stop me?” he lowly returned. As an answer Mina shoved him onto the bed, straddling him before he could move otherwise. She grabbed his hands and held them above his head, kissed him fiercely and felt him smiling at how badly she wanted him. If he was just trying to rile her up he succeeded, but he certainly wasn’t getting away with it. Mina knew his weaknesses, knew what it took to elicit whimpering moans of desperation. For all the power this man held, she knew how to make him care about nothing in the world but her.

At some point Kaelan turned the tables on her, ravaging Mina to the point of exhaustion. She fell asleep on his chest, breath cooling his sweat-soaked skin. He knew he should try to get some sleep too, especially after making senseless love with her for hours on end, but there was too much on his mind. It was mostly thoughts about her, about _this_ , whatever this was. Zach called them fuck buddies but Kaelan didn’t think it was that simple. He was starting to feel something for her other than desire, wanted more from her besides a physical connection.

He didn’t know where to go from here; it was like they’d flown over all the steps people were supposed to take in getting to this point. He wished it were possible to go back in time and take things slowly, discover more about Mina besides her body. Having a conversation with her was surprisingly easy because she had opinions on everything, but he honestly didn’t know that much about her. She never talked about her childhood or what life was like in Japan while he prattled on about Kinsale all the time. He knew about her hobbies but not why she liked them, what she had real passion for. _'Why haven’t we connected emotionally?’_ Kaelan wondered. That was what he’d been testing in the shower. He kissed her like she was the only one he ever wanted to be intimate with again but she still only felt him on the surface. If there was nothing beyond that, no depth to their relationship, then maybe it was time to step away.

Mina stirred, groaning softly while peeling her face off Kaelan’s chest. He was sitting up slightly, supported by two pillows as he lay with his fingers laced behind his head, and he wore an utterly blank expression. “What’s wrong?” she inquired, running a finger from the hollow of his throat down his abdomen. His muscles twitched beneath her feather-light touch.

“Mina…” he said, and the flat tone of his voice instantly alerted her to what was coming. “I don’t think we should do this any more.”

“Do what?”

Kaelan waved a hand around. “This, me and you fucking. It’s bloody stupid.”

She frowned. “You didn’t think it was stupid earlier.”

“Well, I thought about it…” Mina didn’t even let him to finish speaking. She could tell by his body language that their time together was over, and she wasn’t going to wait around to be on the receiving end of empty excuses or condescending remarks. She turned over, taking the comforter with her as she began hunting down her clothes. “Ack, Mina…” Kaelan covered himself with a pillow. “Hold on, you don’t have to go. Just hear me out.”

“I know what you’re going to say,” she tersely replied. “It’s been fun but you’re bored now, or you met someone you really care about, or I’m just not the right girl, or you need some time to yourself. I’ve heard it all a dozen times.”

“I wasn’t going to say any of those things!” Kaelan floundered for a grasp on the situation but could clearly see Mina slipping further and further away. “I just meant that I want to take a break from the sex and get to know you, the real you!”

She gave him a withering look. “What would be the point of that, Kaelan? The only reason men pretend to be interested on a ‘deep’ level is so they have a better chance at getting laid, but you already got that from me. I’m not stupid or desperate. I know when I’m no longer wanted.” The frigidity in her gaze actually made him shudder. “For the record, you didn’t mean anything to me either.”

“Mina, wait!” Kaelan reached the door just as it closed in his face, leaving him in very profound silence. A tiny voice screamed at him to chase after her. His words had triggered assumptions in Mina he had no idea she even possessed and that alone meant pursuit would be futile. _‘I just ruined everything.’_ He touched his forehead to the door, noting it felt cold as stone. _‘Everything we could have been, gone.’_

He didn’t want to let her go. Since the wrong words had broken their relationship, perhaps the right ones could mend it. He need only seek them out.


	15. Shadow of You

“Mm… Michiru?”

“Sorry, it’s only me.”

Haruka slowly brought her surroundings into focus. She was in a hospital room. Her body was weighed down with bricks and her eyes seemed to glide in their sockets. She looked to the right and saw who had spoken. “Katsuro.”

“There are a lot of drugs in your system right now,” the man explained. “Don’t try moving too fast.”

Haruka laughed; it came out as an uncharacteristic giggle. “I bet the car’s ruined, huh?” Katsuro nodded. “Are you okay?”

“I suffered some bruises. But you…” His dark eyes fell to her leg where she found a thigh-length cast enveloping it.

“There goes the season,” she sighed, “and probably next season too, huh?”

Katsuro steepled his fingers. “Most likely. Depending on how you recover you might need physical therapy, but luckily you got hurt in a city with many medical options.”

“So they don’t want me flying home?” He nodded again and Haruka shrugged. “It’s not like I had anyone to go back to.” She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “How’s the crew?”

“Worried about you, of course. They wanted to leave flowers but the doctor didn’t want them cluttering up the room.”

“Flowers just wilt and die, anyway.” Haruka looked at her navigator again. “I’m sorry, Katsu. If we’d been further away from the tree neither of us would have gotten hurt.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So you’re taking the blame for Mother Nature?”

“Umm… yes?”

“Your quick reaction saved both of us, Haruka.” Katsuro placed his hand atop her own. “If you hadn’t turned us sideways we would have crashed head-on.”

Haruka hummed thoughtfully. “I bet the footage looked really awesome, huh? Even better since we were both able to walk away.” She cackled as Katsuro shook his head at her drug-induced sense of humor.

“Get some rest, you crazy kid.” He gave Haruka a profound smile, grateful that their accident hadn’t taken away his ability to see his wife and three children again.

After a few minutes Haruka sighed despondently; it was too quiet in this hospital. Even the beeps and whirrs of the machines seemed muted, and there was no thrum from the rain outside. She wondered if she’d sustained some kind of trauma to her eardrum. Maybe it was just a side-effect of the morphine, which she’d never had before. A different sense informed her that someone was coming and she faced the door just as the person stepped into the room. “Michiru. So it wasn’t a dream.”

Michiru tucked a strand of wavy dark hair behind her ear, her expression the perfect combination of relief and embarrassment. “I’m so glad you’re alive,” she said in a small voice.

Haruka couldn’t quite bear it and stared out the window. “Well, go on. Say ‘I told you so’.”

“I would never.” She sat down in Katsuro’s chair, knotting her fingers. “I will say I’m sorry, though. I’m sorry I didn’t believe in you.”

“Right now I don’t believe in myself much, either,” Haruka flatly remarked.

Michiru instantly reached for her right hand. “Don’t say that! You’ve worked so hard to get where you are. What happened today was nothing more than a fluke!”

Haruka turned toward her. “How do you know I’ve been working hard?”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you, obviously.” Michiru tutted before shyly meeting her gaze. “I’ve been watching since you dropped out of Mugen.”

“Oh really? Then you know this wasn’t my first wreck.”

“It was definitely your worst, though,” she replied. “Much scarier than when you went off the road in Nanjing last year.”

The memory made Haruka smile. “It looked way worse than it was.”

“Well, this wreck was just as bad as it looked.” Michiru withdrew her hand, clenching it. “I was so scared I couldn’t move. Most of my friends ran down to your car but I just stood there uselessly. I couldn’t bring myself to go to you, because if you really were dead…” A single tear rolled down her cheek. “I felt so much regret for letting things end the way they did, for never getting the chance to apologize. What would be the point in asking forgiveness from a corpse?”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Michiru.” Haruka finally steeled herself to look her in the eye. “Your concern for me was valid, and still is. I felt invincible back then. Even now I feel like I can’t really acknowledge this injury,” she gestured to her leg, “because if I do it means I won’t be able to race next year.” Her countenance dimmed. “But I guess I have to grow up and face the truth. I’m not indestructible and I’m not as good as I think I am. It really hurts to admit those things.”

“But the fact that you can shows you’ve changed since high school.” Michiru tilted her head a bit. “The doctors told me you have a long recovery ahead, and since you’ll be in Seattle all that time… It’d really mean a lot to me if you could come to my concert in December.”

Haruka half-smiled while raising an eyebrow. Her former lover had become so bashful in the three years they hadn’t seen each another. “You know I love listening to you play, Michiru. That’s one thing that hasn’t changed since high school.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Her cheeks were beginning to flush. “The concert is called ‘The Spirit of Yule’. I’ll be performing at Benaroya Hall with the Seattle Symphony Orchestra on December twentieth.”

“I promise to be there even if I have to drive myself in a wheelchair.” They shared a laugh and conversed until a nurse came in, commenting on the glimmer in Haruka’s eye. It was that kind of spark, she said, that helped people heal quicker.

* * *

Mamoru had arrived at the hospital not long after Usagi and Michiru caught a ride with one of Haruka’s crew members. He found them in a sitting area with tears in their eyes. “I heard there was a bad accident at the rally. What happened?”

Usagi wiped her cheeks and breathed deeply, but her voice still quavered. “A tree almost fell on one of the drivers, Tenou Haruka. Her car kind of… rolled over it. At the very least she has a concussion and broken femur so she’s in the ICU.”

“But why did you two come to the hospital with her?” As an answer Usagi looked at Michiru. Mamoru made the same deduction Makoto had: Haruka was the source of her automotive interests. He sat down with them until Haruka’s navigator, Sasaki Katsuro, told them she’d been moved to a recovery room. By then it was quite late in the day, and Usagi kept urging Michiru to go see the blonde at the very least, but she was too conflicted.

Usagi stood up to stretch and winced as her stomach growled. “I’m going to get something to eat, Mamo-chan. Can you stay with Michiru?” The boy nodded and she began following signs to the cafeteria. While rounding a corner on the third floor she bumped into someone, releasing a surprised gasp as hands reached out to steady her. “Nia!” she exclaimed.

The tall girl smiled down at her. “I was hoping to find you here. Come with me, if you don’t mind.” She led Usagi into a silent alcove. “What happened to Haruka was no accident. The dark ones were targeting her.”

“So Haruka’s a guardian.” Usagi removed the remaining amulets from her purse. “Which one?”

“That is something for you to feel. You’ll have to get close to her.” Nia then leaned against the window with a sigh. “I am sorry I could not stop them. It was very difficult tracking them through the wilderness. The weather is harsh in the Cascade Mountains.”

“It’s okay, Nia,” Usagi reassured. “You managed to save Ami and Minako-chan, so I’m thankful for that.” She looked at the gemstones again. “That means there are only three guardians left. I promise I’ll find them before anyone else gets hurt. Mamo-chan said he might be able to help me.”

“How so?” Nia queried.

“Well, he said that he’s been having strange dreams lately and he feels like the people from his dreams exist in reality.” Deep brown eyes widened at that. “He said he can sense them, kind of… But wouldn’t he have been drawn to Haruka in that case?”

“Not necessarily. She was overseas until coming here for the rally.” She put a finger to her lips. “The barrier encompassing the five of them… Could it be possible?” Usagi tilted her head inquiringly. “It may be too early to tell what their exact roles are, but I would venture to guess that they are involved in this plot as well.” Nia squared her shoulders. “If Mamoru has offered to help you locate the remaining guardians, take advantage of him. All will become crystal clear once they are found. For now, return to Haruka. Her dreams should be unveiled once she has an amulet in her possession.”

They parted ways. Usagi went back to check on Michiru and Mamoru, all notions of filling her stomach gone. To her surprise she discovered the boy sitting alone in the lobby. “Haruka’s awake. Michiru-san went to speak with her,” he said. “Nicholas also texted that he and Makoto will have spaghetti waiting when we get back, if you want to have dinner with everyone.”

Usagi beamed. “That sounds nice.” She went to collect Michiru, entering the room as quietly as possible. Haruka’s eyes were closing as she succumbed to her painkillers, so Usagi stealthily slipped the amethyst necklace into her left hand and closed her fingers over it. “I hope this helps,” she whispered.

* * *

Kaelan pulled into the visitor parking lot at UW, receiving intrigued glances as he exited his vehicle. There were convenient signs all over campus so it was relatively simple to locate Hansee Hall and even easier to find the room since there were name plaques outside them all. He smiled when Ami greeted him, though she looked flustered at the fact that he’d caught her in lounge attire and not one of her usual polished outfits. “Have I come at a bad time?” Kaelan inquired.

“No, I just… umm… It’s just me here, you know. Mina is in class.”

“I know. I wanted to talk to you.” Ami hesitated before stepping aside to let him in. Their room seemed rather spacious; there was a full-size bed against each wall and a wide window between them. Each girl had a desk, chair and storage space, and they appeared to share a closet. The décor was an odd mixture of modern minimalism and color à la Lisa Frank. “I made a mistake,” Kaelan said. “I mucked up things with Mina pretty well.”

Ami had guessed that much. Yesterday her friend came downstairs and immediately asked Rei to take her back to UW. Everyone asked what was wrong but she didn’t say anything, but with Ami she didn’t need to. She could read people, especially Mina, as easily as she read and analyzed books. “I can’t help you win her back, if that’s what you were hoping.”

“I know that’s for me to do on my own. I just want to understand where her assumptions come from.”

“Well, what did you say?”

Kaelan licked his lips. “That I wanted to stop hooking up and get to know her better.”

The girl nodded sagely. “I see.” She patted the foot of her bed, leaning against the headboard while Kaelan sat down, then she drew in a breath. “Minako-chan truly is one in a million where we’re from. Japan is very conservative when it comes to sex– you can do what you want, just keep it behind closed doors. So someone like Mina who readily embraces her sexuality and openly flaunts it at times is perceived very negatively in society, basically scum.” She took another breath. “I met her in my first year of high school. We had both swam in junior high and made the swim team, but as soon as the summer season began her grades started slipping. The older girls didn’t have time to tutor her so I offered, and that’s how we became friends. Now, I had no idea that Mina had established a bit of a reputation. She was that girl who always had a boyfriend, jumping from one to the next as soon as she got bored of them, and everybody thought she was a gyaru because of her hair and eye colors. Gyaru are perceived as somewhat vapid and promiscuous in society so it wasn’t a good association for her. From what I learned, Mina was just very confident in herself. I think most people were jealous of that confidence so they belittled her to make themselves feel better. It seemed like nothing fazed her, that all the rumors and mean remarks just slid off her, but then I noticed that people were talking about _me_ , too. No one could understand why a girl like me would voluntarily hang out with a girl like Mina.”

Kaelan could picture it easily. They were total opposites now so the contrast must have been even more severe when they were establishing identities in high school. “But no one said the same things about you that they did Mina,” he stated.

Ami nodded. “Right– she was the target of all the bullying. After the swim team made it to nationals she told me that if we won it would give her the courage to profess her feelings to the most popular boy in our year, Yousei Sakai. He was practically a celebrity– good grades, handsome, student council member, class leader, basketball star… When we returned to school with a trophy from nationals, Mina dragged me with her for moral support while she tracked down Yousei. She just went up to him and told him how much she liked him, right in public with tons of students around.”

Her countenance grew gloomy as Kaelan said, “I can’t imagine that went over well.”

“It really didn’t,” Ami muttered. “Yousei just laughed at her, and everyone else began laughing with him. Mina managed to hold her head high until he actually answered. ‘I can’t believe you think you’re worthy of someone like me. Don’t you know what everyone says about you? Mizuno-san, though… She’s the kind of girl I’d want to be seen with’.” She hid behind her knees a little more. “Mina and I didn’t talk for a long time after that. She still studied with me but we barely said anything to one another. I didn’t blame her– I kept chastising myself for remaining silent, for not stepping up to defend her and telling Yousei off. I didn’t agree with everyone else that he was too good for her, that Mina wasn’t good enough for _anyone_ , but I just couldn’t articulate it.”

She fell into a prolonged silence. “Then what happened?” Kaelan urged.

“We had a fight.” Ami looked up, eyes shadowed. “She said the only reason I started tutoring her was because the swim team girls had sent me to learn her weaknesses. She said I had to be studying her like some kind of pet project. We had almost nothing in common so why in the world would a girl like me ever willingly become friends with a girl like her, someone with only beauty and no brains? She got so angry, screaming at me for answers, but just like before I couldn’t say anything, I only stood there in silence. I finally spoke up when she began walking away.” A warm smile claimed Ami’s visage. “Minako-chan is like a star, don’t you think? She’s always radiant, always shining from within. When we met I was in a really dark place. The only reason I was able to crawl out of that void is because she shone down on me. She cried when I told her that.”

Kaelan sighed deeply at the story, now realizing how awful his words had sounded to Mina’s ears. “So she thought I was pushing her away with thinly-veiled excuses because I feel she’s not good enough for me. That couldn’t be further from the truth, Ami. Can you tell me where she is so I can talk to her?”

She regarded him for a long moment; it was the most judgmental stare he’d ever received. What Kaelan didn’t know was that Ami was very conflicted about helping him and Mina get back together. To her he was just another male in a long line of those who didn’t appreciate Mina for the amazing person she really was, just another male who saw a pretty woman to conquer. But at the same time Mina’s relationship with Kaelan had been different from all the others. Maybe it was because he was an actual adult man who had his life all figured out, a stable figure for her to hold on to when times got rough. But it might be best for Mina to be on her own for a while. No men, no drama. She needed to focus on school and build up her sense of self-worth.

“Mina is in her anatomy class right now…” Ami eventually answered, “But I think it would be best if you left her alone. She needs space to breathe. Once she’s calmed down I’ll tell you where to find her, but I can’t make her listen to you.”

Kaelan’s expression only fell a little, though he knew Ami was simply being a good friend with the best intentions at heart. He sighed and stood up to leave. “I appreciate you taking time away from studying to speak with me.” The girl frowned at his business-like tone. He paused with his fingers around the door handle to look back over his shoulder. “I don’t know what’s going on with you and Zach, but please try to look beyond the surface when it comes to him. He’s a writer, Ami. You might be a character in one of his plots.”

Ami’s brow furrowed as he closed the door. Why did everyone keep acting like she was in danger around Zach? They were oblivious to his deepest secret and she wasn’t. Ergo, she knew him better than anyone.

* * *

While leaving biology class Mina was stopped by one of her acquaintances, a sophomore girl named Julie who also worked in the sports clinic. “Hey!” the redhead called, “We’re having a girl’s night out at this club downtown. Do you want to come with us?”

“Yes,” Mina instantly answered. This was the perfect opportunity to focus on something other than Kaelan breaking up with her. She was told to meet up with the group outside the football stadium (a good number of cheerleaders were going) by six o’clock. It was 4:30 now so she had plenty of time to get ready. “I’m going dancing tonight,” she announced as she entered the room. Ami looked up from her laptop. “Is there a chance you want to come with?”

She smiled ruefully. “I really need to perfect this final paper.”

“Okay,” Mina shrugged. She opened the closet and stood back to appraise its contents.

“But…” She turned to Ami, whose voice had gone soft. “Thanks for always inviting me even though you know it’s not my thing.”

Mina half-smiled. “You’re my bestie. Maybe one day you’ll surprise me and say yes.”

“Maybe I will,” Ami replied. She returned to her essay while Mina rifled through their wardrobe, discovering an aqua sweater dress hidden in the back. It still had the tags on so she asked where it came from. “Express, maybe? Or The Limited? I think Usagi picked it out. You could wear it with those white boots you can never find a use for.” For someone who claimed not to be artistically inclined, Ami sure had a good eye for color. Mina struck a pose once she was dressed and made-up and her friend smiled approvingly. “Have fun and be safe.” She was used to hearing that, but then Ami added, “Let me know how the selection of hot boys is.”

“Of course! I’ll call you if anything happens. Bye!” She made the long walk across campus and arrived to find only five girls, Julie among them. “Is this everyone?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the redhead huffed. “A bunch of those bitches bailed on us!”

“Nice alliteration,” a girl named Aruna commented.

“Thank you. But seriously, thanks for coming Mina. I hate it when people don’t follow through with plans. It’s like, what, you found something better to do? You’re too cool for us or something?” She scoffed.

The only cheerleader who had actually showed up placed her hands on Julie’s shoulders and steered her toward the parking lot. “It’s whatever. We need to get a move-on so you can dance out this aggression!”

“Be aggressive, B-E aggressive!” someone else called as they piled into Shannon the Cheerleader’s SUV. She pursed her lips, unamused by the high school cheer. After the giggling died down Mina was introduced to Sophie and Vera. The former worked on the sports section of UW’s newspaper and the latter was dating one of the football players. When Vera inquired if Shannon knew Nicholas, Sophie jumped into the conversation.

“Are you talking about Nicholas Meyer? I’d love to write his player profile. So far I’ve only managed to snap his photo a couple times. He’s so elusive.”

“I can ask Matt to tell him the paper wants to interview him. Nicholas is really nice and friendly, so I’m sure he’ll go for it.”

“I bet he’s great in bed,” Julie said, earning stares. “What?”

“Are you ovulating or something?” Aruna asked. “Is that why you wore those hooker heels?”

“These are my man-catching shoes.” She brought one of her feet onto the center console, earning a swat from the driver. “Hopefully these babies will take me home with a hot guy from the club, preferably to a place he has all to himself so I don’t have to hold back.”

Sophie snickered at the comment as Vera rolled her eyes. “I definitely don’t miss being single.”

“You have your own mountain of football-playing man meat, so leave those who want to fantasize about Nicholas alone!”

“I think you’re the only one,” she returned.

“No she’s not,” Shannon and Sophie chorused. Aruna said that skinny nerds were her type. Then they looked at Mina who hadn’t chimed in since she was too busy staring out the window.

She held up her hands defensively. “Oh, no… I mean  _no_ , I don’t think of Nicholas like that. He was one of my first friends here!” She received some “awws” and “yeah rights”, and then Shannon parked outside the club where a big banner hung above the entrance.

“Julie, you didn’t tell me this was a grand opening!”

“Oh yeah, it’s brand-new,” she grinned. “This place is cool ‘cause it’s only open to people ages sixteen to twenty!”

“So it’s a  _youth_  club?” Sophie asked disdainfully.

“No, it’s a dance club for young adults.”

“So they don’t even sell _alcohol?_ ” Julie shook her head and Sophie groaned in dismay.

The group of six walked to the back of the line which was rather long but moved quickly, ushering people out of the cold. Mina felt a surge of excitement once they got in. So what if there were boys a couple years younger than them? At least there wouldn’t be any pervy older men slipping strange substances into their drinks. They lingered in the lounge, examining their surroundings. The bar at one side served finger foods and mocktails while the bistro opposite dispensed heartier dishes. The silver walls were angular like the faces of a great polyhedron, perhaps to help with acoustics, and ropes of LEDs snaked around the booths, slowly cycling through every color of the rainbow. Speakers hidden within the furniture filled the huge room with ambient music.

The club was four stories tall with the top two floors reserved for offices, the VIP lounge, and a guest DJ stage. The main floor and basement featured amateur in-house DJs, but Mina discovered they weren’t half bad when she and Julie ventured downstairs. The energy in the room was phenomenal, likely due to the happy hardcore and drum ‘n bass tracks that commanded the crowd to bounce around. During a break in the set Mina and Julie found Sophie in the lounge with two large gourmet pizzas on her table. “Eat, drink and be merry,” she said kindly. They devoured several slices and emptied an entire pitcher of lemon water.

“So…” Julie said, reclining, “where’d you learn to do that funky line dance? Is that a thing in Japan?”

Mina blinked in confusion. “Oh, you mean para-para? It’s part of the Eurobeat music scene. There are some pop groups who choreograph specific routines for their songs but it’s starting to die out.”

Julie grinned. “It looks like it’d be good for aerobicize. Can you show me some moves?”

Sophie wasn’t the only one watching. Several people had turned in their seats to see the routine unfold, and a few even asked to join the lesson. Mina led with a smile on her face; this was almost like being at a para-para club back home, except the one she used to attend had been destroyed in the Tomoe Laboratories explosion. Perhaps she could start a dance club at UW.

Shannon, Aruna and Vera finally showed up, the first sporting an autograph from the special guest DJ on her shirt. “This is the best day ever!” she exclaimed in a squeaky voice. “Thanks so much for inviting us, Julie.” The other girls echoed the sentiment, then they finished off the pizzas while watching the TV nearest their booth. It was tuned to a local news station and nobody paid much attention to the broadcast until Vera released a loud gasp.

“Guys, look! They’re about to do a live segment from here!” She pointed at the screen and they all fell silent. The station was indeed about to go live to Club Trillium’s grand opening and conduct an interview with one of its owners, Kaelan Burke. Mina nearly choked on her drink.

Aruna patted her back. “Who’s that? Do you know him?”

“Yes,” she croaked. “Nicholas and his old roommate Zach live with him, plus two grad students I know.”

Julie indicated a camera crew setting up along the far wall where Kaelan chatted with a female reporter. Mina experienced a slight flutter as she gazed at him. He wore black slacks, a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a burgundy tie. She always thought those jewel tones looked good on him. “Wow, he is _fine_ ,” the redhead remarked. “You really know him?”

Mina swallowed nervously. “Not really… I mean, I know who he is, but he’s just my friends’ landlord.”

“I don’t think he’s ‘just’ anything,” Shannon said, licking her lips.

Sophie rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Come on, guys. Don’t you read the  _Times_? Burke is an angel investor. He’s been sticking his hand into lots of projects around the city.” She left the booth and made her way toward the news crew, merging with the small audience. She looked back and motioned for everyone to join her.

Julie clung to Mina’s arm, wobbling a little as they entered Kaelan’s proximity. “Oh, he’s so handsome! He’s way better than Christian Grey!” Mina wrinkled her nose at the comparison, then another member of the crew shushed the audience and gave the reporter a countdown.

“On the outside, Club Trillium seems like just another hotspot for people who love music and dancing. But once you step inside it’s clear there is something very different about this venue. We’re here with Kaelan Burke, co-owner of Seattle’s only youth-oriented nightclub, to celebrate its grand opening.” She turned to him; Mina noticed how at ease he looked in front of the camera. “As I understand it, Kaelan, you’ve been making quite a name for yourself with philanthropic behavior. What made you want to invest in such a project?”

The people gathered around collectively leaned forward to hear his answer.

“I’m sure there are a lot of parents wondering what a place like this has to do with art,” Kaelan began. Julie and Shannon shared a look of infatuation upon hearing his voice. “But I thought it was obvious that music and dance were forms of art. Trillium is only a club in aesthetic. Really, it’s a safe place for young adults to express themselves in a healthy, creative manner.” He paused to take a breath, relaxing a little more. “As art programs continue to be cut from school budgets it becomes increasingly difficult for teens in high school and their early college years to feel like they have something that’s really for them, someplace to escape when they need a break from academics.” He said that last bit while pulling a sheepish face. “I don’t mean teenagers should slack off and spend all their time here!”

Everyone laughed; it was hard not to when he was so charming. Kaelan just had a presence about him, an almost regal air that made people listen when he spoke. His platinum hair and grey eyes also contributed to the fact that people saw him as a sagely leader. They were drawn to the wisdom he might possess, and given the fact that hundreds of eyes were now upon him he seemed to be dispensing it properly.

“Excuse me for saying this, Kaelan, but you’re practically a teen yourself! At least compared to all of us at the station.” The crew chuckled a little. “I think it’s safe to say that any other twenty-three year-old who inherited a fortune like yours would not be spending it as selflessly.”

“For the record, I’ll be twenty-four next month,” he grinned, then smoothed his facial hair in that manner Mina found rather adorable. “I think the question you’re getting at is why I support things like this, and the simple answer is it’s because people deserve a helping hand in achieving their dreams. Who’s to say a young person won’t walk through these doors and be inspired by the music they hear? Who’s to say they won’t buy some secondhand equipment and start creating their own music? Who’s to say they won’t then be the genius behind the score of this decade’s greatest film? That could happen because someone found inspiration here, in this place, and it’s just the idea…” Kaelan paused to clear his throat, getting caught on his emotions. “The idea that someone could be inspired by something that wouldn’t have existed if I hadn’t given it a chance is worth much more than the number in my bank account. It’s worth more than all the money in the world.”

Utter silence greeted his final statement. The reporter didn’t even move until Kaelan angled his head downward and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Wow…” she breathed while facing the camera, “I don’t think I’m alone when I say I can’t wait to see what other changes you’ll bring to Seattle. Thanks so much for your time, Mr. Burke.”

A smile played at the corner of his lips as he nodded. “It was my pleasure. Goodnight.” He stepped out of frame so the reporter could make a few more closing comments, and he hadn’t taken five steps before his audience began to descend upon him. Security guards moved quickly to form a human shield but Kaelan brushed by Mina just before they made it impossible to reach him.

“You are such an attention whore,” she hissed into his ear.


	16. Unreachable

Mina’s voice was a ghostly breath lingering in Kaelan’s ear. He hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to her due to the zeal with which his security guards performed their duty, escorting him to his office on the top floor of Club Trillium. He had severely underestimated his public presence but he seemed to be the only one. After his interview the answering machine became full of messages asking if he would be interested on appearing on such-and-such program and if he could please let them know his schedule. Local charities weren’t outright asking for money but they would really appreciate it if he would consider donating what with Christmas being two weeks away.

There were other requests as well: would he be interested in a reality TV show? Had he ever considered acting? Did he want to sign to such-and-such modeling agency? Would he consider endorsing some product? He already had a financial advisor and now debated hiring a personal assistant to act as a buffer between him and the media. Kaelan couldn’t care less about becoming famous, which seemed to be happening despite his aversion to publicity.

“Forbes called today,” Joe informed him during group breakfast. Finals were over and everyone was on winter break. “They want you on their 30 Under 30 list.”

Kaelan only sighed and continued eating his toast in silence.

“That’s not as cool as Glamour naming him one of this year’s hottest eligible bachelors,” Zach said.

Joe scoffed. “Forbes is way more reputable than Glamour.”

“Well you know what  _I_  heard?” Nicholas cut in. “He’s in the running for Person of the Year.”

Now Kaelan did look up. Appearing in  _TIME_ , on the cover no less, was a Big Fucking Deal. “Where did you hear that?”

“From someone at school,” he answered proudly. Nicholas never had interesting news to share so he basked in the feeling of importance. “This girl from the Daily told me. Her uncle works at Time.”

Mamoru nodded slowly, awestruck. “You should probably set up a meeting with them.”

“It sounds like a rumor,” Kaelan returned. “If it’s true I’ll wait for them to contact me.” This meant he actually had to listen to all future messages received, an extremely off-putting notion.

* * *

Mamoru drove slowly along the waterfront. He couldn’t remember where Usagi told him to pick her up, but it was one of the piers currently crawling with tourists. Was she at the arcade? The Great Wheel? The Curiosity Shoppe? Ivars? No, she was getting a smoothie from a coffee stand. Mamoru lightly tapped the horn, earning more than a few irked looks. The blonde spun around, grinned, and got into the passenger seat before he held up too much traffic. “You’ll want to go left here to avoid the construction.”

Mamoru obeyed, guiding his Mercedes up the steep hill leading away from the ferry terminal. They were essentially heading toward the U District; Mamoru had called her in the middle of the night to say he had a dream involving two dark, indistinct women who seemed rather close to the school. He wasn’t sure if they were students so the plan was to find a central location from which to expand his new supernatural senses. First they had to slog through Westlake’s congested streets where Mamoru glanced around constantly to avoid hitting jay walkers. Usagi began worrying her nacre talisman, unknowingly exuding an aura that calmed the boy to her left. It vanished in an instant when he slammed on the breaks as someone cut them off, the seatbelt stopping her just short of hitting the dash. She frowned in consternation while the boy muttered something derogatory about the offending driver.

Once in the Montlake area the spiritual strings Mamoru had mentioned practically began pulling him to the northeast, just beyond the UW campus, and he was a bit annoyed with himself for never having sensed guardians that were so close to a place he frequented so often. “What’s this neighborhood called?” Usagi asked, since she couldn’t see the GPS on his side.

“Laurelhurst,” Mamoru answered. They were coming up on a big green field, as good a place as any to park and begin honing in on the guardian pair. “This area looks ritzy. They must be rich if they live here.” Compact yet stately homes surrounded him, many featuring stone and brickwork, and ivy grew over a fair number of them.

Usagi removed the three remaining necklaces and held them up like pendulums, turning in a slow circle until facing due south. “This way, Mamo-chan,” she stated. He nodded, following dutifully. There were a few people working on their landscaping in the December frost, and Mamoru waved to them while Usagi rushed by. He soon realized that she had started to jog away and he rushed to keep up with her, then they both halted in front of a particular house. It looked no different from the others but it certainly felt unique among the row. “I think this is it,” Usagi said, panting slightly.

“Shall we go up and knock?” Mamoru ascended the tiered steps to the stoop, missing the apprehension in her tone.

“Wait, Mamo-chan…”

But it was too late. The door opened mere seconds before his knuckles fell upon it.

“I was wondering when you two would show up,” said the girl at the threshold. Mamoru gaped in amazement, partly at that statement and partly because she was extremely beautiful. She had wide cheekbones, plump lips, and a long, narrow nose and chin. Her almond-shaped eyes were very dark brown in color and her long black hair fell in loose waves. She smiled amicably and stepped aside. “Please come in.”

Mamoru gestured for Usagi to hurry up. She climbed the stairs and clung to his arm as they entered the foyer. Inside it was all earth tones and natural fabrics, and there was a cloying yet not unpleasant mask of incense. “This way, please,” the girl said, leading them into a large sitting room. She indicated a couch with embroidered and tufted cushions. Beneath their feet was an authentic Persian rug and on the walls were colorful, detailed tapestries.

After taking a long look around Mamoru met the girl’s gaze. “How did you know we would come here?”

She sighed lightly. “Last month I started having vivid dreams featuring a young couple who looked a lot like you… in spirit, at least. Forgive me if I’m wrong, but are you both Japanese?”

“Yes,” they answered in unison, and the girl’s countenance brightened. She switched from English to their native tongue.

“When I told my mom about these recurring dreams she said it could mean I was destined to meet the couple in the present. But I’m usually not very receptive to strangers.” She folded her hands. “Although, to be honest, the two of you don’t feel like complete strangers. I don’t know if it’s because I met you in my dreams already, or maybe it’s just the presence about you.” She shrugged. “Anyway, I’m not really sure what to do now that you’re here.”

Usagi and Mamoru shared a look. They were in the same boat but obviously this girl was one of the guardians. “Who are you, exactly?” Mamoru inquired.

“Oh gosh, sorry! I actually have two names but they mean the same thing. My mother named me Hinghoy, that’s Thai. She died when I was ten, then I went to live with my father in Tokyo. I’m—” The smile vanished in an instant as she diverted her attention to the ground. “Tomoe. Tomoe Hotaru.”

Usagi felt the blood drain from her face. “As in Tomoe Laboratories?”

“Yes,” she answered meekly.

An uncomfortable silence grew as Mamoru fell back against the couch, his eyes wide, and Usagi gritted her teeth. The question she bit back was “what in god’s name was your father doing that caused three wards to be destroyed?” Instead she asked, “What happened?”

The old wound made Hotaru sigh. “There’s a very simple explanation… and that’s what’s so terrible about the whole thing.” She paused, biting her lower lip. “Do you know what white phosphorus is?”

“It’s… not good.” Mamoru scolded himself for speaking when his brain was processing so many other things.

But Hotaru didn’t deride him. “My father was experimenting with it for military applications. The public doesn’t know that– no one but the Japanese government is supposed to. An official made me sign a non-disclosure agreement before I moved here, which I guess I just violated.” She smiled wryly. “White phosphorus is highly unstable– it can combust when exposed to oxygen. One of my father’s researchers improperly sealed a sample, which ignited, which then spread to a tank of hydrogen. That’s what caused the initial explosion. Of course, there are a lot of things that can react very violently in a chemistry lab.”

“Do they know who left the sample open?” Mamoru asked.

“Yes, it was a woman my father had recently hired. Her name was Kaori and according to what employee gossip I overheard, she had a  _thing_  for my father. So maybe she was making eyes at him and forgot to seal the phosphorus.” Hotaru angrily shook her head. “It’s disgusting to think about. She should have been doing the job she was hired for, not trying to hook up with her boss. So many people are  _dead_  because of her!”

Silence greeted her outburst, and then Usagi began to cry as that statement echoed in her mind.

It happened on a Sunday, when she was home from school and playing video games. Her dad’s favorite TV show was interrupted by the emergency broadcast signal, then a news anchor told them that the neighborhoods surrounding Chuo ward had to evacuate. Then came the sirens, and people left their houses to stand in the street, watching as a pillar of flame-tinged smoke rose into the air. Ikuko hurriedly told her daughter what to pack. Ten minutes later their most valuable possessions were in their car and Kenji drove to a marina in Ota. They left the radio on while staring at the blaze across the harbor.

Mamoru softly cleared his throat. “Tomoe-san, could you please explain how you knew we would meet today?”

She shrugged again, a tiny movement. “I’m sort of precognitive.” Usagi looked up at that, quizzical. “Sometimes I catch glimpses of the future, but most of the time it’s almost allegorical. I have no idea what’s going to happen until after the event occurred and I can piece it together.”

“Then how are you certain we’re the people from your dream?”

“Intuition,” she answered simply. “I feel it about you, something in your… auras.” Her dark eyes narrowed to scrutinize them, particularly Usagi. “Do you know anything about that, how to read and focus auras? Chakras? Meditation?”

“Isn’t that what Rei does?” Usagi inquired of Mamoru, who nodded. “We have a friend who’s into that stuff.”

Hotaru almost smirked. “It shouldn’t be something people get ‘into’, like a phase. We’re talking about filling your body with cosmic energy and achieving nirvana. It’s not something to take lightly.” The three of them were alerted to the front door opening and closing. “I’m sure my mom can explain it better.”

Shanta Mirakhur was Hotaru’s adoptive mother and one of the most physically-striking people Mamoru or Usagi had ever encountered. She was Hindi, from the Kashmir region, with long, obsidian hair and ethereal violet eyes. She was also very short with a matronly hourglass figure, but her stature didn’t affect her commanding presence in the least. Mamoru spent a good five minutes staring into her eyes, which she handled stoically, in an attempt to figure out what gave them their utterly unique coloration. He deduced they were really dark bluish-grey with just the right shade of pale brown flecks to turn them wisteria.

Shanta’s occupation was that of a clinical psychiatrist, but she utilized a fair amount of her own spiritual beliefs in treating her patients. She showed them to her office brimming with books and charts that she indicated while explaining the most basic concepts of Tantric philosophy, a branch of the large tree of Hinduism. Usagi had been under the impression that Tantra was synonymous with certain sexual practices but she soon learned that was not the case at all. Shanta gave them a couple books to peruse at their leisure: _Balanced Chakras, Balanced Life_ and _Introduction to Kundalini Yoga_. Mamoru had never done yoga before but thought it might be fun if Usagi tried it with him.

“Now, about Hotaru’s dreams…” Shanta had poured them all tea and sipped hers daintily. “The fact that she was able to identify you based on nothing more than spiritual energy tells me the two of you possess ancient souls, and because they are so closely linked I would venture to assume you are soul mates.” Usagi and Mamoru shared yet another look. “That does not necessarily facilitate a romantic relationship or even attraction– soul mates can be platonic as well. It simply means the universe ordained that the two of you stay together through all of your incarnations in order to achieve enlightenment.”

“The universe wants us to be enlightened together?” Usagi asked. “What does that mean?”

Shanta smiled kindly. “The pursuit of humankind has always been answering existential questions. Why were we put on this world? What is our purpose in life? What does the universe want from us? Everyone has their own answers to these questions, but some, like myself, seek the divine truth, answers from the universe itself. It is a difficult concept to embrace, and it is even more difficult for one to remain focused on all their life. Many succumb to the pleasures of the physical world and give up exploring the spiritual one. Even I may do so in time.”

This discussion was far too esoteric for Usagi and Mamoru to grasp in its entirety. Shanta abandoned the subject and listened to them talk about their quest instead, absorbing all the details regarding talismans, amulets and guardians. “What does it mean to be a guardian, though?” Hotaru asked once they were finished.

The blonde averted her gaze. “Well, I’m not exactly sure. Nia just said that everything would become clear after I found you two because it would lead her to the final guardian, but… I don’t feel like I’ve learned anything new.” She turned to Mamoru. “Do you think something happened to Nia?”

Mamoru hoped it wasn’t so, but perhaps the dark ones had hindered her. “I think we should just wait and see,” he neutrally replied. Truthfully he wanted answers just as much as Usagi and now they were almost within reach. Everything depended on Nia at this point.

With a sigh Usagi presented Shanta with the Indonesian black opal pendant since it had a very mystical quality akin to her lifestyle. Hotaru received the sapphire, its faceted depths constantly shifting like her mature yet youthful personality; she was only a teenager, after all. “This is very fitting for her,” Shanta remarked. “Indigo is the color of Ajna, the third eye. It will help Hotaru focus her visions.” She then stood up and bowed, hands pressed together at her chest. “It was a pleasure to meet you both. Please let us know if we can be of any assistance in your endeavors, personal or otherwise.” Hotaru mirrored the motion.

“It was very nice meeting you as well,” Usagi replied, offering a traditional bow. “Thank you for inviting us into your home.” With that they left, but neither spoke until they had returned to the car. Her fingers unfurled around the sunstone, which seemed to blink at her despite it being overcast. “I want to know who this belongs to. I want Nia to find her. I just want everything to make sense!”

Mamoru placed a comforting hand on her leg, making her groan and slump in the seat. _‘Make sense…’_ he repeated during the drive to the mansion. _‘What if it doesn’t make any sense at all?’_ That was completely contradictory to how he viewed the world. _‘There has to be a grain of logic somewhere.’_ He considered everything: his dreams, the people in them, the guardians and the amulets. There had to be a common denominator, something linking them all. He caught the reflection of Usagi’s moonstone pendent in the windshield, and then the sunstone in her hand, and then recalled what Joe had said about ilmenite being a mineral native to the Moon. “Oh my god…” he breathed, earning a worried look from Usagi. His foot stamped down on the gas pedal and suddenly they were going ninety miles an hour down the highway.

“Eek! What’s wrong, Mamo-chan?!”

He didn’t answer. There were still a few things he needed to confirm before presenting Usagi with a fully-detailed analysis of his conclusion.

* * *

“Of course there are only nine planets,” Kaelan scoffed, blowing a huge hole in just one of Mamoru’s hypotheses. His grey eyes flicked between a docket and his computer but he managed to give his housemate enough attention.

“What about Nibiru?”

Kaelan looked up sharply at that as Mamoru gulped. “Nibiru is a myth perpetuated by idiots too lazy to actually study astronomy, or physics for that matter. It is literally impossible for an object of planetary mass to randomly appear on a collision course with Earth without it causing a gravitational disturbance among major bodies in our solar system.” His expression softened a little. “It’s like a sheep herd mentality. One person read about it and now there’s a whole damn cult trying to discredit space agencies around the globe. Morons, the lot of them.”

“Err, thanks for clarifying that.” Mamoru turned toward Usagi who was pulling random books off the shelves and reading one page before putting them back. “I think I’ve figured it out, Usako.” They began to leave (Kaelan wouldn’t understand their conversation in Japanese, but they didn’t want to keep bothering him when he was clearly busy) but then someone burst through the wooden double doors and lurched right into Mamoru.

It was Nia, and she was bleeding from every orifice on her face. Usagi recoiled with a yelp and Kaelan stood so abruptly his chair careened into the wall. Since Nia was taller than Mamoru she dragged him down a little, but with two extra pairs of hands he managed to lay her down on the plush carpet and instantly went into medical diagnostic mode. “What happened?!” Usagi cried.

Nia’s voice was raspy. “Those bastards found the last guardian before she could get to you. I tried to intercept them but was too late. They knew who she was… They saw her in the Eye.” She turned onto her side and retched, spewing blood. Mamoru grabbed his friends firmly by their arms and pulled them away.

“We have to help her!” Usagi shouted, fighting his grasp.

“You can’t, Usako. I’m fairly certain those are symptoms of ebola.” She stared at him wide-eyed, shocked that he was willing to do nothing but pull out his phone.

“Wait, Mamoru, don’t…” Nia coughed again and somehow gathered the strength to shift onto her hands and knees. “It  _is_  ebola, but I am immune.”

“The rest of us aren’t,” he coldly returned. “You’re going to kill us if you stay here!”

She shook her head and her words were punctuated with ragged breaths. “This is not a natural strain… it’s not contagious. It’s poison designed just for me. Usagi, take this…” She reached into her coat pocket, wobbling on three limbs, and pushed a shimmering object across the rug before collapsing. Usagi moved to claim it but Mamoru grabbed her arm again.

“Usako, you can’t!”

“I have to! She came all the way here in her condition to give me that thing!”

“You _can’t_ go near her!” Mamoru shouted, the first time he had ever raised his voice to her. “Ebola is one of the most deadly diseases on the planet! Just look at what it’s doing to her!” Nia certainly presented a gruesome example of the effects. “I should have realized it right away, before her blood got on us. We  _have_  to get to a hospital and this whole place needs to be quarantined!”

Kaelan sniffed disdainfully. “What makes you think I want the CDC poking around here?”

“This isn’t the time for telling the authorities to screw off!”

“Excuse me? This is  _my_  fucking house!”

Usagi took advantage of their bickering to pick up the compact. It was completely gold inside and out, and instead of moonstone or jade there was a large diamond in the center surrounded by ten gems in every color of the rainbow. It refracted the light of the room, winking like a multicolored eye. After closing it she noticed blackish blood on the lid. Nia had obviously risked her life to get this compact. She had risked her life to save Michiru. She’d risked it saving Ami and Mina, and would have risked it for Haruka. And for what? Why did she keep putting herself in harm’s way for a bunch of strangers? Nia believed they were guardians, but what exactly were they supposed to be defending? What was the _reason_ for it all? The answers had to lie in this talisman belonging to the third central guardian… they _had_ to.

Mamoru didn’t call the Center for Disease Control. He did, however, put on gloves and a mask to attend Nia after Kaelan fearlessly carried her up to the guest room on the third floor. “I should be pissed that she keeps getting in here without anybody realizing it,” he said, standing with his arms crossed, “but I actually admire her. She must have been a damn good thief.”

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, prompting Kaelan to sit down in the chair on the other side of the bed. “Why would you applaud someone who admitted to her crimes yet managed to avoid punishment the world over?”

“If you really want to know, it’s because she reminds me of myself when I was a kid. I used to fight and steal and break into places. But unlike her, I didn’t get away with it… actually I fucked us over pretty well. After bringing me home from the station this one cop said me mum needed a man in her life to straighten out her little bastard son. If there’s one thing you shouldn’t ever do it’s tell an Irish woman how to raise her kids. She beat him up pretty good, chasing him out of our house, but unfortunately that’s called assaulting an officer.”

Mamoru was wide-eyed. “Then what happened?”

“She sent me to my room and rang someone. She said ‘Simon, you need to come see your son. I might be in trouble and he has to have somebody watching over him.’ That was the first mention of my father in twelve years, and Mum knew his name and how to contact him no less. At that point I was confused and pissed to say the least.”

Kaelan stared at Nia’s inert left hand as Mamoru stared at him, so neither was aware that her eyes were open slightly and she was listening to the story. “Did your mother go to jail?” Mamoru asked.

He shook his head. “No. My dad never showed up and Mum refused to let me go into the system because of what one shit cop had said, so she started fucking him. He made sure  _everyone_  knew what was going on, that he could fuck both of us with the cock of the law at any time.”

“Oh, you poor thing…” Nia suddenly spoke, making the boys jump in their seats. “I hope this story has a happy ending aside from you becoming a millionaire.”

“How long have you been awake?” Mamoru inquired.

“Long enough to pity him.”

After fetching a glass of water for her, Kaelan sat on the edge of his chair with his elbows on his knees. “Where was I?”

“The cock of the law,” Nia supplied.

“Right. So, since this cop was banging my mum, it wasn’t exactly the greatest reflection of the authorities. I seriously considered joining the mob for a long time. It would have been a way to get back at the police for making my life miserable.” Nia berated him by quirking one of her eyebrows. “Obviously I knew better by the time I turned fifteen– it was  _my_  fault Mum got screwed by that cop. I went to school, looked for a respectable job, stopped being a menace to society. I knew if I fucked up in the slightest I’d definitely go to jail, and by that point it was obvious my dad didn’t care about us. Mum and I were the only ones we had.”

Nia smiled. “You’ve used your money to do something nice for her, yes?”

“Of course,” Kaelan grinned. “I contacted my dad and gave him an earful on our behalf.”

“How did you do that?” Mamoru wondered.

“It was easy. I found out he’s in the Irish Army, a commandant to be exact. He has an office number and I left a very concise message for him. I said neither me nor Mum will lose sleep if he dies in a firefight. And I said there must be a good reason why Grandad put me in the will instead of him, which was all for the better since I’m using his money to actually help people, something _he_ never did.” Kaelan turned his nose in the air, radiating pride.

Nia eyed him dubiously. “I do not think you could have sounded more like a petulant child just now. It’s obvious you still desire attention from your father. You want him to be impressed by your accomplishments and see that you _are_ worth his time.”

“I have zero fucks to give about Simon Burke,” Kaelan returned, standing. “The only thing he’s ever done and will ever do for me is give me his name… which was actually my mum’s decision, now that I realize it. But to be honest I wouldn’t saddle my kid with ‘Macshuibhne’ either.” With that he left the room, tromping down the stairs and shouting to Joe about what he made for lunch.

The girl in bed turned to her doctor. “Are you familiar with that saying ‘absolute power corrupts absolutely’? I believe it would be prudent to ensure Kaelan’s fame and fortune does not go to his head. He is sympathetic to the plight of others, yes, but his actions are not completely selfless.”

“I’m not sure I would act much differently in his position,” Mamoru admitted.

“Yes you would,” Nia smiled. “Empathy provides a fundamental difference between you two. It is what will make you a great leader again.”


	17. Memories from the Future

Joe checked his watch again and nervously glanced up the street. Rei was probably just stuck in traffic… probably. That had to be why she was late meeting them at the Pacific Science Center. They needed her to complete their ‘triple IMAX date’ as Zach had referred to it, though he quickly regretted those words as Makoto’s paranoia surfaced and he had to reassure her that this was not a giant scheme of Usagi’s to get her and Nicholas alone in the dark. “It still sounds to me like you’re sailing down a river in Egypt, Mako.” He’d been calling her that since discovering it was a type of shark.

“I’m not in denial!” she refuted.

Zach shrugged innocently. “I’m just saying that maybe Usagi is on to something. You guys have so much in common it’s almost weird. You certainly have a lot of chemistry in the kitchen.” He grinned at his own awful joke while Makoto scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Her alleged love interest returned from the water science exhibit. “Rei still isn’t here?”

“No, and now I’m worried,” Ami answered. “She hasn’t replied to any of our calls or texts!”

“Why don’t we just go pick her up?”

“We could,” Joe said, “except that nobody knows where she lives.”

“For real? Haven’t we been friends for like four months? I thought at least one of you had been to her place.” Everyone guiltily shook their heads.

“All I know is she lives near Bastyr, but that’s a fifty-acre perimeter we’d have to search.”

Nicholas groaned at how dense these supposedly intelligent people could be at times. “So let’s check the student directory, and if she’s not listed we’ll just go there and ask an admin where she lives. Ami can pretend to be a relative or something.”

“Who would believe that? We don’t look at all alike!” she protested. “Rei comes from a very respectable family with noble blood.”

“So she’s like royalty? That’s cool.” Zach got behind the wheel of his car while Nicholas claimed the passenger seat and the other three sat in back. In lieu of taking two vehicles and despite its illegality, they planned to have two of the girls share a seatbelt. If Zach hadn’t offered to drive he would have arranged it so Ami sat on his lap.

“The Hinos aren’t related to the emperor or anything. They’ve acted as spiritual advisors to the imperial family since the Tokugawa era,” Makoto explained once they were on the highway. “Rei’s grandpa is the last priest in the family, though. She said was training to succeed him, but when her mom died her dad took her away from the shrine and sent her off to private school. It was because of her mom’s family, the Asano, that her dad was even able to become a politician.”

“What do they do?” Joe inquired. He hadn’t known any of this about Rei.

Ami took over. “Most of the Asano are in business and politics, but there are different levels. Some work in local government, others national, still others international, like Rei’s father.”

“But what does he do  _exactly_?”

“Hino Takashi is one of Japan’s foreign relations officers to the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation. He acts as liaison between corporations and government officials.”

Joe mulled the job description over for a minute, then pulled out his phone to start Googling. “How do you even know all this?” Zach asked. “Do they teach you about the aristocracy in school or something?”

Ami laughed. “I know because the hospital where my mother works is owned by the Asano’s medical division. They funded it but another smaller company manages it.”

“Japan sounds way too confusing,” Nicholas remarked. “I don’t think I could live there.”

“You’re a bit too big for Tokyo,” Makoto agreed, “but I bet you’d like Kansai. Beautiful countryside, lots of hot springs.”

Joe didn’t hear the discussion about life in Japan going on around him. His search for ‘Takashi Hino APEC’ turned up several articles about successful negotiations for a textiles company. He selected one at random, a chill passing through him as he scrolled down the page. There was a picture of six smiling men in suits and hard hats, and behind them was, according to the caption, ten thousand acres of land that would soon be home to a vast cotton field. But all Joe saw was ten thousand acres of ravaged Indonesian rainforest.

It turned out that Rei was in fact listed in the student directory under the title of ‘Oriental medicine consultant’, so they got her address and skirted campus to the apartment complex on the eastern side. “Wait here,” Joe commanded, exiting the vehicle before Zach had even parked. He went upstairs to the second level, found Rei’s door on the far end, and stood there with clenched fists. His anger was as smoldering embers beneath his skin. He wanted to yell and curse and break something, but he needed to talk to Rei in a calm, rational manner. Mostly he was angered that she hadn’t told him anything about her family, assuming she had purposely withheld such information after getting to know him. She knew he was a steward of the land and hadn’t thought to mention the fact that her family was cutting down trees, ruining ecosystems, killing off endangered species and generally destroying the fucking planet in the name of corporate greed. Her father’s latest despicable business deal paid for her tuition and the apartment, her car, her clothes, food,  _everything_ …

He suddenly heard his name. His vision was so red with hate that he could hardly make out Rei’s visage at the threshold. “Josef, you need to calm down. You can’t control your aura, you’ll hurt yourself.”

_“Net, vam budet bol’no.”_

“I can’t understand what you’re saying, Josef. I don’t know any Russian. Please, you need to listen to me. Can you hear me?”

_“Ya ne budu slushat’.”_

Rei’s readings regarding overbearing auras told her to speak the person’s name as often as possible so they would remember themselves and go back to normal, but she found that increasingly hard to do since the person on her doorstep seemed like a complete stranger. Joe’s aura had transformed from gentle turquoise to violent, fiery scarlet, and his desire to harm her was palpable. It almost felt like something tried to attack her _through_ him, though demonic possession was not a notion she entertained. _‘Could it be one of his previous incarnations?’_ Perhaps a fragment of his spirit recognized her from a past life and held some kind of grudge. She’d have to do some soul-searching in her free time. “Why do you want to hurt me, Josef?”

_“Ty solgal mne. Ty predal menya.”_

“If you calm down we can discuss your anger. If I did something that hurt your feelings I will apologize. Is that what you want, Josef?” She held her breath as he glowered at her. The effort of fending off this metaphysical attack was giving her a tremendous migraine but she couldn’t show any signs of weakness. She didn’t want to attempt to overpower him either and risk actual physical harm. Joe was still in there somewhere.

_“Vashe izvineniye ne oznachayet nichego, predatel’!”_

The force in that last word sent Rei stumbling backward, yet as she did intense heat blossomed in her chest and filled  _her_  with rage. She remembered the person at her doorstep and despised him with every fiber of her being. She felt it throughout her entire soul, channeling the desire to utterly annihilate him into her amulet, the ruby necklace. Passers-by only saw a couple glaring at one another, not their blazing auras clashing so intensely they caused the wooden door to begin splintering, the windows to vibrate, metal fixtures to creak and groan…

Pain lanced through Rei’s chest and the aural pressure simply vanished. She gasped, shuddered, and screwed her eyes shut as the onslaught of her migraine made her reel, almost sending her to the floor. Luckily she recovered in time to realize that Joe was falling toward her, unconscious and nothing but dead weight for her arms to catch. She laid his head on her lap instead of the cold tiles. “Josef, can you hear me?” she spoke softly.

His eyes fluttered open. They were their natural hue once more, green as the flora he cultivated. “Rei…” He was nearly breathless. “What happened?”

“You passed out on my doorstep.”

“I did? That’s weird.”

“Have you never fainted before?” Joe tried shaking his head and noted he was resting on her thighs. He felt her thumbs making gentle circles on his temples, closing his eyes to the sensation. “Don't pass out on me again, Josef.”

“I won’t, I don’t faint. It’s not manly.”

Rei gave a little tut. “That is the absolute  _last_  thing you should be concerned with. You are the picture of stereotypical masculinity.”

“Is that bad?” he wondered. She only quirked one corner of her lips. “How come you didn’t meet us at the IMAX?”

She looked down at him, her countenance dim. “I’m very sorry about that. I was on the phone with my father which was why none of you could reach me. I hung up when I sensed someone at the door.”

“Your father…” Joe breathed deeply, successfully quelling the outrage that bubbled up this time. “Is Hino Takashi really your dad? How can you be related to such a—”

“Vile man?” Rei finished. “He didn’t use to be a corporate puppet. Before my mother died he cared about nature. He cared about mankind’s pursuit of spiritual harmony. He cared about achieving enlightenment, following the path of Buddha, living in peace with the world and all its creatures. I guess he did that for Mother, so when she died he no longer had a reason.”

“He could have done it for you,” Joe murmured.

She said nothing for a minute, then, “I should have told you. I knew you would come across an article about that textile company leveling the rainforest and make the connection, but I hoped, naïvely, that you would form an opinion of me independent of my family because I’m not like any of them.”

“I know you’re not,” he smiled. “You’re Rei and you’re amazing.” That earned a slight laugh. “Yet as comfortable as this is, the laying-on-you and the conversation, we should probably get back to our friends. They’ll be mad if we miss the movie.”

* * *

Nia recovered quickly and requested food items that were not available for immediate consumption. Mostly she wanted cans of smoked clams and oysters, earning funny looks from Kaelan, Mamoru and Usagi. “They contain large doses of iron, and since I just suffered a hemorrhagic fever—”

“Got it,” Kaelan cut in. He wasn’t squeamish about blood having gutted and filleted fish for a stint, but he was fairly certain that most people infected with the ebola virus didn’t bounce back from it so easily… except Nia said she was immune and had been poisoned. He was no doctor, of course, and just grabbed his coat and keys before asking questions he wouldn’t understand the answers to.

She stood at the island drinking a vitamin-rich smoothie, sipping serenely and ignoring the stares received from Usagi and Mamoru. Kaelan had burned her bloody clothes in the outdoor fire pit; Nia now wore one of his silk bathrobes since nothing else fit her. She also had a thing about natural fabrics and avoiding detergents, so she would have spurned any other clothing offers. “Will you tell us what’s going on?” Mamoru finally asked. “Not just how you were attacked but about the talismans and guardians as well. I think you owe us some explanations.”

“Do I?” Nia challenged, fixating him with her dark eyes.

He unflinchingly met her gaze. “Yes, you do. I was the one who found the compact with the amulets, after all.”

“Usagi would have found it herself eventually. It was looking for her.”

The blonde tilted her head. “You say that like it has a will of its own.”

Nia only smiled surreptitiously before opening her compact and arranging her peridot necklace around the center cabochon. “Do the same with yours and the one I gave you.”

Usagi mimicked the action, hesitating for a second before placing the sunstone amulet around the diamond. It wasn’t hers to touch, it felt wrong. “Who is the guardian this belongs to?” she asked. “What happened to her?”

“Her name is –or was– Alectrona, the very first guardian to ever exist in our solar system. The moment you gave Pluto and Saturn their amulets a beacon was released that helped the dark ones hone in on her location, and they captured her mere minutes before I arrived. But because she gave me her talisman and you had her amulet, the three of us can unlock her memories together. We can witness everything she has dreamed and finally piece together our own.”

“W-wait…” Usagi stammered. “Pluto? Saturn? Are we guardians of the _planets_?” Nia ducked her chin as Mamoru grinned triumphantly.

“I knew it,” he breathed. “I figured it out on the way back from Laurelhurst, but I wanted to be positive.” He faced Usagi excitedly. “It’s so obvious, Usako– you’re the guardian of the Moon!” This information seemed to stun her. “The amulets correspond perfectly to each planet. Emerald for Mercury, sapphire for Saturn, aquamarine for Neptune…” He laughed, genuinely giddy at having successfully solved the mystery… mostly. “It _does_ make sense, Usako. It makes perfect sense!”

Nia cleared her throat. “If you wouldn’t mind settling down, Mamoru, we must scry the talismans. There is still much we do not know.”

He instantly composed himself, excitement still visible in the way his fingers flexed. After Kaelan told him Nibiru didn’t count as a planet he postulated that the Sun and Moon were indicated by the two additional amulets. He understood why there would be a representative of the Sun (again, obvious), but he couldn’t deduce what was so special about the Moon as to make Usagi one of the central guardians; Earth’s moon was quite boring by astronomical standards. Nia was clearly the guardian of the Earth since the gems in her talisman corresponded to the four classical elements of earth, wind, fire and water, and jade had heavenly associations the world over.

Mamoru realized that Usagi and Nia were waiting on him so he cleared his head and focused on the golden talisman. He didn’t see anything at first, then a hazy image appeared in the lid of the compact, a portrait formed by all three of their faces. Except it didn’t resemble them in the least; there were three completely different people staring back. _‘Is this what I used to look like?’_ the trio wondered at the same time. Mamoru wanted to glance up and make sure he hadn’t just imagined Usagi and Nia’s voices in his head, but he could feel himself tumbling down into a void so blissfully dark and enveloping he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to leave.

He was assaulted by the night sky when he opened his eyes. There were more stars than he’d ever seen before, so densely packed he couldn’t even find the constellations. After taking a few minutes to adjust to the sight he noticed that some stars shone very brightly like Venus at dawn or dusk during the summer, and others appeared quite large as if close by. He identified a great red sphere as Mars, and when he turned around he could see a faint line going through a bright star he realized was in fact the planet Saturn, its ice-crystal rings reflecting light back at him. Mamoru knew he should not be able to see Saturn with his naked eye.

 _“This was the view from Oceania during the beginning of the Golden Era,”_  said a voice he didn’t recognize. It sounded vaguely feminine but moreover it was omniscient, every word an absolute truth.  _“The solar system was not young yet not as old as the one you know. The planets were closer together, some almost in binary orbits, and the asteroid belt was nothing more than its largest specimens. Look around yourself.”_

Mamoru turned in a circle, realizing he stood atop a pyramid on a relatively small island. He saw nothing but calm ocean on the horizon. No moon was visible but he could discern vegetation and dwellings with surprising clarity.  _“This is the work of the Ancients, the First People, and they built this pyramid to be closer to the heavens. Even though they were new to this planet and had barely explored it, they desired to learn what lay beyond, to travel to the bright islands in the sea above them.”_

He experienced a brief dizzying sensation, then he found himself on a more ornate pyramid flanked by glass and stone buildings. Tall evergreen trees now dominated the skyline.  _“The years brought profound change. As the Sun expanded it warmed the core of the planet, now called Terra, causing continents to rise from the ocean. The Ancients utilized volcanic heat to make glass, and with glass they invented devices that let them see further into the heavens. They recognized the Sun for what it was, a ball of intense flame and not a place they could venture, but then…”_

Night again veiled Mamoru but he couldn’t see the stars as well since a light source polluted the view. He rotated to find the moon hanging in the sky above, half-lit, its visible craters like dry lakebeds.  _“Terra managed to capture one of the asteroids in its orbit. Mars caught some also, but Venus and Mercury were too close to the swelling Sun. Terrans watched their atmospheres change and become inhospitable, and Mars drew further away, but Luna was right there, tidally locked, allowing the Terrans to plan their journey into space. Utilizing heat and pressure, they launched a ship to the region deemed most accommodating. At the end of the Golden Era, Terrans successfully colonized Luna, naming their new land Mar Serenitatis.”_

“The Sea of Serenity…” Mamoru uttered. He wasn’t aware he possessed a voice and gasped at the sound of it, making the omniscient being laugh. It was a gentle sound, the kind a mother gives when amused by their child.

 _“During the Silver Era –as it came to be called, for it was less grand than the Golden Era– Terrans developed wonderful technology, thrived as a society, and realized their limits. They could not travel beyond the solar system, but that wasn’t so bad since there were several other planets and moons to explore. They mapped Terra, saw how Luna made the ocean’s movements predictable, and the population soon spread everywhere but the frozen poles.”_ Mamoru experienced a slight lurch as the world whirled around him yet again. His pyramid remained the same but now he faced familiar architecture of Greek, Mesopotamian and Mesoamerican varieties. Everything held vivid color, so bright it almost hurt to look at, and he could smell hundreds of different plants and flowers, minerals in the dirt, and moisture in the air.

 _“The Silver Era lasted longer than any other. Although they continued to make advancements, humankind reached a stasis. They repeated the process of studying and colonizing each planet, even managing to bear the heat of the Sun and the chill of the Outer Limits, until realizing that life was not quite the same as it had been on Terra. The Martians, for instance, needed water if they were to survive, as their planet had very little of it. Luckily Mars was iron-rich and they could trade weapons to Terra for ice, and Venus followed suit with precious metals and jewels._ _Mercurians became great inventors of technology and devised the portals that allowed people to travel between colonies. Jovians harnessed the power of its violent storms, mastering lightning and wind energy. Everyone shared their discoveries with Terra in exchange for the materials they needed to prosper. Unfortunately, humankind forgot this over time. Once the planets were self-sufficient they established their own royal bloodlines and fiercely guarded their resources.”_

Mamoru had been listening and watching in a comfortable trance, so he was slightly annoyed when he had to stand on his own feet in the middle of a plain white room. “Where am I?” he asked, cringing as his voice echoed loudly.

_“This is the private chamber of King Hyperion, situated deep in a crater on the dark side of Luna away from prying eyes.”_

“What is he hiding?” An opening door answered him. He froze when the king looked right at him and strode into the room, but he passed through Mamoru as if he were nothing more than air. “Am I invisible? Ethereal?” His hand looked solid enough.

 _“You are seeing through my eyes,”_  the being replied. She materialized beside him, a vaguely humanoid mass of energies both mesmerizing and terrifying. Mamoru examined himself to discover he wore a dark blue tunic with gold trim, plain trousers, and knee-high boots. He reached up to his head and traced some kind of crown, and there was a compass rose hanging from his shirt collar. He felt very comfortable in the outfit.

Hyperion seemed to be the perpetually-scowling type, for there were lines around his lips and brow. He didn’t look very old but he had grey hair and clouded eyes. His jaw was square and he had a Roman nose, a jewel from his circlet just reaching the bridge. The king’s attire was mostly black with silver trim though he also wore shimmering sets of white greaves and bracers with a matching breastplate. _‘Ceramic armor,’_ Mamoru thought. _‘How do I know that?’_ The man bent to place his hand flat on the floor, then a hidden pedestal rose with him. On it was a softball-sized sphere containing cloud fluff. Hyperion gazed into it, unmoving and unspeaking for a full minute, before smirking and turning on his heel, the pedestal descending as he left the room.

“What is—” Mamoru began to ask, but the being raised a hand for silence. After an undetermined amount of time the door opened again. It was not Hyperion who entered but a young man who cut a very roguish figure. He slowly circled the room a few times, occasionally brushing the marble bricks. Eventually he knelt exactly where Hyperion had, but instead of putting his palm on the biometric scanner (as Mamoru assumed it was) he placed a screen over it first. The pedestal came up, the man grabbed the orb and put it in a large pouch on his belt, and then he was gone. Mamoru faced the energy woman.

_“That was King Pheletes, leader of the Mercurial Kingdom, commonly known as the King of Thieves. He has just stolen an artifact of infinite value.”_

His brow furrowed. “That thing looked very familiar.”

_“I am sure it did. You have seen it before.”_

The omniscient being faced him fully. Mamoru watched, mystified, as the energies coalesced into a solid form. Alabaster skin coated her arms and legs, sleek hair cascaded down her back, and facial features became discernible. Translucent fabric appeared over her secondary sex characteristics even though Mamoru intrinsically knew she didn’t actually have them, and metallic conduits grew out of her veins, linking her bodily systems together to supply them with whatever force gave her life. The being opened her eyes. There was only one of them and it was the faintest of yellows. The other was a mirror, and Mamoru became paralyzed when he saw his reflection in it. Images began cycling through his mind at an alarming rate, pushing him to the brink of insanity until the being mercifully closed it, looking down on him without any trace of emotion as he collapsed. “What… Who…” he attempted to ask, but he could barely breathe.

 _“I am Cometa, the Aspect of Fate.”_ Mamoru forced himself to look up at that. _“My purpose is to lay down the paths of Destiny that may lead to one’s ultimate Fate.”_

“You’re here to guide me to my fate?” He managed to rise to his feet, steeling himself against the pressure of simply being in the Aspect’s presence.

Cometa shook her head once. _“I cannot guide, I can only watch. It is impossible for me to personally interfere in the lives of sapient beings.”_ She gestured to the scene behind her, like a movie backdrop. Mamoru realized he was floating in empty space. _“The artifact King Pheletes removed from King Hyperion’s possession is called the Eye of the Universe. Pheletes gave it to his daughter Pronoia, Princess of Mercury.”_

With every word she spoke memories danced through Mamoru’s mind. He was starting to recall who he had been during the Golden and Silver Eras, the images fast-forwarding to his present life. “Pronoia is Ami,” he said slowly. “She had the Eye of the Universe when I… when Endymion died.” God, he could see it all so clearly. Everyone he had cared about ceased to exist in mere seconds; it hadn’t been fair for him to continue living. Dismissing the regret that welled up, Mamoru focused on the Aspect. “What’s so special about the Eye?”

As an answer Cometa tapped the lid on her mirror. _“It is my gift to humankind. All I may see is revealed within.”_

Mamoru closed his eyes to make his thoughts coherent. “The Eye reveals our destinies, each potential path leading to our ultimate fate. So Pronoia… Pronoia saw what would happen to us all in Elysium, and she let it happen anyway.” This was a very soul-crushing revelation. “But Hyperion must have seen it too, right? I remember him being desperate to rule Terra. He would have done anything to achieve that goal, even—”

“Kill me,” Usagi finished. Mamoru spun so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. She hovered beside him wearing one of the beautiful silver gowns owned by Selene; it was surreal to see the two of them fused like that. Usagi took hold of his hand and smiled sadly. “Hyperion convinced the priestess Beryl to kill me.” Mamoru could do nothing to stop the tears that flooded his eyes as he drew her into a tight embrace. He didn’t know if he was still Mamoru or had regressed to Endymion. He cared for her all the same, would find her no matter her incarnation. He knew that now. Shanta herself said they were soul mates. They _belonged_ together. It was the will of the universe for them to discover their ultimate fate together.

“Why are we here, Cometa?” Mamoru and Usagi both looked up in mild surprise to see Nia floating to his left. “You determine our fate, yes? So what is it? What are we meant to do as guardians?”

The Aspect smiled ever so slightly at her audacious tone. _“The balance of the universe has begun to shift. I am asking you to restore it.”_ With that she waved her arm and the whole scene they faced became something entirely different. It was the end of the Silver Era, after the wars had ceased and humanity nearly made itself extinct. Those from the remaining planetary kingdoms gathered on Terra in order to rebuild and made significant progress when a ripple appeared in space, a massive dark planet tearing through it a moment later. The sense of dread was overwhelming.

“Is that Nibiru?” Usagi asked, half in awe.

 _“It is a planet called Tartarus. It comes from the Dark Cloud, the area beyond the Outer Limits of Mar Serenitatis.”_ The three Earthlings knew that had been the name of the solar system during the Silver Era, not just a crater on the Moon. _“Tartarus is a spawn of Vocitus, the Aspect of Void. It is full of those who were born in darkness and desire light more than anything else. They came to Mar Serenitatis to steal the Sun.”_

“How is that possible?” Nia all but demanded. Despite her generally level-headed demeanor she seemed to be struggling to accept this information even though she had wanted answers more than anyone.

Cometa simply gestured for them to watch. Another ripple in space appeared, this one distinctively circular and swirling with non-malignant energy. “Is that a _wormhole?_ ” Mamoru gaped. The Aspect didn’t answer, but she didn’t have to. Whatever Tartarus had been hoping to use to transport the Sun collapsed on itself and sucked the dark planet in as well, the intrusion blinking out of existence just like that. “What happened?”

_“Tartarus has been attempting to steal sources of light for a long time. Every black hole in the universe is an indication of their failure– their portal technology is not stable enough. At the end of the Silver Era they felt confident enough to attack Helios directly, and because of the knowledge they acquired from Plutonian Soul Seers they passed through an alternate dimension in order to make themselves impervious in Mar Serenitatis. But Tartarus was not expecting there to be celestial guardians in the dimension they crossed. Those guardians successfully fended them off, banishing them to the Dark Cloud.”_

The trio took a few minutes to compile all they had seen and learned, Nia finishing first. “Tartarus is active again, yes? They want to try capturing the Sun again and began targeting reborn guardians from the Silver Era. Why would they do that if we are not the ones who defeated them the first time around?”

Cometa stared at her for a moment. _“You know the Eye of the Universe is in their possession.”_ Nia nodded; she’d seen it in a vision. _“It matters not how they obtained it. With it they are able to see the path they must take to achieve their goals. That future will not come to be if you herald another one.”_

“Simply put, we’re in their way,” Mamoru stated. “Can’t we just get rid of them?”

 _“Alectrona expects you to,”_ Cometa answered, _“that is why she placed her faith in Usagi.”_ The girl shrank a little beneath the intense looks she received. _“Now you know your destiny– defeat the minions of Tartarus to save Alectrona. That is your purpose.”_ The Aspect closed her normal eye and began to fade away. _“My purpose is to place paths of Destiny before all sapient beings that lead to their ultimate Fate, yet the choice to follow them is their own. Because of this, there have been enough deviations to alter the balance of the universe. I beseech you, guardians– choose the path that will lead you to a shining future.”_

Mamoru, Usagi and Nia were startled when she abruptly flashed out of existence, a gasp of pain lingering in the space she had just occupied. “Wh-what was that?” Usagi stammered.

“She just committed a taboo by hinting at the fate she would like to see fulfilled,” Nia answered, looking upward. “Before our psyches merged I learned there are more Aspects. I believe one of them just pulled Cometa away so she would say nothing more.” She reached toward a tiny light that began to grow overhead. “We have seen enough. It is time to wake up.”


	18. Crossroads

The way Usagi, Nia and Mamoru returned to their physical forms really did feel like waking up. “Well, that was exciting,” the blonde girl lightly remarked after releasing a loud yawn. “I’m probably even more confused than before. How the heck are we supposed to get Alectrona back from the Dark Cloud baddies?”

“We have to kill them,” Nia declared, and Usagi’s expression utterly fell. “They have been alive much longer than us and their powers are formidable, but we must destroy them.” She scowled at the disapproving looks she received. “There is no other choice! Alectrona is the personification of the Sun. The longer she remains separated from us, the weaker she will become. Do you not understand? We all exist because of her– she is the giver of life!”

Mamoru held up a hand. “I understand your feelings, Nia, but we need to formulate some sort of plan for dealing with them. Clearly they can track _us_ down but we can’t do the same.”

“Speak for yourself, Prince.” Nia huffily crossed her arms. “I’ve already encountered a few of their constructs.”

“Because you’re like me and you could sense the guardians before they were protected by the amulets. You weren’t tracking the minions of Tartarus, you were being drawn toward guardians in danger– Michiru, Ami, Mina, Haruka.” Nia pursed her lips at his logic.

“But are we really in the clear?” Usagi asked, earning their attention. “None of us are at full strength because Alectrona doesn’t have her talismans, and she’s the one we all revolve around.” She paused, biting her lip. “And I’m pretty sure the three of us were the only ones who received that info dump, so no one else knows what’s going on.”

“Couldn’t we use her compact to show them?” Mamoru suggested.

Nia shot that idea down. “Aspect Cometa was not addressing us directly, she was speaking to Alectrona the whole time, through her to us. Everything we saw was an amalgamation of the information Alectrona gleaned herself. Because of the mirror into Cometa’s mind we still ended up seeing slightly different things.” Her gaze flicked between them. “Unless you also know of the other Aspects?” Her companions shook their heads. “There are ten of them, five that create life and five that undo it. Cometa is on the creation side. Tartarus was birthed from Vocitus on the destructive side.”

“So it’s light versus dark, life against death…” Usagi had a strange look in her eye. “This is like a real-life video game. We get to be warriors and heroes.”

“Usako, that’s not really—”

“I’m not going to die this time!” she shouted, then her visage dimmed. “I don’t want to be the useless princess again! I’m not going to let anyone die because of a stupid…” She started sobbing. “A stupid, selfish man who cared about nothing but himself, not even his own family!” Mamoru moved off his stool to hug her. It took a minute for her tears to soak through his shirt. “I didn’t do anything wrong, I just wanted to be with you! And my mother, Iremia, she supported us because she wanted peace in the solar system. Was that really too much to ask for?!”

“Hyperion was a truly arrogant man,” Nia said gently. “I imagine the Eye made him believe he could attain anything he wanted.”

Mamoru agreed with her wholeheartedly. In retrospect, Pronoia’s actions facilitated by Zois helped subvert the descent into chaos that Hyperion’s takeover of Terra would have ushered. She had chosen the lesser of two evils; he couldn’t resent her for that. Mamoru sighed, looking down at Usagi before facing Nia. “What do we want to do? We need a plan of action.”

She stood up to stretch, elongating herself to near-inhuman proportions. “There is a major fault in the strength of our forces right now.” She cracked one eye to give the boy a slight smirk. “I can sense that the brave men who perished in Elysium before Endymion also have protective amulets awaiting them out in the world. I am going to find them.”

“Thank you,” was all Mamoru could think to say. He had hoped, vainly, that if he didn’t acknowledge his housemates as being the reincarnations of Kunz, Jaden, Zois and Nephriticus, maybe they would be spared from the celestial conflict unfurling about them. He now realized how ignorant it was to believe that. He couldn’t afford to let unfounded pacifism dictate his actions ever again.

Endymion had been so in love with Selene it basically blinded him to everything else. She even told him the Dark Cloud was amassing some kind of force and still he was more concerned with bringing her into his fold than doing anything about it. He could have at least let his father Aitolos know. He should have acted like the prince his people expected him to be instead of running and hiding in Elysium like a damn coward. But Endymion didn’t really care about the outside world. He was so focused on keeping the heart of Terra beating that he took no notice of its decaying body.

Mamoru would be a better leader. He had barely pushed open the door to his spiritual powers, so he was already much more rooted in the physical world. And as for Usagi… well, now he _really_ wasn’t certain of his feelings for her. Having Endymion awake in his soul was like schizophrenia; Mamoru could hear his voice echoing behind every thought. At the mere mention of Usagi’s name Endymion automatically corrected it to “Selene”. _‘But she’s not Selene,’_ he kept saying. _‘Selene is gone. You are gone. We’re completely different people.’_

 _“Not so different if you love her,”_ was the rather snide response. Mamoru finally opened the _Introduction to Kundalini Yoga_ book and began to read. Perhaps with meditation he could learn how to make the Prince stay quiet.

* * *

“Jeez, could that movie have been any longer?” Makoto groaned while exiting the IMAX theater. She stretched and yawned. “I  _hate_  sitting in one place for so long. I need to run!”

“At least it was a good movie,” Ami said. “I thought it was very realistic.”

“And the cinematography was great,” Zach added.

“Even the secondary characters were developed.”

“And that plot twist in the middle– genius!”

“Okay you nerds,” Joe cut in, “we  _all_  thought it was a good movie. But I think it’s safe to say that Makoto isn’t the only one feeling a little restless. The night is still young so let’s find something else to do.”

“We could go dancing or something,” Nicholas suggested. Zach whooped his approval.

Rei wasn’t entirely opposed to it either. “Where would we go? The four of us are too young to drink and you two are too old for Kaelan’s club.”

Zach held up a finger. “That’s true, but all he has to do is tell them to let us in. No one’s going to say no to the co-owner.” So it was that they ended up in a VIP booth at Club Trillium; Kaelan even offered to cover all the food and drinks they consumed that night. One Matt Lange was guest DJing on the main stage. The sound was deep and dark, too moody for Makoto and Nicholas’ taste, so they headed to the basement for something more upbeat.

As soon as they stepped onto the floor Nicholas thanked numerous deities that everyone had agreed to his idea. He’d been feeling more than antsy as of late and hoped dancing the night away might cure him, plus he had a double curative in the form of Makoto. He remembered how good she looked on Halloween and wondered if she’d lower her barriers enough to actually dance with him. First they had to carve out their own space among the crowd, which was easy for Nicholas since he was probably the bulkiest person in the room. Makoto followed him closely so she wouldn’t get lost and soon they made it to the far rear corner. “You struck me as an up-front-by-the-dj kind of guy,” she spoke, though not nearly as loudly as she expected to.

“I like being able to actually hear,” Nicholas returned with a grin. “Plus you get reverb back here.” Makoto just laughed and put her hands up to the progressive house track filling her ears, closing her eyes as she grooved. The music washed over her right away, carrying her into the same sea of sound everyone else heard, but as Nicholas focused on her he noticed something different about the way she moved. It was absolutely effortless, liquid even, like all of a sudden Makoto was alone with the music and she had not a care in the world as to who saw her. The longer he watched the more he came to believe the music existed solely for her. She was so free from her reservations it was like she never had any at all. _‘Maybe she needed this as much as me.’_

Something with a crunchy bassline came on and the crowd surged forward to devour it. But Makoto and Nicholas stayed right where they were, almost alone in the back of the room. “Wow, this is different!” the girl exclaimed.

Nicholas narrowed his eyes at the DJ. “I think I know this song…” He waited for the distinct melody to kick in. “I shared this on my SoundCloud last week!”

“Weird!” Makoto paid for a premium account on the streaming site so she could hoard work-out music. She’d ask for his username when they left. “I like this. You have good taste.”

“Thanks!” he beamed. It felt nice having his preferred genres validated. He mostly kept them to himself after Mina said he listened to funky music, and this came from a girl who frequently belted out Björk in a very dramatic soprano. When the next song transitioned in, the Arty remix of ‘King’ by Years & Years, Nicholas grew even more suspicious of the DJ since he’d reposted that too, and then came Seven Lions’ festival anthem ‘Falling Away’. _‘This is way too coincidental,’_ he thought. Eventually there was a break in the set and he made a beeline for the turntables as everyone headed upstairs to refuel. “Hey bru,” he said, earning the man’s attention. “You got a site where I can grab this mix?”

“I just posted it on SoundCloud.” Nicholas whipped out his phone. “I’m part of the Smashing Tunes collective.” Well that explained a lot; Nicholas followed their feed. The DJ grinned when he realized what was going on. “Thanks for the support, man. Is that your girl behind you?”

Nicholas glanced over his shoulder at Makoto, who waved. Not all women could make a pair of fitted jeans and a ruched top look like perfectly acceptable clubbing attire, but she certainly did. “I wish,” he furtively replied.

The DJ laughed. “Don’t worry man, the second set is full of stuff that’ll help you get on that. I know what the ladies want to hear– sexy, melodic trance. I got tons of new releases lined up.”

“Looking forward to it.” Nicholas gave him an appreciative nod before he and Makoto went to hydrate. Even though he had some money on his person he was thankful Kaelan was covering their drinks, enabling him to order a $10 mock Blue Hawaiian (it came in a huge glass) compared to Makoto’s $4 Lava Flow. She didn’t even hesitate to trade straws with him, a sure sign that her barricades were still down. He prayed for the tact to keep it that way.

“Have you heard from your folks lately?” she inquired. “Christmas is in a couple weeks.”

Nicholas groaned. “They called me the other day. I forgot I need to go present shopping for them.”

Makoto thought it was nice that he sent gifts since he couldn’t go visit. “What did you get them last year?”

“Shot glasses. They like collecting them, plus they were cheap to ship. I have no idea what to get this year.”

“There’s a really cool culinary boutique not far from my place. I could go with you to find something. And if it’s… on the spendy side…” she said carefully, “I can help out.”

Gratitude glittered in his eyes. “Thanks a lot. Being a broke uni student sucks.”

She tried to wave it off. “The only reason I have extra cash is because our rent is split three ways.” Crap, that sounded bad too since Nicholas didn’t pay rent like the other guys living in Kaelan’s house. “I mean, I’m pretty good with money in general… unless there’s a denim sale at Nordstrom.” There, self-deprecating humor had to smooth things out. “Oh!” she shouted all of a sudden, startling him and several other people seated nearby, “You have a SoundCloud, right? I do too!”

“Really?” he grinned. “I had no idea.” They both brought out their phones to add each other. Nicholas admired her profile picture, a rear shot of putting her hair up in preparation for handling Serious Business. Makoto tried not to giggle at his because it was a selfie mimicking The Rock’s signature eyebrow-raise. Nicholas chewed his lip a little while browsing her page, discovering she reposted lots and lots of trance artists he’d never heard of with the occasional remix of a pop song. Most of her playlists were trance albums from the early 2000’s as well, and they must have been pretty elusive because there were a bunch of comments thanking her for uploading them. “This is the kind of stuff you train with?” he asked.

“Generally, yeah. It helps me work hard and fast.”

Saying those words together was not conducive to quelling his imagination. “Nice. Well, wanna go back?”

Makoto pounded down the rest of her drink. “I’m ready for round two! Bring it on, DJ!”

Nicholas found her carefree attitude totally endearing. _‘Is this the real her? Is this how she is when she doesn’t feel the need to protect herself from anyone?’_ The notion that she felt safe around him made heat blossom in his chest.

Round two started off with a track called ‘Runaway’ released the year before, vocals provided by a breathy female singer Nicholas thought was quite good. Since he gave Makoto his undivided attention he noticed her mouthing the lyrics more than the actual words. She was doing that thing again where she allowed herself to be swept up by haunting melodies and powerful synths and taken to some higher plane of existence Nicholas wanted to experience for himself. Maybe… maybe it was safe to ask permission to put his hands on her, if only for the opportunity to feel a fraction of what she did. Was it something that could even be shared?

Makoto’s eyes popped open when a hand landed on her arm. Nicholas gave her an expression she’d never seen before, an odd combination of hope and guilt like he wanted to ask something he knew she wouldn’t answer. She tilted her head. _‘What is it? What do you want?’_ His sepia eyes traveled down her body and back up, and it was a good thing her pulse was already racing because she might have died of embarrassment if he noticed how a simple look like that affected her. _‘Come on, then…’_ Makoto said with the slightest of nods, crossing her arms behind his neck as he stepped up to her. His stance was wide enough for her to avoid treading on his feet, and his hands lightly rested on her hips so as not to impede their sensual figure-eights. That was how she moved, twisting and shifting in time to the melody. It wasn’t the beat that provided the journey but melodies and harmonies, break-downs and build-ups. Judging by his taste in music styles (tropical house, prog house, nu disco, that sort of stuff) Nicholas had never gone on a trance journey. Makoto decided to take him with her.

Clearly this genre was the DJ’s forte. His transitions were flawless and he knew exactly how to maintain the energy of the room, guiding his audience on an absolutely masterful expedition. Makoto allowed herself to become lost in the sounds flowing into her head and through her body. Nicholas was right behind her, literally, moving in such perfect synch it felt like they had become one person. He pressed his cheek to hers, chin fitted in the curve of her neck, hands pushing up her shirt to feel her soft, sweaty skin and sinuous abdomen. When his fingertips reached her bra they fell back down her midsection and slid into her jeans, gripping her hip bones as he tugged her toned ass against his own hips. Makoto could feel that he was very aroused (and she was too, to be honest) and just couldn’t ignore the stupid little insecure thought that Nicholas wasn’t really attracted to her, he’d been seduced by the atmosphere instead.

 _‘Maybe you need to stop thinking you shouldn’t give love a chance,’_ she berated. _‘Maybe Usagi was right and there really are good men in the world. Look at the one making you feel like a goddess and who treats you like one, too. Look at the way he’s holding you so tightly like he doesn’t want you to go anywhere without him. Also, just look at him– he’s practically a god. He even meets your silly polarized criteria. Friendship and romance, adventure and security, and he would probably be willing to give you…’_

A family.

It was the one thing Makoto wanted more than anything else in the world. Her parents had been taken away from her so long ago, leaving her all alone in the world. How had it expected her to grow up when she didn’t have anyone to act as a buffer between her and all the awful things it contained? She held people at arm’s length because that was how she learned to keep herself safe. She acted as frigid as the north wind because anyone who turned away wasn’t really interested in finding a place within her ice-encased heart.

But then came Nicholas, braving the snowstorm with his steady flame, a kind, generous, honest glow he had offered her in the very beginning. Left alone it had become a blaze, consuming her slowly. And now, at this very moment, it was an inferno consuming her entirely.

* * *

The last song in the set was a fantastic remix of Dash Berlin’s ‘Shelter’ that Makoto hadn’t heard before, so energizing that no one was really upset when the last note faded and the overhead lights became a single color, a soft hue illuminating the way out. Midnight struck and Trillium officially closed. Fellow music-lovers streamed along the sidewalk, heading for taxis, parental chauffeurs, or their own rides in the parking garage across the street. **“Meet us out front,”** Nicholas texted to Zach.

 **“Impossible,”** he replied. **“Joe passed out from exhaustion so I took him home. I’m dropping off Ami and Rei too.”**

“Well that’s nice…” Nicholas grouched, shoving his phone into a posterior pocket. Makoto gave him a questioning look. “Everyone left already.”

Worry flooded her features. “They’re coming back to get you, right? Zach at least?”

“He better. I don’t think I can afford a cab.” He blew out a breath in an attempt to unwind and stop thinking about how perfectly Makoto’s body fit against his own. _‘That’s really not helping.’_

“Well, it’s cold as shit out here so you’ll have to excuse me for not really wanting to hang around in front of an empty building while we wait for Zach.” One corner of her lips turned up. “Just tell him to pick you up at our apartment, and then gloat about how he doesn’t get delicious tea for abandoning you.”

Nicholas chuckled as the two of them made their way along the waterfront. Trillium was about ten blocks from Elliott Bay Apartments and the walk did some good by ensuring he wasn’t hard as a rock by the time Makoto unlocked the door to her cozy abode. They both hung up their coats, then she put a teapot on a burner before disappearing into her bedroom to change out of her sweat-drenched clothes, Nicholas wishing he was so lucky. At the very least he could wash his face and ducked into the little bathroom to do so. It was saturated with scents of feminine haircare products and body wash, and there were a ton of small perfume bottles on one of the shelves beside the sink. Were any of them Makoto’s? The only scent he’d been able to pick up earlier was the strawberry and coconut combo of the Lava Flow on her lips. _‘I bet she tastes like heaven right now.’_

“So what kind of tea do you like?” she queried, and he hurriedly rejoined her in the kitchen. “Rooibos, as Minako tells me?”

“I could do with a cup of Earl Grey,” he replied, sounding very English just then.

Makoto eyed the cupboard before glancing at him sidelong. “Do you like London Fog? I just learned how to make a really good one. Well, ‘good’ by Usagi’s very lax standards.”

London Fog was something Nicholas’ father drank as often as possible despite the South African climate and the fact that he was Welsh and not British. “I’ll give it a go,” Nicholas said. He tried getting a good look at her exact method for crafting the latte, but she mostly had her back to him so his eyes kept drifting down to her shapely posterior alluringly presented in Victoria’s Secret lounge shorts. _‘What else does she own from there?’_ Nicholas pinched his wrist under the table. It certainly seemed like his second brain was doing all the thinking tonight.

Makoto set the steaming grey beverage before him while clutching her own green tea, anxiously awaiting his verdict. Nicholas’ eyes widened dramatically upon first sip and she bit her lip. “What did you put in this?” he lowly inquired.

“Um, well, I used almond milk because that’s all we have… I know it adds an earthy flavor. The vanilla syrup is something I make myself with beans from Madagascar– Michiru uses it in her coffee. And there’s a dash of nutmeg on top.” Nutmeg was her secret ingredient in pretty much everything.

“It’s amazing,” Nicholas declared, gulping down half the latte.

Relief washed over her as she claimed the armchair in the living room. “You can come sit in here if you want. Just try not to spill.” He accepted the offer, getting comfortable on the sofa amid its plush pillows. Luna cautiously entered his proximity, sniffing him thoroughly while he sat motionless. “She’s so weird, watch,” Makoto whispered, waiting for the inevitable blep-and-run she did to Mamoru every time he came over. Sure enough, her tiny pink tongue darted out to lick Nicholas’ free hand before she dashed to Michiru’s room with a chirrup. She’d hidden during the time they spent at the mansion so none of the boys had really gotten the chance to be around her. Here, though, Luna’s blep-and-run was a rite of passage for visitors.

“Never met a cat I actually liked ‘til now,” Nicholas admitted. “I’m more of a dog person.”

Makoto smiled. “I like dogs too, but not little yappy ones like the neighbor has.”

“Of course, they’re basically rats.” They shared a small laugh at that, glad they had yet another thing in common. Dogs, culinary expertise, nutrition, fitness, honesty, charm… and a distinct lack of courage when it came to stating their feelings for one another. _‘I need to say something,’_ Nicholas thought. _‘But what if she really doesn’t like me at all?’_

 _‘I need to tell him,’_ Makoto thought. _‘But what if he’s just been being nice this whole time?’_ Both of their mouths opened and they stopped speaking as soon as they heard the first syllables of their names. The girl recovered first. “Go ahead.”

“Ag, ehm…” Nicholas stared into his empty mug. “Can I have some of whatever you got?”

“Green tea? Sure.” The way Makoto rose from the armchair was nothing short of unfailingly graceful. “Do you want me to add anything? It’s kind of bitter by itself. I like it with strawberry syrup sometimes.”

“That sounds good, thanks.” Nicholas scolded himself for continually asking her to dote on him. “Wait, I’ll get it.” He all but leaped into the kitchen even though it was only five paces away. Makoto turned in surprise as he collided with her, the majority of her beverage splashing all over them. “Eina! Sorry, sorry!”

She blushed. “It’s fine! I’ll just rinse our clothes and throw them in the dryer.” She pulled off her hoodie as Nicholas tugged on the back of his shirt, then they both froze at the sight of toned abs peeking out from beneath their undershirts. _‘He really is like a bronze god.’_

 _‘She has the body of a goddess.’_ Nicholas held his breath as Makoto made the two steps it took to reach him. She placed her palm on his navel and he closed his eyes to the sensation of her hand gliding across his skin, fingers spreading as she reached his pectorals. They lingered there for a moment, then grabbed the hem of his top and removed it completely. Her hand fell upon his resounding heart; it beat at the same speed as it had when they danced together. “Makoto, I…” Nicholas cleared the gravel from his throat. “I want you. I want to be with you more than anything in the whole world. Please…” Her viridian eyes searched his countenance for any signs of falsehood. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” Makoto said, and the words had never sounded truer.

At that the fire in Nicholas’ chest burst forth to incinerate them both. Within seconds he had picked Makoto up, sat her on the counter, and attacked her lips with such fervor that her mind almost went spinning off into another dimension. But the feel of his hands on her body –the burning trails he left on her skin– quickly brought her back to reality. She accepted his kisses in a manner that could only be described as ravenous; she had been starved all her life and knew he could sate her. Her head dropped back to give him access to her neck, lips and tongue white-hot until he arrived at her collarbone where he promptly stopped, panting, fevered forehead on her shoulder. “Nicholas…”

He righted himself at the worry in her tone. “Zach’s coming to get me. I don’t want to start something that can’t be finished tonight.”

Makoto realized she definitely didn’t want that either, but the implications of ‘starting something’ were difficult to dismiss since she had the apartment all to herself. Usagi was with Mamoru and Michiru was staying with her producer friends to work on some ultra-secret project. But she still had to dry his shirt, and the call of domestic duty couldn’t go unanswered. “You’re right, we should stop.” His hold on her hadn’t loosened at all. “I don’t know if I’m even ready for… you.” Her eyes darted to his crotch. Since he’d been grinding on her for several hours Makoto could tell he was rather well-endowed, and that was kind of daunting given her status as a virgin. She frowned slightly in an attempt to look serious. “I want to take things slow.”

“Yes, right, of course…” Nicholas stepped away, picking his shirt up off the floor. “I came on way too strong just now.”

“Well, that’s something I like about you.” She plucked the henley from his grasp, smiling. “That you’re strong. I’m not a delicate flower or anything.”

Nicholas laced his fingers behind his neck and directed a prayer for restraint at the ceiling. Makoto basically just said she wouldn’t mind if he man-handled her and that made him envision tossing her onto beds, shoving her against walls, and not being very gentle when it came to removing her clothes, although he didn’t want to rip anything on _purpose_ like a certain landlord he knew. He wasn’t made of money and couldn’t easily replace undergarments that became casualties in the quest for an orgasm. “Sooo…” he said, breathing deeply, “We’re together now, and Christmas is coming. What do you want?”

“Just to be happy,” Makoto answered from the laundry area. “But since you’re here, I already got my present.”


	19. Fallen Tides

Friday was already Hotaru’s favorite day of the week, but this particular Friday was special because it marked the beginning of winter break. That meant two whole weeks without being jostled in the halls. Two weeks without eating alone in the cafeteria or listening to people talk about her ‘weird food’. Two blessed weeks she could devote to focusing her visions instead of wasting the day in classes that hadn’t held meaning since Usagi and Mamoru showed up at her doorstep and left her with a beautiful sapphire necklace, a symbol of her status as a guardian.

But her mother had been right about the amulet enhancing her Third Eye. Hotaru’s dreams had become clearer, true, but the sapphire also had the unexpected effect of allowing other people’s thoughts to trickle into her mind. Most of the time it was white noise she could ignore, but when the thoughts concerned her specifically it was impossible not to catch them. Being able to hear everything that people didn’t have the guts to say to her face made her sullen, to say the least. She didn’t really have any friends to begin with and she quickly discovered that peers she had considered acquaintances were not always who they appeared to be. For instance, as she changed into her P.E. clothes, several girls who seemed very confident in themselves thought _‘I wish my body looked like hers’_. Hotaru considered them much prettier and far less awkward than herself, so it surprised her to learn they harbored such insecurities.

The sadistic P.E. teacher thought it would be a good idea to make his class do a two-mile run in 40-degree overcast weather, but Hotaru was prepared. She wore good running shoes, long pants and a fleece hoodie, plus a cashmere ear warmer Shanta had knitted earlier in the month. She received a lot of genuine compliments on it which made her smile despite the fact that her cheeks were flushed and stinging from the cold. She maintained a steady pace, concentrating on her breathing and the desire to just keep moving forward and get this over with since she’d be free for two weeks as soon as the clock struck 2:30.

Hotaru took no notice of the fact that she had become a front-runner of her class, joining athletes from the football, basketball and track teams. “Good job, Moe!” the teacher yelled, snapping her out of her trance. Apparently she only had two laps left. She lengthened her stride, her breath becoming visible in the chilly air as she bore down on the person in the lead. _‘Who’s that?’_ the boy wondered, glancing over his shoulder. _‘Holy shit, it’s Hotaru!’_ She smirked a little. He was Tyler Fontaine, an all-star quarterback despite only being a sophomore. He was built like a Mr. Universe contestant, over six feet tall and nothing but muscle from his chin down. According to gossip she overheard in the locker room he was very desirable, and she supposed his combination of chocolate-brown hair and deep green eyes on a chiseled face were enough for most girls, but Hotaru cared way more about the inner workings of a person than their outward appearance. _‘How’d she catch up to me? She’s tiny! I could carry her on my bicep!’_

Hotaru had intended to pass Tyler but matched his pace when she heard those thoughts. For one, he knew her name and had pronounced it correctly whereas mostly everyone referred to her as ‘Moe’. It had been her experience that introducing herself in the traditional Japanese manner tended to confuse Americans, and both her Japanese and Thai given names didn’t have any English phonetic equivalents, so Moe had stuck. The entirety of Tyler’s second statement just struck her as weirdly specific. What kind of situation would they ever be in where she’d have to sit on his bicep so he could carry her around? And yes, Hotaru was very tiny compared to him, but he should have realized that her catching up to him wasn’t so far-fetched since she had little body fat weighing her down.

“Wanna race?” Tyler suddenly inquired, shooting her a grin that probably made other girls melt.

“What?” Hotaru blinked up at him. One of the most popular boys in her grade was talking to her.

“To the finish line,” he added. “There’s exactly half a lap left. Think you can beat me?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t trying to outrun you or anything.” His mind was so giddy at the thought of running with her it threw her off completely.

Tyler laughed. “If you do, I’ll cover your lunch for a week when we get back from break.”

Oh, so he just wanted to make a bet for the sake of competition. “What if _you_ win?” she asked.

“Then you let me walk with you afterward.”

 _‘Why would Tyler Fontaine want to do that?’_ His sudden interest in her made no sense at all, but the idea of saving money on lunch was kind of appealing. “Deal,” Hotaru said, and prepared herself as they arrived at the half-mile mark. The boy to her left instantly sprinted ahead but it was the kind of burst typical of a quarterback, one that didn’t endure. Hotaru, though, was small, light, and much more aerodynamic, so she ended up passing him exactly ten feet before the finish line. As she came to a stop, gasping for air to cool her heated lungs, she heard peers cheering her for winning the silly competition, and with it she had also claimed the fastest two-mile time in her class.

“That was amazing,” Tyler praised. “Why aren’t you on the track team?”

Hotaru aimed her dark eyes at the ground. “I’m not really into stuff like that.” B-average student, no club or team activities, no worthwhile achievements. Hotaru purposely wanted to remain as unremarkable as possible. Her high school career didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.

“That’s cool, sports aren’t for everyone.” He looked a bit bashful then. “Can I still walk with you, to your main locker at least? Carry your textbooks? Do you get picked up or ride the bus?”

Hotaru’s mind whirled at the barrage of questions. “My mom picks me up… Why are you even talking to me all of a sudden?”

The suspicious edge to her tone didn’t faze him in the least. “I wanted to ask you about Mrs. Watanabe’s art class. I’m thinking about taking it next semester.”

“How did you know I have that class?”

He shrugged, a huge motion. “The team captain is dating her daughter. She has it third period, same as you.”

“Oh,” Hotaru said. She didn’t pay any attention to the football team, but she _was_ acquainted with Mrs. Watanabe’s daughter Kyla who was a very talented artist. She freshened up quickly after the grueling two-mile run, rejoining Tyler at the entrance to the gym. “So, do you draw or paint or anything?”

“I started messing around with charcoal pencils. My aunt got me a set for my birthday,” he explained. Hotaru noticed that literally everyone moved out of their way as they headed to her locker. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, though. So far I’ve only figured out how to achieve a gradient with the paper thingy.”

“That’s the blending stick,” Hotaru gently corrected, eliciting a laugh, but at least he knew what a gradient was. Tyler held out his hands for her to set her textbooks on, carrying them effortlessly under his arm as they exited to the pick-up and drop-off area, discussing technique all the while. Shanta waved from her inconspicuous sedan, eyes widening when she realized the hulking young man beside Hotaru was really accompanying her. “Thanks for handling my books,” Hotaru said, smiling as she accepted the heavy stack.

“No problem. Thanks for convincing me to join the class next semester. You’ll still be in it, right?” His hopeful expression made her fidget.

“Yes, I should be. My only other elective will be choir.”

“Alright,” Tyler grinned. “See you after break, Hotaru. Merry Christmas and happy New Year.” He lifted a hand in parting and jogged over to a school bus.

Shanta didn’t say anything until they’d left the school. “Who was that very cute boy?”

“Tyler Fontaine,” Hotaru answered without a stereotypical dreamy sigh. “He has P.E. with me. We were talking about Mrs. Watanabe’s art class.” Shanta made a sound of intrigue. “Don’t even go there, Mom. I don’t _want_ a boyfriend. I hardly even know him.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything of the sort,” she stated. “It simply appeared that you two were getting along quite well. He could become your first real friend.”

“I doubt I’d fit into his circle,” she muttered.

“Then form your own circle with him.” Hotaru went “meh” as she stared out the window. “Perhaps it will encourage you to know that I bought tickets to see that violinist you like so much.”

“Kaiou Michiru?!” the girl squeaked, “At Benaroya? When?”

“Tonight at seven. There were a few seats left since it’s a weekday, but I thought this could be a special early Christmas present.” She smiled as Hotaru practically bounced with excitement. Once home she raced upstairs to her loft bedroom, any notion of finishing vacation homework _way_  out of sight and mind. Shanta spent an hour organizing her clinical files before changing into a black evening gown. She transferred her long hair into a neat bun, then affixed a simple tikka inlaid with green sapphires, a treasure from her homeland. She wore jeweled black khussa and completed her Indo-western look with a faux fur shrug. “Hotaru, are you ready yet?” the woman called. “We must go now if we want to be on time.”

Hotaru appeared on the landing and struck a pose. She wore a one-shoulder violet cocktail dress with a fully ruffled skirt. Her heels were of the costume variety, strappy and black with purple rhinestones, and all of her wavy hair had been combed to one side, the deep side part secured with bejeweled bobby pins. “Are you trying to upstage Michiru?” Shanta cheekily remarked.

“I don’t look that fancy!” Hotaru protested, but she radiated confidence as she came down the stairs.

Once they had arrived at Benaroya Hall, handed the sedan off to a valet, and loitered in the vestibule for what seemed an eon, the auditorium doors opened and everyone eagerly made their way to their seats. The curtains parted and two spotlights met on stage, highlighting Michiru as she strode to her short circular pedestal as if walking on water, the teal gown rippling around her. She bowed, placed her violin beneath her chin, and the audience collectively held its breath until the first notes of Niels W. Gade’s ‘Capriccio in A minor’ began lilting over them.

* * *

Haruka was more than annoyed at the way no one seemed to notice her crutches. She wasn’t exactly hard to miss so she assumed everyone was either being intentionally rude because she was disabled, or simply oblivious. Given the amount of complementary wine and champagne the latter seemed more likely. She had politely refused a glass someone offered her, not because she couldn’t in good conscience accept free alcohol one year before the legal drinking age but because she didn’t want anything to dampen the performance. It had been a few years since she last heard the Stradivarius named Marina and she looked forward to hearing its more mature voice commanded by Michiru’s virtuosic hand.

To be honest, Haruka lost herself in the grand sweep of the first three concertos.  _‘These Scandinavians really know how to compose,’_  she thought while taking a peak at the program. ‘Violin Concerto in D major’ by Johan Agrell currently resonated around her. It was fifteen minutes long but didn’t seem to end; each section effortlessly flowed into the next, and she only opened her eyes when applause filled the hall. Of course Michiru deserved it. She used to be unable to hold Haruka’s attention for more than a few minutes at a time, but now she didn’t want the music to end.

She waited until everyone else in her row had left to seek refreshments before hobbling out on her crutches. There was a lot of swing in her gait due to the cast; for this reason she had opted for a pantsuit instead of a dress, which she generally disliked wearing anyway. Some people gave her double-takes as she waited in the beverage line. Was she a femininely-dressed man or a masculine-looking woman? Haruka herself didn’t always know. Upon procuring a bottle of water she hobbled over to the wall and gratefully leaned against it; despite her weight training regimen the crutches took a toll on her muscles. She sipped and tuned out the idle chatter around her. Everyone was praising Michiru’s ability, saying this was the best concert they’ve been to all year, wondering what she’ll do next…

“Um, excuse me,” said a nearby voice. Haruka’s eyes snapped open and looked down at the teenager standing before her. She wasn’t very tall even in heels but she was also as thin as a rail. Haruka raised an eyebrow when the girl pointed at her chest. “Where did you get that necklace?”

The blonde glanced at the briolette amethyst pendant that had mysteriously appeared on her person. She wanted to ask Michiru how it got there but their face time was limited to in-person visits due to the fact that Haruka’s cell phone had been crushed in the crash. “I’m not really sure,” she answered. “It just showed up while I was in the hospital.”

“Are you that racecar driver who got hurt last month?” the girl then asked. “I saw it on the news. It has to be you– you have the same hair.”

Haruka reflexively ran a hand through her blue highlights. “Yeah, I’m Haruka Tenou. Do you want an autograph or something?”

The girl shook her head. “No, I was just wondering… Well, it’s complicated.”

“Out with it, kid.”

Now she glared. “My name is Hotaru, not ‘kid’, and I’m only four years younger than you so don’t patronize me.” Haruka was taken aback by her audacity. “I want to know where you got the necklace because I’m pretty sure it’s the reason why I can hear your thoughts.”

Haruka scoffed. “Are you for real?”

“Seriously! You think Michiru looks very beautiful tonight, and her playing has improved so much since high school, and you hope there’s a chance to accompany her on the piano again presuming you decide to stick around Seattle.” Haruka waved her hands as Hotaru offered her a smug little grin, lowering her voice. “These necklaces were only given to certain people. Did you get it from Usagi?”

The name rang a bell. “She’s one of Michiru’s roommates. I’ve never met her, though. Not while I was conscious, at least.”

Hotaru nodded sagely. “Well, that means you’re a guardian like me, my mom, and Michiru.” She then eyed Haruka interestedly. “Since you have history with her, maybe you could help us arrange a little get-together?”

“I guess I can try,” Haruka mused. “I don’t have a VIP pass or anything, but I’m sure no one’s going to forcibly stop me from looking for her.” After divining Michiru’s location from a few stagehands, she went right into the preparation room backstage without even knocking.

“Haruka!” Michiru exclaimed, throwing her arms around her neck, “You actually came!”

“I said I’d be here even if I had to roll up in a wheelchair,” she replied, hugging the violinist with one arm.

“You don’t look much better off on those crutches!” Michiru pulled back to look her in the eye, her own sparkling, until someone cleared their throat. “Oh, where are my manners? These are my friends from Cornish, Matthew and Samuel. Matt is a producer and Sam plays all kinds of instruments. Guys, this is a very dear friend from Mugen Academy.”

The boys were surprised by Haruka’s brusque, commandeering entrance but quickly composed themselves and shook hands. Shanta and Hotaru then stepped forward. “Hi, Michiru,” the girl said shyly. “I’m Hotaru and this is my mom, Shanta. I really enjoyed the concert tonight, especially the Jean Sibelius piece. You were beyond amazing.”

Michiru smiled warmly, idly reaching for her aquamarine pendant. “Thank you for those kind words, Hotaru…” She trailed off as the girl made the exact same movement at the exact same time. A frown turned her lips and she glanced between the pair, a spark of familiarity igniting in her memory. Where had she seen these dark guardians before?  _‘Guardians?’_  she then questioned, for it was an odd word choice.

“Are we still going back to my place for celebratory drinks?” Matthew inquired, ending the awkward silence.

“Yes, of course,” Michiru answered, shaking her head. “Haruka, Shanta, Hotaru, I would be honored if you joined us.”

So it was that the three women ended up trailing a limousine into the heart of the city where Matthew’s family’s penthouse was located. “So she’s friends with rich kids now,” Haruka muttered. “That’s fitting.”

“Don’t worry, there’s still a special place for you in her heart,” Hotaru said. “Even if I couldn’t hear either of your thoughts it’s pretty obvious the two of you have intimate history.” Haruka turned slightly pink at that as Shanta told her to stop poking around in other people’s minds. “I can’t help it, Mom. They’re crystal-clear as if I thought them myself. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“That doesn’t mean you need to use your insight to embarrass Haruka _or_ Michiru,” Shanta said.

The girl’s expression fell. “Am I making you uncomfortable, Haruka-san? I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve been called every name under the sun for a queer woman, so simply being known as ‘Michiru’s former lover’ is totally fine.” Hotaru took that as an invitation to ask a few more non-invasive personal questions, fascinated by the fact that Haruka had found success in the male-dominated field of rallycross. They were laughing and getting along quite well when the unthinkable happened. A truck barged into the intersection, ramming the limo and pushing it all the way to the opposite street, trapping it between the brush guard and a light post. Shanta brought her car to a sudden stop as all three occupants sat and stared at the collision.

The driver of the pickup stepped down. It was a woman wearing a dark blue jacket, leather pants and knee-high boots. They were too far away to discern her facial features but they  _were_  able to see the long, curved swords on her back. She approached the crushed side of the limo, effortlessly ripping the door off and flinging it away, revealing the terrified forms of Michiru and Samuel. Matthew appeared to be unconscious. “Get out, get out, get _out!_ ” Hotaru shouted, beating Haruka’s and her mother’s shoulders with her small hands. Forgetting her crutches, Haruka stumbled from the car, clinging to the side for support. As she leaned across the hood, wincing in pain, the sword-bearing woman lifted Michiru out of the limo and held her in the air like a rag doll.

“Let go of me!” Michiru cried, clawing at the hands with her long nails.

The woman only sneered up at her. “I don’t think so, Thalassa. You were lucky to escape my minion before, but that  _witch_  isn’t around to save you now. This time I’m going to make sure you die.” The hand tightened around Michiru’s neck, cutting off her air supply. She no longer thought about why this was even happening; she just wanted to live, and to do that she had to fight back. She began by kicking wildly, successfully striking the side of her captor’s knee. The woman cried out, released her, and stumbled away. Michiru landed awkwardly in her heels but never took her eyes off her attacker. “ _There’s_  the look I was hoping for,” the woman said, “but I can tell your strength is only a fraction of what it used to be. Without it you don’t have a chance at survival!”

“Why don’t you quit gloating and tell me who you are?” Michiru demanded.

The woman’s eyes widened while her pupils constricted, turning her countenance even more maniacal. She drew herself up and unsheathed the swords, gripping one in each hand. “My name is Salacia, and these blades are going to ensure you never forget it.” In the next instant she dashed forward, weapons raised to slice Michiru in two.

 _“No!”_ Hotaru cried, reaching a hand toward the virtuoso. She was not expecting Salacia to gradually slow down until she halted altogether, posed like some kind of dynamic statue. Shanta and Haruka stared in disbelief while Hotaru could only ogle at her outspread fingers.

“Members of the Outer Alliance!” Everyone glanced around to find the source of the high, clear voice. A small black shape approached from the opposite side of the intersection, a cat that ran right up to Hotaru and placed its paws on her leg. “I’m glad to see you’ve begun to awaken, but I wish it had been under different circumstances! Michiru, could you come here?”

 _“Luna?”_  she gawked. “You… you’re speaking! Am I dreaming or something?”

The cat bobbed her head. “Yes, I can speak, and you are regretfully not dreaming. Salacia does indeed intend to kill you.” Luna jumped onto the hood of Shanta’s car where she sat primly. “Now then, I believe each of you has an amulet in your possession?” The four women reflexively touched them. “This is your fight, Michiru, but it will be good for the rest of you to get accustomed to your warrior forms. What you do is say the name of your planet followed by ‘Millennium Power, Release’. Give it a try.”

“Our planets?” Shanta repeated. “How do we determine them?”

“They are designated by your Zodiac signs,” Luna answered.

She looked down at the black opal glittering on her chest, then closed her eyes. “Pluto Millennium Power, Release,” she said evenly. Shanta was not expecting her necklace to release a swell of energy and wrap her in a protective auric layer. A feeling of dread began to well up but she embraced it, knowing this was how her enemies felt when they gazed upon her. Clad in titanium armor as black as night, glittering folds of her iridescent gown winking like thousands of eyes in the shadows, the reincarnation of the Plutonian Princess Cora was a truly terrifying sight to behold.

Hotaru could feel power radiating off her adoptive mother, a constant surge alerting her to her veiled presence in the darkness. “Saturn Millennium Power, Release!” the girl shouted exuberantly. Her transformation was much slower and subtler. She grew slightly taller, her features wizened, and grains of silver sand landed upon her skin to form an ensemble of innumerable tightly-linked chains. When she opened her eyes all traces of Hotaru were gone, replaced by a stoic individual who viewed the world with a callous lavender gaze. This was Princess Moira, she who manipulated the strings of Time.

Hotaru held out a hand toward Haruka, her fingers moving minutely. “What are you doing?” the blonde asked, gasping as the sharpest of pains arose and her broken bones fused with an audible grinding sound. Haruka took several deep, recovering breaths before tapping her cast, then gave it a harder whack. “You healed me?”

“Child’s play,” Hotaru said, shrugging.

Haruka rested weight on her leg. It didn’t hurt at all but she couldn’t exactly rip the cast off, and if she went to the hospital to have it removed they’d ask how she healed so quickly. Putting those worries aside for now, she gripped her amulet in one hand. “Uranus Millennium Power, Release,” she softly spoke. Wind blasted her, almost knocking her over, but she held her ground until it calmed and swirled playfully around her arms and legs. She opened her eyes to see that she had donned an etched platinum breastplate over a simple tabard and leggings. She wore sky blue thigh-length boots and matching long gloves, and her limbs were protected by articulated armor.

“It is your turn,” Luna said to the last young woman. “Are you prepared to embrace your destiny?”

“I thought it was just to become a world-renowned violin player…” Michiru muttered. Couldn’t they just leave the scene, contact the police and have the woman arrested? A little voice told her that Salacia would just keep hunting her down, stalking her through the streets of Seattle until trapping her in the shadows beneath some viaduct. Dismissing that image, Michiru placed her hands on her chest and said in a strong, clear voice, “Neptune Millennium Power, Release!”

At first she didn’t feel anything while the other three stared at her expectantly. She then gasped as she was yanked down into a cold, dark void. The pressure increased, hurting her ears, and then she was suddenly free, gasping for air. Her outfit seemed very impractical compared to the others. She wore a breezy teal high-low dress and macramé sandals. Spiraling armlets went all the way from her wrists to her shoulders. There was a crochet wrap around her hips embroidered with seashells, pearls and glass beads in varying hues, and atop her head sat a spiked coral crown, clearly denoting her status as the Lady of the Sea.

“Are you ready?” Hotaru asked, hands poised toward Salacia.

“I don’t even know how to fight her!” Michiru helplessly replied. But that wasn’t true; she felt a faint tugging sensation around her feet, like lapping waves as she stood on the shore. In this form she had complete mastery over the ocean and could command it just like a conductor of an orchestra. She nodded and Hotaru flicked her wrist, removing Salacia from stasis. Michiru flexed her fingers as the woman crashed into the limo, glancing around furiously. Then her eyes landed on the violinist and she smirked.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you like that, Thalassa. I hope this means you’re prepared to die with some dignity.”

“I don’t remember you posturing so much, Salacia,” she returned. The swordswoman stalked toward her but leaped back when the manhole cover in the intersection flew off, gushing water. Whatever Michiru envisioned became reality; her seawater obeyed by forming a column and striking Salacia in the chest, throwing her into a building. The woman sputtered, flung her wet hair off her face and snarled, dashing forward yet again. But her swords were angled differently, and Michiru wasn’t expecting a white crescent to come flying at her. She was slow to dodge it and got hit in the side, the impact making her cry out. Yet as she was struck the crescent shattered, scattering across the ground to where her allies stood.

“Is that salt?” Haruka knelt to pick up a few granules and, after a moment’s hesitation, put one on her tongue. “It’s sea salt!” she confirmed.

“Salacia is the Roman name for the goddess of the sea,” Luna stated. “She was exiled from Neptune for attempting to murder the queen, Doris. She has always desired to be in a position of power. Salacia was on Tartarus when they attempted to abduct Helios, but thankfully they were fended off by brave celestial guardians.”

Haruka was about to say that nothing Luna said made any sense, like she should even try finding the logic in a talking cat at this point. Images of a fierce battle flickered through her mind. She saw a vast barren plain dotted with misshapen creatures descending from a column of writhing energies. There were people on the ground fighting against the creatures, at least a dozen of them wielding unique weapons. No two looked alike so Haruka assumed they had converged to fight off the shadowy beasts from all across the globe. A newly-awakened sixth sense informed her that these were Luna’s memories, so she must have answers if she had experienced such events firsthand. “Who are they, those celestial warriors?” Haruka asked. They seemed familiar yet different in a fundamental way.

“They are your allies across time and space,” Luna answered, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

Haruka sighed irritably and resumed surveying the fight. Michiru certainly looked beautiful in her divine ensemble, and her hair had even turned aqua in color. Her graceful, purposeful movements opposed Salacia’s desperate attacks and there was no doubt in Haruka’s mind that Michiru would prove victorious. She had quickly adjusted to the rhythm of battle, learned to read her opponent by predicting her offense and counterattacking appropriately. Salacia’s wet blades flung water droplets everywhere, occasionally spattering the three guardians on the sidelines.

Members of the Dark Cloud were hunting them, likely had been for a while now, so Haruka knew one of them would eventually come after her in an attempt to finish her off. _‘If I embrace this power, I should be okay,’_ she thought, glancing at Hotaru and Shanta. They were silent and motionless, observing now just as they had during the Silver Era. Would they be more proactive this time around instead of simply standing back and letting the world go to hell in a handbasket? The ancient soul inside her, Aura, yearned for answers. Why had they forsaken the remnants of humanity in their greatest hour of need?

Michiru was fed up with this battle; she just wanted it to be over. To that end she directed the fountain of water to form a sphere around Salacia. She tried to slice through it but a hard barrier of coral on the inside negated each slash. In no time at all the woman was encapsulated except for a tiny opening at the top. Michiru poured more ice-cold liquid into it, slowly replacing Salacia’s air supply. She could hear the woman choking and gasping, pounding on the sphere with her fists in an attempt to break it open, screaming at the fact that Thalassa had defeated her after a millennium of dormancy. Finally Salacia stopped moving, her eyes frozen open, and Michiru willed the saltwater to return to its source. Her would-be murderer had been reduced to a pale, waterlogged corpse lying in the intersection.


	20. Beautiful Together

“Hey!” Kaelan shouted, “Someone help me decorate this damn tree!” He had spent the last twenty minutes maneuvering it inside by himself and was more than a bit cranky.

Mamoru, Nicholas and Joe answered his summon, the first coming from the pool where he had been swimming laps. He wore a towel around his neck, sweatpants, and no shirt. “Is that a little ab I see?” Nicholas asked, poking his long torso.

Mamoru swatted the hand away. “You don’t get abs after working out for a week.”

“You can if you go on a high-protein diet while doing P90X,” he returned.

Kaelan smirked. “That explains why you’re all brawn and no brain. Now get to work.” Nicholas shot him a narrow look before placing delicate glass globes and icicles on the higher branches, but given that it was a twenty-foot tree they would need a step ladder anyway.

The boys finished just in time to welcome Makoto and Rei, the only two girls remaining in Seattle since Usagi, Mina, Ami and Michiru had all flown on the same plane to Tokyo. Zach had returned to New Orleans yet again after a very loud fight over the phone with his mother; he said his parents didn’t need to keep spending money on overpriced holiday travel fare and his mother took that as an insult to their financial security. “It’s so festive in here!” Makoto remarked, craning her neck to admire the tree in all its splendor. “It’s like a scene from a storybook. You guys did a great job!”

“Thanks,” Joe grinned, and proffered a coffee mug. “Cider?” Makoto downed the seasonal beverage without hesitation since the extremely short walk from Rei’s car to the entryway had been cold enough to make her teeth chatter. Everyone then took turns situating presents around the tree. After that they sat down for dinner, a rather simple offering compared to tomorrow’s feast yet still a warm and savory meal.

As he was placing dishes in the washer Mamoru glanced out the bay window and gasped. “It’s snowing!” Everyone rushed over to watch small flakes float gently down from the sky and stick to the thicket of trees surrounding the mansion.

“Looks like we won’t have to dream of a white Christmas,” Kaelan beamed. “Anyone interested in biscuits and tea, or wine?”

“Biscuits go with dinner, not tea,” Joe said matter-of-factly.

“I mean _cookies_ you barbarian.” Rei tittered and Joe shot her a grin. She hadn’t said much all evening so he wanted to cheer her up. He poured more cider for Makoto and himself while Rei accepted a glass of rosé, wandering back to the great room to stare out the large windows. The snow piled up quickly, turning the world white.

Joe stood beside her but not close enough to invade her personal space. “It always snows in Tokyo around Christmas,” she spoke. “Decorations go up, stores announce their holiday sales, and everyone receives a few thoughtful gifts. It isn’t like here where the media constantly reminds you to think of other people while getting a little something for yourself.”

“That’s American society for you,” the boy sighed. “I’ve noticed that selfish indulgence is just part of consumerist culture. Christmas here is a lot different than in Russia, too.”

“Yet it’s interesting how people all around the world celebrate this specific time of year, cultures with such divergent ideologies.”

Joe mulled it over. He was orthodox Catholic and Rei was Taoist; their religious ideologies couldn’t differ much more than that. Their upbringings were at opposite ends of the spectrum as well. Wealth and opportunity had always been within Rei’s reach whereas Joe had to expend blood, sweat and tears on scraps and chance. She had the safety net held by her father to fall back on if times got really rough. He had to push through hardships on his own because his parents simply didn’t have the means to help, and it was no secret that they were disappointed by his decision to pursue something esoteric instead of practical. He should have been a doctor, a lawyer, a police officer, a _politician_. The Levins and Mr. Hino wanted the same thing for their children. “Maybe…” Joe said softly, viewing Rei askance, “the people of the world are more alike than they know. The two of us are proof of that.”

The sentiment also held true for Makoto and Mamoru, who had become quite good friends despite the animosity in the beginning. They had both felt despair at not having anyone to celebrate the holidays with followed by hope that in the future they would have their own families to celebrate _every_ holiday with. Children were a little more on the forefront of Makoto’s mind than Mamoru’s, but he still imagined being woken up way too early by kids eager to see what Santa brought. As everyone headed to their rooms for the night the two of them exchanged a look along the lines of “see you in the morning, I’m glad you’re here”, with the inclusion of some guilt from Makoto because she actually had someone to sleep with and Mamoru didn’t.

However, she was only about eighty-percent certain that slumbering would be the sole activity occurring in Nicholas’ bed. It was difficult to ignore all the ideas that came to mind as she watched him undress. Makoto distracted herself by brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas before joining him beneath the covers where they immediately spooned. “This is already the best present,” Nicholas murmured, embracing her, “falling asleep with you in my arms.”

Makoto giggled when he nuzzled her neck. “I agree. Having a big, strong man keeping me warm through the night is a great present.”

“So I’m just a space heater, huh? I see how it is.” He turned onto his back and waited a few seconds for Makoto to face him with a pout.

“You’re much more than that to me, Nikko.” Nicholas quirked an eyebrow as she began planting kisses across his chest. “You’re an orchid holder, a Matsuri Special buyer, a fellow stargazer, a jogging partner, an ankle wrapper…” Makoto moved her lips to his neck as he lay with the most contented smile on his face. “A rally-goer, a fellow music lover, a _really_ good dancer, a tea drinker…” She arrived at his mouth and stopped, prompting him to open his eyes. “Suffice it to say you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met. And there’s no place on Earth I’d rather be than right here with you.”

Nicholas was so elated he couldn’t form a response just yet. He kept gazing into Makoto’s beautiful green eyes until slipping a hand behind her neck and pulling her even closer, their foreheads touching, and his voice came out as a gravelly whisper. “I think meeting you was some kinda miracle. There’s no other way I can explain how someone so perfect came into my life.”

Makoto began to protest her alleged perfection but he cut her off with a kiss, one so deep and passionate and sincere that she sunk beneath the blissful weight of it. The entire world fell away; she didn’t even feel him atop her because at that moment they were fitted together so flawlessly it seemed like they had melded into a single being. _‘I love him,’_ she knew, _‘I love him with all my heart.’_ But they had only been dating for a week so it was way too soon to say such a thing, and it was _definitely_ too soon to physically express her love for him.

Nicholas seemed to sense her reservation and moved onto his side, fingers following the curve of her waist. “Sorry if I get too intense. Just tell me to stop if we start heading toward something you don’t want yet.”

Makoto almost apologized. There were obvious indicators he desired her and she felt guilty for denying him, but it was her body and her choice. She and Motoki had barely reached the heavy make-out stage so everything about being in a relationship was still virtually new. New boyfriend, new emotions, new sensations… She didn’t want things to escalate so quickly that they fizzled and died before experiencing how wonderful they could be together. “Thank you,” she eventually muttered.

“Mhm. I promised I wouldn’t hurt you– I meant it in every way.” Nicholas pulled her flush against him and gave her a gentle kiss. “Merry Christmas, sugar plum.”

“Merry Christmas…” Makoto refrained from saying “future husband” out loud, but it sounded rather nice in her head.

* * *

Mamoru was the first one to wake the next morning, donning a shirt before slipping out of his room and walking quietly through the house. The sight that greeted him downstairs was nothing short of magical and he stood still for a full minute to take it all in. _‘This is my first real Christmas.’_ The thought made him smile as he entered the kitchen to start prepping coffee and tea. The smell of freshly-ground beans must have reached Joe’s nostrils because he appeared not long after, his eyes gradually opening as he emptied his mug. Kaelan came down next in a Santa suit bathrobe followed by Nicholas and Makoto. Rei was the last person awake at nine o’clock, and everyone stared at the landing as her footsteps drew nearer.

“Sorry I slept in. Merry Christmas, all.” She wore an apologetic smile as she sat beside Makoto on one of the large sofas.

Kaelan rubbed his hands. “Now the fun begins! Who wants the honor of opening the first present?” They all exchanged looks before refocusing on him.

“It should be you,” Mamoru said. “You’re the one hosting us all the time.” The others nodded in agreement.

“All right, if you insist.” Since the presents weren’t arranged in any particular order it took some time to find one with his name on the tag. After that they went in order, and since they hadn’t done stockings there were many double and triple-stacked gifts will small things in them like clothing and tech accessories. There were presents from Usagi, Ami and Mina, who had left them with Makoto before jetting off, and something for everyone from Zach. Even separated by miles of land and sea the ten of them remained united.

At some point during the breakfast preparations Joe left and returned in full winter gear. “Ah ah, hold it!” Kaelan called, and he froze in the doorway. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To shovel the walkway?” Joe ventured. “There’s almost a foot of snow out there.”

“Exactly– I don’t want you disturbing a single flake. After breakfast we’re going to build the most epic snowman the world has ever seen! Or at least that this neighborhood has ever seen.”

“Hurray!” Makoto cheered, leaping at the chance to wear her new boots. Unfortunately she had a ladle covered in waffle batter in hand so her exclamation ended up spattering Nicholas and Rei.

“Well _I’m_ going to take a shower now,” the latter declared, mildly perturbed that batter had landed in her hair. Makoto tried to stifle a laugh while appearing remorseful. Her scratch recipe turned out to be a hit with everyone; even Rei was placated.

Sufficiently fueled for the tremendous effort it would take to build the snowman Kaelan envisioned, everyone got dressed and gathered in the backyard. He along with Nicholas would form the base, Mamoru and Joe would roll the midsection, and Rei and Makoto would make the head in the driveway where he ultimately wanted the snowman to stand. Everything went fine until they convened with the individual parts. “How are we going to stack them up?” Makoto asked, eyeing the base that had to be at least five feet in diameter.

Kaelan blinked at the segments. “Shit, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Let’s make a hoist,” Joe suggested, already heading toward the garage. “I have tow ropes and saw horses.” They MacGyver’d various tools into a means to maneuver two giant snowballs about ten feet in the air, involving a rake and shovel at some point.

“Okay…” Kaelan said, slowly backing away from his creation, “Nobody breathe in Frosty’s general direction. This snow is really powdery. He could collapse.”

“If he’s so fragile then we can’t give him arms or a carrot nose,” Rei pointed out.

“Or a top hat,” Mamoru added. “Frosty is supposed to have a top hat.” Not that any of the boys even owned one.

“He’s Frosty in spirit, okay?” Kaelan said, exasperated. “Let’s just go back inside for cocoa and let him be.” Except then Nicholas hurled a snowball at him but missed and hit Joe instead, so he chucked one back, and all of a sudden everyone dove for cover while laughing and screaming as flaky missiles went flying in every direction. _“Don’t hit Frosty!”_ Kaelan shouted, shielding the snowman with his body. That of course made him an easy target.

The girls ducked behind the shrubbery lining the front walkway, the house itself protecting their backs. Mamoru and Joe were shielded by the snow-hoisting contraption. Nicholas was on his own with the Samurai for cover, his experience on the UW football team translating into formidable throwing ability. He tossed dense snowballs at the roof just above the girls’ heads and released a victory cry when a large white sheet plus some icicles cascaded over them. “Aiee! Nikko!” Makoto shrieked, “It’s all in my jacket and down my shirt!”

The four boys approached, laughing, and helped dust them off. “That was impressive aim,” Mamoru praised. Nicholas bowed. Rei did not look amused.

“All of you should be grateful Frosty came out unscathed,” Kaelan glowered.

“Dude, it’s just snow. It’s going to melt soon anyway.” Joe received a grumble as they tromped inside.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV specials and preparing for dinner. The menu consisted of glazed ham, green bean casserole, scallop potatoes, a pomegranate, walnut and goat cheese salad, and sourdough bread on the side. As the day darkened around four p.m. Nicholas handed out some festive cocktails including one Rei would really like so she’d forgive him for dowsing her with snow; he knew she had a thing for cinnamon. “It feels a little strange with only the six of us here,” she commented while setting the table. “I keep expecting to laugh at something Usagi said.”

“Or hear Zach critique Nikko’s cooking,” Makoto added.

“Or watch Mina flirt with everyone after a few drinks,” Mamoru said.

“Or have Ami telling us to arrange everything perfectly,” Joe finished, sighing. “It’s not really the same without them.”

“There’s always next year,” Kaelan remarked upon entering the dining room. This was the first time it had been used; he spent a good hour cleaning the wooden table and chairs before decorating it with a runner, evergreen boughs, and candles. A Yule log burned in the fireplace, a piece of which he intended to save for next year. He didn’t sit at the head of the table because that would have thrown off the symmetry of their arrangement. Instead he shared one side with Makoto and Nicholas while Mamoru, Rei and Joe sat on the other. Everyone regarded him expectantly, waiting for some kind of grace.

Kaelan thought for a minute, replaying all the words his mother had said over the years on this specific day since she knew a lot of traditional blessings. He finally drew in a breath. “The land may be cold, the sea stormy, and the skies grey, but today our family is gathered, keeping warm in the midst of darkness. The love we share burns brightly, a beacon of hope in the seemingly endless night. Together we will make it through another year.”

* * *

As with previous get-togethers at the Burke Mansion, Rei and Joe were the last two awake. They sat on the couch sipping Mrs. Levin’s famous cider while watching the Yule log crackle. Around Rei’s wrist was a bracelet of garnet and onyx Joe had made in a metallurgy workshop. From her he received a personalized set of essential oils, incense, and cologne. He lifted the collar of his shirt to inhale the fragrance yet again. “I can’t get over how good this smells, Rei. It’s like you captured the essence of _me_ in a bottle.”

She beamed. “I’m glad you like it so much.”

“And you like your bracelet, right?” he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“I  _know_ you know that black and red are my favorite colors, Josef,” she chastised. “I love that you made this for me with your own hands.”

“Good, I’m glad.” They smiled at one another for a moment, then Joe sighed and let his head drop back. Ingesting all that rich food had exhausted him but he refused to leave Rei’s side. He didn’t want to break their tradition of having late-night conversations yet he couldn’t think of anything more to say. Rei didn’t seem to mind since she found comfort in silence, and knowing that about her made him happy. He thought they had grown quite amicable over the span of four months. All of their friends had, really, and two sets of them even paired off. _‘Is there a chance that could happen with us? Do I even want it to?’_ He turned toward Rei, following the angles of her face. Half of it was shadowed due to the dying flames in the fireplace but she looked even more beautiful and mysterious in such lighting.

Joe didn’t desire her, not in the same way other men described wanting women. He didn’t feel the need to claim her or possess her. The notion of being physically intimate with Rei terrified him since he was a twenty-two year-old virgin who didn’t know anything about flirting or seduction or sex. There had been urges throughout his adolescence but they were fleeting and he never acted on them, which he didn’t regret because he’d been raised to believe that surrendering to temptations of the flesh was sinful. He even made an abstinence pledge in high school, the purity ring now fitted around his little finger. But it was tight; he wouldn’t be able to wear it much longer.

He also didn’t go to church any more having stopped during his freshman year at UW. He just didn’t have time for it after getting hired at Napa where he’d been working for three years now. The employee discount really helped when it came to keeping the Samurai running smoothly, an asset to the environmental class besides his personal vehicle. Joe resumed working on Monday, prepared for the post-Christmas rush consisting mostly of gift card purchases and part exchanges. Winter was a popular time for vehicle maintenance since people tended to realize that a mechanical failure in the snow and ice didn’t make for an enjoyable experience.

As New Year’s approached and his fellow employees requested time off, Joe saw an opportunity to earn extra hours and offered to cover as many shifts as possible. This led to him working fourteen-hour days in receiving and stocking as well sales and transport, and after a week of the grueling schedule he found himself dozing off during lunch breaks and falling asleep in the parking lot. Halfway through January Kaelan caught him coming home past midnight looking like a zombie. All Joe wanted to do was fall face-first into bed but his landlord stood in the way. “Dude, move. I give you money to live here. This is my space.”

“And as my tenant I’m somewhat responsible for your health,” Kaelan countered. “I don’t want your folks suing me if you drop dead from over-exerting yourself, which brings me to my question– what the hell are you thinking burning yourself out like this?”

Joe really had to focus on forming a coherent response. “I need the money, okay? I didn’t save up enough to go home for Christmas so this year I want to make sure I can.”

Kaelan folded his arms. “It sucks that you didn’t get to see them but you’re not the only one who got stuck here. Frankly it’s stupid to beat yourself up over not being able to buy a plane ticket. That shit is expensive, especially during the holidays. I’m a fucking _billionaire_ and I didn’t even visit me mum. I wanted to, but she told me to stay here and make sure all my friends had somewhere to go, something to eat, and someone to talk to on Christmas. And I’m glad I did.” His tone softened. “Besides… if you really, _really_ wanted to go back to Vladivostok, you would have asked me for help.”

“I don’t _need_ your help,” Joe almost spat. “I haven’t asked you for _anything_ since coming to live here. I’ll never ask you for a single penny as long as I have the ability to earn it myself.”

“Yeah? And how much longer do you think you’ll last at this rate? What you’re doing isn’t healthy.” Kaelan stepped past him, glancing over his shoulder. “If you won’t listen to me, go talk to Rei. She’s the one who asked me to keep an eye on you, said she could sense your aura fading. And you look pretty faded to me, like a damn ghoul.”

Joe rolled his eyes, entered his room, and managed not to fall asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. Tomorrow was Sunday, a short day, so he wouldn’t be working anyway. Kaelan was overreacting. _‘But what about Rei? I shouldn’t dismiss her concerns.’_ She had sensed his debilitating state despite being far away… were her abilities really that potent? They didn’t discuss the aura thing much because it was simply an aspect of her life he accepted. Joe’s dedication to hard work should have been something his friends accepted about him as well.

After sleeping until late in the afternoon and feeling like he’d barely gotten a wink, Joe drove to Rei’s apartment. He still remembered the way from when everyone had gone to get her for their triple IMAX date. She greeted him with a mixed look of surprise and worry. “Josef, you’re here. Please come in out of the cold.” He crossed the threshold and shivered at the temperature change. “I take it Kaelan spoke to you? I wasn’t sure if he would or if you’d listen to him.” Joe raised an eyebrow at the way she went a mile a minute, grabbing his arm and leading him into the kitchen. “Here, drink some tea. Have as much as you want. Are you still cold? I can get you a blanket. Have you eaten anything today?”

Joe finally stopped her. “Slow down, Rei. Why are you so riled up? I’m not dying or anything.”

She gave him a prolonged stare before closing her eyes and taking a couple measured breaths. “No, you’re not dying… but your _qi_ is severely depleted. You need to rest.”

“I just slept most of the day, I’m fine.” He ignored the itch at the back of his throat as he spoke.

“You are not _fine_ , Josef,” Rei refuted in a harsh tone he hadn’t heard before. “I know you don’t take my studies seriously but you have firsthand experience with auras because of me. Right now I could crush you with minimal effort, that’s how weakened your spirit is. You need proper rest and nourishment or else you’ll become even more susceptible to physical ailments. Is that what you want?”

“Obviously not…” he grouched, “can’t work if I’m sick. And I _do_ take your studies seriously, the needles and the herbs and the energy stuff. I never said I didn’t believe in it.”

“Then let me treat you.”

“I don’t need it. There’s nothing wrong with me!” As if on cue a raspy cough escaped his lips, prompting Rei to give him A Look. Joe spun on his heel and entered the living area, noticing for the first time that most of the room was comprised of floor-to-ceiling shelves packed with books. Her furniture was rustic in style much like his own. The cough persisted, dammit, forcing him to take a seat on the couch, and his head began spinning. The cushions seemed to cradle him and he thought it might be very nice to relax there for a minute…

“Josef, wake up!” Rei knelt on the rug before him, searching his expression. “You just fainted again, that’s how exhausted you are!”

“I told you I _don’t_ faint—”

“Spare me the machismo!” she shouted, then composed herself and stood up, planting her hands on her hips. “I am _not_ letting you leave here until your aura has been replenished. You are in no shape to be outside right now– your immune system is practically non-existent. It would be medically irresponsible for me to allow you into society.”

“So you’re holding me hostage?” Joe couldn’t bring himself to glare at her and scoffed instead. “That’s mature.” But he ached all over, so he really didn’t mind staying on the couch.

“Just… keep drinking your tea,” Rei sighed, pressing the mug into his hands. “It will help you fight off the viral infection you’ve already acquired.” She went to grab a heavy blanket, draping it over him and tucking him in. This was stupid; she was overreacting, too. It was just a harmless little cough, a cold he’d caught from someone at work.

Except when Joe woke up later that night he realized something was definitely wrong. He could hardly open his eyes since they’d been cemented shut with mucus, he couldn’t breathe through his nose, and his body seemed leaden. “Rei…” he managed to utter, and she swiftly appeared at his side. “What’s wrong with me? I feel worse than before.”

“I’m sure you’ve contracted a strain of influenza, the common flu. Did you ever get this sick as a child?” He weakly shook his head, the small action making him dizzy. “Then you don’t have the antibodies to fight it off as easily as most adults. You’re in for a rough few days.” He groaned and sank deeper into the cushions as Rei smiled down at him. “I have everything needed to bolster your immune system and ensure this flu doesn’t progress to something worse, like pneumonia. But I need your permission to treat you.”

“Yes, please, anything…” Joe swiped at his eyes and peeled one open, a nearby light sending stabbing pains through his skull. “I believe in you, Rei.”

He ended up staying right there on the couch all night and through the next morning. Rei called Kaelan to let him know that Joe would be with her for a couple more days; it was best he be confined to a sterilized environment. Teas were her weapon of choice in eliminating the virus since hot liquids were easily absorbed by the body and didn’t tend to irritate the stomach. The most potent combinations were green tea with honey, ginseng and ginger, and oolong tea with echinacea, elderberry and blueberry. Once Joe had regained the strength to sit up she gave him a small bowl of oatmeal mixed with fresh fruits, almonds and flaxseed. By the third day he could stand and walk around without trembling too severely, allowing her to catch up on her own sleep.

On day four she made him take a long, hot bath to sweat out more toxins. Rei infused the water with a blend of Himalayan pink salt and essential oils to alleviate his muscle fatigue, and he came out an hour later even more rejuvenated. “You look much better,” she remarked upon examining him.

Joe felt a little awkward standing there in a towel. “I’m sure it’s all the superfood you fed me,” he said, voice still raspy thanks to a persistent grating cough. At least he wasn’t full of phlegm any more.

Rei gave him a half-smile on her way to the kitchen. “I have an antimicrobial shot for you to take.” He paled at that, but she returned with a literal shot glass in hand. “This is just mineral water with oregano oil, olive leaf oil, and orange and lemon extracts. I added xylitol to make it sweet.”

Joe sniffed it before putting the glass to his lips and knocking it back. “Not bad! It tastes like candy.”

“I’m glad. You’ll take another one this evening and a third tomorrow morning.” She fetched his laundered clothes so he could get dressed. “I’m sorry I don’t have a guest room you can stay in. Is the couch adequate?”

“Yeah, it’s really comfy,” Joe answered through the bathroom door.

“Good…” Rei edged nearer. “Josef, I should give you a massage.” He faltered with one leg in his jeans. “I have a certificate in shiatsu, and you can stay clothed. It would simply be to improve your _qi_ flow.”

He liked the staying-clothed part because it was embarrassing enough that Rei had seen him in varying states of undress and general bedraggled-ness over the last three days. He opened the door with a smile. “If you think it’ll be good for me, let’s do it. I’ve never had a massage before.”

“In that case, please come lie on my bed. It’s the perfect height.” Joe followed her into the room that until now had been off-limits, first noting the panel bed with an elaborately-embroidered comforter. Above the headboard was a silk screen painting of cherry blossoms, and all around the room were shelves and tables full of more books, crystals, figurines, jars, incense and incense holders. It seemed like there could never be too many tools of her trade. Half the floor was covered by a soft, squishy material Joe guessed was for yoga and the other half by a plush area rug. When he sat down on the mattress he released a happy sigh. Memory foam.

Rei’s delicate hands carried him to the most relaxed state he had ever been in. Her palms glided across his back and she stopped to apply pressure on very specific points with her fingertips, unblocking energy channels. The amazing thing was he could really feel it working insofar as his blood flow seemed to improve and any remaining tension in his muscles disappeared. When Rei instructed him to turn over he did so effortlessly, keeping his eyes shut while continuing to breathe steadily like she said. Her fingers dug into his chest but it didn’t make him the least bit uncomfortable. There were a couple instances where she repositioned his arms and legs to access specific points but Joe hardly noticed since he was basically a rag doll. “How are you feeling?” Rei asked when she finished, rubbing his chest in small circles. He made a sound of satisfaction deep in his throat and she laughed lightly. “I’m glad it helped.”

“So much,” he agreed, opening his eyes to her kind expression. “It’s like magic, what you did for me. I feel completely different than I did a few days ago.”

Rei shook her head. “All I did was restore your cosmic balance. There is nothing magical about a realignment of your place in the universe.” Her eyes flicked over him. “You’re well enough to return home if you want to. I’ll send you off with those citrus shots.” Joe neither agreed nor disagreed to leave and her brow furrowed. “Is something else wrong?”

His attention shifted from her face to the ceiling. It was selfish but he didn’t want to go yet, not when he felt so at-home with her. _‘You can’t stay here indefinitely, you need to return to class at some point,’_ he told himself. _‘Rei does, too. Just get up and leave, go back to your own life. And let Rei continue with hers. You’re inconveniencing her.’_ Except not really since administering holistic treatments was her job. _‘Now you’re just making excuses!’_ Joe brought a hand to his cheek and groaned, willing himself to sit up. Rei’s expression remained neutral; there wasn’t anything on it that let him know which answer she wanted to hear. “I need to go home,” he finally said. “I have lots of work to catch up on. For class, I mean.” She helped him gather all his belongings before they stood together at the door. “Rei, um… thanks. For curing me.”

She shrugged slightly. “It wasn’t a problem at all, Josef. This is my job, my lifestyle.” She gestured to the space behind them. “You’re welcome to drop by whenever you want, even if you don’t need healing. I’m always here after three.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll do that.” Joe managed to quirk an awkward smile. “Thank you so much, really. For everything. You’re amazing.” Rei smiled back and he left before a blush gave him away. Outside he gripped the railing and stared at the parking lot. _‘Christ, what’s wrong with me? She never made me so tongue-tied before.’_ That was before she had refused to listen to his assertions that he wasn’t sick. Before she had expertly nursed him back to health. Before he’d seen how devoted she was to living and working in harmony with Earth, her affinity for nature equaling his own. But then she had to go and put her hands on him, the magical hands of a witch, a shaman, an enchantress, making him wonder what else her fingers were capable of.

 _‘Is this lust?’_ Joe mused. He lay awake in bed, unable to sleep because he couldn’t stop thinking about Rei. She had woven a spell over him, ensnared the majority of his senses. His platonic feelings must have evolved into base desire. The more he considered it the more certain he became that being intimate with her wouldn’t be sinful because he genuinely cared about her. But he needed a real reason to go see her again; he couldn’t just ask to fool around in an attempt to figure out these new emotions. To that end he began researching every aspect of Taoism no matter how obscure it seemed, anything that would give him a rational excuse to get even closer to her.

* * *

The doorbell startled Rei since she had zoned out while waiting for her tea to steep, but as soon as her mind returned to the present she sensed the calm turquoise of Joe’s aura. “Good evening, Josef,” she greeted, stepping aside to let him in. Even though she extended an offer for him to visit she hadn’t expected him to show up a mere two days after getting over his flu.

Joe hung up his coat and scarf and left his boots on the shoe shelf. “Hi, Rei,” he finally spoke, looking a little pensive and thus piquing her curiosity. “I came by to talk to you about something.”

“Okay…” She motioned for him to sit down while drifting toward the kitchen. “Would you like some tea first?”

“No, thank you.” Rei sat on the adjacent sofa, regarding him with her typical poise. “I was reading online about your religion,” he tentatively began, “and I came across _fángzhōngshù_.” One of her slim eyebrows arched as Joe clasped his hands. “Does it really work? Can you give energy to someone through sex?”

Rei nodded once. “Yes, it’s a legitimate practice.” She grabbed a book off one of the lower shelves, handing it over. “When two people make love an energy called _jing_ is created. _Jing_ exists inside everyone when they are born and is expended over the course of one’s life through various means, so the belief is that during sex a person can transform _jing_ into _qi_ to replenish their life force. Texts written in the Han and Tang dynasties regarding _fángzhōngshù_ say that lovers must be equal or else imbalances will result. Ming dynasty scholars completely perverted the purpose of the bedroom arts, and by the seventeenth-century Qing dynasty sex became a taboo subject altogether due to conservative Confucian philosophies.”

Everything Rei said was corroborated in the paragraphs he skimmed. Joe looked at her while steeling himself. “Can we try it?” Her eyes widened in astonishment and his ears turned scarlet, but the fact that he could broach this subject at all meant he felt more comfortable with her than anyone else. “I should ask if it’s something you even know how to do. Have you exchanged energy with someone before?”

“I have, a couple times,” she answered. “But it’s an intense process, especially since you’ve never had… ordinary intercourse.” Rei leaned toward him. “Are you certain this is something you want to explore?”

“Yes,” Joe stated with as much confidence as he could muster. “You _did_ say my aura was severely weakened by that flu.”

“…It was. It’s still not at full strength. You should experience full benefits in this case.” Rei stood up and held out a hand that he accepted after a moment’s hesitation. His nerves decided to unfurl once in her dimly-lit bedroom and he swallowed them as she ignited an incense cone, waving to disperse the smoke.

“What’s that?” Joe whispered. It seemed mandatory in such darkness.

“Clary sage, a mild aphrodisiac,” Rei replied. She turned toward him, her countenance mostly unreadable. “The initial step is to disrobe and center yourself. Shed the weight of the outside world and concentrate on yourself in this place.” Joe obeyed after gulping down his anxiety again. He finished undressing first, trying and failing not to stare while all of her porcelain skin came into view. Rei exuded her aura to reassure him, smiling when Joe’s turquoise pressed against her red. Not pushing or yielding, just meeting her halfway in acceptance of the offer to be in her personal sanctuary. “I would like you to lie down on the bed now, on your right side,” she instructed.

Joe did so without hesitation, eager to be enveloped by memory foam once more. Rei situated herself beside him. “Take hold of my hand and concentrate on my pulse. We must synchronize our breathing. Try to keep your mind clear of all thoughts except me.” That seemed easier said than done but Joe met her grip regardless. He closed his eyes, counting each inhale and exhale. After some time he felt their hearts beating at the same rate, and he had significantly relaxed. Rei shifted forward. “Let me lie on your right arm. Hold me in your left.” His hand lingered on her waist before slipping around to her back, then he did gasp as she magically entwined herself with him. All of a sudden there was no room for air between them.

“Am I smothering you?” Joe couldn’t help but inquire.

“Not at all,” Rei stated, so calmly and quietly that most of his misgivings dwindled into nothingness. “Now I want you to think about our bodies in relation to one another. Feel as much of me as you can with your entire being. Consider why we were made to join like this.” He hummed thoughtfully while attempting to heed her directions, noting certain points of contact such as her hand gripping his shoulder blade and the warmth radiating over his thigh. Joe had no idea how much time had passed since they started this process but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d be totally content if they remained like this for the rest of the night. “Stay awake, Josef,” Rei said with a note of amusement, though she was glad he felt so at-ease with her. “Center on me, remember?” She pushed her hips forward, gliding along his shaft.

“Whoa,” Joe gasped, eyes flying open as his heart skipped a beat. “What was that?” Rei didn’t respond, she only continued to arouse him further. A sweat broke out on his skin, his pulse raced, and now he knew why people the world over craved this kind of intimacy. How could something that felt so good ever be considered a sin? They were pleasuring one another with forms designed by God. If He didn’t want them to connect like this He wouldn’t have made them capable of doing so. Joe’s inhibitions vanished with that realization, the heat and liquid between Rei’s thighs becoming all he cared about. He pushed her onto her back, eliciting an inhalation of surprise, and started to descend upon her lips when she stopped him.

“Slow down, Josef. Relax, breathe, clear your head…” Rei held his hips with her knees and willed herself not to give in to the raw, unfettered _need_ coming off him in waves. “It’s fine that you’re on top because that’s where the person receiving energy needs to be, but you have to stay in control. Will you listen to me?” A hot breath of resignation ghosted over her neck as some of the tension left him. “Good. Neither of us will benefit from this if we don’t climax together, so your actions must be rhythmic and precise. Don’t get so lost in the moment that you lose sight of me, all right?”

“Okay…” Joe agreed, head bobbing, “I’m sorry, it’s overwhelming like you said… You’re all I want right now.”

Rei’s brow furrowed minutely. During both of her prior energy exchanges there had been no semblance of romance; it was strictly business with those partners. Joe practically murmured sweet nothings to her and everything about his body language conveyed affection and reverence. She was the one he had chosen to lose his virginity to, the one he implicitly trusted not to hurt him. _‘There’s something else…’_ she mused, _‘something inside Josef he isn’t aware of yet, something he hasn’t embraced.’_ Yet it felt like an intrinsic part of him, a slew of foreign emotions Rei could only sense now that they were in this position. The fact that she couldn’t name them troubled her.

She dismissed everything else to focus on the boy hovering fervidly above. Rei relaxed her legs and felt him shudder from head to toe as he slid into her. “Oh, _bozhe_ …” Joe uttered, clutching the sheets with one hand and her shoulder with the other. He abided the pressure of her fingers on his lower back dictating his angle and pace, but his attention waned with each stroke and the wonderful sensations that arose. She started to chastise him for losing control but the words were disrupted by a moan as he plunged deep inside her without warning.

“J-Josef…” Rei breathed, and he decided he never wanted to hear her say his name any other way. “S-slow down, you _have_ to…” He certainly didn’t want to. Rei willed herself not to succumb to his overbearing lust, summoning enough strength to roll them over so she straddled him. Joe panted beneath her, eyes hooded and mildly guilt-ridden. She didn’t comment on the fact that he had totally ignored her directions by letting ardor take over. They stared at one another for a long moment until Rei pressed her hands into his, lacing their fingers, and began a new languid rhythm. Joe thought this was even better than before since she actually knew what she was doing. Eventually he felt something building between them, a tension lingering beneath the surface, becoming unbearable, and once it broke free he became filled with the most perfect bliss imaginable. This was Heaven and Rei had brought him here. She was a goddess.

“You’re a goddess,” Joe said aloud. Rei laughed weakly and waited for their shared orgasm to fade before dropping to one side, her sheen of sweat already beginning to dry. She had expended most of her energy unto the boy evident in the way he virtually glowed; when he awoke in the morning his vitality would be one-hundred percent restored. Joe turned to her. “What did you do to me? I feel superhuman.”

“My _jing_ is within you now,” Rei explained. “It will become _qi_ when you need it. But it won’t remain indefinitely. It is lost through bodily functions and expended in daily life.”

“So… we can do this again when it runs low?” he asked.

“If you want to,” she softly replied. She headed toward the bathroom to rinse off, looking back from the doorway. “You can stay the night, if you like. You don’t have to leave the bed.”

Rei provided a choice, as usual. Joe knew that from now on he would always make the decision that kept him near to her.


	21. Brilliant People

Mina walked through SeaTac airport like a supermodel. Everything on her person was new since her mother’s idea of the perfect Christmas present had been spa treatments and shopping, which she certainly wasn’t about to decline. She’d gotten a wavy perm, facial, manicure, pedicure, and full-body massage. She had enough new clothes, shoes and cosmetics to fill another suitcase. After leaving the baggage claim she hopped on the Light Rail to Westlake where she sought out Joe’s SUV. He said he’d be parked nearby; there was six inches of snow on the ground with more currently falling, and none of the city buses ran. She sighed, watching her breath escape as a white puff lingering in the dense air. Westlake was normally one of the busiest shopping areas but right now it was practically abandoned. One couple walked arm-in-arm along the cobblestone street, their murmurings barely reaching Mina’s ears. She shuddered in the silence. Separated from both her family and friends, she felt truly alone. Since Ami and Usagi flew in tomorrow maybe she could stay with Makoto for the night instead of going back to her dorm. First she had to get there, however… Where the heck was Joe?

Deep exhaust echoed off the surrounding buildings, alerting Mina to his arrival. She stepped out from beneath an overhang, wearing a grateful smile that abruptly vanished when she realized it was not Joe’s rugged Samurai that had come for her but a sleek Maserati. Kaelan exited the car wearing an impassive expression, his hands buried in the pockets of a naval-style jacket. “What are  _you_  doing here?” Mina demanded, not even attempting to hide her disdain.

“Joe got caught up with work.” He didn’t elaborate, simply opening the trunk and standing aside as Mina hefted her heavy suitcases. She wasn’t about to ask for his help and intended to give him the silent treatment until she claimed the passenger seat, dislodging dirty snow from her boots.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to ruin the carpet.” She leaned forward to sweep it out.

“It’s fine, I bought all-weather mats.”

“Oh good. I mean, this car cost you a lot…”

“I appreciate your concern for my vehicle.” Kaelan stared straight ahead as he drove along the hazardous roads.

“Are you supposed to go this fast in the snow?”

He spared her a sidelong look. “Rear-wheel drive is actually better in icy conditions than front-wheel drive. I have good winter tires, too.”

“Oh, okay.” Pause. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“No problem.” Pause. “How was your vacation?”

“It was fun. I did a lot of shopping with my mom, helped my dad file his paperwork, watched some Christmas movies, got drunk at a New Year’s party…” She waved off the rest as a small smile turned Kaelan’s lips.

“Mine was similar, though I did my own paperwork and ate too much in addition to getting bolloxed.”

Mina laughed a little. “Let me guess– Nicholas’ cooking?”

“Makoto also contributed. The two of them are brilliant in the kitchen.”

“I know, right?” she grinned. “I wish my mom had a fraction of their skills. Every year she tries a new recipe. It’s never very good but me and my dad pretend to like it. She’s much better at desserts, especially cheesecake.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your favorite kind?”

“Chocolate with raspberries and even darker chocolate ganache.” Mina licked her lips just thinking about it. “And chocolate mousse with strawberries. And lemon-lavender-blueberry with white chocolate shavings on top.”

Kaelan raised an eyebrow. “I suppose it really is true that women love chocolate.”

She held up an informative finger. “Not all of us do– caramel is Ami’s weakness. There’s science behind it, though. Chocolate releases endorphins which make you happy, and raw cacao is one of the best natural sources of antioxidants. They say red wine and chocolate are keys to a long life. Both also happen to taste really good!” Kaelan laughed, a genuinely mirthful sound that filled her with warm fuzzies. She had missed his voice, their lengthy conversations that always went off on random tangents. She missed the selfies he sent every other morning asking what accessory would complete his outfit. She missed the flighty feeling she got when she saw him waiting in the UW parking lot after class, and she missed the magic that happened when they were in bed together. “Hey,” Mina said quietly, earning a glance. “Did you… have you hooked up with anyone since we stopped seeing each other?” Kaelan shook his head once. “Why not?”

He shrugged. “No one can hold a candle to you, Minako.” He turned off the car and they sat staring at one another before Mina noticed they were at the mansion, not campus.

“Why did you bring me here?” she asked as a lump formed in her throat.

“I don’t want you to be alone,” Kaelan answered. “Ami isn’t back yet, it’s a dark time of the year, and there are people who care about you here. Including me.”

Mina buried her face in her hands to hide the emotions flooding her visage. “I thought we were over. I thought you didn’t want me any more.”

“Of course I do, I’m just a dumbass who said it all wrong. I want to know you, the _real_ you, not just your body.” He shifted as close as the bucket seat and center console allowed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you after you left that night. I wanted to apologize for everything but I was… a coward. I hoped we could talk on Christmas but you went home. Now that you’re back, I want you to have this.” He withdrew a small, flat box from his pocket.

Mina tentatively accepted the gift. Inside was a copper bracelet featuring a raw piece of rose quartz on a bed of druzy. “Kaelan, this is beautiful.” She gave him a guilty look since she hadn’t brought back anything for him. _‘Except myself…’_

He traced his mustache, a nervous action. “I found it in Pike Place last month and thought it was perfect.” _‘Like you.’_

“Thank you,” Mina said earnestly while slipping it on her wrist. She then leaned forward to embrace him, catching the familiar scent of his cologne and closing her eyes to the headiness it elicited. “I’m sorry for what I said when I walked out. You mean so much to me.”

“Glad to hear it,” Kaelan softly replied. “That makes starting from square one a bit easier.” He pulled back, searching her expression. “Mina, will you please go out with me?”

“Sure, but where to?”

“How about dinner and a movie?”

Mina nodded. “It’s a date.”

* * *

Mamoru’s first time riding the ferry across the Sound was to pick up Nia at her home on Bainbridge Island. She didn’t own a vehicle, preferring to utilize her mountain bike, but where they were going was too far to ride in one day. He glanced at the GPS and turned down a long dirt driveway, the kind with overhanging trees and a thick veil of fog that seemed like a path to a hidden realm. It was still early, seven o’clock to be exact, but they had a two-hour drive to Cape Flattery, the northernmost tip of the state. Yesterday Nia called him to say she felt a strong spiritual pull from the cape and thought it might belong to the talisman Prince Endymion once possessed.

He parked in front of a modern farmhouse with a large barn off to the left. When he knocked on the front door a chorus of barks responded, and he heard their mistress whistle to quiet them down. Nia opened the door with a grin. “Do you like dogs?”

“I’ve never really been around them,” Mamoru answered.

“Then we’re about to find out.” She stepped aside to unleash the canine torrent upon him, watching as he stood completely still while her companions sniffed him all over. Nia then snapped her fingers to command their attention and made them sit.

Mamoru brushed the fur off his jeans. “How long have you lived here?”

“I bought this property back in May,” she replied. “Five acres and a new house is prime real estate that will only increase in value, if I decide to sell. For now it’s a working farm. I grow my own produce, raise cows, chickens and rabbits, and I have two horses. I’d give you a tour if not for the fog.”

“You lead an interesting life,” Mamoru remarked. He looked down at the dogs. “What are their names?”

“The Akita is Nagi and the husky is Sila, they’re inseparable. The Samoyed over there is Anya, a shy girl. Dundee is the Aussie and Maddox is the Border collie, they both help me wrangle the livestock. I adopted them all from shelters.” She knelt down and was instantly surrounded by fluff and lolling tongues. “I hate when people treat animals like disposable objects. They deserve the love of a forever family.” After herding them back inside Mamoru and Nia headed out, the latter remarking how luxurious his car felt. They drove in silence until crossing the Hood Canal Bridge, entering the Olympic Peninsula. Tree-covered foothills rose before them, some dusted with snow while dark grey clouds surrounded taller peaks. “I’ve biked all over this region,” Nia commented. “After a few minutes on any trail you’ll forget civilization exists, that’s how enveloping nature is out here.”

Mamoru hummed thoughtfully. “Why would you want to abandon civilization? I thought you were a city girl since you lived in London.”

“I only enjoyed London because it’s a cultural melting pot. People from all over the world visit there so you never know who you will encounter, but it’s crowded and dreary. As for my original home, I was born in a village near Lake Volta which is quite forested.” Nia directed a serene smile out the window. “I feel like I can be happy here and live without being told how. People come into this world with two options– help themselves or help others. I was devoted to the latter cause long before the responsibilities of my talisman were thrust upon me… although I am not always certain mankind deserves it.”

“Why do you say that?” he ventured.

Nia released a beleaguered sigh. “It becomes easy to resent humanity when you consider the current state of our world. Resources are consumed at alarming rates and not replenished properly. We poison nature’s gifts and market them as superior. Corporate greed abounds. The selfish desire to maintain a legacy through offspring has led to gross overpopulation, and there are very few who actually deserve such remembrance.”

“So you’re saying that unless someone has done something extraordinary with their life, they shouldn’t have children.” Mamoru regarded her narrowly. “That’s not fair.”

Her head whipped toward him so fast that a breeze ruffled his bangs. “Do you want to know what truly isn’t fair, Mamoru? Hoarding wealth gained from the labor of others is not fair. Condemning the debilitated to miserable, burdening existences because their caregivers want to feel morally superior is unfair. Telling people to hate and murder each other because they believe in different deities is unfair. Purposely making this planet uninhabitable for future generations is _not fair_.”

“…Valid points,” he admitted after a moment, “but you have a degree in psychology. I thought that would make you more empathetic to the plight of humanity instead of… hating it.”

Nia’s expression shifted to weariness. “I don’t hate individuals, I hate society. When people fall victim to arbitrary constructs they lose important aspects of their true selves. Do you know how we even come to be, Mamoru?” She waited for a gesture to continue. “I told you there are other Aspects like Cometa, remember? Five to be exact, and I saw some of them in Alectrona’s ancient memory.” Her countenance softened, growing distant and dreamy. “There is something called a Galaxy Cauldron maintained by the Aspect Nebula. It holds the souls of every sapient being in the Milky Way. Our souls take the form of star seeds and when we die they are gathered by the Aspect Nova and taken to the Cauldron to be cleansed, recycled, and sometimes eradicated. You and I and all the other guardians have immortal star seeds– we can never die. We will be reborn until this universe ends.”

“That’s… a lot to consider, Nia,” the boy muttered.

“Oh, there is more,” she grinned. “In addition to having immortal souls, we are imbued with gifts from Astera, the Aspect of Faith. She made Alectrona into the personification of the sun, Helios, after mankind began worshipping it.” She indicated her peridot amulet. “These are the physical manifestations of our guardian crystals. They give us access to the primal forces that created us, the very fabrics of our reality, which means that when we retrieve your talisman it will unlock abilities far beyond human capacity.”

Mamoru dared to take his eyes off the road so he could look at Nia directly. He knew she wasn’t crazy and she wasn’t in a manic state, but it was so difficult to wrap his head around the fact that everything he knew to exist sounded more and more like the grand design of multiple omniscient beings. It had been hard enough to accept the concepts of reincarnation and soul mates! “Let me get this straight…” he said slowly, “Our star seeds will never be eradicated by Aspect Nova, we have special powers from Aspect Astera, and when we die our souls will be recycled by Aspect Nebula so we can choose to fulfill the fate laid out by Aspect Cometa.” He blinked at the asphalt. “What’s the fifth Aspect for, then?”

“I do not know, not yet at least,” Nia replied. “I would venture to guess she is the one who shaped our reality with her own hands– perhaps she even designed the other Aspects of Creation. I don’t know if Alectrona has even seen her.”

A long stretch of silence unfurled as they continued eating up miles of highway, then Mamoru spoke again. “If these beings really have such power at their command… what do you think the Aspects of Destruction can do?”

Nia shared his somber look. “That is a very good question. I believe we will personally receive the answer not far in the future.”

The parking lot and trail leading to the cape were both empty, a fact that made Nia happy since she wouldn’t have to explain herself to anyone. Mamoru tried handing over her backpack but it weighed more than anticipated. “What on earth do you have in here?” he asked with a grunt.

“The gear I need to retrieve the talismans.” Mamoru assumed she referred to a long coil of rope and maybe a hook or cage or something; he wasn’t expecting belaying equipment such as a harness and carabiners. He couldn’t believe Nia intended to descend into the tumultuous ocean from the observation platform. She could easily be trapped by an eddy and drowned, or be thrown against the sharp rocks by a strong wave. He turned away while she undressed to put on a wetsuit that would insulate her against the frigid waters.

“I guess there really isn’t anything money can’t buy…” he remarked as she secured her line to two wind-blown trees, “except sanity.”

“Thank you for considering my safety, but I’ve done this plenty of times.” With that she slowly backed over the cliff edge. Mamoru eyed the twitching rope for a moment before daring to look down at her. Nia didn’t appear to be having a hard time but she was careful where she placed her feet because the rocks were covered with slick moss and lichen. Finally she reached a half-submerged boulder and stood on it, giving herself some slack. She leaned over and turned in a slow circle. “It’s definitely right around here but I can’t see past the froth. I have to go in– hand me the goggles.” Mamoru dropped them down and she slipped into the water. He nervously chewed his lip, breathing a sigh of relief when she resurfaced. Nia held up a box covered in barnacles and one purple starfish. “This is it!” she called, securing it to her lower back before beginning her ascent. Mamoru watched her don a look of annoyance as her fingers constantly slipped off the jagged rocks. He helped pull her onto solid ground where she stood with her hands clasped behind her neck, taking deep breaths.

“Your lips look a little violet,” he stated.

“I’m fine. No hypothermia today.” She smiled and stowed all her equipment in the backpack, handing Mamoru the weathered chest. He wondered how it had held up so well after thousands of years, then realized it probably had a magical ward or something protecting it; it was completely sealed and there were no key holes. After changing into dry clothes Nia watched him go over the container in consternation, a little smirk forming on her lips. “If you cannot figure out how to open it, you don’t deserve what is in it.”

“If you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all,” Mamoru countered irritably, stowing their treasure the trunk.

“We need to have it restored. That should be a simple task for the mistress of time, Moira.”

Back across the ferry they went, navigating the myriad streets of Seattle until arriving in Laurelhurst. Mamoru knew that Moira was the Silver Era incarnation of Hotaru and she had been the most elusive princess aside from Cora of Pluto. When he knocked on the door Shanta answered, her violet eyes lingering on Nia. “I know you, yet I am certain we have never met.”

“Neither in this life nor the previous one,” she replied. “Our duties placed us both among hidden realms. I was called Khamyne, a priestess of Elysium.” Shanta nodded sagely and invited the duo in, calling out for Hotaru to join them. Once seated in the living room Nia placed the chest on the coffee table. “Lady of Time, we need your help in returning this reliquary to its original condition. Can you do that for us?”

“Of course,” Hotaru smiled. She brought a hand to the trillion sapphire. _“Saturn Millennium Power, Release!”_ Mamoru shivered at the subtle physical change she underwent, youthful innocence and joviality being replaced by utterly cold indifference. Moira was perhaps the most powerful of all the planetary guardians. With her simultaneous viewing of the past, present and future, absolutely nothing escaped her sight. Even though the minions of Tartarus had the Eye of the Universe in their possession it didn’t provide clear, concise methods to achieve their goals because of all the different possible outcomes. Moira’s abilities could almost be considered superior in that regard since her vision encompassed every event fated to occur in their dimension and the exact steps taken that produced them.

Moira placed her palm atop the chest and closed her eyes to discern its state several thousand years ago. She also saw what lay within, talismans that would continue to remain untouched by time even if she tried manipulating them directly. She focused her sight on the past, traveling all the way back to the talismans’ inception, and watched their creation at the hands of a shining being who existed beyond reality. Furrowing her brow, Moira returned to the Silver Era and pulled grains of silver sand from that timeline, sprinkling them over the reliquary. Within seconds a polished oak container with gold fixtures sat on the table. “It is done,” she said. Her celestial power fell away to reveal Hotaru once again, who looked at Mamoru expectantly.

He still didn’t see any key holes or latches, so when he reached for the lid of the box and it audibly unlocked he knew the same biometric technology he’d witnessed in King Hyperion’s chamber was at play. An inner shelf rose to greet him as the three women made sounds of wonder. Upon a velvet cushion were five trinkets: one golden brooch, two silver rings, and two bronze rings. Mamoru picked up the brooch resembling a compass rose, marveling at the diamond in the center encircled by four smaller gems of ruby, emerald, sapphire and topaz. “Now what?” he inquired, looking around. “How do I use my powers?”

“You expect me to know?” Nia returned. “Ask Endymion.”

Mamoru grumbled at the suggestion but turned inward and proposed the same question. _“Our abilities are an intrinsic part of our being along with the Golden Crystal. They have been within you since you were born into this life. However…”_ He frowned at the Prince’s tone shift. _“We are also intrinsically connected to the four who served us and the priestess who died for us. Therefore we must all awaken together.”_

* * *

Mamoru responsibly sped home, eager to get things rolling. “Hey everyone, come down here right now! We have something for you!” He made a beeline for the living room without even removing his coat or shoes, earning a glare from Kaelan.

“Get your damn dirty boots off the rug.” His grey eyes widened in outrage when Mamoru only tossed them by the hearth, and Zach snickered. Nicholas greeted Nia as she placed the reliquary on the coffee table before glancing around.

“Where’s Josef?” The three boys shared a look, chuckling a little. “Why is that funny? He needs to be here.”

Nicholas cleared his throat. “He’s been working hard lately.”

“Really getting down to business,” Kaelan added stoically.

Zach burst out laughing at that. He quickly composed himself and looked Nia dead in the eye. “He’s with Rei.”

“…Is that all?” she asked, perturbed.

“No, he’s  _with_  her,” the blond boy emphasized, but she didn’t catch on.

“Then call him and tell him to get here as soon as possible.”

Now Nicholas snorted in amusement. “That’d be rude. He needs to finish first.”

Zach’s laughter filled the room and he held himself to keep from falling over. While Nia folded her arms in wait for him to calm down, Mamoru reread their expressions and gasped when it finally dawned on him. “Oh, you mean he’s… he and Rei… When did  _that_  happen? I thought they were just friends!”

“He says they still are,” Kaelan supplied, “but you don’t ‘just’ start fucking one of your friends on a regular basis.”

“What?!” Nia exclaimed. Her countenance dimmed as she muttered to herself. “I don’t understand, they killed one another so violently. How could they be intimate now?” She shook her head. “Regardless, Josef must be present in order for us to proceed.”

“Proceed with what?” Nicholas inquired, but he was ignored as Nia whispered to Mamoru, who nodded furtively. His attention fell on the oak container. “What’s going on? What’s in this box?”

Still his questions went unanswered, for Joe returned just then. “Josef! Come here!” Nia commanded. He obeyed but warily stood at the edge of the room, wondering why everyone was leering.

“Were you at Rei’s place?” Mamoru asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

He frowned. “No, I had to run to the store to help a new guy receive a shipment. Why would you assume I was with Rei?”

“Because you’re banging her,” Zach said matter-of-factly.

“I most certainly am not!” The crimson on his ears instantly betrayed him, however, and he turned shy. “How did you figure it out?”

Kaelan sighed. “It wasn’t rocket science– I smelled incense on your jacket the other day. The only person I know who burns it is Rei. Not to mention you’ve made some deviations to your work schedule, and you’ve been coming home with more energy.”

Joe couldn’t explain that he and Rei were connecting on a spiritual level, not just physical. His friends wouldn’t understand and it was none of their business anyway. After shedding his winter gear he sat down beside Nicholas, receiving a broad grin from Zach. “How does it feel to finally be a man?”

He scowled. “I’ve always been a man.”

Zach waved it off and turned to Mamoru. “That makes you the last virgin. Got any plans to change that?”

“Enough of this!” Nia declared, raising her hands in exasperation. “Your sexual exploits are not important! Mamoru, please open the reliquary.” He did so eagerly, and the four onlookers fell silent when the shelf appeared from its recess. “Put these on,” Nia said in a calmer manner. She handed the bronze ruby ring to Nicholas, the bronze topaz ring to Zach, the silver emerald one to Joe, and the silver sapphire ring to Kaelan. They slipped the talismans on their fingers, admiring them while Nia opened her compact and aimed it at Mamoru.

“What am I supposed to see?” he asked after a moment.

“Nothing. You are showing them.” Sure enough, Mamoru noticed the diamond on his brooch exuding a thin beam of light that was refracted by the stones in the compact, directing four more light rays to his friends. They sat wide-eyed, entranced by the events of their past lives playing out.

The diamond abruptly stopped channeling. Mamoru gasped when everyone simultaneously fell unconscious. “Was… was that it?”

“Let us see…” Nia thrust her compact into the air, her lips instantly separating into a confident grin. _“Terra Millennium Power, Release!”_

Mamoru had to shield his visage with one arm as bright green light emanated from the peridot pendant, completely enveloping Nia. He experienced the curious sensation of being outside beneath the summer sun, but he was indoors in the middle of winter. He thought he smelled flowers too, perhaps roses, and the scent of earth after a rain shower.  _‘There’s a word for that. Petrichor, I think.’_  He cracked his eyes once the strange feelings subsided, his mouth immediately falling open as he witnessed Nia’s transformation. She was the personification of the rainbow, clad in an iridescent white gown and an ornate golden headdress with precious metals and jewels glittering all over the rest of her. Every color found in nature seemed to be represented in her ensemble, cementing her status as a goddess of Earth.

Nia examined herself and winced. “This feels so impractical. How am I supposed to fight like this?” She released a huffy breath; at the same time a fierce wind made the windows creak and rattle, and a few branches snapped off the trees outside. The pair exchanged a look of slight fear, then Nia approached a wilted peace lily near the stairs. All she had to do was touch it with one finger to perk it up once more. Beaming, she turned toward Mamoru and found him regarding the floor in bewilderment. She had left a trail of flowers in her wake, little ones like forget-me-nots, mazus and lobelia. “I don’t think I’ll grow accustomed to that,” she said softly.

Kaelan awoke with horrible nausea. He sat up and took heaving breaths, waiting for the vertigo to subside before rising to his feet in an attempt to reach the kitchen. Clinging to the countertop, he took great gulps of water straight from the faucet, but it didn’t help and he ended up vomiting into the sink. It felt like World War III was occurring in his stomach. His body was wracked with waves of pain as he slid down the island, arms wrapped around his midsection to prevent himself from bursting open. He didn’t know how long he lay there in agony or if he really was fading in and out of consciousness, if the pain eventually vanished or he simply grew accustomed to it. It turned out to be the former; a cool hand touched his forehead and provided clarity. Kaelan looked up at Nia, embarrassed by his pathetic state, but she only gave him a gentle smile. “How do you feel?”

“No longer like I’m dying,” he answered, managing to right himself. With her help he rose to his feet and returned to the living room, glancing at each of his tenants. _‘No, they’re my brothers in arms now.’_ He examined Nia again and was taken aback by the primordial beauty she radiated. “I know your name…” he said slowly, “It’s Khamyne. I wasn’t able to thank you for saving… Endymion.” Kaelan regarded Mamoru in wonderment but the blue-eyed boy wouldn’t meet his gaze. He looked to the others instead, seeing them as they were now and how he remembered them. The changes were significant.

Nia cleared her throat to earn everyone’s attention. “So, Shitennou, you have been reborn. You now know that you are the reincarnations of those who served Prince Endymion and King Aitolos during the Silver Era of Mar Serenitatis. I am sure it may take a few days to assimilate the memories of your previous lives, and like us you may even communicate with the ancient spirits dwelling within your star seeds. But as times have changed so drastically since then, I believe it only fitting to bestow you with new identities for your celestial selves.”

She turned to Joe first. “Josef Ivanovich Levin from Vladivostok, Russia. You are Jikoku, Lord of the East, and you may now will the very air to do your bidding. You are the lord of spring and the Keeper of the Kingdom. Please continue to defend the natural wonders of this planet.” Nia faced Zach next. “Zacharie Eleutere le Blanc of New Orleans, Louisiana. As the Lord of the West you command the metal element and rule the autumn season. You are Komoku, the Lord of Limitless Vision, and I hope the beauty of this world will continue to inspire you.” He gave a small nod, humbled. “Nicholas Meyer, you hail from Johannesburg, South Africa, clearly denoting your status as Zojo, Lord of the South. You are the Lord of Spiritual Growth, meshing that which is intangible with reality. Your strength reaches its peak during the summer months and our enemies fear your fiery might. Use it well.” He lifted his chin, smirking a little, and Nia rotated to the silver-haired boy. “Kaelan Thomas Burke of Kinsale, Ireland. You rule the water element and, like it, will always overcome obstacles in your path. The winter season is reflected in your appearance. You are Tamon, also called Bishamonten, Lord of the North and He Who Knows All. But you must promise not to use that knowledge to elevate yourself above others.”

“I promise,” he whispered. Nia heard him and smiled, then closed her eyes and willed her celestial energy back into the copper compact. Even in her civilian form it radiated off her, an aura of fortitude and soulful grace that infused the Shitennou with power in turn. She had given her life to protect Endymion all that time ago. Now it was their turn to let her wield their elements against the Dark Cloud who threatened the peace they attempted to herald.

 _‘I won’t give up the fight this time.’_  Kaelan repeated the affirmation as he knelt on the rug and reached beneath his bed, flinching when his fingers landed on the wooden box housing the ilmenite weapon named the Titaness Sword, Verticordia’s blade. It was this artifact that had caused his sickness when he awakened. Even now it made him dizzy, but Kaelan steeled himself against the shame of his death. He should have lived on with Verticordia and prevented the war that decimated the planetary kingdoms, but he had been so weak then. Perhaps it was a bit morbid to fall in love with the woman to whom the instrument of his demise belonged, but Kaelan was no longer that man. He wasn’t Kunz and he would never give into despair again. This time around he would persist with Mina no matter the trials that came their way.


	22. New Horizons

Zach sat backstage with his professor and a few technicians while every line of dialogue he’d written for  _Eternal Heart_  went in one ear and right out the other. He didn’t care about the applause his actors received at the end of each scene, nor did he care about all the minor adjustments that had to be made to ensure the play went off without a hitch. Up until the curtain rose it seemed at least twenty people had asked for his permission to do this or that, but he honestly just didn’t care. A few weeks ago he would have taken full control over every little aspect of opening night to see that it went exactly the way he wanted. The play, its reception, and the chance at becoming a member of a professional theater group were the furthest things from his mind now, although a part of him knew they should be front and center.

The truth was that none of this mattered to Zois… or should he say Komoku since that was their combined identity now. His art was pointless. Scripts, lighting plans, costume and stage designs… all of it was completely inconsequential. Zach was a warrior now, not an artist. He couldn’t even try to be an artist when he had a whole planet to help protect. The day before winter break ended he and the other Shitennou went into the mountains to figure out their elemental powers. Nicholas’ ability to summon flame was by far the most impressive but he had deplorable control over it. Joe also struggled to bind the wind to his will, and the two of them almost succeeded in spreading a massive forest fire. Luckily Kaelan doused the blaze with his effortless mastery of water. The only thing Zach accomplished was dredging the remains of a silver vein up from the earth. It had taken all of his willpower to summon the metal from its subterranean home, but now he had a pure silver coin that he idly turned between his fingers. The simple shape disappointed him; it felt like he was slowly losing his creative drive.

The play ended and massive applause flooded his ears. “Great job, Zacharie,” said Professor Sinclair. “I think you’ve just established yourself as a talent to watch out for.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, making the man frown.

“Do try to keep your chin up, Mister le Blanc. You’ve earned a 4.0 for the quarter!”

 _‘As if it matters.’_  “Thank you, Professor,” Zach said with a bit more enthusiasm. He took off his headset and left it on the chair, grabbed his bag, and headed for the exit. Some people gave him questioning looks but most of them were too busy congratulating each other. Tomorrow the critiques would roll in; Zach was certain most of them would be positive. He’d read opinions from a lot of critics who said high fantasy didn’t belong on the stage, challenging him to write  _Eternal Heart_  in the first place. Throughout his whole life people told him what to do and how to do it, and throughout his whole life he had proven that his way was just as good if not superior.

He got in his car and put the key in the ignition but didn’t turn it. Instead he fished out his phone and dialed a number. A woman answered after a few rings. “Yes?”

“You’ve won, Ma. I’m quitting theater.” He heard her inhale. “But I’m not coming home any time soon. Give Dad my best.” Zach hung up before she could say anything, then he made the dark drive home. Once in his room he turned off all the lights and got into bed even though it was only seven o’clock. It occurred to him that he might be experiencing some kind of depression due to the weather since it hadn’t been this cold and stark last year. Being from the Gulf Coast he wasn’t exactly fond of snow, but Nicholas loved it. Maybe that was another reason why Zach was down in the dumps. He’d spent his entire freshman year with the smart jock, even grown to consider him a pretty good friend, but as soon as they moved into the mansion Nicholas became better friends with everyone else.

Not to mention he now spent all his free time with Makoto. Kaelan and Mina had gotten back together and Joe was still seeing Rei. And Mamoru had Usagi, of course; even though they weren’t _officially_ a couple they basically were one. Following the trend, then, Zach should be dating Ami, but that couldn’t work as long as she thought he was in a gay relationship with Jackson. Zach wondered if she had been in the audience tonight, and no sooner had he formed that thought than he received a text from her.  **“Where are you? Everyone’s waiting for you at the after-party.”**

This made him feel even worse. Ami wasn’t into the party scene at all yet she had gone to one in order to congratulate him, no doubt placing herself in an uncomfortable situation.  **“I went home, don’t really feel like partying. You should stay and have fun, though,”** Zach replied.

 **“But it’s no fun without you!”**  Immediately after that she sent a selfie featuring her and Jackson pouting at the camera. If the freshman really were his boyfriend Zach would have found it endearing that he and Ami got along so well, (and were very photogenic together), but because it was a farce he felt like a total scumbag instead.

Over the next couple months Zach’s classmates stopped trying to socialize with him and his professors ceased asking him to participate. He no longer went to the library to have lunch with anyone, just sat by himself in lonely alcoves. Valentine’s Day passed like any other day, though he noticed people exchanging cards, sweets and kisses. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a reminder to make salted caramel bites for Ami but obviously it was too late now. March came and the snows finally gave way to rain, a much more adequate reflection of his mood. Or was it actually Zois’ mood he’d been dealing with all this time? Nia implied they could all communicate with their past-life selves but Zach had yet to hear a peep from the ancient advisor. Maybe he’d chosen to convey things through emotions.

If that was the case, Zach had tired of brooding. It was time he take control of his own life again or at least attempt to get a handle on the newest aspect of his existence. On the way home he stopped at Barnes & Noble to buy some of those steel desktop sculptures Nicholas was so fond of. He opened one box and dumped all the pieces onto his bed, assembling the statuette with nothing more than willpower. At first they appeared crude and jagged, but when Zach focused inward he found he could shape the material into whatever form came to mind’s eye. After a week of designing abstract sculptures his creations became more ornate, and following that he mastered nouveau styles, bending and shaping the metals into highly detailed works of art. But there was a much more practical application for his abilities given his new destiny. He now had the literal means to protect himself and his allies from members of the Dark Cloud.

So it happened that Kaelan opened Zach’s bedroom door one day to find his arms and legs sporting medieval finery with a distinctly French flourish. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked in mild shock.

“Making armor, duh,” Zach returned. He finished a gauntlet and made a fist, finding that it restricted the movement too much. He transferred some steel segments to his elbow, tested its articulation, and smiled at the fact that he could finally do something useful for other people. He put his hands on his hips and grinned at Kaelan.

“You’re not going to wear that every day, are you?” Zach rolled his eyes and willed the steel off his body, compressing it into a large, flat disc that hung on the wall like a mirror. Kaelan glanced between it and him a few times before raising his eyebrows, impressed. “I just came to tell you that if you’d like to go to Hawaii for spring break, you need to pack tonight and be at the port of Edmonds no later than six o’clock.”

Now it was Zach’s turn to look confused. “What’s in Edmonds?”

“Our ride,” he answered.

All anybody knew was that Kaelan had some sort of plan to take nine people plus himself all the way to Hawaii for a month and they wouldn’t have to pay a penny for transportation. Usagi was more than annoyed that she didn’t get to sleep in on the first day of spring break, but the prospect of adventure enabled her to get out of bed and wait for Mamoru to pick up her and Makoto. “Do you think Kaelan chartered a ship or something?” she mused.

Makoto lifted a shoulder. “I thought it might be a cruise, but if so then everyone would have come to our place. I don’t know why we’d have to drive all the way north to Edmonds.”

“I guess Kaelan is just exercising his eccentric millionaire side.” A half hour later Mamoru pulled into the marina and parked between Rei’s Acura and the Maserati. The three of them stepped out, yawning, and made their way over to the security gate where everyone stood around. Everyone but the leader of this excursion, that was. “Figures he’s not even here!” Usagi grouched.

“Kaelan told us to wait,” Nicholas explained. “The guard let him right in.” He automatically put an arm around Makoto when she snuggled against him to keep warm, this simple action banishing Usagi’s irritation. Upon returning from Tokyo after New Year’s and discovering that her best friend was dating the guy she’d been pestering her about since September, Usagi released a shriek of excitement so loud the neighbors came over to ask if something was wrong. Every time Nicholas showed up to hang out she gave him a goofy grin and squee’d into one of her pillows. Often she went to the arcade with Mamoru to give them alone time, but Makoto didn’t share any details of what they got up to.

“Aren’t they so cute together, Mamo-chan?” Usagi whispered. “I’m so happy for Mako-chan that I just wanna scream!”

“I don’t think you should do that right now, Usako. It’s a little early.” He hadn’t gotten up before six a.m. since junior year.

“Then I’ll wait until we’re out in the middle of the ocean.” Mamoru chuckled at that, then the rattling of the gate alerted him to Kaelan’s return.

“Alright everyone, keep hold of your bags and watch your feet. If one of you falls in it’ll really put a damper on my morning.” He led them along a maze of docks to where the largest vessels were moored. Nestled among three-story yachts and blue water sailboats was an impressive catamaran that Kaelan climbed onto, grinning down at his gawking friends. “Well don’t just stand there, come on up!  _Saoirse_  is happy to have you aboard!”

“Seer-sha?” Joe repeated. It didn’t sound at all like how it was spelled on the side.

“Yeah, it means ‘freedom’.” With that Kaelan beckoned everyone to take either set of stairs leading to the deck, and he sounded extremely pleased with himself as he showed off his latest toy. “As you can see, this level has the living area, galley, and main bathroom. There are four cabins in the pontoons, two on each side, with individual bathrooms and showers. Someone is going to have to sleep on the couch here but it’s got a bed in it. The door there leads to the cockpit where the radio and GPS are. Got all that?” Nine heads nodded tiredly. “Great. Now, which of you knows how to sail?” Zach raised his hand and looked around, his eyes widening when he saw that Ami also had her hand up. “How much experience do you have?” Kaelan asked the girl first.

“My father used to take me sailing before he… when I was a child.” Even after twelve years it still hurt her to talk about her parents’ separation. “We used to sail all around the country. I might be a little rusty, but it should come back to me easily enough.”

The captain nodded and turned to Zach. “My parents also have a sailboat, and I was a member of the sailing club in high school. I used to race a little trimaran.”

“Excellent, I’m glad to have you both aboard. I bought this particular catamaran because it can be handled by two people, one if it’s absolutely necessary. The weather forecast is expected to be good– no storms, just some pockets of rain. We’re going to sail down the coast to San Diego where we’ll stock up on whatever you guys need, then we’ll head across to Hawaii. Once there you can use the jet ski, dingy, or kayaks under the hulls to go puttering off wherever you want. Oh, one more thing…” Kaelan lifted a sofa cushion, withdrawing a case from a hidden storage compartment. “Use this box to alert the Coast Guard if anything bad happens, like if we capsize. But if any of you turn this on and it’s not an emergency, I get fucked by a massive fine. So do  _not_  mess with it.”

“Aye aye, captain,” nearly everyone chorused, laughing. They dispersed to claim rooms and settle in for a few more hours of sleep while Kaelan started the motors, skillfully maneuvering the catamaran out of the marina and north through Puget Sound. They would pass through the Strait of Juan de Fuca and round Cape Flattery where the big ring on his finger had been found by Nia and Mamoru. He looked down at the sapphire and wondered where in the world he could find water as pure and blue as its crystalline depths, if such waters even existed.  _‘They did in Elysium,’_ some part of him reminded. He hadn’t appreciated the natural wonders of the planet during his old life, but now he certainly would. He had all the time in the world to explore every corner of the globe.

* * *

“I didn’t know you liked sailing,” Ami remarked while she and Zach sat on the deck. Although a chill wind ruffled their hair and clothes, there was something mesmerizing about the wake of the catamaran and the effortless manner in which it pushed through the water.

“Oh yeah, there was no better way of escaping my parents than taking my trimaran to Corpus Christi on the weekends.”

“I don’t know where that is,” she admitted.

“Texas coast. They have a hookah lounge and a couple decent clubs. Even though I was underage they let me in.”

“Probably because you’re good-looking.” Zach smiled at the way she said this so off-handedly, like it was a fact they both knew. “I’d never been to a club until we all went to Trillium.”

“Did you have fun?”

Ami nodded. “I thought Matt Lange was really good. I actually like deep house music a lot.”

“You continue to surprise me, Ami. I definitely pegged you as a classical girl.” Zach gave her a playful nudge. “And I was  _really_  surprised you went to the after-party in my honor. How was that?”

“Ah, interesting… to say the least. There was a  _lot_  of singing. Dancing too, but mostly singing. And it actually got better when people were inebriated.”

“Those are the theater kids for you,” he laughed. They sat in comfortable silence until Mina opened the glass door.

“Hey, Kaelan wants to talk to you two. It’s not urgent but he said the sooner the better.”

They obliged and Kaelan cut right to the chase. “I had originally planned on dropping anchor at night to get some sleep, but since you’ve both sailed I was wondering if you would mind taking the helm in shifts. If I leave off tonight you could keep us on course to San Diego. All you have to do is follow the coast south.”

“You really trust us with this big-ass boat?” Zach scoffed.

He received a narrow look. “I trust you not to want to pay for something if you break it. We’ll make it to Hawaii much sooner if I don’t have to stop to sleep.”

“But my father’s sailboat was quite small compared to this. I don’t know if I can handle it,” Ami said nervously.

Kaelan dismissed her concern. “Sure you can. It’s just like driving a big, old car with no assisted steering.”

“I’ve never driven a car!”

“Oh, uh, okay then. Just hop on up here.” They traded places, Zach peering over the girl’s shoulder. “You probably won’t even need to do anything unless the wind stops blowing. Since it’s daylight I’ll let you stay here and get used to it. When we get to the mouth of the Columbia, switch with Zach. How’s that sound?”

“I suppose I can try…” Ami swallowed before putting her hands on the large wheel. She kept glancing down at the instrumentation to ensure the catamaran stayed exactly south and maintained its speed of thirteen knots. She also eyed the gauges for wind speed, direction, and barometric pressure.

“You can use the radio to contact the cabin if you need anything, and you can close the windows and turn on the heater if you get cold.” His instructions relayed, Kaelan grinned. “Remember to relax– that’s the whole point of sailing.” Ami nodded wordlessly, then he went downstairs to the cabin and announced himself with a question. “Are there any leftovers from lunch?”

Makoto and Nicholas were in fact cleaning up the remains of everyone’s midday meal. “Sure, we saved you some soup. Do you want a panini with it?”

He nodded eagerly. “What do you guys think of the galley? Is it accommodating?”

“Uh,  _yeah_ ,” Nicholas answered. “Why didn’t you buy copper cookwear for the actual house?”

“I’m so thankful for this convection stovetop. Our apartment has propane and I hate it,” Makoto added.

“I replaced the propane systems with solar because I’m not keen on the idea of having contained explosives on my brand-new catamaran,” Kaelan explained. His eyes lit up when they presented him with a hot sandwich and a bowl of homemade tomato soup. “I hope I got all the ingredients you two could need.”

Nicholas waved it off. “We’ll make sure to feed you like kings and queens no matter what we have to work with.”

“Speaking of your brand-new catamaran…” Joe piped up from the couch, “How much did it cost?”

Kaelan sighed. “Why do you have to know that? Can’t you just appreciate this nice thing I’m doing for you?”

“Okay, new question.” Makoto pointed a scrubbing brush at him. “How did you even learn to handle something like this?”

He chewed thoughtfully before answering. “That one’s easy– I was raised around boats. Kinsale is a busy port and fishing town. One of the best jobs I had was working for the port authority where I got to inspect vessels for regulated plants, produce and animals. And drugs of course. I also worked on a fishing boat and in a processing plant, but that wasn’t nearly as fun as looking for contraband on rich people’s yachts. I got to sail a few in and out of the marina… And, okay, I took a week-long class when I bought this thing, but it’s almost the same as a monohull which I’m pretty good with.” Makoto nodded her approval and returned to the dishes. “Does anyone _else_ have any more questions?”

Joe cleared his throat yet again. “Yes. Did you bring fishing gear?”

“Left pontoon storage,” Kaelan replied. Rei laughed a little at his hasty exit. “Now if that’s about it, I’m going to take a nap. No one bother me unless we’re sinking or on fire.” The former was basically impossible and the latter would only occur if one of his friends did something  _really_ stupid, but honestly there weren’t many ways for them to harm  _Saoirse_. Upon entering his cabin Mina looked up in alarm from her fashion magazine.

“Who’s sailing this thing if you’re down here?!”

Kaelan chuckled at her concern. “Don’t worry, Ami’s got it. Zach’s helping her.”

“Oh.” She frowned slightly. “Do you trust them?”

“Sure, wouldn’t you?”

“Not with a multi-million dollar catamaran,” she said icily.

The boy removed his coat, sweater and boots before falling onto the plush queen-sized bed. He allowed himself a few deep, relaxing breaths, then faced Mina. “It didn’t cost multiple millions of dollars.”

“But still in the million dollar range,” she confirmed. “You really shouldn’t be spending your money so frivolously.”

“It’s not frivolous,” Kaelan said evenly. “Sailing is something I enjoy. I got this particular cat so all of us could enjoy it. And I only bought it after receiving my government subsidy.”

Her eyes widened significantly. “You spent government money on this stupid boat?”

“No, I spent my  _own_  money on this boat. And  _Saoirse_  is beautiful, thank you.”

“Then what on earth did you get a subsidy for?!”

“Because I’m funding the first fully-sustainable skyscraper in Seattle!” Kaelan shouted back, losing his cool.

Mina blinked a few times in amazement, then lowered her voice. “Why didn’t you tell me that first, you idiot?” She gave him an apologetic hug. “You really need to work on communicating things in the right order!”

“I suppose I do,” he admitted. She regarded him inquiringly. “Back in January this start-up architectural firm called Emerald Concepts approached me to ask if I’d consider funding their project after their initial backer withdrew. They already had a site, permits, materials and all that, they just needed to pay the contractors. I showed the design to Joe and Nicholas and they said I should go for it, so I applied for a grant to take some of the strain off my personal finances. I just got the check last month and decided to buy this cat to celebrate. You know I’m not stupid enough to spend taxpayer dollars on personal things.”

“No, but you  _are_  stupid for not telling me about this project you’ve invested in. I do care about what you’re doing with your life besides taking me out to fancy restaurants, shows, and now on vacations. I want to be more than your trophy girlfriend, you know!”

Kaelan became awash with guilt. He had in fact been lavishing Mina in an attempt to buy her love because he didn’t want to give her any reasons to leave again, especially if he said one wrong thing. Instead he’d almost sabotaged their second go with his silence. “I’m sorry,” he muttered into her hair. “I thought I had all the right moves and knew exactly what to do, but then you came along and threw everything out the window. Are you sure you don’t want a baby? Cause that’s probably the only thing I can get right.”

“I’m sure,” Mina laughed, pulling back to look him in the eye. “You’ve done a lot of things right in the time I’ve known you, Kaelan. All the projects you’ve funded have had such positive impacts on people’s lives and the community as a whole. You do the things no one else dares to do and you help people’s dreams become reality. I bet your grandfather would be so proud of the way you’ve utilized his fortune to benefit others instead of just yourself.”

He smiled at her contentedly. “Hmm… You sure know how to stroke a guy’s ego, Mina. But if you wouldn’t mind terribly, could you use something besides your words?” She scoffed and pushed him over but the impish grin remained on his face. “How about when we get to Hawaii?”

“We’ll see,” she said coyly, side-eyeing him. “I might be too tired from playing on the open ocean.”

“You know we’re still a week out, so what’ll you do 'til then?”

Mina shrugged. “I guess I’ll just have to make my own fun. Your catamaran is impressive but there really isn’t  _that_  much to do on it. I suppose I could have Ami show me how to douse the mainsail and trim the jib.”

“Oh Mina, I love it when you talk nautical to me.” His heart soared at the fact that she even knew those terms. She giggled, rolled her eyes, and returned to her magazine. Abandoning the subject of intimacy for now, Kaelan pulled off his shirt and snuggled into a pillow. “Wake me up in a few hours so I can check our heading.”

“Will do, captain,” Mina assured. As much as the notion of christening his vessel on its maiden voyage appealed to him, all Kaelan really wanted was for Mina and the rest of his guests to feel just as at home on _Saoirse_ as they did in the mansion. It felt good to be back on the water; he had been connected to it long before the sapphire talisman decorated his hand. Growing up on an island where he could find the sea or ocean no matter which direction he went made it difficult to stay on land for too long.

He wasn’t whisking his friends off on an exotic vacation just for the fun of it, either. He knew Usagi had already embraced her fate as a guardian but Ami, Mina, Makoto and Rei were unaware of the true purpose behind the necklaces they wore. Mamoru said they had to have an encounter that triggered their celestial power. Kaelan hoped that by removing the girls from places where the minions of Tartarus knew they frequented, he could provide them with a couple more weeks of blissful ignorance. There would be no return to the lives they knew once awakened.


	23. Shades of Love

Michiru woke up with a smile on her face for the third day in a row, and it wasn’t completely due to the fact that Haruka had an arm around her waist. Things were honestly a lot more peaceful with Usagi and Makoto gone; one had a tendency to stay up late playing video games and the other just kept going until she ran out of energy. It was nice having the apartment all to herself again, but Michiru had to admit that after the first day she felt a little lonely. Inviting Haruka to come stay with her turned out to be a good solution.

Haruka had changed quite a bit since high school. Where she used to be brash and unapologetic, she now asked for permission to do just about everything in an effort to avoid invading Michiru’s personal space, even though the violinist wanted her to invade her space. She was ridiculously polite and reserved, downright shy in fact, but Michiru finally managed to coax Haruka into her bed. The blonde had clung to her all night, using her as a replacement body pillow, and tended to talk in her sleep. Even now she muttered something about needing a better lap time before her eyelids fluttered open, groggily taking in her bed mate’s serene countenance. “Hi,” she mumbled.

“Good morning,” Michiru sweetly replied.

“Did I annoy you at all?”

“Not in the least.”

“I’m glad.” Haruka yawned widely and rolled onto her back; she was so used to sleeping in hotels that it felt like the queen-sized mattress went on forever. “Your bed is really comfy.”

“I know, that’s why I bought it,” Michiru smiled. “You’re welcome to sleep in it as often as you want.”

Haruka sat up and swung her legs over the edge. “Thank you, but I don’t want to bother you again. The futon was fine.” She started to rise but Michiru reached for her hand, stopping her. She looked back to see a little bit of hurt in the virtuoso’s eyes.

“I don’t know if I’ve been making it obvious, Haruka, but I want you to be here. I wouldn’t have asked you to stay with me if I found you to be any sort of nuisance. Why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you?”

The woman let out a long sigh and partially faced her. “I just… I’m not certain if it’s me you really want… or Aura.” Michiru furrowed her brow at that. “I’m not even sure if I’m still  _me_. After Hotaru healed my leg I should have called Katsu and gone right back to training, but part of me knows I have to stay here. Instead of racing I should be hunting down the other members of the Dark Cloud. Aura constantly reminds me that I have to kill one of them.” Haruka lowered her gaze. “You made it look easy, taking down Salacia… I don’t know if I’ll be able to do anything like that when the time comes.”

Michiru placed her other hand atop Haruka’s. “I wouldn’t say it was  _easy_. I honestly had no idea what to do– I wouldn’t have come out unscathed if Luna hadn’t been there. I also asked Thalassa for help. She fought during the Silver Era just like Aura and all the other guardians. History has come full circle and we’ve reached a point where we have to fight to survive again, but this time we have all the knowledge of our past selves. We can allow _them_ to strike the final blow, in essence.” She sat up so she could look into Haruka’s eyes. “I know it’s difficult to accept, but these Dark Cloud beings have no qualms about taking our lives. If we don’t defend ourselves and one of us ends up dying, we won’t be strong enough to prevent them from stealing the Sun.”

Haruka signed in resignation. “I know we have a duty to protect humankind from Tartarus… but I just can’t fathom sticking my sword into someone when they haven’t really done anything wrong. I mean, they didn’t even succeed the first time around! Why can’t those other guardians Luna mentioned take care of them?”

Michiru gave her a hard look. “It’s our battle to win now, Haruka. You can’t run away from your destiny. There is an ancient, determined warrior out there who will  _murder_ you if they get the chance. If you die because you refuse to embrace Aura’s strength, I’ll—”

“Why do you even still care about me?” she demanded. “Why have you been following my career if you didn’t want to see me get hurt? Why did you break up with me only to want me back three years later? It _has_ to be because Thalassa had feelings for Aura, so they’re influencing you now!”

“I couldn’t care less about Aura!” Michiru refuted. “I’m in the same position as you! I had no knowledge of the Silver Era until Luna told us, so how could I have known that you were her reincarnation? I loved you way before any of this and I still love you despite what’s happened!” A heavy silence hung between them for a minute, then Michiru’s voice came out quietly. “After you were gone I realized how wrong it was for me to ask you to quit racing. I never should have tried to take that away from you. Every time I watched you win I was reminded of your passion, passion that disappeared from my life when you left.”

Haruka scoffed, but not at Michiru. “Yet I ended up getting seriously hurt anyway, so you were right all along.”

“No I wasn’t. I know you would have won North Fire if Tartarus hadn’t interfered.” The blonde hummed thoughtfully. “You know, when we were together I used to think that anyone could do what you do, just drive a car really fast. But once you were gone and I took the time to really watch motorsport, I realized it requires just as much focus and precision as playing an instrument. And maybe I knew that all along… Maybe I was jealous that you would become more successful than me, fall in love with someone better than me.”

“Like who, Lindsey Stirling? She’s pretty cute.” Michiru narrowed her eyes at the impish grin on Haruka’s lips before pushing her over with a laugh. “Don’t worry, she’s a little out of my age range. And I haven’t exactly had time to go out with anyone since entering the Junior WRC circuit.”

“I see. So will you stay with me over spring break at the least?”

Haruka pretended to think about it. “I suppose so. This place really beats the hotel.”

“And will you promise to make yourself comfortable?” After receiving a nod Michiru gave a satisfied smile, got out of bed, and grabbed her bathrobe. “That means you can make breakfast, watch TV, do your laundry and anything else you need. No more asking for permission.” With that she entered the master bathroom to take a shower, hanging her silk nightgown on a hook. About five minutes later she heard the door open and could make out Haruka’s slender silhouette through the steamed glass. She stepped into the hot water, wrapping her long arms around the brunette. Michiru couldn’t help it; coyness automatically entered her tone as she asked, “What are you doing?”

“What you said– getting comfortable,” Haruka smoothly replied.

* * *

Usagi stood on the front half of a pontoon as the catamaran sailed into the port of San Diego. She waved at people on jet skis and paddle boards, receiving enthusiastic greetings in return. Every stretch of sandy shore was also dotted with beach-goers, and on the boardwalks she discerned bikers, joggers and skaters. “This place looks amazing!” she shouted up to Kaelan.

“Enjoy it while you can, I only want to be here for a couple hours at most. That should be enough time for you guys to buy clothes, food, beach stuff, or any necessities you forgot.” Once the marina was in sight Zach and Ami came out to secure the sails so Kaelan could switch on the motors, guiding the catamaran to a pier with practiced ease. “Alright everyone,” he said after they gathered on the dock, “keep your phones on, don’t wander too far away, and try to avoid tourist traps. Make sure to be back here by…” He glanced at his Cartier watch. “One o’clock on the dot. Stay safe, kids.”

Usagi, Mina, Ami, Mamoru and Zach ran off to the waterfront shops while Rei, Makoto, Joe and Nicholas hailed a taxi to take them to the nearest grocery store. “It feels weird not having my own rig to drive,” Joe remarked from the backseat. “How does Kaelan plan for us to get around on the islands?”

“Rental cars, bru,” Nicholas supplied. “We’re only gonna need them for a day or two at a time. I also read that lots of places let you rent bikes and scooters and stuff like that.”

Joe shook his head and mumbled something about being stupidly rich. When they got to the store Rei asked their driver to stick around, offering a big tip. Since she and Zach had access to their families’ wealth they had agreed to chip in whenever possible so the financial responsibilities didn’t fall solely upon Kaelan. It was the least they could do to thank him for organizing this expedition.

“Where would you go if money was no object?” Nicholas randomly inquired while he and Makoto perused the seafood department.

She picked up a filet of king salmon, contemplating it. “Italy, I think. I’d love to learn some authentic recipes and do a wine tour.”

“Mm. I wanna go to Wales where my dad was born and see all the castles.”

Makoto beamed at him. “Then we’ll have to start a travel fund so we can go to both those places someday.”

“That might take forever…” Nicholas sighed as she put a hand on his arm. “It just hit me that I might never be able to take you on a trip like this. I still haven’t got a job, I got two more years of school, and demand for engineers isn’t exactly booming so there might not even be any opportunities when I finally graduate.”

“Maybe not in Seattle. You’ll have to go where the work is, like China or India and their booming metropolises… metropoli?” Ami would know the correct plural.

Nicholas rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t wanna drag you halfway around the world though, assuming we’re even still together by then. If I get done with one job in Dubai maybe a new one will pop up in Argentina or something. Then you’d be uprooted.”

“Nikko, I can be a pastry chef anywhere in the world, including on a catamaran in the middle of the ocean. Why are you so worried about the future all of a sudden?”

“Cuz I don’t wanna lose you…” he uttered. “I’ll never be able to give you whatever you want, like Kaelan can with Mina. I’ll never have as much money as him in my whole life.”

Makoto set down her basket and placed her arms around his neck, smiling reassuringly. “I don’t need money to be happy. I just want to be with you, you big lug.” Even though Nicholas nodded she could still see inadequacy swimming in his eyes, so she stood on her toes to give him a deep kiss. Other shoppers walking by looked alarmed but Makoto didn’t care since she wasn’t going to see any of them ever again.  _‘Although, I thought that about Nicholas and look where we are now.’_  She really would have to suck up her pride and thank Usagi.

After the taxi returned them to the marina and all the food was put away, Rei lounged outside browsing current swimsuit trends on her phone. She should have bought one at the beginning of the season but she couldn’t have known that Kaelan was going to whisk her off to Hawaii. Monokinis and tribal prints seemed to be hot sellers this year but she didn’t like patterned anything and the monokinis all looked the same. She was about to give up the search when Joe appeared on deck. “Ah, just the person who can help.” He glanced down at her in the chair, raising an eyebrow. “Will you come with me to get a swimsuit?”

“Sure, we still have half an hour until we shove off.” He jumped to the dock, offering a hand to help Rei down the pontoon’s narrow steps. They meandered along the boardwalk, occasionally popping into stores, but Rei had a discerning eye and spurned all the non-branded swimwear mass produced in Chinese sweatshops. She may have had lots of money at her disposal but that didn’t mean she had to waste it on disposable garments. Finally she found a more upscale boutique and Joe followed dutifully as she perused the racks. “How about this one?” he would say every so often, suggesting mainly dark colors.

“I think I want something different, like tie-dye.” His eyes widened in surprise before he went off to the other side of the store, regrouping with Rei at the dressing rooms. She immediately shook her head at the neon orange and lime green suits but took his other picks with her, tossing him a little smile as she closed the curtain. Joe leaned against the wall outside, inadvertently listening to the sound of fabric shifting as she undressed. It seemed oddly sensual, though he didn’t know why since he got an eyeful of her beautiful body every time they practiced the bedroom arts. Without warning his pulse quickened, his palms growing sweaty and his fingers twitching with the desire to caress her snowy skin. Joe slipped into the changing room, coming to an abrupt halt as his actions caught up with his brain. Rei calmly stared into his eyes reflected in the mirror. “Can you tie me?” she asked, lifting her dark hair off her neck. Just like that the moment passed and Joe felt his face turn scarlet, completely unable to vocalize an apology. Once his fingers had knotted the string Rei turned around. “What do you think?”

The two-piece was an intriguing blend of blue, violet and red, splashes of vibrant color against her porcelain skin. The bottom half wasn’t that interesting but the top crisscrossed her abdomen several times before securing at her side, and there was just enough padding to give her small breasts a hint of cleavage. When Joe didn’t answer Rei reached for the garments still hanging and unclipped a violet sarong, wrapping it around her hips. “I think I’ll get this to go with it,” she idly remarked, posing a few more times.

“I-it looks good on you,” Joe finally managed to say. He was perplexed by the fact that Rei hadn’t asked him to get out yet, but part of him didn’t want to leave anyway. He wanted to keep watching her, wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her against him. But he already knew how she felt in every sense of the word. Their liaisons had been ongoing for three months now.

 _“You only see what she chooses to show you, feel what she wants you to feel…”_  came a darker voice that wasn’t quite his own.  _“Just take what you want instead of waiting for her to give it to you.”_

As Rei reached back to untie the bikini Joe’s hand beat her to it. He stared at the dangling strings for a minute before shaking his head and exiting the room. She slowly released a breath, goosebumps rising on her skin. For the briefest of moments his aura had donned the same color and intensity as when he appeared outside her apartment, when he had almost overwhelmed her with negative energy. He wasn’t himself then, wasn’t himself just now. Rei’s meditations hadn’t revealed anything in her soul that he might be reacting to… unless it was buried too deeply for her to find. This troubled her too since she prided herself on being extremely self-aware. Perhaps –and she hated considering it– she didn’t know Joe as well as she thought. Perhaps she hadn’t learned anything true about him. _‘No, that can’t be right. When we make love I experience all of him physically and spiritually. Nothing is hidden when we reach nirvana together.’_ So why was it that such a dark part of his soul remained unseen by her? Rei desperately wanted to keep Joe in her life, but if he was only going to end up harming her…

She squeezed her eyes shut to block the image. His energy existed within her so she irrefutably knew that Josef was a kind, gentle, selfless person. The only logical explanation left was that something was trying to use him to get through to her. Rei had received spiritual training from her grandfather and was fairly confident in her ability to exorcise malevolent spirits, she just never imagined she’d actually encounter one. She never imagined one would take root in someone she so deeply cared for. _‘This is my fault,’_ she thought, a bit irrationally. _‘My feelings weren’t strong enough to protect Josef.’_ But now that she admitted how much he meant to her, cleansing his soul would be the course of action she pursued no matter what.

* * *

The cabin was completely silent aside from the faint scratching of Usagi’s pen and a rustle of paper when Mamoru turned the pages of his book. He’d been reading since San Diego disappeared behind them and glittering blue water became the only thing visible on the horizon. When night fell Usagi came in from the deck and opened her Nintendo DS, changing the game cartridges a few times before settling on Hyrule Warriors. Without even speaking Mamoru had lifted his legs so she could lie down with her elbows on the edge of the bed, then he stretched back out, crossing his ankles over her. It had been quiet then as well because Usagi muted the volume, only releasing an occasional utterance of frustration. It didn’t occur to either of them that there was anything weird about this total lack of communication. This was just how things were between them, how they had been for many months now.

Mamoru finally bookmarked the next chapter and put down his novel. “Are you drawing or writing?” He knew Usagi had brought both her diary and her sketch journal, which was full of designs for class.

“Writing,” she answered, but there was a despondent note in her voice suggesting she didn’t really want to be. Still her pink pen continued dancing across the page. Mamoru waited patiently until it stopped, then she sighed. “I had a dream last night about the Silver Era. It made me think about everything we’ve learned, what we saw with Nia. If the Dark Cloud members really want us out of their way, why haven’t they come for us en mass?” Mamoru considered it as well. “And I was wondering if Alectrona is okay. They could just kill her and take the Sun.”

“No they can’t,” he refuted. “We’re like the armor she wears. As long as all of us are alive and drawing power from the celestial bodies orbiting the Sun, Alectrona will be safe.”

“As long as we’re alive…” Usagi quietly repeated, regarding him somewhat guiltily. “I didn’t tell you that Michiru was attacked by a minion named Salacia the night of her concert.” Mamoru’s countenance admonished her. That had been almost five months ago. “I keep thinking we’re due for another run-in any time now. I mean, what are they waiting for?”

“Maybe they’re wary of our strength. Maybe there are more of us than them. There could be any number of reasons.”

Usagi sighed again. “I was also thinking it’s because of all this reincarnation and fate stuff that we’re all here now, together. If we weren’t destined to fight the same enemy, would we still be friends? Would any of us have gone to Seattle? Would all of us have even gone to university? If the Tomoe Laboratory hadn’t blown up, would I still live in Azabujūban?”

Mamoru only placed a reassuring hand on her knee. “People have driven themselves mad over the what-ifs, but there’s no way to find out how things could have gone. All we have is the present and the choices we make in it. We can’t know whether they’ll lead us to a good future or a terrible one. We only live as best we can each day and hope we made all the decisions that ensure our tomorrow.”

Usagi half-smiled. “You’re much more of a realist than Endymion ever was.” She put away her diary before standing up to stretch. “I dunno, I feel like we should be more proactive in looking for the Dark Cloud baddies, but I have no idea how to find them.” An idea occurred to her as she spoke. “Ooh, Mamo-chan! Can’t you use your powers to, like, sense where they are in the world?”

He laughed sheepishly. “They don’t work like that, Usako. I’m connected to plants and animals more than people. That was the purpose of Elysium, to rebirth flora and fauna. Nia told me that when people die their star seeds gather in this cosmic place called the Galaxy Cauldron. Since it’s not an aspect of Earth I have no way of tracking the souls that come out of it.” She pouted a little. “If it makes you feel any better, I brought those flowers back to life.”

Her attention shifted to the vase of Blue Moon roses at the end of the bed. “Mamo-chan! You gave me dead flowers?”

“I gave you  _rejuvenated_  flowers,” he corrected. “They had wilted in the heat. When I walked by the stand the florist started shouting, so I turned around and saw that they had perked up. He gave me a discount because he thought it was a miracle.”

“A miracle that the Prince of Earth just so happened to be looking for roses.” Usagi grinned at Mamoru as he looked bashful, then her stomach growled and she straightened with a gasp. “Oh my gosh, we missed dinner! I was so busy kicking butt with Midna that I totally forgot!” She raced down the hall and up a short set of stairs, tearing open the fridge to find two sets of containers labeled with her and Mamoru’s names. One held an ample serving of chicken Caesar salad and the other was full of rice pilaf; there was also some garlic bread wrapped in foil. Usagi thanked her best friend for letting Nicholas get away with serving double carbs for dinner as she bit into the warm, buttery morsel after nuking it, carrying her meal outside.

She was surprised to find Rei, Ami and Zach seated in the lounge chairs, the last of whom raised a bottle of tequila to her when she stepped on deck. “Ayy, it’s Usagi! We ‘r won'drin where yar!”

“Ignore him, he’s intoxicated,” Rei said. “We did miss you at dinner. Minako knocked on your door a few times but no one answered, so we thought you were sleeping or something.”

“Or  _somethin’_ ,” Zach repeated, waggling his eyebrows.

“Actually, I was playing a game and Mamoru was reading. I guess we both zoned out.” Usagi smiled apologetically before sitting down. “What are you guys doing out here?”

“Stargazing mostly,” Ami answered, “but someone’s been trying to goad us into playing Truth or Dare.”

“Whaaat? I never said nothing ‘bout paying no toad for truth order.” Rei laughed as Ami reached over to take the bottle from his hands, hiding it out of reach beneath her chair.

“I think you’ve had enough of this,” she declared. Zach stood up without protest and managed to make it inside without crashing into anything, but he came back a minute later, bag of pretzels in hand, and plunked into his seat.

“ ‘m not tired yet,” he grinned. Ami groaned in defeat, but at least the bread product would sober him up.

When Mamoru also brought his leftovers outside he craned his neck back to take in the astounding view of the Milky Way. “I wonder what else is out there,” he muttered, flushing as he realized everyone heard. But Zach and the girls didn’t make fun of him, they expounded on the subject instead, their conversation ending well after eleven. Everyone gathered their dishes and snacks and finally went to bed. Usagi was wide awake, too hopped up on candy to open her DS again or focus on a fashion sketch. Mamoru chuckled at the way she practically bounced around their room. “I know you’re feeling restless but we’re only a few days from Hawaii.”

“I can’t help it, Mamo-chan! Thinking about all the fun things we’re going to do is making me stir-crazy!” She abruptly paused. “Do you think it's too cold to go swimming?”

“Um, yeah, I do. It’s also dark and there could be jellyfish or sharks in these waters. And it’s also raining.”

“What, it is?” Usagi pressed her ear against the porthole and heard the soft pattering of raindrops. “Well there goes that plan.” She fell back onto the bed and threw an arm across her face. “I’m so bored…” she said pitifully.

She felt Mamoru’s weight beside her and uncovered one eye, seeing that he had opened an app on his phone. “Here, try this. I bet you’ll be good at it.”

Usagi rolled onto her stomach, gingerly accepting the device. “Blendoku?”

“It’s not really like Sudoku, it’s a game about color theory.” He pressed the ‘Easy’ menu. “As you can see I haven’t gotten very far. You just have to put the colors in the right order, but the layout changes sometimes.” Usagi opened the first level and completed it in seconds, and the five after that, and continued blazing through them in a manner Mamoru found nothing short of remarkable. It was also fascinating to watch her non-linear thought process in action.

“I’m totally downloading this when we reach civilization,” she grinned.

“If you like it then keep at it. I’m going to bed.” After brushing his teeth Mamoru began changing into pajamas but faltered, wrinkling his nose at the fact that he could smell sweat escaping its deodorant barrier.  _‘Must be the humidity,’_  he reasoned, and took a quick shower, utilizing the homemade body wash he purchased from a vendor at the farmer’s market in San Diego, the same place he found the roses for Usagi. Since it was so warm he decided to forego pajamas and stepped out of the bathroom in black boxers with the towel slung around his neck.

“M-Mamo-chan…” He glanced over to find Usagi’s wide blue eyes fixated upon him, and the fact that she was blushing made him do the same in turn.

“Usako, I’m so sorry. I guess I feel too at-home in this room…” He desperately sought his nightshirt, forgetting it was on the counter.

“No, it’s… it’s okay, Mamo-chan.” She refocused on his phone. “We’re in a tropical climate now so you don’t have to put on a bunch of stuff that’ll make you overheat. I was just shocked that you’re no longer, um…”

“Scrawny?” Usagi looked rather remorseful but Mamoru wasn’t upset at all. “That’s how I would have described myself last year.”

“You’re still thin, but you look kinda muscly now. I know there’s a word for it…”

Her shyness made him grin. “Lithe. It’s because I’ve been swimming regularly. I figured someone in that house should make use of the pool, and it feels good to do something with my body after a long day of sitting in the lab.”

“In that case, I’m happy for you.” Usagi checked the time on his phone and grimaced; it was almost one in the morning. When she exited the bathroom in a comfy tank top and shorts featuring printed carrots, Mamoru released a bout of genuinely amused laughter. “What’s so funny?” the girl demanded.

“Your PJs,” he answered, recovering. “You know, because of your name. You just keep surprising me.”

“Hey, it’s not like we’re an old married couple or something. I have  _tons_  of surprises up my sleeves, just you wait.” She made a small sound of superiority as she climbed over him to claim the wall side of the bed. Mamoru switched off the light above their heads, bathing the cabin in darkness. Now that silence reigned over the entire catamaran Usagi could easily hear the rain sprinkling all around her. It was very soft and steady, not like the rain back home that got caught on tree branches before falling to the ground in irregular patterns. She focused on the ambient sound, let it carry her to a state of total relaxation. She was surrounded by the peaceful ocean, its gentle waves, an endless sky… and the boy right beside her breathing deeply and rhythmically, as if he were already asleep. She rolled over and whispered, “Mamo-chan?”

“Mm?”

“Good night.”

“Good night, Usako,” he said lowly. Usagi shifted a little closer, sniffing the air, distinguishing the scents of oatmeal, shea, and a hint of cinnamon. Since she couldn’t see at all she didn’t realize she was breathing on Mamoru’s neck. “Usako…”

“What?” Her top lip brushed his earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine and making him flinch slightly. She instantly pulled back. “Sorry Mamo-chan, but you smell really nice! Is that your shampoo or something?”

“Body wash,” he mumbled. She gave a tiny “oh” and faced the wall. Mamoru only waited about twenty seconds before rolling onto his right side and slipping an arm beneath Usagi’s pillow. His free hand fell tentatively on her hip which he tugged with his fingertips. Wordlessly she scooted back, fitting her petite body against his lanky one, and his arm went over her waist. He found her fingers and entwined them in his own, noticing for the first time how thin and delicate they were.

She released a small sound of contentment that warmed him to the core. Their relationship had been advancing toward this kind of intimacy for months, and now that Mamoru experienced it he wasn’t sure he could give it up. He wanted very much for Usagi to love him and let him love her in return, but he had to acknowledge that she was not Selene. There was no guarantee that she would share the same emotions as her previous incarnation; after all, there was nothing forbidden or darkly romantic about a chance encounter between two college students. He knew that if she fell in love with him this time it would be because he was Mamoru, not Endymion. It was Mamoru she’d met at Amabie, Mamoru whose confidence she helped foster, Mamoru who believed her existence made the world a kinder, better place.

Selene and Endymion were gone. Their time was over and their worlds had changed. Endymion believed it was for the worst but Mamoru felt the opposite.  _“You don’t have Selene,”_  the Prince said to him.  _“You’ll never be happy without her.”_

_‘I’d be happy if we stayed like this forever. Your princess was a scared little girl who ran and hid from the world. She never wanted to leave Elysium once you took her there. Usagi is brave, passionate, and the most selfless person I’ll ever meet. She feels compassion for every living thing and is as much a part of this planet as I am. I would never choose who she used to be over who she is now.’_

Endymion scoffed and in response Mamoru drew Usagi tighter against him. She sighed a little and murmured his name, silencing the Prince. Mamoru knew she was dreaming about an Era, but not the one of Silver. It was their future, a shining, splendid world they would build so everyone could live blissfully. Mamoru saw it as clearly as crystal.


	24. Lights and Thunder

Kaelan sailed into Honolulu extremely early in the morning, surprising everyone when they awoke to sandy shores, palm trees, cruise ships and luxury hotels. Sensibly, Ami wanted to find a visitor’s center to get a thorough list of all the activities they could engage in, but pamphlets were no longer necessary in this day and age. And Zach had been to Hawaii already so he was like their built-in travel guide. “Family vacation when I was thirteen,” he despondently explained.

“Was it bad?” Usagi inquired.

Zach made a sound between a sigh and a groan. “The last time I was here I made  _way_  too many questionable decisions, including this one.” He turned around and lifted his shirt, exposing his lower back. Everyone leaned forward to better see the tattoo there.

“Is that a tramp stamp?!” Nicholas exclaimed so loudly that people from a nearby yacht glanced over. “How come I never saw this?”

“Because I got really good at hiding it. Why do you think I never wander around the house topless like the rest of you?” His housemates made sounds of comprehension.

“Okay, but what even is it?” Makoto asked.

“Sea turtle? Starfish? Manta ray? I have no clue, I just know it’s hideous and I’m going to get it lasered while we’re here.” Zach yanked his shirt back down before directing a scowl at the ocean.

Kaelan consolingly patted his shoulder. “Why didn’t you have it removed when you got home?”

“Uh, because using needles to draw shitty artwork on thirteen year-olds is illegal,” he said as if it were obvious. He began to walk off somewhere but Mamoru stopped him.

“Zach, we’re not judging you,” he reassured. “Lots of people have tattoos they regret. If you want to get it taken off right now, we’ll go with you. Is that okay with everyone?” They nodded kindly. “It would be a good way for us to see some of the city, too. So where is this place?”

“Like I remember,” he snorted. The truth was Zach hadn’t received his mark of shame from a licensed establishment. He could practically hear the questions everyone wanted to ask him forming in their minds, and maybe once he put this accursed place behind him he would at least tell Ami the whole story. For now he tolerated Honolulu because his friends wanted to be here, and he took some solace at the fact that his reminder of the Worst Vacation Ever would soon be erased from his skin.

They found a place with framed business certifications and amazing works of art hanging on the walls, and even though it was only eleven o’clock the parlor buzzed with activity. “Hello and welcome,” said the woman at the front counter. “How can we help you today?”

“Please get this thing off me.” Zach flashed his undefinable sea creature and the receptionist grimaced.

“Oh, that’s terrible. How long have you had this?”

He had to consider the math for a second. “Seven years.”

“I’ll make you an appointment to get that taken care of right away. Will your friends be staying?”

“No,” Zach answered before anyone could say otherwise, facing them. “You guys go on. I need to deal with this eldritch abomination on my own.”

“Are you sure you don’t want at least one of us keeping you company?” Mina asked.

“I’m sure. No one needs to sit around watching me wince and maybe cry a little. They say laser removal hurts worse than getting the actual tattoo.” He shrugged off all the pitying looks he received. “Seriously, go have fun. Do all the touristy crap and buy souvenirs. I’ll probably be back on the boat when you’re done.”

After their goodbyes were exchanged Ami hung at the rear of the group, staring at Zach through the window. The poor boy looked like he was preparing to face a firing squad and she really didn’t want to leave him all alone. “Hey, don’t worry about it. He’ll be fine.” She looked up at Joe’s calm visage. “I had a tattoo removed once. One of the mechanics my dad hired gave it to me and it was complete garbage. The place I went used the glass method, where they put a microscope slide between your skin and the laser. I almost didn’t feel a thing. I bet he won’t either.”

“But won’t there be a big scar? Won’t he have a recovery period?”

“It’s not as if his skin’s being sloughed off– he’ll be able to walk around and such. But since it’s on his lower back it’ll probably hurt to sit upright. Is the hide-a-bed big enough for you two to stretch out on?”

“Yes…” Ami answered resignedly. During the trip here she and Zach had both sprawled in their sleep but barely invaded one another’s space.

“So everything will be okay, then,” Usagi said, looping her arm through Ami’s and beaming at her. “Whatever we decided to do, we can do it again when Zach’s better. That way he’s not really missing out on anything!”

Makoto laughed a little. “Usa-chan, has anyone ever told you that maybe you’re too considerate?”

“Nope!” The sun was shining, the air was warm, and even though they were down one friend for the time being she knew they would all soon be having more fun than they could shake a stick at.

With Zach out of commission they decided to hike Diamond Head and take in the substantial view of the southern end of Oahu. At the summit their phones came out in force (except for Rei’s since she brought an actual digital camera) so there would be plenty of pictures to share with family and other friends. When they descended it was about two o’clock and time for lunch. In town they wandered aimlessly, hanging around the outskirts until locating a quaint seafood shack. It was extremely casual but practically on the beach, providing a fantastic view of breaching humpback whales. Thankfully they had arrived at the islands just before the migration ended.

After lunch they simply went and sat on the sand, watching a windsurfing class not far offshore. “Anyone up for that tomorrow?” Mina asked, a hopeful glimmer in her eye. Kaelan, Joe, Makoto and Nicholas agreed to try it out. Mamoru, Usagi, Rei and Ami wanted to go hiking. With tentative plans established they returned to the harbor area, Kaelan navigating to a bicycle and scooter rental shop. Joe griped that they didn’t offer dirt bikes or quads since he actually knew how to ride those, but as he was the most mechanically inclined he mastered the Vespa in no time, circling his friends as they followed an instructor down a few blocks. Having never driven anything in their lives, Makoto and Usagi were very stop-and-go.

“Ugh, screw this,” the brunette grumbled once they returned to the shop. She thanked the instructor for his time but surrendered the Vespa, throwing her leg over the seat behind Nicholas and wrapping her arms around his waist. Usagi reluctantly turned in her scooter as well, snuggling up to Mamoru’s back in lieu of potentially crashing into something and having to pay for damages.

Now that they were mobile they decided to return to the catamaran, put on swim suits, and hit the surf. Instead of hanging out on Waikiki they headed west to Kahala. The area was comprised of grandfathered bungalows on one side and new opulent mansions on the waterfront, and although they could see the ocean there didn’t seem to be a way to access it without trespassing. Eventually they found what appeared to be an abandoned property; all that remained was a cement slab covered by tall grass and weeds. “Do you think we’ll get yelled at for parking here?” Usagi wondered, glancing at the neighboring homes.

“I doubt it,” Kaelan answered. “Maybe you haven’t noticed, but almost all of you could be mistaken for locals. If anyone gets a stick up their bum about it just say you guys go to the university and I’m a friend visiting from the mainland.”

“Works for me!” Nicholas cheered. He carried their cooler on one shoulder and a large umbrella on the other, blazing a trail through the overgrown shrubbery. Everyone made sounds of awe when they stepped onto the beach, kicking off their sandals in order to feel the near-white granules beneath their feet.

“I’m  _so_  glad you wanted to come here,” Mina said, standing on her tiptoes to give Kaelan a kiss. He smiled in return, then they walked with their arms around one another’s waists until finding the perfect half-shaded spot. “Oh yeah…” the blonde sighed when she had stretched out in the sun, “this definitely feels like paradise. Wake me up when it’s time to leave.” Usagi and Makoto plunged right into the water, the latter having to go quite a ways out before it even reached her chest. Once Ami and Rei finished applying sunscreen they went in, too.

After Nicholas set up the umbrella he dug through his backpack for a tangerine and meticulously peeled it. “You guys ever notice how good our girls look?” he queried to no one in particular.

“Mhm,” Kaelan agreed. “Other guys would kill to be us right now.”

“We should make sure to keep an eye on them,” Mamoru quietly suggested. “I don’t think any of us should go anywhere alone.”

“What about Zach?”

“He’ll be okay, he’s only a skip away from the cat.” Kaelan stood up and rolled his shoulders, striding into the waves with Joe and Nicholas on his heels. The three of them instantly received splash attacks from the girls, inciting a water war that Mamoru laughed at before it died with a sigh.

Mina looked at him through one of her sky blue eyes. “Don’t be such a worry-wart, Mamoru-kun– this is  _Hawaii_. You’ll be much better off if you forget everything about our regular lives while we’re here. Promise me you’ll stop being such a dad for once and just cut loose and have some fun.”

“I’ll try,” he guiltily replied. He couldn’t shake the feeling that by being here he was shirking his duty, leaving Nia to handle any Dark Cloud threats on her own. Still… Maybe he should take Minako’s advice and focus on enjoying a vacation he probably wouldn’t get to have for at least a few more years, when he finished his PhD. But where in the world could he take Usagi that compared to here? Peru? Ibiza? Bali? Morocco? It was probably arrogant for him to assume he’d even still be in her life by then. What if her fashion career took off and she made it big in New York, London or Tokyo? Luckily his chosen field was one that held demand all over the world, so he could go wherever Usagi went and live comfortably; he could even support her if she needed it. Of course, all these notions rode on the presumption that they would stay friends. _“Soul mates, remember?”_ Endymion piped up. _“You are fated to be together regardless of the word attached to your relationship.”_

About two hours into her lounge session Mina heard a panting dog paired with footsteps trudging through the sand. She sat up groggily and looked around, spying a woman and an Australian shepherd heading her way. “Hi there!” the woman called. Even though most of her visage was obscured by sunglasses and a broad hat, her smile seemed to light up the entire beach.

“Hi,” Mina greeted once the duo stopped a few feet from her towel. She was slightly remiss that all of her friends were still playing around in the water, but the woman and her dog weren’t exactly menacing.

“How come you’re not hanging out at the country club?”

It took her a moment to comprehend the question. “Oh, we’re not from here. We’re tourists, actually.”

“Sorry, my mistake! I assumed you lived nearby because most visitors hang around Waikiki. They say this beach isn’t as amazing, but you folks look right at home.” She held out a hand. “I’m Hayley.”

“Mina,” she replied, and they shook. The dog licked her fingers as his own hello, making her giggle.

“Oh, how could I forget to introduce Charlie?” Hayley picked up a stick and hurled it into the waves, smiling at the way her companion went bounding after it. Once he had captured it he paddled over to Usagi and the others, eliciting cries of joy with his presence. Mina laughed at his antics as he led her friends back to shore. He shook mightily to dislodge the saltwater, then lay down at his mistress’ feet and happily gnawed on the stick. As soon as introductions were made Hayley’s demeanor turned shy. “I hope I’m not being too forward with this, but I was wondering if you would all consider being my guests at a party tomorrow night.”

The nine of them exchanged surprised looks. “A party for what?” Usagi wondered.

“It’s to celebrate the opening of a new gallery featuring local artists. Most of them are going to be there, and I do know a few of them, but I thought it’d be better to show up with my own entourage.” Seeing that they still looked a little suspicious, Hayley sighed and lowered her head. “My ex is hosting the party, he’s the one who funded the gallery. I think he only invited me so he can rub his success in my face.”

“Sounds like he could stand to be taken down a notch,” Kaelan declared. “We’d be glad to go with you. Where and what time is it?”

“Black Point, six o’clock. His place is right next to Shangri La so you really can’t miss it. There’ll be lights and signs at the driveway.” She gave them her contact info, smiling in relief. “Thank you so much. The artists are all really friendly and I promise you’ll have fun. Come on, Charlie!” The dog hopped up and trotted down the beach as Hayley tossed them a wave.

Once she was out of earshot Nicholas was the first to say, “You sure about this?”

Kaelan nodded decisively. “Yeah, it’ll be great. I’ve become an expert at mingling with strangers.”

“Just because  _you_  have doesn’t mean the rest of us are,” Mamoru stated. Rei and Ami nodded in agreement.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Mamo-chan? It’s not every day we get invited to fancy parties in  _Hawaii_.” Usagi’s tone was exactly the same as the one Mina had berated him with, so he kept further logical protests to himself while they returned to the Vespas. Unfortunately they encountered traffic on the way to the marina, making it quite late when they finally boarded  _Saoirse_.

“Hey…” Zach greeted weakly from his face-down position on the couch, flapping an arm. “How was your first day on Oahu?”

“It’s not over yet,” Joe grinned. “We still have to have dinner and you’re coming with us.” The blond boy groaned and pushed himself upright with one hand, the other holding an ice pack in place. “Let me see the damage.” Zach slumped with another groan, sucking in a breath as the bandage was peeled off his skin. “Oh, not bad. It’s almost completely gone.”

“Yeah, I have another session tomorrow. I’m totally _not_ looking forward to it.”

Ami sat down beside him. “A local woman invited us to a party tomorrow night.” She was going to follow up by asking if he thought he could make it, but Zach immediately paled and shook his head.

“Nuh-uh, no, don’t do that.” Everyone still in the main cabin paused to look his way. “Even though Hawaii is an official state it might as well be a different country. I’m not saying  _all_  of the natives hate mainlanders, but a lot of them resent us for taking over their islands. These people you’re going to meet might not have the best interests of tourists such as ourselves at heart.”

“Zach, it’s to celebrate the opening of an art gallery. How nefarious could it be?”

“Nefarious enough if someone gets their hands on your identification!”

Ami tilted her head. “Is that what happened the last time you were here?”

“No, nothing so simple…” he muttered. “Look, if shit hits the fan while you’re there, don’t say I didn’t warn you. At least we’re leaving the day after, right?” Kaelan confirmed it. “What are you guys going to do until the party?”

“Some windsurfing, some hiking,” Rei provided. Zach grumbled a little as Ami patted his shoulder.

“I’m going with you this time. You shouldn’t be walking around after your treatment, anyway.”

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it without saying a word; it was futile to argue with Ami. She allowed herself a victorious smile before going to take a shower and donning an outfit appropriate for a five-star restaurant. The one Kaelan had in mind wasn’t that far from the marina, but just walking caused pain to shoot through Zach’s lower back. Ami held out a hand to him and he took hold of it eagerly, all but leaning against her for support. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach  _almost_  completely banished his anxiety at having to endure another round of laser treatment.

* * *

When the two groups returned to the catamaran after a long day of fun and exploration, they took turns telling stories and showing off photos of their adventures before dispersing to prepare for the party. “I can’t believe we did all this on just one island,” Makoto remarked to Nicholas as she decided on an outfit. “I hope the others aren’t boring.”

“All I know about Kauai is that there’s a huge canyon,” he said from the bathroom, “but it’s called ‘the garden island’ so I assume there’s lots of flowers and stuff.” Upon styling his hair just-so he peeked around the corner at Makoto, watching a dreamy expression claim her countenance.

“Oh Nikko, do you know how amazing it would be if I could bring home an actual Hawaiian hibiscus or,  _ooh_ , a bird of paradise?”

He smiled. “I dunno about a whole plant, but you can probably get some seeds or bulbs.” The girl sighed wistfully before giving herself a once-over in the closet mirror, adjusting her satin halter top and pulling down a miniskirt that may have been just a tad too mini. After Nicholas put on his best pair of jeans he came up behind her and fondled her hips, lowering his mouth to her ear. “Why I haven’t seen you in this skirt before now?”

“Because it’s Usagi’s and I’m just borrowing it for tonight,” she explained. It took a great amount of self-control not to let herself melt at his touch or indulge in the notion of collapsing into bed with him and foregoing the party altogether. Makoto had successfully abided by her good sense for the last four months, but every time Nicholas put his hands on her she gave in a little more.

The celebration was hosted by one Duke Leon, a philanthropist who, like Kaelan, used his money to give people opportunities they’d never receive otherwise. By funding the gallery he provided local artists the recognition they deserved, and with his social connections he could get some of them featured in exhibits abroad. One young woman gushed to Rei and Joe about how she wanted to do a residency at the Museum of Glass in Tacoma, and she was overjoyed to learn they both went to school in Seattle. They spent a good half hour describing what it was like to live there before she finally ran out of champagne and questions. After snagging a new glass of bubbly the woman noticed Rei’s camera dangling from her wrist. “Oh my god, Rei,” she said, gesticulating way too much, “you  _have_  to watch the sunset from here. Go out to the terrace and tell me it’s not the  _prettiest_  thing you ever saw. Take  _tons_  of pictures.”

“I’ll do that, thank you.” She and Joe gratefully made their way outside away from the inebriated artists. The terrace featured a large pool with an attached hot tub, a grilling area, and a set of lounge chairs situated beneath a pergola. There was also an outdoor bar offering cocktails to the people dancing around the DJ podium. Rei snapped a candid photo of Nicholas and Makoto grooving to tropical house music before turning her lens toward the magenta sunset and its reflection on the waves. She took a few pictures of Diamond Head and wandered down to the beach, pausing to capture the silhouette of a palm tree. She readied her camera while Joe approached the water to gaze across the ocean. He was very photogenic.

Mamoru sat at the kitchen island listening to Usagi and Mina’s running commentary of the hors d’oeuvres, which they made sure to critique in Japanese lest they offend their host who conversed with Kaelan nearby. “I was quite surprised to hear that the illustrious Kaelan Burke was coming to my little soiree,” Duke remarked. “What a coincidence that Hayley managed to intercept you during your vacation. I’m honored to have you here.” He didn’t really mean a word of it. Burke was six years his junior, a billionaire, and beat him to a place on Forbes’ _30 Under 30_ list last year. Duke resented him to say the least. The only reason he tolerated Kaelan’s presence was because he had shown up with an assortment of attractive young people in tow, and he could tell there was something very _special_ about them.

“Thank you,” Kaelan replied. “I suppose I have your, erm… acquaintance to thank for inviting me and my friends.”

Duke scoffed, his mossy eyes glinting in the low lighting. “Hayley Mejia was my fiancée for a long time, much more than an acquaintance. It saddens me to know that she goes around calling me her ex-boyfriend.”

“It sounds like you had a bitter break-up,” Mina stated from across the island. “What happened?”

The man focused on swirling the wine in his glass. “We stopped sharing the same dream. It’s difficult to stay with someone who doesn’t support what you’re doing. But I’m sure that’s not an issue for the two of  _you_ , is it?” His envious gaze flicked between Kaelan and Mina as they shared a glance containing admiration and respect. They made a beautiful couple, shining so brightly from within that it hurt to look at them. Duke suddenly slapped the granite counter top, startling a few of his guests. “I’m off to join the fun outside. I hope you kids enjoy the food.” He didn’t have to turn back to feel the glares his condescending tone earned.

“Ah, here you are.” Hayley looked at him like a deer in the headlights before her visage steeled. Duke ignored it, slinging his arm over her shoulders. “I’m glad you could make it, but next time consider surrounding yourself with guardians who can actually protect you, not oblivious children.”

“Enough of them have awakened to fend you off,” she returned. “If you try anything they’ll destroy you.”

He smiled crookedly. “Oh, I’m terrified. The Kings never had much power to begin with, the Prince doesn’t know the extent of his own abilities, and do you really think I can’t handle the weak little girl who was murdered by a _priestess?_ ” He chuckled lowly, confidently. “I fear none of them, just like how I wasn’t afraid to approach _you_ despite all the lesser men you sent to their knees.” Hayley slapped his wandering hand, still scowling. Duke pointed across the terrace to Makoto and Nicholas who were so wrapped up in one another they took no notice of anything else. “I recognize that one, you know. They say she wasn’t defeated, she blew herself up instead. I must tell you I love a woman with legs that go all the way up. Makes the fruit at the top even sweeter.”

“You disgust me,” Hayley spat, pushing herself away from the man. “I can’t believe I used to…” He raised an intrigued eyebrow at that train of thought and chortled again, stopping to hear her darkly whispered words. “I don’t think you noticed the storm rolling in. If you go after her, she’ll kill you.”

Duke ignored the warning, smirking in her face. “She can’t do anything to me in that dormant state, which I intend to take full advantage of. I believe I owe you a word of gratitude– thank you for bringing her right to me.” With that he strode toward the DJ and motioned for him to cut the music. His guests stopped dancing as it faded away, muttering their disappointment. “I’d like to thank everyone for coming out tonight,” he announced, “but first you all need drinks so we can do this properly!” The hired bartenders whipped into action, dispensing beer, wine and cocktails as quickly as they were ordered. When Duke noticed that Makoto didn’t have anything in her hand he personally mixed something for her, dissolving a little tablet into it. “Can’t leave Hawaii without having a real mai tai,” he said to the girl, proffering the glass. The King with her even encouraged her to accept it. This was too simple.

“But I’m underage…” she protested.

“No one’s going to bust you for having  _one_  drink,” Duke countered. He then held up his wineglass, dictating loudly so everyone could hear him. “To all the artists here tonight, thank you for allowing me into your lives. I can’t wait to see the wonderful things you’ll create, especially those of you who plan to travel abroad. You’ll all make the world a more beautiful place.”

“Cheers!” they chorused, clinking glasses with their neighbors. Duke winked at Makoto as she took a long drink of her cocktail, and her boyfriend or whatever he was downed a full glass of whiskey on the rocks. Would it even affect him given his large physique?

The answer turned out to be yes. Nicholas continued consuming more alcohol than he sweated out and it finally hit him like a freight truck. “Ooh, I need to sit down,” he said to Makoto. Duke eyed them smugly as they both wobbled on their feet on the way to the pergola. “Can you get me some water?” Nicholas asked once seated. She nodded and managed to make it into the house without falling down.

Duke crept up behind the boy and gave his occipital ridge a swift whack, instantly knocking him out. “Hey, you two!” he called to a pair of sculptors, “Can you bring this poor guy inside? Looks like he couldn’t hold his liquor.” They did as instructed, then Duke went in search of Makoto. He met her in the living room and grabbed the glass of ice water from her hand, adopting a soothing tone. “Why don’t you let me carry that for you?”

“Oh, thanks Mr. Leon.” She couldn’t focus on him and swayed on her feet. “I gotta give that to Nikko. D’ya think you can… help me down the stairs?”

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Duke let her cling to his arm, supporting her completely when they reached the bottom. To everyone else it looked like he was taking her somewhere to lie down, but at the end of the terrace was a set of stairs leading to his private dock where a yacht awaited them, and it was onto the vessel he carried Makoto. Duke left her on a couch and started the motors, navigating to the waters off Waikiki and dropping anchor near a chartered boat exuding the sounds of a spring break celebration. When he returned to the sitting area he found Makoto dragging her hand across the pillows while her head lolled.

“This is  _sooo_  soft, Mr. Leon. What  _is_  this?”

“Microfiber, darling.” He really liked hearing his name pass her lips, but he liked the look of her legs even more. That little berry-colored skirt was the only thing ruining the view.

Makoto closed her eyes while rubbing herself all over the sofa. It felt so plush against her skin and the way her head spun made it seem as if she were floating on a cloud in the sky. She really didn’t want the sensation to end… but something rough brushed her and ruined her journey. With great effort she peeled her eyes open and frowned at the way Mr. Leon ran his lips and stubbly chin along her leg. This was wrong; Nicholas was the only one whose hands she wanted on her body. She struggled to sit upright and move away from the man, her vision swimming as she tried to discern her surroundings. “Nikko… Where’s Nikko?” She didn’t see him anywhere. This didn’t even look like the house they had walked through. Where the hell was she?

“I bet you feel as high as a kite right now,” Duke said to her, leering. “It’s my own formula– the sedative effects of a roofie combined with the heightened sensations of ecstasy. Feels good, doesn’t it? The college kids around here love it.” He planted his hands on either side of Makoto and leaned down to kiss her, but she managed to brace a foot against the arm of the sofa and push herself away. Her eyes fluttered, her pulse raced, and her body wouldn’t move as accurately as she needed it to. Duke laughed as she attempted to scoot out of his reach. “You can’t go anywhere I won’t find you, you know.”

“No, no, Nicholas…” Makoto dropped down to the floor with an “oof”. The carpet felt like water, waves pulling her in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go.

Duke watched in amusement as she dragged herself toward the stairs, sighing once she made it about halfway. “This is pathetic. All you’re going to do is run? You don’t even have the courage to face me?” He pounced on her and she screamed, struggling against his grip on her wrists. “I’m disappointed, Nemesis. You’re supposed to be the most skilled warrior in this solar system.” Makoto blinked at him in confusion as his gaze swept over her disdainfully. “At least you were reborn into a gorgeous body for me to savor.”

Panic welled up when she felt his hand between her thighs and a surge of adrenaline finally gave her the strength to defend herself. Years of martial arts training kicked in as she fiercely head-butted the man, making him recoil with a shout. “Keep your fucking hands off me,” Makoto said in a dangerously calm voice. She rose to her feet, muscles tensing as she assumed a partial fighting stance. The drug still had a hold on her so she didn’t want to try anything beyond her capabilities.

Duke also stood up, pinching his nose to staunch the blood flow. “So there _is_ some fight in you. I’m glad.” His green eyes went wild as his lips slowly separated into a lurid grin. “Conquering you will be even more satisfying if I know you tried to stop me with all your might.”

He leapt across the room and Makoto barely managed to form a fist in time, swinging wildly but striking him in the side of the head and sending him crashing into the glass door. Duke righted himself more vigorously than she anticipated, and when he encroached upon her again she drew up both fists to keep him at bay with jabs. He withstood them all, made it inside her defense, and tackled her at the waist. He attempted to put her in a submission hold but Makoto was flexible enough to escape. She had a decade’s worth of combined training in kyokushin karate and judo. With each beat of her heart the drug’s influence on her system lessened, restoring knowledge of how to best overcome her opponent.

Makoto went on the offensive, holding nothing back. Duke’s expression shifted from arrogance to uncertainty to outright fear each time he managed to block or dodge her swift, precise strikes. But then he leaned back to avoid a roundhouse kick that transitioned into a sweep, knocking him on his ass. She was on him in a moment, pinning his arms as she straddled his chest to deliver increasingly-vicious punches to his face. Blood from his nose and mouth coated her knuckles but she didn’t stop, and why should she? This man had intended to rape her. Rapists didn’t deserve mercy.

All of a sudden her hand met an invisible stopping force and she cried out as some of her bones splintered, then the wind was knocked out of her as she slammed into a wine cabinet. Makoto shook her head to banish the stars and just managed to draw in a breath before Duke wrapped his fingers around her throat and lifted her like she weighed nothing, giving her a narrow look before throwing her through the glass door where she rolled across the deck. She took great heaving breaths, barely acknowledging the torrential downpour soaking her clothes and hair. She rose to her hands and knees and turned her head to watch the man approach. The hostility he emanated filled her with rage. If Duke Leon thought he could get away with anything because he was rich, Makoto was damned determined to do what Kaelan said and take him down a few notches. She willed herself to stand up and keep fighting even though at least three of her fingers were broken. She still had an arsenal of kicks at her disposal, and there were always knee and elbow strikes.

“You want to know why I’m doing this, don’t you?” Duke asked. Her tenacity faded ever so slightly at his despondent tone. “It’s revenge, Nemesis. Revenge against your despicable family.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” she demanded. “I don’t even have a family. My parents died in a plane crash when I was young.”

Duke scoffed. “Not your family in this ugly Bronze Era, the one you _had_. You were Jovian royalty, the daughter of King Keraunios.” With each unfamiliar term Makoto felt something course through her, dislodging memories of a time long past. She brought a hand to the topaz resting on her chest where it thrummed in response to the storm. The man continued. “After you died in Elysium and the Inner Alliance crumbled, Jupiter brought fragile peace to the system. A new regime rose from the ashes of King Hyperion’s court and sought to reclaim their former glory. They took over the inner planets one by one, gaining enough power to challenge Jupiter head-on. Or so they thought– they were quashed almost instantly, but the weapons Keraunios deployed were beyond his control. The devastation reached all the way to Saturn.” Duke advanced upon her, his words growing harsher with each step. “My home was Enceladus. I had land, a wife, children… all of them died in the flood caused by your people’s weapons. I survived alone at the top of a mountain, watching my entire world be destroyed around me.”

Makoto winced at the enormous pressure bearing down on her, sending her to one knee. Duke loomed above her with pure hatred in his eyes. “I didn’t…” she managed to speak, quaking beneath his aura, “I mean, Nemesis… she didn’t… have anything to do with your family’s death!”

Duke lowered himself to her eye level. “No, you didn’t. Not personally. But you’re guilty by affiliation. All the Jovians are. You shouldn’t have been messing with the primal forces of your planet.” At that a streak of lightning arced through the sky above, thunder ringing in their ears. “Look at that, Nemesis. Zeus himself bears witness as I ravage his daughter. My vengeance could not be more poetic.”

That word, ‘vengeance’, triggered something deep within Makoto, an almighty anger that it passed the lips of a man like Duke Leon. Who was he to believe Zeus, the God of Thunder, would let him get away with harming one of his children? Duke delivered an uppercut that sent her flying all the way to the bow, leaving her dangling over the railing. Before she could attempt to recover he began strangling her from behind. She clawed at his hands, gasped for air, tried flinging herself backwards and kicking his legs, all to no avail. Makoto’s eyes fluttered as she became starved for oxygen. She reached skyward, praying to no deity, but one answered her anyway. A bolt of lightning lanced down from the clouds and struck her beseeching hand, surging throughout her veins and filling her with raw elemental energy. Duke released her, jumping back with a shout and a curse, shielding his eyes against her illuminated form. Wild sparks shot off her, burning his retinas and leaving so many afterimages he couldn’t orient himself.

Finally, blessedly, the tempest dissipated. Neither Makoto nor Nemesis stood before him. She was a perfect fusion of the two, a warrior-princess for a new era resembling a gladiatrix clad in green and gold armor from head to toe. Upon her head was Roman helm with an eagle motif, large wings extending from either side. Duke continued staring at her in both abhorrence and amazement, thinking it wouldn’t be so bad dying at the hands of a beautiful yet terrible goddess.

“Deucalion…” she finally uttered, “I am sorry that your family perished in the aftermath of the wars, but I had _nothing_ to do with it. Your hatred is misplaced, and you are a truly impudent man if you sought to enact vengeance against me all these millennia. I am the _embodiment_ of divine retribution. _I_ decide who deserves punishment and the manner in which it is dispensed, not weak, pathetic little men like you.” She took three purposeful strides and grabbed his clavicle, squeezing hard enough to make him kneel. “I know you fell in with Tartarus– nothing else would have driven you to such brazen action. You betrayed your own people by joining their quest to steal Helios. So tell me, before I end your miserable existence… how many of them are left?”

Duke tried glowering at her, but he was defeated. “Seven,” he answered. “Seven lords and ladies of the Dark Cloud are going to find your allies and kill them off one by one.”

Satisfied, Nemesis maintained her grip on the man while extending her other arm toward the heavens, calling down a lightning bolt that she channeled into him. Deucalion didn’t even have time to scream before his body was obliterated, every cell that formed him vanishing from existence. She summoned more lightning to destroy the yacht as well, reveling in the sensation of molecules splitting apart all around her. When it was gone she fell into the water, relinquishing her celestial power and allowing the waves to gently carry her where they willed.  _‘I’ll save you, Nikko…’_ was the last thought Makoto formed before slipping into unconsciousness.


	25. Emotions in Motion

“What the hell was that?” Zach pushed himself upright so he could better see out the window.

“Just some lightning,” Ami said from the galley. She finished scooping ice cream into two bowls and returned to the couch, handing one to the boy. It was kind of nice having the catamaran all to themselves. With the rain outside and a movie playing on the TV, it felt just as cozy as home.

“That seemed like more than a lightning flash…” He slid off the sofa and achingly went outside, watching the party boat come into the marina with its motors on full blast and its passengers in an uproar. His gaze slid eastward to a yacht that was literally there one second and gone the next. He didn’t see exactly what happened because he closed his eyes to a lightning strike that seemed close enough to touch, yet no thunder followed. “Yeah, that’s not normal.” He headed straight for the stairs leading up to the wheel.

Ami appeared as soon as he turned the key in the ignition. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not taking it very far out,” the boy reassured. He switched on all the outboard lights to illuminate their surroundings, slowly backing the cat out of its berth. “This thing makes me miss my trimaran.”

“I’m sure you’ll get the chance to sail one if Kaelan doesn’t end up murdering us!”

He waved off her concern. “I have a weird feeling, Ami. Will you please go to the bow and tell me if you see anything?” She folded her arms while deciding if the look of concern on his face was genuine. “Please?” he asked again, just shy of begging.

She acquiesced, leaning over the railing to survey the waters. The lights occasionally glinted off scales of small fish and she thought she could see some spinner dolphins playing in the distance, but there was nothing suspicious until she began swiveling the spotlight and its beam landed on a human arm. The shriek she released instantly made Zach pulled back on the throttle. “Find something?” he called.

“Oh my god, it’s Makoto!” A chill went through Zach; he barely heard the splash as Ami dove overboard. He opened the cockpit’s window and slid down the slope, landing on the narrow walkway connecting the pontoons, then he tossed a life ring and pulled Makoto around to the steps once she was secure. The two of them dragged her onto the deck where Ami administered CPR. She coughed up a substantial amount of water before taking deep, shuddering breaths, shivering so violently her teeth chattered. “What happened to you?!” Ami cried. “How did you get out here?!”

“I k-k-k-killed him…” Makoto stammered. “I g-g-gotta save Nikko and everyone else… They might b-b-be in danger.

“Pretty sure that only applies to you,” Zach stated. He put one of her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to get her inside, but she was basically dead weight and it took Ami’s help just to bring her to the couch. The boy looked away while Ami peeled off her soaked clothes and covered her with a blanket. Eventually Makoto’s jaw stopped trembling and her breath steadied, slipping into slumber. Ami then faced Zach with wide eyes. He’d never seen such a look on her face before, one with only questions and none of the answers. “I think we should just let her rest,” he decided. “I’ll get us back to the marina.”

Ami nodded absently, burying her face in her hands. Her knowledge of basic first aid clashed with her imagination as the worst-case scenario played out, turning her typically logical mind into a maelstrom of emotions. She ended up crying them out all at once, a veritable river streaking down her cheeks and into the blanket encapsulating Makoto. It dawned on her that she had jumped into the same cold seawater and was likely doing her friend more harm than good by smothering her.  _‘Get up,’_  she told herself,  _‘take a hot shower. Change your clothes.’_  That gave her something to focus on, helped her calm down. Ami wasn’t sure how long she took but when she returned from getting dressed Makoto was not on the couch, or anywhere in the cabin for that matter. “Mako-chan?” she called.

“Down here!” She cautiously peered into the girl’s room to discover her putting on jeans and a clean shirt. Makoto grinned at her as if there was nothing weird about this whole situation, making Ami question her sanity. “I need you to run me back to the party, if that’s okay. I have to check on everyone and… take care of some things.”

“Um, okay…” In a slight daze Ami returned upstairs. Just when Makoto appeared both girls were pitched sideways as the catamaran bounced off the dock’s rubber bumper.

“Merde!” Zach yelled from above them, descending a moment later. “Sorry about that, I didn’t think I had to swing this thing wider than a Cadillac.” His attention fell on Makoto and he frowned. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Wherever I want,” she shot back. “Are you going to stop me?”

He shook his head, glancing at Ami. “I’m taking her to the others,” she said meekly.

“Is that wise?”

“If I’m not there they’ll wonder what happened to me.”

Zach exploded. “Makoto,  _we_  wonder what happened to you! Do you even realize that we found you floating in the  _middle_  of the  _ocean?!_  You were practically dead!” A dark look crossed her visage, letting him know that things would not end well for him if he challenged her, and he held up his hands. “You know what, it’s cool. Go back to the place that obviously fucked you up somehow. Whatever’s there must be really important.”

“Our  _friends_  are there,” she icily returned. “Excuse me for caring about them more than myself.”

“Screw you,” Zach muttered. As soon as the girls left he picked up Makoto’s satin top, finding it peppered with hundreds of tiny blackened holes. It also smelled like ozone, the acrid tang confirming his suspicions: Nemesis was awake. She had been a neutral princess of the Silver Era, joining neither the Inner nor Outer Alliances, but when she heard that Selene had been abducted by King Aitolos and was being held against her will she led a vast Jovian army to Terra alongside Verticordia, Enyo, and a Lunaran general. He remembered watching her battle against the holy warrior Nephriticus, their fighting prowess equal in all aspects until she unleashed primal energies beyond her control, ending them both. Nephriticus was now Nicholas, his best friend, and Zach sincerely hoped Makoto never employed such a tactic again.

* * *

“Thanks, Ami-chan!” Makoto gave her a wave before heading into the waterfront mansion. Ami watched her nervously, wondering if she should stay to check up on everyone else or return to Zach as the brunette suggested. She was still extremely confused by this sequence of events but knew Makoto was more than capable of handling things on her own, whatever that entailed. Maybe she had just fallen off a boat and everyone else was so hyped up they didn’t notice. Clinging to that explanation, Ami headed back to the marina.

Makoto found her friends easily since most of them were talking and laughing with the artists inside.  _‘Who’s going to sponsor them now that Deucalion is dead?’_  She felt a twinge of guilt at that, but definitely no remorse for killing him. She slowly wandered from room to room until her eyes landed on the person she sought. Hayley spoke to a tall, tanned man with curly dark hair. Makoto marched right up to her and grabbed her arm, whispering harshly. “You want to explain what the _fuck_ is going on here, or am I going to have to beat some answers out of you?”

Hayley’s hazel eyes regarded her in astonishment before a look of utter relief washed over her. “You did it. You erased Deucalion from the world.”

“So you’re a Dark Cloud member as well,” she confirmed. “Did you lure us here in hopes that he’d kill us?”

“No, I lured you here in hopes that one of you would kill  _him_.”

Makoto faltered at that, loosening her grip on the woman. “Why?” she demanded. “Why would you conspire against one of your own?”

“Because I asked her to.” Makoto spun around to face the tall man whom she had completely ignored. He was an older version of Duke; he had the same Grecian features but his green eyes were full of compassion instead of arrogance. “Deucalion was my son,” the man quietly explained. “He defected to Tartarus after his homeland became a casualty of the war, and nothing I said was enough for him to abandon his desire for revenge against your people. It corroded him, made him forsake his humanity.”

“Many centuries ago Prometheus visited me here and asked if I could attempt to soothe his son’s angry heart,” Hayley added. “Deucalion and I were romantically involved for a long time, and I thought he had finally accepted the loss of his family, but one day he told me he contacted Tartarus’ leader and joined their regime. He has been working for them for the last fifty years or so, poisoning humankind with narcotics of his design.”

Makoto was stunned by this information. “Duke manufactured drugs?”

Prometheus nodded, disappointment and anguish etched on his weathered features. “He amassed a fortune by making them and shipping them to every corner of the globe. From there he branched into other scientific pursuits, facilitating the inventions of substances like LSD, krokodil, and numerous other opioids.”

“So he was a bad man.”

“He became one, yes,” Hayley answered. “We are thankful you have laid him to rest, Nemesis.”

 _‘Is that my name now?’_  Makoto wondered. She shook her head and held out a hand. “I’m Makoto Kino.” It was more of an affirmation than an introduction. “If Duke is dead, what will happen to the artists?”

Prometheus clasped her hand. “Don’t worry about them. I’ll make sure to finish the work my son should have been doing from the beginning. Call me Peter Mathis, by the way.” He then glanced around and lowered his voice even more. “I know I can’t apologize for what Deucalion did to you, but I’m sorry. Most of us who remain from the Silver Era know there is only one person to blame for causing the war– Hyperion of Luna. He manipulated you young royals into doing exactly what he wanted, but _your_ people put a halt to his ambitions. The Jovians are the ones who allowed the remnants of humanity to gather on Terra and begin anew, forging this era of bronze.”

Makoto blushed. “Oh… thank you, I guess. I didn’t do anything personally, though, because Nemesis was dead…” Her brow furrowed at her use of first and third-person; she should be able to keep her identities separated. Regardless of how she felt, Peter and Hayley were grateful. She left them and ventured to the kitchen where some of her friends were. “Have any of you seen Nikko?” Mina, Mamoru and Usagi shook their heads, though the girls had drank way too much wine and probably wouldn’t remember where he was even if they had seen him. To that end Makoto searched the mansion room by room, running into Kaelan along the way. They came upon Nicholas’ form on a sofa in the study.

“Hey big guy, wake up.” Kaelan patted his face until his brown eyes fluttered open. “You all right?”

“My head kills,” he groaned. He looked to both of them for an answer. Makoto turned away, ashamed she had let Deucalion drug her and thus remove her ability to keep him safe. She had no doubt that the man was responsible for making Nicholas unconscious. He never passed out from drinking.

“I’ll go find Joe and Rei so we can all head home.” Kaelan left and Makoto sat on the edge of the sofa, stroking her boyfriend’s cheek.

“I’m sorry he hurt you,” she uttered. “I made sure he’d never be able to harm anyone again.”

“Whaddya mean?” Nicholas was too groggy to know who she referred to.

“I… vanquished him.” She kept waiting for some kind of remorse to set in, some guilt for the utterly savage manner in which she destroyed Deucalion, but she felt nothing and that frightened her. Makoto stared down at Nicholas, at Nephriticus, who had also been destroyed by the elemental power Nemesis commanded. She couldn’t remember which of them attacked first after Selene fell but it didn’t really matter since they had both died due to her reckless abandon. What if she lost control again? What if she killed him again? She kept dwelling on it as she rode with Rei back to the marina. Joe and Kaelan carried Nicholas onto the boat and into his room, Zach’s gaze following them worriedly. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” Makoto said to him. “I know you care, especially about Nikko.”

“Yeah, well, if you really do too, make sure not to lose your head. You’ll regret it if you do.” His words were deadly serious and made a nervous lump form in her throat that she struggled to swallow. Zach knew everything: who she really was, what she’d done, the devastation she was capable of causing…

Makoto went into the bathroom to stare at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red from the effort of withholding tears but they looked the same otherwise. She couldn’t see any trace of Nemesis’ indifference in them.  _‘Have I always been like her? Have I never truly cared about hurting people?’_  Lord knew she’d maimed Usagi’s feelings plenty of times in the past. The remarks just rolled off her tongue so easily, blasting her friend’s confidence like well-placed dynamite. Why couldn’t she be a better person who learned and grew from her mistakes like Usagi, or any of their other friends for that matter?  _‘Maybe they’re not my friends at all. Maybe they’re potential victims.’_

“Mako? You in there?” She gasped at the knock on the door having forgotten people existed on the other side. That thought sent her even deeper into despair, pushing her tears over the edge. She failed to stifle a sniffle and slid to the floor as Nicholas opened the door a crack. “What’s wrong?”

“Me. I’m what’s wrong.” He stepped inside and sat down opposite her. He didn’t say anything just yet, letting her words flow. “Something  _happened_ , Nicholas. I don’t think I can be with you anymore.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I’ll hurt you! It won’t be on purpose but… but someday I’ll end up doing something beyond my capabilities and I’ll just… end you!”

He allowed her to sob for a minute before reaching for one of her hands. “Are you worried about Nemesis?” Makoto glanced up in shock, eyes red and puffy and full of self-loathing. “I’ve known about her for a while. I know everything that happened between us in the Silver Era.”

“I _annihilated_ you!” Makoto wailed. “I removed every shred of you from existence because I was that desperate to be the victor of our fight!” Nicholas continued surveying her calmly. “Only I destroyed myself in the process, so it was all for nothing! And… and before any of that I killed hundreds of Terrans, hundreds of innocent soldiers who had no idea why we were even there! I thought I was exacting vengeance on the ones that wanted to hurt Selene and ruin the Alliance, but I just _murdered_ them.”

Nicholas drew her into his arms as she kept weeping, an unending rain of tears that soaked through to his shoulder. “If you can remember everything about your past life then you know there was no animosity between us when we died.” Makoto made a pathetic little noise. “I was only there as a service to my lord, and you were there because you wanted to see Hyperion brought to justice. We were victims of happenstance, that’s all.” He cupped her face, brushing away tears with his thumbs. “I don’t believe you’ll ever take such desperate actions again. For one we never fight, and for another I love you too damn much to let you vaporize yourself again. If you do, I’ll go down with you in a literal blaze of glory.”

She laughed weakly. “What do you mean by that?” She wasn’t outright ignoring the fact that Nicholas just said he loved her, she was simply too overcome with emotion to properly reciprocate the sentiment. In response to her question he spread his fingers. Makoto boggled when tiny flames flickered to life at the tip of each one, and then he drew the orbs into his palm in sequence before snuffing them out. “You can summon fire,” she stated impassively. “When did that happen?”

“When I got this talisman,” Nicholas explained, showing off the bronze ring with a round ruby in the center. “Also I guess I’m called Zojo now, not Nephriticus.”

“One of the Four Heavenly Kings? Jeez, are we living mythology or something?” Makoto shook her head at the absurdity of this whole situation. She was a reincarnated princess of Jupiter who could command lightning, Nicholas was the reincarnation of a warrior-monk who could control fire, she had killed someone with a several-thousand year-old grudge against her, and humanity depended on them to prevent the minions of Tartarus from fucking shit up again. “Apparently this is our life now…” she sighed, lacing their fingers. “I’m glad I have you to live it with.”

“Me too.” They got up together and returned to the actual bedroom, coming to a halt in the middle of the floor. Neither relinquished their grip on the other, and the longer they stood there holding hands the more in tune they became with the natural elements coursing through their celestial souls, just out of reach below the surface. Fire and lightning had a lot of similar properties. They were both capable of inflicting tremendous damage upon the natural world, but from such destruction new life always sprang. Their elements also served as a reminder to mankind that nothing, no matter how much they willed it, was permanent. Everything had to die so that other things could be born from the ruins.

“Hey…” Makoto said so quietly it took Nicholas a moment to realize she’d even spoken. “What do you think would happen if we lost control together?” He raised an eyebrow, unsure what she was getting at. She pressed herself against him to make her intentions clear. “Will you burn me?”

“Only one way to find out,” Nicholas replied, pushing her back to the bed. “Let’s see if we cause a calamity.”

* * *

It took less than a day to sail to Kauai, but because Kaelan was mildly hungover he didn’t get up in a timely manner and they arrived at the island in the early afternoon, though there was still plenty of daylight to do a bit of exploring. After checking in with the Nawiliwili Harbor office he returned to  _Saoirse_ , addressing his friends with the authority of a drill sergeant. “All right everyone, I’m about to go rent a couple Jeeps for the day so we can check out Waimea Canyon. We’re  _all_  going, no exceptions.” He gave Zach a stern look as the boy mumbled something derogatory. “After that I was thinking we could do a hike on the Napali Coast or head back around the island to Wailua, so decide what you want to do while Joe and I are out.”

“I guess someone should wake up the chefs first,” Mina remarked afterward. “No nose goes!” Usagi lost because she was engrossed by her DS, looking up to find everyone staring at her with smiles on their faces. Of course she didn’t mind barging in on her best friend since Makoto did it to her all the time, but getting woken up when she didn’t want to be was made considerably less irritating when presented with delicious waffles. Usagi reasoned she could tempt Makoto out of bed with the promise of being surrounded by native foliage.

“Mako-chan, Nikko-kun, time to rise and shine…” She opened the door just enough to peek inside, her attention immediately falling on bare skin illuminated by the porthole. It wasn’t a big deal seeing her best friend naked but she never imagined stumbling upon Nicholas in the same state. She released a shriek of embarrassment and fled back to the main cabin, though the noise successfully roused the couple from slumber.

A few minutes later they appeared fully clothed, Makoto running a brush through her long tangled hair. “What’s going on? You scared us, Usa-chan.”

“I’m sorry Mako-chan, but I saw Nikko’s butt. Forgive me.” She looked so ashamed that Makoto just had to laugh.

“Unfortunately the two of us see him in such a state all the time,” Mamoru remarked, indicating Zach. “He seems to have no problem sleeping and walking around in the nude.” Nicholas only shrugged because it was true.

When Kaelan and Joe returned everyone piled into the two Jeep Wranglers with soft tops removed so they could enjoy an unimpeded view of Kauai’s interior mountains drenched in every shade of green imaginable. Near the actual town of Waimea they stopped to check out the Captain Cook monument before continuing onward and upward, the asphalt gradually turning red due to washout from the canyon’s alkaline soil. Joe intentionally steered his Jeep through puddles collected in the pull-off areas, splashing mud all over the fenders and eliciting excited yelps from his passengers, which he found amusing because this was  _nothing_  compared to an actual off-road adventure. Rei answered his phone when it rang. “Tell him to knock that shit off unless he wants to reimburse me for violating the rental contract,” Kaelan growled. She relayed the message verbatim. Joe stuck his arm up through the roof and flipped Kaelan the bird.

Everyone murmured approvingly when they reached the canyon’s scenic viewpoint. Red rock clashed with bright green shrubbery, creating a lovely backdrop for their group photo. From this high up they could also see the neighboring island of Niihau which they would not be visiting, instead backtracking to Molokai. While almost everyone went off on short trails to explore the sides of the canyon, Mamoru and Usagi sat on a rock sharing a snack. The girl turned to grab her phone for a few more pictures and when she looked back at Mamoru she found him sitting perfectly still, for a little sparrow had landed in his palm to pick out sunflower seeds from the trail mix. After a minute of them both sitting like statues a few more birds appeared in addition to a chipmunk, climbing all over the boy as if he were stone.

Usagi really wanted to take a picture but knew she couldn’t move without scaring the animals away. From the corner of her eye she saw one couple return, their mouths agape as they fell silent. Rei lowered to one knee and angled her camera, giving Usagi a thumbs-up once she had immortalized the scene. When Mamoru finally released his pent-up breath the creatures scattered. “That was one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen,” Joe said. He didn’t have to ask how it happened because he knew Mamoru was intrinsically connected to all life on the planet. “Rei, you should definitely submit that picture to National Geographic or something.”

“Maybe I will,” she smiled.

They returned to the Jeeps and headed back around the island to Wailua River State Park for some hiking. “This place is just too beautiful,” Mina said, turning every-which-way with her phone to take it all in. She squeaked as she suddenly found herself high in the air atop Kaelan’s shoulders, the new viewpoint allowing her to capture even better photos. Nicholas did the same with Makoto, achieving a combined height of about nine feet and giving her access to some of the flowering trees. She didn’t pick anything, only held up a hand to feel leaves and blossoms against her fingertips. “There’s the fall!” Mina pointed across the wall of shrubbery to a white cascade tumbling from mossy rocks, its spray sending ripples across a perfect reflection of the sky and scenery.

Everyone gathered at the top and the boys quickly stripped down to their underwear, each one whooping as they jumped into the pool without hesitation. “I swear they all share one brain!” Usagi remarked, giggling at their antics. “They always seem to know what the others are going to do without even saying anything.”

“I think that just makes them predictable,” Ami commented, stepping gingerly out of her shorts and neatly folding her shirt atop them. She had actually worn her Herve Leger monokini under her clothes for an instance such as this. Zach kept his eyes glued to her as she stepped onto the highest rock, her toes curling over the edge. She swung her arms back before pushing off in a perfect swan dive, her friends applauding when she surfaced. Zach felt a pang of sadness at having missed the opportunity to sketch such a beautiful pose.

None of the girls followed Ami since they were a bit apprehensive about strangers potentially seeing them in their bras and panties even though they hadn’t encountered anyone else on the trail leading to the falls. “I will give each of you one hundred dollars if you all jump in,” Kaelan said in a completely serious tone.

“Sold!” Usagi declared. She stood proudly in her lacy white undergarments, grinning at the boys’ whistles and cheers before pinching her nose and cannon-balling into the water. Mina was next, assuming the pre-race stance she used while on the swim team with Ami. It made her friend smile to see that she retained perfect form. After a moment she launched forward, diving in with a minimal splash. She surfaced near Kaelan and beamed at the way he regarded her in wonder. They swam behind a large vine-draped boulder in order to indulge the magnetic attraction between them, Kaelan holding Mina by her seat as she wrapped her legs around him.

After half a year he had learned more about her, discoveries being made each time they went out on the town, or on a mini road trip, or stayed in making love all night and through the next day. The sex was phenomenal, honestly; until a couple months ago Kaelan was still being conditioned to match her ridiculous stamina, and she had no qualms about trying new things. During the few instances when she slept over and they didn’t get physical, they spent hours on end just talking. They discussed all kinds of things from politics to world cultures to health and medicine to pondering the nature of the universe. She opened up to him so much he felt guilty, wondering if she conversed with Ami the same way. Their friendship was important to him and he made sure not to monopolize her time. Mina managed to throw him for a loop when she mentioned how much she appreciated him for not trying to change her to fit into his lifestyle. It would be easy for her to become his kept woman, but Kaelan respected the fact that she wanted to pave her own way through life by pursuing an education in a field she was passionate about, and he didn’t want to jeopardize that by dragging her into the public spotlight that constantly shone on him.

“I don’t deserve you,” Kaelan murmured, interrupting their kissing.

“Why would you say that?” Mina asked, pulling back.

He kept his eyes on the water grazing her sports bra. “I don’t know… I guess it just sunk in that you willingly crossed an ocean with me to explore a place we’ve never been. And you don’t feel any doubt that I’ll get us all home safely.”

“So you find it odd that I have faith in you?”

“Yeah, a little. At this exact time last year I was up to my shoulders in stinking fish guts. I had no plans for the future– hell, I had no plans for the next  _day_  except to down a few beers at the pub. I was just thinking about how surreal my life has become. I came to Hawaii on my huge, gorgeous boat. Tomorrow morning I’m going to wake up to a gorgeous woman in my bed.” Mina’s cheeks flushed at that. “And when we leave this place I’ll be returning to my huge, gorgeous mansion and wake up beside you in  _that_  bed as well.” He shook his head in denial. “I’m trying to figure out what I did to deserve all this.”

“I think it’s just fate, hon,” Mina said with a smile, hugging him tightly. “Accept this is what the universe had planned for you.”

“Mm… all right.” Kaelan kissed her again, drawing it out. She had no idea how right she was. “That means the universe planned for us to meet and for me to…” He trailed off, preparing himself with a deep breath. “I’m unreasonably in love with you, Mina.”

She only blinked. “You… what?”

“I said I love you.” His features stayed neutral as hers shifted to shock. “Unreasonably so.”

“What does that even mean… you love me unreasonably?” That four-letter word filled her with a mixture of joy and dread.

Kaelan glanced skyward while debating whether or not to tell her the truth. Honesty was the best policy, of course. “I’ve been considering asking you to marry me since New Year’s.”

Mina could only gape uselessly as she stared into his sincere visage. He wanted to  _marry_  her? Like, devote the remainder of his life to her marriage? “W-wait, Kaelan, hang on a sec…” She shouldn’t have tried speaking when her brain spun with a million thoughts. “We can’t get married, I still have a degree to earn!”

“I know that. I’m willing to wait.” He prayed to all the gods his confession hadn’t triggered Mina’s flight instincts. At the same time he felt immensely relieved to have finally gotten that proclamation off his chest. He was prepared to give her time to consider his proposal, but he’d be heartbroken if she outright refused him now.

Thankfully she didn’t. “Kaelan, that’s… that’s a big life step for both of us, a  _huge_  step. I had no idea you were going to say something like this or that you’d even been thinking about it!” She put a hand on her cheek while staring right through his chest. “I never thought anyone would want to marry me. No one’s even told me they loved  _me_ , only parts of me.” But not Kaelan Burke; he made sure to do just the opposite. The problem Mina struggled with was that she didn’t know if her feelings for him were exactly the same. She admired and appreciated and trusted him, but did that all equate to love? “Kaelan, did you bring me here to propose?”

“No, I didn’t. I don’t even have a ring or anything. I only thought…” He messed up his hair even more than it already was. “I wanted to tell you how I really felt and this place is fairly romantic so it just kind of came out. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Mina said kindly. “I’m not mad or anything, I’m… amazed, really.” She gave him a half-smile. “I wish I could sort out my emotions as effortlessly as you, but… can you let me think on it? At least a few days?” Kaelan nodded, watching her swim away and hoping, wishing, praying that she came back to him before too long.

* * *

Who the hell actually said things like that, candidly and without any prelude whatsoever? Who the hell knew they really wanted to be tied down at such a young age?  _‘He’s five years older than you,’_  Mina reminded herself,  _‘he knows exactly what he wants. But why bring up getting married when he already has so much on his plate?’_   Was Kaelan getting bored? Did he want to spend money on married-couple things instead of sinking it into project after project? Maybe he only wanted her to be the queen of his empire. Maybe he wanted an heir or two to entrust it to. Well, the joke was on him since she hadn’t had a period since Halloween and was basically infertile for the time being.

She hadn’t shared any of this with Ami yet because she and Zach were reading a comic together, smiling and giggling at each page. They were totally spooning too, which still made no sense to Mina because her bestie didn’t even like _hugging_ people. “What’s the deal with you two? Are you dating?” They faced her simultaneously. Zach rested his chin on Ami’s upper arm and gave the blonde a hint of a possessive smirk. He knew she was jealous that Ami had turned to him for attention and interaction since losing her to Kaelan.

“Of course we’re not dating,” Ami laughed.

“It sure seems like it,” Mina returned. “Why do you find that funny?”

She bit her lip and turned toward Zach. “You should tell her.”

“Nah, you can do it.”

“Are you sure?” She felt a little guilty for sharing a secret that didn’t belong to her, but he only smiled reassuringly. “Mina-chan, Zach is gay.”

“ _What?!_ ” she exclaimed. “No he isn’t! No way!” Although, it made a lot of sense if Ami actually assumed that; she thought it was safe to be intimate with Zach because he wasn’t sexually attracted to her. Mina swore she could see a glimmer of lust in the boy’s eyes right alongside his smug confidence that Ami would dismiss her opinion of him. She knew he had played the part so well for so long that nothing she said could sway Ami’s belief, especially since she had ample evidence of his purported non-interest in her by now.

“Um, yeah way. I bet I’ve had more dick than you.” Ami made a face and gave his arm a light slap to which Zach responded by nuzzling her shoulder apologetically, eyes closed as he savored the contact.

Mina bristled. _‘Ooh, you manipulative bastard. She’s letting you crawl all over her like the little worm you are!’_  “Ami-chan, will you come outside with me? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, but I have to use the bathroom first.”

As soon as she left the room Mina shot Zach a seething glare he accepted passively. “So what is it you think you know?” he asked.

“I think you’re waiting for an opportunity to stick your cock in her,” she hotly replied. “If you do that, you’ll break her heart. And then I’ll break _you_.”

He nodded slowly. “I do fantasize about her, I’ll admit that.” Mina looked like she was about to punch his lights out. “But Ami’s become much more than that to me. She’s my muse. The last thing I want to do now is make her hate me.”

Mina relaxed slightly, tilting her head back and narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “What do you mean she’s your muse?”

“I mean I’m an artist and she inspires me. A lot, actually. I’ve been sketching her since the first day of school when I saw her in the library and I haven’t been able to stop.” Zach fished in his suitcase for a well-worn notebook, surrendering it for Mina’s inspection. She opened the cover to find a portrait of Ami reading, one in which he managed to capture the voracious look in her eyes as she devoured knowledge.

“These are really good…” she begrudgingly admitted, turning the pages. More portraits of Ami’s various expressions greeted her, including the one of her staring inquisitively from the pool. His fashion sketches featured her as the croquis, the early designs showcasing bold, edgy, modern styles Ami would never wear. As Mina continued flipping through the book the designs became classical and feminine, modest pieces with flowing fabric in cool hues. Then there were drawings of her as a faerie or mermaid with different types of wings and fins. Some were simple sketches and others had detailed backgrounds he’d taken time to shade or color. “I didn’t know you could draw like this, Zach.”

“Neither did I,” he said quietly, looking down in a show of humility. “She did this to me. I need her, Mina.”

“Are you in love with Ami?”

He swallowed. “I… I think so.”

So much for dealing with her own romantic endeavors. “How does that work if she’s convinced you’re gay?”

“I have no fucking clue. I dug myself this hole and I have no idea how to climb out.” Zach tightly gripped the blanket they sat on. “I’m not going to ask you to help me, but… fuck, I’ll go crazy if things stay this way. She’s so close to me yet so far out of reach.”

Mina sighed and rolled her eyes. “You’re a complete idiot for getting yourself into this position. I feel no sympathy for you.” He accepted that stoically. “But I love Ami too and I want her to be happy. I’ve never seen her so…  _glowing_  around another person, and I don’t think she’s ever had a male friend before. If you want to be more than that, you’re going to have to tell her the truth. Ami appreciates integrity more than anything. If there’s a real connection she’ll forgive you. You’ll have to bare your soul to earn her trust back, no secrets at all.” Mina paused, smiling wryly. “If you do that, you might get to draw her like a French girl.”

“Hah, good one.” Zach sighed despondently, vowing to clear up the drama he’d caused. “So what’s the deal with you and Kaelan? Are you hanging with us because you fought or something?” Ami returned just then, leaning on the back of the couch and listing her head in that owlish manner.

“Um, well, I guess I can just tell you both…” Mina’s blue eyes flicked between them several times. “Kaelan said he wants to marry me.”

Both of their jaws dropped but the boy was the first to find words. “Holy shit, really? When was this?”

“While we were at Wailua Falls.”

“Oh my god, Minako.” That was as close as Ami came to spouting anything vulgar. “What did you tell him?”

“That I had to think about it. That’s why I’m out here.”

“Well, shit!” Zach chuckled, “If you love him then the answer is obvious!” He stopped when he noticed Mina’s sullen countenance. “You  _do_  love him, don’t you?”

“I’m not sure,” she said in a small voice. “I know I’m hurting him by not knowing. He probably thinks I’m running from him.” Again.

“It’s not an easy thing to figure out,” Ami wisely declared. “Love comes in so many forms that one person’s definition of it may differ from that of everyone else. But I think trust should always be the foundation for love, so as long as you have that…” She blushed and gave a slight shrug. “Well, what do I know? I’ve only read about it.”

“Jesus, this got heavy. I need a drink.” Zach withdrew a bottle of bourbon from his luggage and raised it. “Here’s to figuring out our shit.” He took a long swig and passed it to Mina, who downed even more than him. It turned out to be pretty good so she drank again to actually enjoy it.

Zach wagged the bottle at Ami. “Want some?”

“Why not?” she grinned, feeling adventurous. She sipped tentatively, licking her lips afterward. “It tastes like… toasted caramel.” Caramel was her favorite.

Zach didn’t intend to get anyone tipsy but the three of them polished off the bottle in an hour since it was like drinking liquid candy. Ami fell asleep first with a rosy glow in her cheeks that reminded him of Snow White. Mina went next, nodding off with her phone in hand before she could finish a text to a friend back home. Zach found himself sandwiched between them and released a groan. Why did love have to be so complicated? Wouldn’t it be better if Mina could keep fucking Kaelan without complex emotions getting in the way? Wouldn’t it be better for him if he could return to having meaningless sex with random strangers instead of pining after Ami?

“Thanks a lot, Destiny,” he grumbled before dozing off.


	26. Soul and the Sun

“Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?” Ami hadn’t stopped wringing her hands since arriving backstage.

“Because it’ll be fun, our costumes are awesome, and we practiced too hard not to show off what we’ve learned!” Mina patted her shoulder reassuringly and all the metallic bits on Ami’s outfit jingled in response.

Going to the belly dance class was Makoto’s idea. She read about an outdoor theater that presented different types of dances from the many cultures of the Pacific; hulas were featured on Monday, hakas on Wednesday and so forth. The Sunday night slot had recently been claimed by a local woman, Taylor Evans, who opened a belly dance studio on Molokai. Since she only had three students so far she was thrilled when the five girls on vacation stumbled upon her introductory workshop. None of them had ever done anything like belly dancing, but with Mina’s, Usagi’s, and Makoto’s background in para-para they got the hang of it pretty quickly. Rei didn’t like the idea of being on stage but her natural talent was too valuable to waste according to Taylor, and she hoped the experience would help Ami unleash her inner goddess.

Now they were decked out in tribal style costumes, going over the motions they’d learned while waiting for Taylor and her student trio to finish their performance. Judging by all the hooting and hollering from the audience they were doing a good job, which frightened the perfectionist in Ami. She really didn’t want to make a mistake and let everyone down.

Mamoru and the Shitennou applauded the quartet as they bowed and made their way offstage. Taylor stayed behind to introduce the next group, panting slightly into the microphone. “It would be an absolute pleasure to have them in my studio full-time, but since they’re just passing through our little island I only had about twenty hours to teach them the basics. Please give a hand to Mina, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Usagi.” The crowd clapped politely before resuming whistles and cheers as the girls got into formation.

“Yeah Ami!” Zach hollered, for she was visibly shaking, “You got this!”

As a whole the girls were quite intimidating. The combination of dark colors, antique ornaments, and bold makeup gave them the appearance of a band of fierce warriors. Adding that to the haunting quality of the music and liquid way in which they danced, the boys felt nothing but shivers and a sense of awe for the next fifteen minutes. They moved perfectly in sync, transitioning effortlessly and simultaneously from one position to the next, and suddenly Mamoru had a vision of how the Silver Era could have been had the Inner Alliance endured. Five princesses working together to achieve common goals, supporting one another through times of adversity, each one providing their strength to bolster the others’ weaknesses. He could see this effect occurring right before his eyes as Ami was infused with confidence. She shed her anxiety, transforming her motions from stiff and robotic to fluid and sensual. At the finale Mamoru stood up to applaud and praise them, his friends following suit, and the girls beamed at one another, radiating pride.

They held a little after-party on the catamaran, dressed once more in regular clothes while retaining their makeup, the only physical reminder of a surreal experience. “That was  _amazing_ ,” Joe gushed as he handed out beverages. “I’ve never seen anything like that. I didn’t even know that style of dancing existed!”

“I can’t believe you learned all the choreography in less than a day,” Kaelan added. “I suppose that just proves you can do anything you put your mind to.”

Mina giggled and sank further into his chest, practically purring when his arms wound around her. “It was all Mako-chan. She rallied us and didn’t let us quit even though we had a lot of trouble with the spins toward the end.”

“But we totally nailed it!” Usagi cheered. “And we all had fun… right Rei-chan, Ami-chan?” She received two shy nods since they had both gone _way_ out of their comfort zones. “I can’t imagine how hard it must be coming up with new routines all the time. Taylor really has her work cut out for her!”

“Well, I’m sure you guys helped her earn a few new students.” Nicholas leaned over to give Makoto a smooch. “And you looked really good doing it.”

The brunette remained silent as her friends thanked him. She was glad they had agreed to indulge her curiosity, but Makoto didn’t want this to be her first and last experience with belly dance. Learning the moves and wearing that costume really made her feel sexy and feminine, which she rarely did despite Nicholas’ constant assertions. Taylor explained that belly dancing was an art form created by women for women and the image of rulers being entertained by scantily-clad harem girls was a fantasy. Although Makoto had received a sampling of American tribal style there were numerous others she could pursue such as Egyptian raqs sharqi, Turkish oryantal dans, and Persian court dance. Modern cabaret and flamenco were also fair game for a fusion repertoire. There was a studio in Seattle she wanted to check out once they got back, but for now she withheld the notion from her friends. It would be more fun to surprise them with invitations to her first performance.

* * *

Maui was their penultimate Spring Break destination and although it was bursting with tourist activities, the passengers of  _Saoirse_  wanted to take a day off to relax and rejuvenate… except for Joe once he found out about Kula Botanical Gardens, and where he went Rei could be persuaded to follow. They rented yet another Jeep to cruise in, enjoying a warm breeze and ocean air. Joe noticed that Rei wasn’t wearing a single black garment, opting for a white skirt, violet top, and a sunhat in addition to her signature glasses. “Got your camera?” he asked. She answered by holding it up. Hawaii had been a great opportunity for her to learn more about its technical aspects instead of simply pointing and shooting.

She paid more attention to framing specific elements in each shot, moving along methodically as Joe practically ran around like a chicken without a head. Orchids! Lilies! Bromeliads! Hibiscus! Some were species he’d never heard of, recent hybrids he longed to cultivate. Rei spoke his name and he spun toward her, the sheer wonder on his countenance making her smile. “How did you become so interested in botany?” They had shared a lot of pillow talk over the last several months but Rei had never asked why exactly he pursued a degree in environmental horticulture.

As with so many of his answers this one came with a story; Joe stuck his hands in his pockets while looking nostalgically at the sky. “I was about five or six when one of my dad’s mechanics decided to get married. He was a young guy, just turned eighteen, with no idea what to do so he asked my parents for help. My mom did all the girly stuff like going dress shopping with his fiancée, making invitations and choosing a cake. When they got to the flowers my mom offered to provide them from her garden, which was kind of a big deal because she grew them to sell so we’d have a little extra money. The bride said she wanted unique flowers and my mom suggested blue roses. As you know there’s no natural true-blue rose, and when my mom told me that I said I’d figure out a way to grow real blue roses so she could sell them and make lots of money.” His shoulders rose and fell. “I guess I also gravitated toward flowers because they kind of mirror people. When I first met you at the Halloween party I thought you were like a black bearded iris, elegant and beautiful yet mysterious.”

Rei raised an eyebrow. “I can’t be mysterious, you know all about me.”

“That’s not true,” Joe kindly refuted. “I believe it takes a lifetime to completely know someone because during all the years you spend together they’re still growing and changing as a person. We continue to evolve until the day we die.”

“Then what’s the point of making a lifetime commitment? What if they turn into someone you don’t like?”

He shrugged again. “That’s a risk we have to be willing to take. I want to find a woman who’ll help me become the best man I can possibly be.”

Rei accepted that with a nod while attempting to suppress the butterflies in her stomach. Joe wasn’t referring to  _her_ , was he? One of the qualities she really appreciated about him was his candor. Because they communicated clearly there hadn’t been any drama in their relationship despite sex forming its basis. Their arrangement was simple and safe, which Rei liked, and she assumed Joe liked it too because there wasn’t any pressure to turn it into something more.

Except Joe  _did_  want something more, or the persistent voice in his head did. It kept urging him to act in manners he really wasn’t comfortable with. That voice belonged to Jaden who still lusted after the Princess of Mars despite loathing her with every fiber of his being. _‘Rei isn’t Enyo,’_ Joe would often say to the warrior. _‘She’s a totally different person now. Why do you hate her so much?’_

Until now he had never received a detailed response. Joe lay awake beside Rei’s slumbering form, hoping the waves would lull him to sleep. He knew having a conversation with the ancient spirit in his soul wasn’t conducive to a good night’s rest, but he wanted some definitive answers so he could get rid of all these invasive feelings. _“Enyo and I… were equals,”_ Jaden began. He spoke lowly with an edge to his tone. _“We were both children of war who fought hard to survive the worlds we were born into. The Martians were only ever unified one time, just after their colony had been established by the great Ares in the Golden Era. Enyo was a descendent of that man, but the one who ruled at the time of our deaths was a simple warrior named Cadmus. A highly skilled warrior, but a commoner nonetheless. He married her mother Harmonia and claimed Enyo as his daughter even though they didn’t share blood.”_

 _‘How do you know all that about her?’_ Joe inquired.

_“I was a general of the Terran army. One must know everything about one’s enemy if they wish to be victorious against them. However, I didn’t intend to involve myself in the conflict that arose regarding Selene. Aitolos summoned me to battle and I ignored him, waiting and watching in hopes that he would be struck down and I could claim the throne for myself. Alas, the conflict did not reach the palace. A ceasefire was ordered after General Kunz and Verticordia returned from Elysium together.”_

_‘And then all the princesses gathered there for the unification ceremony…’_ Fragments of that jovial occasion, however brief it was, flickered in Joe’s memory.

_“I don’t know why Endymion asked me to attend as we weren’t particularly close. I only served so I could seize any opportunity to rule that came my way.”_

_‘You were selfish.’_

Jaden laughed. _“Yes, and arrogant. That was why I propositioned Enyo despite never having encountered her before.”_ He made a sound full of want. _“You can see her, yes? How savagely beautiful she was, how primordial. She is as fire, indiscriminately consuming all who stand in her path. She killed anyone who sought to take away her freedom. However miserable her childhood may have been, it is always better to be free than enslaved. I weathered similar experiences, that’s how I recognized it when we met in Elysium. She and I were fighters, murderers, survivors. No other would have seen it in her and respected her for it.”_

_‘So she spurned you. Is that why you hate her, because she hurt your pride?’_

The warrior growled, a vibration in his soul more than a sound. _“As I said before, we were equals. We should have died like equals, like Nemesis and Nephriticus or Zois and Pronoia. I attacked Enyo, she retaliated, and I knew as soon as she drew her weapons that she was going to kill me first. I knew, and I hated her for it because it meant we were equals no longer, that she was going to perish with one final, glorious victory under her belt. I didn’t even get to witness it because she stabbed those jagged blades into my eyes.”_

There were highly unpleasant sensations attached to Jaden’s last personal memory. Joe turned toward Rei and found it impossible to envision her attacking anyone so viciously. _‘Right, she’s definitely not like Enyo at all. I wouldn’t want her to be.’_

 _“You wouldn’t love her if she were,”_ Jaden snidely remarked.

_‘Wh-what? I’m not in love with Rei…’_

_“The way you copulate with her is much more lovingly than how I would handle Enyo. I would have dominated her like a real man, made her beg for it…”_

_‘Christ, shut up.’_ Joe put pressure on his temples in an attempt to block out the images rising from his subconscious.

_“Why do you even wait for her to give it to you? Just take her when you want her, make her submit to you. There isn’t a defense she can put up that we can’t overcome. We are a man of ambition who always obtains his desires. Conquering her will be so easy. She trusts you, use that to your advantage—”_

“I said shut up!” Joe shouted, startling Rei from her dreams. He was too busy dealing with Jaden’s nonsense to notice the way she moved away from him, avoiding the clashing energies among his aura.

“Josef, what’s going on? Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” he answered, still rubbing his temples. Jaden chortled smugly. “I was just having an idiotic dream.”

“Was it about me?” she tentatively inquired.

“Yeah, I…yeah.” He heaved a sigh. “But it was kind of twisted and it’ll never come to pass, so I don’t want to think about it any more.” Rei furrowed her brow at the way he seemed not to be addressing her but someone else, maybe himself. Maybe the entity within.

She scooted closer once turquoise became the dominant color of his aura. “There’s something inside you, tormenting you. I’ve been able to sense it for a while now.” He shot her a wide-eyed look in the darkness. There was no way Rei could have known about Jaden before he awakened… right? “I’m certain I can cleanse you of this malignant spirit. Just relax and let me see into your soul.” Her hand covered his forehead before he could say or do anything. Joe froze up at that simple touch, feeling her spirit seeping into him with single-minded determination. Jaden howled at him to make her stop but it was already too late; Rei honed in on the ancient spirit almost instantly, attempting to drive him away through sheer force of will. And her will was very strong indeed, so Joe felt as if part of him were being ripped away.

“Rei, s-stop…” She withdrew completely and left him gasping for air. In the next instant she embraced him.

“Oh my god, Josef, I’m so sorry. I had no idea!”

“What did… How much did you see?” he managed to ask.

“Enough to learn that there are two spirits in your soul, as I suspected, but the other belongs to who you were in a previous life.” It wasn’t so dark that Joe couldn’t see her expression of intrigue and concern. “And I now know that the other part of you, Jaden, is obsessed with who I was in _my_ previous life.” She searched his visage. “Has our arrangement been causing problems for you? Are you struggling to keep him… restrained?”

“No, it’s not difficult to disregard what he wants. He’s just persistent and annoying.” Joe blew out a breath. “I would never hurt you, Rei. Jaden wants me to be a real man and take you the way a real man should, but our sessions aren’t a threat to my masculinity. I’d never do anything to jeopardize our relationship in order to satisfy his ego. But he’s a part of me now, has been since I was born, I guess…” He trailed off to consider the details.

Rei wetted her lips and placed a hand atop his before speaking. “I don’t believe you’ll surrender to Jaden’s lust either, but even if you did I don’t think you could harm me mentally or physically. I’ve been studying and practicing myriad ways to protect myself in both regards for many years.”

Joe ignored an urge from the warrior to test that claim. “Still, I think it might be good if we spent some time apart when we get back to Seattle just so that his ardor isn’t exacerbated. Not that it’d be your fault, of course. I just…” He sighed. “I don’t want to take the chance of something occurring beyond my control.” He didn’t care how pathetic that made him sound to Rei, it was the God’s honest truth. If he hurt her in any way –if _Jaden_ drove him to such actions– he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

“I agree…” Rei said quietly, “I think that would be for the best.” But the thought of no longer seeing him a regular basis made her heart ache, a terrible, crushing feeling. If this was really the semblance of love it made sense why she’d never allowed such an emotion into her life before.

* * *

“Well, here we are– the Big Island.” Kaelan sailed to the eastern side of Hawaii and docked in Hilo Bay. Although his passengers were excited to have toured all the islands, the fact that their vacation had almost come to an end put a damper on their spirits.

Mina draped herself over his shoulders and pouted. “I’m gonna miss this place. Let’s come here for every spring break.”

“You only have three more until you graduate,” Kaelan pointed out, “and after that…” He clamped his mouth shut. Mina told him she didn’t want to hear any more about his marriage plans, she just wanted their relationship to unfold naturally. That didn’t prevent him from looking forward to proposing after her graduation. He’d already found several pink diamond engagement rings she was bound to love. Now he just had to covertly figure out her band size.

The ten friends grabbed lunch and headed off to spend the day at Volcanoes National Park. Even before stepping foot on the island Nicholas was affected by the concentrated primeval energies; a volcanic eruption was one of the most devastating natural phenomena the planet could produce. If he felt so inclined he could take control of the lava flowing beneath their feet and reduce the entire island to ash, but from such destruction new flora would arise, quickly if bolstered by Mamoru. He and Usagi lingered at the rear of the group, the former glancing around in consternation. “What’s wrong?” the girl inquired.

“I feel something in the forest,” Mamoru answered. “Some trees are starving. They’re not getting enough water.” He stepped off the trail and Usagi followed him through the underbrush. He came to a spindly tree covered in stiff brown leaves, a stark contrast to its neighbors bearing vibrant red blossoms. He placed his hand on the trunk, eyes closed and brow furrowed as he willed it to tell him what was wrong. “An invasive fungus?” he muttered. Well, those fell under his domain too. He focused a tiny bit of his power into the tree and purged the infection from its vascular system. “Now all you need is some rainfall.”

“Mamo-chan, you saved it! You’re amazing!” Usagi threw her arms around him but he only partially smiled.

“This fungus is infecting trees all over the island. It’s not a native strain though, so I’m not sure how to cure it.” He bit the tip of his thumb while staring off into the forest. “There are hundreds of afflicted out there. I can feel each of them slowly choking to death.”

Usagi’s grin faded. “I’m so sorry. Maybe Joe could help if you guys took home a leaf or something?”

A core sample would be the way to go about it, but it was against policy to remove anything from the park. He had a brief notion of personally locating every ohia tree and cleansing them but that would baffle biologists. Still, since Mamoru had the ability to do something about it that meant he was obligated to act. He limited his influence to infected specimens situated along the trail, Usagi beaming at him proudly all the while. Eventually they caught up to their friends at one of the many observation areas. Lava spewed forth from the blackened ground as if Earth were experiencing a coughing fit, and they could see little pools of molten orange rock here and there. “I bet this place looks really cool at night,” Zach remarked as he posed for a selfie. “We should come back then.”

“Mm, that might not be a good idea.” This from Nicholas who held Makoto’s hand in a death-grip. “The ground is so dark it’d be hard to see. Don’t want anyone falling into a puddle of magma.” Although his logic was sound enough Makoto could feel there was something off with him and looked up inquisitively. He glanced around to make sure their friends were distracted before kissing her so fiercely she was left breathless. “It’s this place,” he whispered by way of explanation. “It’s a hotbed of raw power.”

“So I see…” Makoto felt his pulse racing and his skin burning from within like he would burst into flames at any moment. “Let’s go back to the boat so you can unleash some of that raw power.”

As if he had the resolve to resist such a suggestion. “See you guys later!” Nicholas waved, and they practically sprinted down the trail before anyone could ask where they were going.

Once the sun began to set they left the volcanoes behind and drove back to Hilo, cramming into one vehicle thanks to Nicholas and Makoto’s shared libido attack. Kaelan pulled into a park with an amphitheater, torches flickering among the rows of seating. “What are we doing here?” Usagi asked once they had all exited the SUV.

“I thought our last memory of Hawaii should be a luau. I know it’s a bit cliché but a local talked me into it while I was getting the rental cars. He said all the food is home-cooked, and I don’t know about you guys but I’ve been dying to try some authentic cuisine. What do you say?”

Everyone agreed that there was no better way to end Spring Break than with a celebration. The amphitheater filled completely as the sun finished sinking below the horizon, tourists and locals getting on as easily as if they’d been friends their whole lives. While in line for the potluck-style buffet Ami gave the blond boy a nudge. “See Zach? This is the real Hawaii, not that terrible beach party you went to.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed. “I guess my wild streak finally caught up with me during that vacation.” After filling their plates with delectable morsels they found a quiet place to sit, eat, and talk. “I didn’t get that tattoo in an actual shop,” Zach began. “Some random guy gave it to me at a rager.” Ami donned the admonishing look he was used to receiving. “I know it was dangerous. I could have gotten HIV or something, if not from the needle then sleeping around. God, I must have fucked twenty people that weekend. I think I was on E the whole time, maybe coke at one point. I just wanted to get away from my parents because all they did was fight. It was like I wasn’t even there.”

“So you went to find people who would give you attention,” Ami reasoned.

Zach laughed self-deprecatingly. “Yeah, well, I definitely found it. I was only thirteen but I looked older,  _acted_  older because I had to be grown-up for social functions back home. Anyway, once Monday rolled around I dragged myself out of the gutter and realized I’d ended up on the other side of Oahu. My back hurt from that shitty tattoo, I had the worst hangover of my life, I was starving, thirsty and ganky, but at least I had my wallet and a credit card. I managed to make it back to my dad’s sailboat. They found me passed out in the shower with the water on, so when we got home I had to go to therapy because they thought I was suicidal.” Ami looked sympathetic. “That was more attention than I wanted so I acted like an angel throughout middle school. By the time I became a sophomore my parents assumed I’d be ready to go to law school, follow in my dad’s footsteps, uphold the family name and all that.”

“Did they disown you because you’re gay? Is that why you came all the way to UW?”

He laughed again. “No… well, kind of. If they had actually disowned me I wouldn’t go back for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I left because I got caught  _in flagrante_  with someone I shouldn’t have and caused a scandal. That’s literally it.”

Ami shook her head in mild disbelief. “Your life could be a novel, Zach. You’ve had so many wild experiences people like me can only imagine.”

“What are you talking about? You’re having one right now!” He threw his arms up to indicate their surroundings. “Life itself is an adventure, you know? The things you do, the places you go, the people you meet… Everything has the capability to change you. I know for a fact that having you as a friend has made me into a far better person than who I used to be, and I’m so grateful for it.” Ami couldn’t think of anything to say, so she just blushed and directed her attention away from Zach’s reverent gaze.

Kaelan and Mina left the luau behind to walk aimlessly down the beach, appearing right at home on the tropical island. He wore crisp shorts and a button-down shirt with his chest exposed, and she was dressed in a tube top and breezy skirt. They both left their shoes on a log near the amphitheater; the soft sand felt good beneath their feet and a gibbous moon glinting off the water helped them navigate in the dark. They found a nice spot to sit and stargaze beneath a flowering shrub. “Thank you,” Mina said out of the blue.

“For what?”

“For using your status to do something nice for your friends, and remaining a good person despite it.” She gave him an appreciative smile. “Those are just some of the reasons why I love you.” Kaelan searched her expression before cupping her face and kissing her deeply, earning a giggle when he lay back and pulled her atop him. “You’re getting sand in your hair,” she said between smooches, “and probably your shorts.”

“I couldn’t care less right now,” he murmured back.

Mina obliged, letting their romantic surroundings banish her inhibitions. Soon enough she’d be sitting in class and studying for tests again, waking up across from Ami in their cramped dorm instead of with Kaelan in his opulent bedroom. She had an open invitation to stay with him whenever she wanted, but she didn’t want to be that girl for whom her boyfriend became the center of the universe. She still had her own life to live.

One of Kaelan’s hands got tangled in her golden hair while the other played along her spine. Mina opened his shirt the rest of the way and left damp kisses on it that dried quickly in the warm night air. He was so focused on the sensation of her lips that he didn’t notice the person who had stopped to stare at them until she cleared her throat, making them look up with a gasp.  _“Hayley?”_  Mina gawked. “What are you doing here?”

She stood with her arms crossed, her features obscured by shadows since her back was to the moon. “You two really do make a beautiful couple,” the woman remarked, devoid of emotion. “In all my long years I never found a man who treats me the way Kaelan does you, Mina.”

He assumed a protective stance. “What do you want with us?”

“This has nothing to do with you, Mr. Burke,” she kindly returned. “I’m here for Minako. I mean her no harm.” The couple shared a look and Kaelan’s heart sank. Hayley was going to awaken Verticordia. He honestly thought he would have more time without the Venusian martyr potentially muddling things. No doubt she would disapprove of her reincarnation’s relationship with the general who threw himself on her sword.

“What do you want with me?” the blonde fearfully inquired. Hayley took a small step closer while offering her hand. Mina moved around Kaelan to tentatively take hold of it, seeking answers of any kind from Hayley’s placid visage.

“It’s time for you to wake up, but in order to do so you must kill me.”

“ _Kill_  you?” Mina repeated, aghast. “I would never! Why are you saying this?!”

“If you don’t end my life tonight you’ll never get another chance. I’m not like the other members of the Dark Cloud who hunt down their counterparts, so when you leave this place we’ll never meet again. In the beginning I tried to help Tartarus capture the Sun, but we failed miserably and were cast back into darkness. I began to lose faith in what we were doing– it simply wasn’t meant to be.” She gave an empty smile. “I escaped the regime and came to live on Terra where I was revered as a deity by these island people. Now that Tartarus is stirring again I want to ensure they can’t use my power to accomplish their wicked goal. They have a new leader who will stop at nothing to obtain Helios for the Dark Cloud. She was the one who sent that golem to attack you and your friend at school.” Mina’s eyes widened as she recalled that terrifying encounter. “You know me as Hayley Mejia but my real identity is Haumea. It is my destiny to die so that your warrior spirit will awaken and enable you to protect Helios.” Hayley frowned and inspected both sides of Mina. “You don’t have your blade.”

“Of  _course_  I don’t have something like—”

“I have the Titaness Sword,” Kaelan cut in. “She’ll receive it once we get home.” His lover gave him a look he had to avoid. It was like she saw him for the first time, regarding him as stranger she knew nothing about. He spoke quietly. “Mina, listen to the voice deep inside yourself. I know you can hear it now. Let her strength become your own and use it to give Haumea the noble death she deserves.”

Mina glanced between Kaelan and Haumea a few times, aware of an internal force linking her to both of them. Someone was knocking on the door to her conscious mind, an obscured presence familiar yet foreign that became clearer the more she focused on it.  _“If you love Kaelan, if you love your friends… If you love this planet, let me rise.”_

She  _did_  love Kaelan, she  _did_  love her friends, and she adored the world in which she lived. If the Sun disappeared and Earth withered and died there would be nothing left to love. No one would feel anything in darkness. Was this the reason why she had been born the Child of Love and Beauty? Mina closed her eyes and let herself fall away, inviting the dormant spirit within her soul to come forth via the heart-shaped diamond pendant Usagi had given her.

Kaelan and Haumea had to shield their eyes against the intense golden light Mina radiated. Every piece of jewelry on her person melted together and transformed into a set of golden finery, a breastplate, tiara, bracers and greaves. The light rays fused into a wispy cream-colored dress with a high slit up one side, and gladiator sandals adorned her feet. Since she commanded the element of metal she could now sense every trace of it, no matter how slight, comprising the sand beneath her feet. “Verticordia,” Haumea greeted, bowing. Kaelan went to one knee before her like a knight of old.

“…General Kunz,” she said after studying him for a long moment. “I remember you. Where exactly is my blade?”

“Locked away beneath my bed,” he answered. Verticordia narrowed her eyes at that, no doubt thinking it quite morbid of him to have made love to her above the instrument of his demise. “And I respectfully request that you don’t call me by that name.”

“Right, of course not. How thoughtless of me.” The Princess of Venus faced Haumea. “If you’re no longer a member of the Dark Cloud then I don’t need to kill you, destined or not. I don’t take life without reason.”

The woman nodded slowly. “The ruler of Tartarus, Eris, has imprisoned Alectrona, the Goddess of the Sun. These restraints are of a spiritual nature– they are linked to the nine leaders of the Dark Cloud. Two of them have already fallen, Salacia and Deucalion. You must end my life to sever the third bond keeping Alectrona in darkness.” Verticordia hummed her comprehension. “There is another reason…” Haumea added. “I have lived a very long time, and I am weary. I would be happy to pass on knowing I helped humanity advanced toward the shining new era that should have occurred long ago.”

“So be it.” Verticordia manipulated the metal around her arm into a thin spike, hesitating a second before plunging it directly into Haumea’s heart, and she barely winced while dropping to the ground. She mouthed “thank you” to the golden princess, then her eyes closed forever. As Verticordia drew the spike back into her armament she felt it grow a little bit stronger thanks to the iron and copper in Haumea’s blood. Kaelan knelt and dipped his fingers into the gentle waves crawling ashore, asking the ocean to take Haumea’s body to a beautiful resting place. The pair of ill-fated warriors watched her drift into the horizon dappled with moonlight before Verticordia looked up at the man and smiled. “It’s a fascinating element you’ve been given command of.”

“It doesn’t support yours,” he refuted. “Metal sinks and corrodes in water.”

“You don’t weaken me, Kaelan. I’m not the goddess of all that glimmers, I’m the goddess of love. Love is what gives me strength.”

“So change back into Minako and let me love her.”

She put a hand on her chest. “I  _am_  Minako. Verticordia is just a part of me now. If you’re worried about what happened in the Silver Era, don’t be. I harbor no negative feelings regarding your actions. I could feel the pain you experienced, the hopelessness. It was the end for both of us.”

“But I took the coward’s way out.” He kept staring straight ahead; he’d dissolve into a mass of shame if he met her gaze. “I should have continued fighting alongside you until the very end.”

She scoffed lightly. “Why do you think my sword found its way to you, Kaelan? It was imbued with my emotions. As I left Elysium I realized I loved you and trusted you implicitly.” Mina relinquished her celestial energy then, hugging him. “And I’m glad I got to fall in love with you all over again.”

Kaelan’s breath of relief ruffled her hair as he returned the strength of her embrace. “I was dreading this moment for so long. I thought you would see me as a weak, pathetic man undeserving of everything you’ve given me.”

“That’s exactly what _I_ thought when I walked away from you that night.” Her grip tightened as she gave a single soft laugh. “We’re a pair of fools, huh?”

“Fools in love, certainly,” Kaelan agreed.


End file.
